Once Upon A Stormy Night
by TwilightMommyof4girls
Summary: Dr. Isabella Swan is on her way across the country for a job interview in Seattle. Read what happens when she gets stranded in a strange city in the middle of a blizzard. A/H A/U - LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -** This story has been running around my brain for over a month now and seeing as I am laid up with a bad foot and a case of pneumonia, I decided it was time to get it out. I have the story finished in it's entirety and will post it every Monday until it's done. It is not betaed by my amazing beta **ACEMCKEAN **as my hubby decided that he wanted to get more involved in my writing. My next chapter of **SEARCHING **will be posted later this week as I am working out the bugs on the computer that holds it.** INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE **is in the works. As well, I am turning **THE PERFECT DOCTOR'S WIFE** into a serial story, but it may be a while as I have decided that I will not post another serial until** SEARCHING** is done.

**ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1**

I stared up at the departures board. Shit!!

All flights read cancelled.

I was stuck in Hell! Well I guessed this is what hell would look like, if it was frozen over.

It was enough that I had to fly to Seattle for a job interview over Thanksgiving, from my cozy Jacksonville home, but the two transfers were unbearable, now snow.

I looked at the lines at the ticket counter and decided to forgo my chance to yell at the poor ticket agents for a few minutes in hopes of finding a room in this frozen wasteland until I could catch another flight.

I looked out into the blizzard-like conditions and wrapped my light winter coat around me tighter. I dashed out the door to the line of taxis waiting at the door. The taxi driver looked at me, waiting for me to direct him to my destination.

"Just a hotel. Any one will do, as long as I get a warm bed and some food, I don't care," I said. I had been stuck in the airport for sixteen hours already as a few planes left, delayed by the weather by hours. Mine boarded, twice in fact, before being cancelled.

"All the hotels close to the airport are already full, Sweetheart. Why don't we try something closer to downtown," he said.

"Sure," I agreed, looking at him. He looked a lot like I would imagine my grandfather looking. Both of mine had died before I was even born.

"You aren't really dressed for this weather. I'm guessing you aren't from the midwest," the driver said, making conversation.

"Jacksonville," I replied with a smile.

"So what is a young girl like you doing in a place like this dressed like that?" he asked, causing me to laugh.

"I was on my way to Seattle for a job interview," I said.

"Opposite side of the country. Hmmmm. Boy trouble?" he asked.

I laughed again.

"Just looking for a change," I responded.

"How so?" he asked.

"My parents are just a little overprotective. If I stay somewhere warm, they'll follow me. Heck they relocated when I went to college, again when I went to medical school and again for the last two years for my residency. I just want to go somewhere that I can strike out on my own," I said, suddenly unsure as to why I was spilling my guts to a strange cab driver in a very white midwestern town.

"Medical school? You're a smart little thing then," he said, smiling at me in the rearview mirror.

"So I've been told," I responded, my cheeks flushing.

"You don't look old enough to be a doctor. I hope that doesn't offend you," he said.

"No, not offended. I'm 26. Young I guess, but I knew what I wanted and I worked hard for it," I responded.

"Valedictorian?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded with a laugh. He seemed to have me pegged.

"Pretty and smart. If my sons weren't married I'd bring you home and introduce you," he said with a laugh.

"That's nice to hear. Most people are put off by me. Apparently I'm intimidating," I said with a small frown.

"How can a little thing like you be intimidating? You can't be more than 5 foot 3," he said, laughing in shock.

"5'3 and a half, thank you very much," I said, pretending to be offended. He laughed and I continued, "If a man is educated he seems to want a wife who will stay home, clean his house, cook his meals and have his babies. If he isn't, he doesn't like the fact that I have more education and make more money. All in all, I just can't win."

"You're just meeting the wrong ones," he said. "Maybe Seattle will change that for you."

"I hope so," I said.

Just seconds later we pulled into a hotel. It was a nice place and still had the vacancy sign showing in the window.

"Thanks," I said, handing him the money for the fare. "Keep the change." As I trudged towards the door, I watched him pull out into the snow again. Just as I yanked the door open, a man breezed through the door in front of me, not even acknowledging my presence. His long dark hair was covered in snow flakes.

He marched up to the desk and in a commanding voice said, "I need your best room."

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

The desk clerk seemed thrilled to help him, batting her eyelashes furiously and giggling like a school girl. BARF! I heard bits and pieces of their conversation. His name was Jacob Black He played baseball for some team from New York. He was on his way to California to film a commercial.

After five minutes of shameless flirting on both their parts, she handed him a key and looked at me, acknowledging my presence for the first time.

"Sorry, we're all booked up," she said with a grin.

My jaw dropped, and the dark haired stranger looked over at me. I assumed he would be apologetic at the least, maybe he was unaware that I was there first. But you know what happens when you assume.

"Tough luck," he said. "I guess you should have been faster."

"And you could have been a gentleman," I snarled.

"Look where that would have gotten me. Stuck in the North Pole with no bed to sleep in. Sucks to be you," he said.

"Can you call me a taxi?" I asked the blonde desk clerk.

"Sorry. We don't help people who aren't registered guests," she said, snottily.

"Do you have a restaurant, where I could at least catch a bite to eat?" I asked her, as snooty Mr Baseball Player laughed.

"Guests only," she said.

"Can you point me in the right direction?" Mr. Baseball asked.

"Sure," she said, pointing him towards the far side of the lobby.

"Okay, whatever," I responded, knowing I couldn't argue with the fake bottle blonde without losing my cool. I turned for the exit and looked out into the blizzard, which seemed to have gotten worse. I bundled my coat around me and stepped out, looking for a taxi, a restaurant or another hotel. Down at the end of the street, I saw a sign for a bar. The streets were completely empty, no car traffic, and definitely no pedestrians.

I started walking through the snow, even though it was higher than my boots, thankful that my small suitcase was somewhere at the airport, rather than on my shoulder. It was a long walk over a short distance but I finally made it to the tiny bar. I stepped through the door and shook the snow from my jacket and hair and stomped my boots on the mat. My teeth chattered violently and I dropped into the first seat at the bar.

The female bartender didn't even ask, she just poured me a hot cup of coffee and put it in front of me. I smiled my thanks and wrapped both my hands around the steaming hot cup of coffee, warming them, while I lifted the liquid to my trembling lips.

After a minute she asked, "What were you doing out there in this weather?"

"Honestly... I have no clue," I answered.

"You don't even have a proper coat, Honey," she said.

"I wasn't planning a midwest layover," I responded. "Honestly I should be on the west coast by now or even home in Jacksonville, not in three feet of snow in a town where you can't get a hotel to save your life and the bitchy desk clerk won't help even though the stupid major league ball player butted in front of you for the last room because you aren't a guest."

"Oh, Honey," the older woman said. "You have had one hell of a day. Let me get you some warm food and then we'll get to work on a phone book to help find you a place to stay."

My eyes teared up immediately and I said, "Thank you."

I ate in silence, noting that the only other patron in the bar sat a few seats away from me. He was bent over a copy of the latest edition of the American Medical Journal. I couldn't see his face, but I noticed the tousled bronze colored hair.

"Did you read the article on the advancements they have made in the treatment of Alzheimer's?" I asked him, still sipping the coffee.

"Yes, actually," he said, looking up at me. I almost forgot to breath as I looked at his gorgeous face and striking green eyes, partially hidden behind a pair of steel framed glasses. He was HOT!

"Do you believe they will have the cure in five years as they predict?" I asked him.

"Call me jaded," he responded. "But every disease is five years from a cure. I think I read the same article in med school, more than five years ago."

"True. But it looks good on paper and at least it offers hope for those affected," I said.

"Ahhh, hope. You must be just out of med school if you still have hope," he said, laughing a little.

"Just finished my residency actually," I answered.

"So you've been in the trenches," he said, with a nod.

"Yup," I said popping the p.

"Enough work talk," he said. "I am on my first holiday in five years."

"And yet, here you sit in a bar in the middle of a blizzard reading the American Medical Journal," I countered.

"You got me," he laughed. Then he slid the journal into his briefcase and turned to me. "What are you doing in this winter wonderland?"

"Stranded," I answered. "I was supposed to fly through here to catch my connector from Jacksonville to L.A. here and then the snow hit."

"Oh, where are you staying?" he asked.

"No clue," I answered honestly. "I was dropped off at the hotel down the street that still had rooms, but some dumb jerk of a baseball player pushed his way past me and got the last room. Then the stupid blonde desk clerk wouldn't call me a cab or let me eat at the restaurant there. So I walked over here, hoping for a warm place to grab a bite to eat before calling a cab and finding a room."

"It took me forever to find a place to stay. I don't think there are any more rooms available. There are literally hundreds of people stranded here and from what the news reports say, it may be a couple of days before we can get out of here," he filled in.

"Oh God! I guess I should catch a cab back to the airport and hope I can find a chair," I said as the bartender brought me a bowl of clam chowder.

"Look, I don't even know your name or your story but you seem like a nice enough person, Doctor Girl. My room has two beds and I don't need both. Why don't you stay with me and see if you can catch a flight in the morning," he said, smiling.

"Well, Doctor Boy, since I don't have a whole lot of options, I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Let me eat and we'll blow this pop stand," I said smiling.

"I'm going to have another drink too. Add a little warmth before we trudge down to the hotel again," he said to me before ordering a double scotch on the rocks from the bartender.

I added a rum and coke to my order and we drank our drinks in relative silence. I don't quite know how it happened, but we each ended up with a few more drinks before we decided to make our way back to the hotel. Doctor Boy helped make sure that I remained on my feet in the slippery conditions and we managed to make it to the hotel in one piece. The feel of his hands on my back sent shock waves through my body.

The desk and lobby were completely vacant when we got there, thankfully. He guided me to the elevator and we made nervous small talk on our way up to the twelfth floor. Weather, airport experiences... Just small stuff.

We exited the elevator and he guided me to the room by placing his hand on the small of my back. When we got into the room he offered me first chance at the bathroom to change for bed.

"Umm, my suitcase is still checked. What you see is what you get," I said, motioning to the pant suit I was wearing, that was now soaking wet from our walk through the snow.

"You can't possibly sleep in that. I can offer you a shirt or something," he said.

"Again with the gift horses," I responded. He walked to his suitcase and pulled out a white T-shirt, that probably acted as an undershirt for him.

He handed it to me with a shrug saying, "That's about as good as it gets."

"Anything is better than wet clothes or no clothes," I said with a blush, before ducking into the bathroom. "Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?"

"Go for it," he responded and I heard the TV turn on. I slipped out of my clothes and hung them on the back of the door before turning on the hot water. The feel of the hot water running over my body made me realize just how sore and tired I was. I had been awake for over twenty four hours and was really feeling the effects of the alcohol. I decided to get out quickly. I dried off and I put my white lacy boy shorts on with the shirt Doctor Boy gave me, which came down to mid thigh. I grabbed my brush from my purse and brushed my hair out. It had been up in a pony tail all day so I decided to let it hang loose for the night.

I walked back into the room, the light was on and the TV was playing some old western. Doctor Boy, however, was lying on his bed, snoring softly. I stared at him for a few moments noticing exactly how beautiful he was. The guy looked better than any Calvin Klein model, his jaw was now covered in slight stubble and I noticed his sculpted chest and abs through the light fabric of his shirt. I debated with myself if I should take his glasses and shoes off for him. I decided against the shoes, but tiptoed to the side of the bed and removed his glasses, and put them on the nightstand. I turned the TV off and turned off the lights before climbing into my own bed. Sleep claimed me moments after my head hit the pillow.

My dreams were very vivid and all starred the sexy doctor in the bed next to mine. It was early morning when the most explicit dream started.

In my dream Doctor Boy climbed into my bed and wrapped his arms around me, spooning me to his chest. The shock waves I had felt from his touch as we walked down the street, intensified a million times. It felt so right. His hands started rubbing up and down my sides and I let out a moan of pleasure. He seemed to take that as the go ahead to go further and his hands started caressing my breasts through my shirt. My moans only intensified. I could feel his arousal behind me, pushing against my backside. I moved my hips to gyrate against it and was rewarded with a moan from him.

Fuck is he sexy!

His hands pulled at the bottom of his shirt and started pulling it up my body. I didn't complain. When his hands grazed the flesh at my waist, they left a trail of fire in their wake and my gasp seemed to spur him on even more. Before I knew it his shirt was up over my head and I was laying in his arms in just my white lacy panties.

"Too many clothes," I murmured.

Doctor Boy was quick, he stood up for a moment and before my body had a chance to miss the contact he was back, wearing only his boxers. His arousal was more prominent and I wanted nothing more than to feel it skin to skin.

Woah, Bella! Quite the dream for a 26 year old virgin!

Hell, I was enjoying this dream!

This was a dream I didn't want to wake up from, ever.

Doctor Boy's hands returned to my skin, leaving a trail of fire as they caressed me. I moaned again causing a serious groan to escape his lips. I rolled in his arms so we were face to face. I was going to take full advantage of this dream. I turned my face to his and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He responded with a vengeance, kissing me harder and deeper, until our tongues met, dueling for position. My hands found their way into his glorious mess of hair and I held him to this kiss. His arms wrapped around my body and pulled me tighter so the naked flesh of my breasts was pulled tight against the rock hard surface of his chest.

"Mmmm," I groaned into his mouth. I removed my hands from his hair and I brought them down to explore the rest of him. I ran my hands over the naked flesh of his back and chest and down to his abs. His hands roamed my body too, finally stopping at my breasts. The whole time our mouths were joined in a passionate kiss.

My hands found their way down to the waist band of his boxers and I allowed them to continue on their journey south. His breathing got even more erratic as my hand found his most intimate area.

"Oh God, Baby, you're driving me crazy and I don't even know your name," he moaned.

"Bella," I whispered as his fingers made their way down to my panties, rubbing against the area I wanted him to touch the most.

"Mmmm Bella, sounds so good. You feel heavenly, Bella. Can I touch you?" he asked.

"You are touching me," I reminded him.

"Here?" he asked, ghosting his fingers over my moist wet center.

"Oh yes, please, yes," I responded.

"I'm going to make you scream, Bella. I promise you," he said.

His fingers hooked into the sides of my panties and he tugged them down. As soon as they reached my knees I kicked the the rest of the way off.

Thank God this was a dream because I've never been naked in front of a man before, let alone a God like Doctor Boy. If this were real I'd probably be as red as a tomato.

Doctor Boy returned his hands to my chest momentarily, greedily pinching my taut nipples. He finally pulled his lips away from mine and moved them down to my breast, taking one of my nipples into his mouth. The hand that had been there moved in a steady trail to my center.

"Oh God! Oh God!" I moaned as his fingers dipped into my wetness.

"No, Bella. You won't be calling for God. You call my name. You will be screaming my name," he promised.

"I don't... even... know... your name," I managed to get out while his fingers massaged my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Edward," he said as his tongue danced over my nipples.

"Oh!" I moaned as his fingers dipped into my moist wet heat.

"So good," he said, lifting his head from my breast. "So perfect."

One of his fingers slid deep inside me and began to pump.

HOLY SHIT!!!

"Edward," I managed to squeak out before all cognizant thought left me.

His talented fingers quickly brought me to the edge of the promised land and, as if he knew exactly, he took my clit between his thumb and pointer finger and rubbed it slightly, sending me rocketing into space, screaming his name with as much force as I could muster.

"So good, Bella," he said. "You feel so damn good."

I couldn't say anything. My breath was coming in labored pants and my heart was racing a mile a minute. This dream was incredible!!

Doctor Boy, I mean Edward, took the opportunity to lower his boxers. Now we were both naked and I felt his erection pressed to my side as his lips found mine. I turned in his arms, pressing myself to him, chest to chest. The kiss deepened more as he rolled me back onto my back, coming to rest on top of me. My legs were spread and I could feel the tip of him at my entrance and I thought momentarily about the fact that I was a virgin.

Hell, losing your virginity in a dream wouldn't hurt.

"Are you ready for me, Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head, not trusting the words to come out of my mouth.

Edward entered me quickly, tearing my membrane away in one quick thrust. I screamed in shock and pain, my mind suddenly cleared of the alcoholic and dream induced haze and I realized in an instant that I had just lost my virginity to a stranger in a hotel room in some unknown white city, a million miles from where I am supposed to be. And then I realized that I just didn't care.

"Oh shit, Bella! I didn't...." he started.

"Shhh," I told him, finally coming to grips with the pain. "I want this. I want you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still frozen and buried deep inside me.

"Yes," I told him, bringing my legs up and wrapping them around his waist. I started to move my hips, grinding myself against him, when he joined in the movement, meeting each thrust of my hips with one of his own.

"Bella... so tight... so good," he groaned.

"Mmmm... Edward... yes," I moaned in return.

Our noises and groans lost all sense moments later and the nice rhythm we had created was lost as we both neared our climaxes.

"Oh God!! Edward!!!" I screamed, as I reached my climax. My muscles all tensed and my legs pulled him in even deeper. Three thrusts later Edward screamed my name as he reached his climax.

"Bella! Shit! Yes!!" he roared.

We fell into a sweaty pile of limbs, both struggling to catch our breaths. I tried to regain some sense of sanity, realizing what had just happened. I lost my virginity. Edward didn't seem to notice my internal struggle as he was soon snoring, with his body intertwined with mine.

What the hell do I do now?

I lay there for a while, considering my options. If I left, this could all be a dream. No awkward moments, just a wonderful memory. If I stayed, there would be the awkward morning silence. Would he ask me to leave? Would he try to be polite until I had to get on the plane? I couldn't face that, I couldn't face him, so I snuck out from his arms and rolled off the bed. I grabbed his shirt quickly threw it on, dashing for the bathroom. I quickly cleaned myself up, and noticed the blood.

Virginity lost? Check!

I didn't know where my panties had ended up, and at this moment I didn't care. I just needed to leave before he woke and asked me to. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and slipped my dress pants on commando. I slid his shirt off and my bra and blouse on before I grabbed all my stuff and threw it haphazardly into my carry-on bag that was thankfully next to my purse on the bathroom counter.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and noticed how swollen my lips were. Shit! Everyone was going to know. I was going to have to make the walk of shame. Damn it, damn it, damn it! As soon as I was sure I had everything, well everything but my panties, I turned off the bathroom light and made my way out the door of the hotel room, thanking my lucky stars that Doctor Edward was still sleeping soundly on the bed.

I dashed down the hall to the elevator and nearly launched myself in when the door opened. I may have taken the stairs had I taken the time to notice the other occupant.

"Damn if I had known you were going to put out, I'd have invited you up to my room," Mr Baseball said, leering at me.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a response. As we reached the ground floor he stopped to talk to the blonde from last night, allowing me to slip by her. There was a taxi waiting out front and I hurried to jump in.

As the taxi was pulling away, I heard the jackass yell, "Hey! You stole my taxi!"

I sat back and laughed, muttering to myself, "Sucks to be you."

The road to the airport was fairly clear and I made my way to the closest ticket counter.

"Hello," said the overly cheerful red-head behind the counter.

"Hi," I replied. "So what are my chances of getting out of here today?"

"Heading east or west?" she asked.

"West," I replied.

"Well the storm has moved east so you're heading in the right direction. I have a flight to Portland, one to LA and a direct flight to Seattle," she replied cheerily.

"Direct to Seattle, if I can. That would be perfect," I replied.

"Got it," she said again. "Flight leaves in seventy five minutes. Do you have any luggage to check?"

"No. All my luggage is still on my cancelled flight from yesterday," I told her.

"Well then, I guess you will just have to meet up with it in Seattle," she said cheerily.

I thanked her profusely and made for the security check point. I passed security quickly, seeing as it was before 7:00am and most of the stranded passengers were still sleeping. I got to my gate and handed my ticket to the attendant.

"We will be boarding soon," he told me, smiling widely. Damn perky morning people.

"Thanks," I replied and sat in one of the seats, close to the gate. The enormity of my situation was beginning to dawn on me.

I had sex.

Me. Bella Swan. Had sex.

With a God no less.

Now I have to say, it was pretty damn incredible. I mean, from everything I had heard your first time was supposedly dominated by the pain. Not that there wasn't pain, it's just that everything else was, well, incredible.

I was still in dreamland when the male attendant came up and tapped me on the shoulder, making me jump.

"Sorry," he said. "We're boarding now Dr. Swan. Last call."

"Sorry," I said to him, blushing. "I'm not much of a morning person before I've had my coffee."

"Me neither," he replied as he followed me down the ramp and onto the plane.

The door closed soon after I entered and by the time I was in my seat the flight attendants were doing their pre-flight checks and demonstrations. I closed my eyes, exhausted by the previous 36 hours and the next thing I knew the attendant who had roused me from my stupor in the airport was waking me and telling me we were in Seattle and I needed to get off the plane.

I looked around and blushed as I noticed that the plane was completely empty except for me.

"Sorry," I said, blushing again, and I made my way off the plane.

I stopped by the desk to let them know about my luggage and to give them the name and number of the hotel where I would be staying for the next few days, hoping my luggage would arrive in time for my interview the next morning. I made my way out of the airport and found a taxi quickly.

In the back of the taxi, I finally took a deep breath. I decided that I was going to need to go shopping as soon as I was settled in my room, because at the current time, I didn't even have a pair of underwear to my name.

The cab ride was silent as I watched the scenery of Seattle fly by. It was chilly here, but not the bone numbing cold of yesterday. The rain was falling, as usual for this city, but I didn't mind. It was one of the reasons I chose Seattle. My parents wouldn't follow me here. My mother's arthritis would never allow it.

In no time at all we arrived in front of the hotel. I had purposely chosen a hotel in walking distance to the hospital and after I got my things into my room and had a quick shower, I decided to walk around the area. I asked the desk clerk if there was a mall or shops nearby and she pointed me in the right direction before handing me a large umbrella.

"You'll need it," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I responded as I headed out into the rain. I took my time looking around the area. An apartment building right across from the hospital had a vacancy sign, and I quickly wrote down the number. It looked like an upscale building, and I knew I couldn't beat the proximity to the hospital and shops. In fact I would probably be able to live without a car for a while, an idea that pleased me greatly.

As I turned the corner I came across a small boutique that had a beautiful window display, AW Designs. I stepped in, hoping I could find myself something to wear for tomorrow's interview.

"Hello," came a friendly voice, sounding an awful lot like wind chimes.

"Hello," I responded as I saw the small pixie-like woman behind the voice. She was tiny, and coming from me in all my 5 foot 3 inches of glory, that was saying something. She had short spiky hair and the friendliest face I had ever seen.

"Can I help you find anything?" she asked.

"Actually yes," I responded. "I am in town for an interview at the hospital tomorrow and my luggage didn't make it yet. So I need something for an interview and I am in desperate need of new undergarments." I blushed furiously as I thought the last statement through. My panties were still somewhere in the midwest in very sexy Doctor Edward's hotel room.

"Well I am Alice Whitlock, owner of AW Designs. I'm sure I can help you. You look like you're a size two. I have some great new bra and panty sets that I would love to show you, 32 C?" she asked, all in one breath.

"Hi, Alice. I'm Bella Swan. You hit the nail on the head, both times," I smiled at her.

She rushed through the store like a tornado and grabbed items left and right before pushing me towards a fitting room.

"Here get started," she said.

"Alice, I'll need the under garments first. After a little hotel room crisis on my layover, I am going forced commando right now," I said, blushing furiously.

"You lost your panties in your hotel?" she asked incredulously.

I am sure I was tomato red and I could only nod in response.

"Pardon me for saying this, but you don't look like the kind of woman that it would happen to," she said.

I guess I could have been offended but I wasn't and I felt like I could tell this friendly little pixie more.

"Oh I wasn't. I'm not sure what that was. I was left stranded and this gorgeous man, whose name I didn't even know, offered to let me have one of the beds in his room. I was stuck and stranded in the snow with nowhere else to go so I accepted. It was all well and good until he ended up in my bed. I thought I was dreaming at first, but then...." I explained.

"Did he force you?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I don't think there was any intent on either of our parts. It just sorta happened," I said.

"Alcohol involved?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said with a laugh.

"Was he good at least?" she asked.

Here goes the blush again.

"Not that I have anything to compare it to, but it was incredible," I said, my cheeks burning up.

"It was your first time?" she asked, astounded.

"Yeah. I didn't say anything to him before. He didn't know until... well it was obvious at that point, and too late to do anything about," I said. I think I was going to be red for a month.

"How old are you?" she asked, astounded.

"26," I replied.

"How the hell did you keep your V card so long? I mean you have a smoking hot body and a gorgeous face. You must have men swarming around you like flies on a dung heap," she said.

"For a while, but I always had my nose pressed to a book. I don't think I looked up from them long enough to notice, until it was too late," I said.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" she asked.

"I am a doctor. Here to interview for a spot in the ER here in Seattle. In college I was too busy studying to notice anyone, same in med school. Then by the time I hit residency men seemed intimidated by me. Other doctors and professionals wanted stay at home wives and the others were intimidated by me. I'd go on one date then they'd run in the opposite direction," I explained.

"You have been meeting the wrong men," she stated. "Not all men are intimidated by strong career women."

"Maybe moving to Seattle will help," I smiled at her, as she handed me some lacy underwear sets and guided me towards the fitting rooms again.

"Who are you interviewing with at the hospital?" she asked.

"I don't have a name. I guess it must be a board," I replied.

"What department?" she asked again.

"Emergency Room," I replied.

She laughed a bit at my response before saying, "You'll probably get to meet my dad."

"Your dad?" I asked.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is head of the emergency department here. Most of my family is in the medical field. All except mom and me," she said, through the curtain.

"Do you have a big family?" I asked her.

"Mom, Dad, two brothers, a sister in law and a husband," she replied. "One brother is a doctor, one brother is a physiotherapist, my husband is a doctor, my sister in law is a mid-wife and my mother is an interior decorator. How about you?"

"Just my mom and dad. They are both teachers. My mom teaches kindergarten and my dad teaches phys-ed in the high school and coaches the baseball team. And I'm an only child," I said.

"Where are you from?" she asked as I came out in the first outfit.

"Arizona originally. Then I moved to California for college and university at Sanford. The parents relocated for me. Then I moved to Jacksonville for my residency and they followed again. So now I am trying to get out on my own, somewhere they won't follow," I said, admiring the cut of the skirt and the way the emerald green blouse looked with it.

"Why won't they follow here?" she asked as she reached into a box and pulled out a pair of size 6 black heels.

I slipped them on, not even realizing she hadn't asked my size, as I answered. "My mother has arthritis. She really needs to be somewhere hot and dry. Florida causes her enough problems. I hope they return to Arizona honestly. My mom does better with the dry heat."

"I like this," she said. "Too casual for an interview. Try the suit."

I walked back into the change room and tried on the skirt and suit jacket with a royal blue silk camisole.

"So your dad is head of the ER. Is he easy to work with? Strict? What am I in for?" I asked as I changed.

"He's super easy going. If you do your job right you'll have no problems," she said.

"And your husband and brother? What do they do?" I asked.

"They are in practice together with my sister in law, the mid-wife. Basically they start with the maternity patients and follow through with the kids until age 6," she said. "They call it The Seattle Mother and Baby Clinic. It's actually just around the corner from here, so very close to the hospital."

"Sounds nice," I said, stepping out in the new skirt suit.

"Wow!" she said, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "It's perfect."

"I love it. Alice, I think you are a genius!" I said.

"Well let me wrap it up for you so it doesn't get crushed before tomorrow," she said.

"Sure," I said. "Now I need something for right now."

She led me, still wearing the suit, to a rack of jeans. I didn't even get to look before she pulled out a pair for me to try and dashed to another display for a baby blue button up blouse. She pushed me back into the change room with them and before I even had the suit jacket off, a pair of black leather boots were on the floor next to me. I slipped into the clothes, that fit me like a glove and stepped out of the change room. Alice handed me a bag for my old clothes and told me she had already removed the tags.

I smiled at her and laughed slightly before handing her the suit to wrap up.

"Here take this," she said handing me a warm winter coat. "You'll need it when you get the job. It's perfect for the chilly wet Seattle winters."

"Alice, I don't even know if I'll get the job," I said to the over-confident pixie.

"But I do," she said. "Have I been wrong about anything yet?"

"No but," I started.

"Tell you what," she said. "You take the coat, free of charge, and when you get the job you can come pay me. If you don't get the job, consider it a freebee."

"Alice, that isn't necessary. I just don't need the coat in Jacksonville," I told her.

"But you'll be in Seattle soon, and I know you and I are going to be great friends. Please just take the coat," she said.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't win any arguments with you?" I asked as she started bouncing and clapping her hands again.

"Most people know that by now," she said, smiling. "Only my brothers still fight me on it."

She rang up my other purchases and told me more about the area. I mentioned the apartment building around the corner that I had looked at, and she gave me the name of her realtor, apparently a friend of the family named Eleazar Denali. She also gave me all her contact information, telling me to call her the second I was hired so she could take me out to celebrate.

"I would take you out tonight but we've got a family thing. My brother is just coming back into town and it will probably be our last chance to get together before Christmas," she explained.

"No worries. I'm planning on playing tourist tonight and getting out to see the city," I told her. "I'll call the minute I hear about the job."

I walked slowly back to the hotel and put my bag in my room. I had told Alice that I was going to sightsee, but after seeing my bed, it was the only sight I wanted to see. I stripped off my new clothes and fell onto the bed, with every intention of turning on the TV after I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around in a daze. Finally my eyes settled on the alarm clock in the room.

6:27.

Wow I must have really been tired. I got up quickly and tossed my body into the shower. I was suddenly aware of the aches and pains from my previous activities and I allowed the hot water to pull out the knots. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off before I opened my carry on to grab my hair stuff. I poured some of the travel sized hair serum on my hand and put it in my hair, to control the frizz. Then I used my hairbrush and the hair dryer provided by the hotel to dry and style my hair. I pulled it up so it was completely away from my face but still fell in long waves down my back.

If my record stood this would likely be the only time people I worked with would see my hair down. When I worked I always had my hair up in in a french braid, bun or at the very least a pony tail. I applied a tiny amount of make-up, still more than I wore when I was on shift, seriously, most make-up didn't last as long as my shifts, so I saw no point.

I dressed in the new suit that I bought from Alice the day before and checked my appearance in the mirror.

"This is as good as it gets," I whispered to myself, grabbing my purse and checking my watch.

8:00

I was ready to go an hour early.

I decided I would try to find a coffee shop before my 9:00 interview. It's Seattle so I knew there wouldn't be an issue there. I got my grande nonfat caramel macchiato and slowly made my way to the hospital.

The hospital itself was an impressive building and part of my desire to work here stemmed from the fact that everything was state of the art. I wandered the halls for a bit before finding my way to the conference room where the interview was to be held. I was still twenty minutes early.

I sat back in the chairs outside the room and waited. It wasn't long before three doctors in lab coats made their way down the hall. The three doctors couldn't have been more different, one from the other. The first was a white haired man with very hawk-like features, his features were hard and cold. The next was a dark haired man, mid fifties probably, who was quite portly and his facial features were hard to read. The third was blonde and very striking. My guess would put him in his early forties, maybe even late thirties. They didn't look up as they walked down the long corridor and I found myself wondering if any of the three men were Alice's father.

I was guessing it would be the dark haired man in the middle.

As they approached, the blonde man looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you Dr. Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," I said, standing to shake his hand and the hands of the two doctors next to him.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," the blonde introduced himself. "And these are my colleagues, Dr. Caius and Dr. Aro."

"A pleasure," I said.

The blonde is Alice's father!! Damn she comes from a good gene pool!

"Please follow us," Dr. Aro stated leading me into the conference room.

The interview was brief and before long the questions were not being asked as 'if', but 'when'. I smiled at the thought of working here.

"So when would you be willing to start?" Dr. Caius asked.

"Ideally six weeks," I answered. "Giving my current hospital enough time to find a replacement and for me to pack to move to the opposite side of the country."

"That is ideal for us," Dr. Aro added, passing me a folder across the table. "I hope that the salary, benefits and hours are to your liking."

I opened the folder and read the offer. They were actually expecting far fewer hours than I expected.

"It all looks very good. I am surprised by the number of hours though," I said.

Dr. Cullen chuckled, "I don't like my doctors working more than fifty hours a week. Fresher doctors give better care and have better bedside manner. How many hours a week are you working now?"

"Sixty to eighty, barring any emergencies," I said, reading the rest of the contract that they put in front of me.

"And how do you have a life outside the hospital?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I don't. I just finished my residency," I laughed in response.

"Well I hope this will be a good change for you," he said.

"I'm sure it will be," I said.

"You sound so certain," he said, as I signed all the necessary spots on the contract.

"I am. Alice told me it would all work out and I am fairly certain I should never bet against Alice," I said.

"My Alice?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," I replied. "I had a luggage snafu on the way here so I had to do a little shopping yesterday."

"You must be special if you didn't run in the opposite direction. Alice tends to be... direct," he said.

"She seems sweet and has a great heart," I told him. "Speaking of which, I need to go pay Alice for the coat." I motioned to the coat which was on the edge of the chair next to me.

"Do I want to ask?" he laughed.

"She told me I needed a Seattle weather coat, when I protested..." I started to explain.

"I doubt she'll let you pay for the coat," he laughed.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I'll have to be sneaky about it," I said.

Dr. Aro and Dr. Caius shook my hand and made their way out of the conference room.

"Would you like a tour?" Dr Cullen asked.

"I would love it," I replied.

Dr. Cullen, who insisted I call him Carlisle, took me around the hospital, not only giving me a tour of the facility, but introducing me to everyone and anyone. It was 1:00 pm before we made our way to the exit.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said.

"What did I tell you, Bella?" he asked.

"Sorry," I replied. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Better," he said.

"Well now I have a day and a half to find somewhere to live and to start making arrangements," I told him. "And I still need to stop by and see Alice."

"Well, Dr. Swan," he said, with mock formality. "I look forward to working with you, and we'll see you shortly after the New Year."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said with a curtsey, causing us both to laugh.

My first stop after I left the hospital was the cell phone store. I was going to need a method of communication for Seattle and I figured I might as well start now. I chose the new iPhone with a plan so that I could use it in Jacksonville without exorbitant fees for the next six weeks.

The first call I made was to Alice Whitlock. What shocked me is that she answered and knew it was me.

"Congratulations, Bella," she sang into the phone.

"How did you know it was me, Alice?" I asked her, laughing.

"Because I'm Alice," she replied. I didn't argue.

"So how is Seattle's newest doctor doing?" she asked.

"Actually Alice, I was going to come by and pay you for the coat and then make a call to your realtor friend about seeing some places in the area," I said.

"Great. I know Eleazar is free this afternoon. And you know I am not going to let you pay me for the coat," she said.

"I'm not surprised, Alice," I said, laughing again. "So can I take you to dinner in thanks and celebration?"

"We can go out to dinner tonight. In fact I made reservations for the Space Needle at 7:00pm, but I won't let you treat," she said.

"Okay, Alice," I said, once again realizing that it was pointless to argue with Alice. "I'll call Eleazar now."

"Great! You'll love him. He's a great guy and knows everything there is to know," she said. "If you get his assistant Carmen, try to get her to come to the viewings as well. She has a great eye too and I think you would really like her."

I hung up with Alice and called Eleazar. Surprise, surprise! He already knew I'd be calling and had set up three viewings for apartments in the area. He and Carmen would be able to meet me within the hour so we could get started.

I could see why people could get scared away. Stinking all knowing pixie.

I met Eleazar in front of my hotel forty minutes later. Of course, Alice was right, and I absolutely adored both Eleazar and Carmen. We went to see the three apartments they had lined up. The first two were nothing spectacular, but the third was great. It was a little bigger than I needed, but the price was right and the view was spectacular.

"I could see myself cooking in here. The kitchen is amazing," I said, looking in awe at the large kitchen.

"It was just updated when the couple that owned it were relocated to LA," Eleazar said. "You enjoy cooking?"

"I love to cook and bake," I said. "It's what I do to relax when I'm not working."

The three bedroom plus den loft was perfect and the fact that the owners had already relocated was even better. Possession dates would not be a problem. Alice called while we were still at the loft and decided to meet us there, as it was just around the corner.

"Oh Bella. This place is amazing. But what are you going to do with the third bedroom?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Alice," I told her honestly. "One for me and one guest room is all I really need. I suppose I will find a use for it."

"I'm sure of it," Alice said, with a small smile. I didn't question her, after all, she was Alice.

Eleazar hurried back to the office to put my offer in on the loft and Alice invited Carmen to join us for dinner. She accepted and soon I found myself in a taxi, sandwiched between the two women. My phone rang just as we pulled up to the Space Needle. The couple had jumped at the offer on the loft. I was a home owner.

"So now you just have to arrange for your mortgage and everything will get going," Carmen said with a smile.

"Actually I don't. I'm a trust fund baby. The only child of two only children," I said, wincing slightly.

"So no struggling with student loans and a crippling mortgage?" Carmen said. "That's great. We should drink to that."

"I'll just have water," I said, blushing. "I had an interesting experience with alcohol of late and am in no hurry to lose my inhibitions at all."

Carmen looked at me but there was no way I was going to be able to explain it again... so Alice did.

Why did it sound even worse coming from someone else's lips?

Uggggh!

After the embarrassing details were done with, I enjoyed my dinner with Carmen and Alice immensely. We got along like three peas in a pod and I found myself looking forward to this move.

We took separate cabs from the Space Needle. Carmen and Alice lived in opposite directions from where I was staying and I left with the promise that I would see them both before I left the next day.

The next morning I woke up and met Eleazar and Carmen at the local Starbucks, as promised. I signed all the paperwork necessary and told them that I would deal with the financial aspects of it as soon as I was back in Jacksonville.

After breakfast I wandered over to Alice's shop and walked inside. There was a lovely woman with caramel colored hair there with Alice and I stepped in quietly to not disrupt her customer. To my surprise Alice bounded over to me in one swoop and introduced me to the woman, her mother.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my mother, Esme. Mom, this is Bella, the friend I was telling you about," she said enthusiastically.

"Bella Swan," I said, reaching my hand out to shake hers.

"Yes," she said, ignoring my hand and pulling me into a hug. "The now famous Dr. Swan."

I blushed.

"Carlisle and Alice have both spoken very highly of you," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"So, Bella, I was just telling my mother about your new place, and Carmen is on her way over here in a bit so you can go see it and take some pictures before you leave," Alice said, smiling extra sweetly.

"Alice, sometimes you are too much," I laughed. "You seem to know exactly what I need, before even I do."

Alice smiled, and I think she may even have blushed.

"Esme, would you like to be my interior decorator for my new place?" I asked.

"Are you sure, Dear?" she asked. "You haven't even seen my portfolio."

"I've come to trust, Alice. So if she dragged you in here just to meet me, which I'm sure she did, then I'm sure you'll be exactly what I need," I said laughing again.

Esme and I talked styles and price for a little bit while Alice busied herself around the store. It wasn't long before we were joined by Carmen, who had the apartment keys and a camera. I said my goodbyes to Alice before the rest of us walked over to the apartment. Esme took out her own camera, a measuring tape, and a note book and we spent the next hour going over the plans. Alice was right, as usual, and I was certain that Esme's vision and my vision, of the finished space were bang on.

"So, once you arrange payment, it should be about ten days before you get the keys. So that gives Esme about four weeks for the decorating," Carmen said.

"That's perfect for me," Esme said, smiling.

"Even with Christmas in the middle?" I asked.

"No problem," she said. "And I'll email you the pictures of the furniture choices. Is there nothing you will be bringing with you?"

"Photos, photo albums, my book collection and the rocking chair from my nursery, but that can just go into the third bedroom. Honestly I have been living on my parents furniture for twenty six years, I am ready for my own," I said.

"So that last bedroom will just be storage then?" she asked.

"For the foreseeable future," I said.

I hugged both ladies goodbye and hurried back to the hotel to check out. As I sat in the taxi on the way to the airport, I couldn't believe how much my life had changed since I left Jacksonville a few days ago. I had a new job, a new home, new friends and a one night stand.

The first three things were in the plans, the last was something I never thought would be on my life's resume.

One steamy night in the middle of a blizzard. I sat back remembering all the details of that night on my trip back to Jacksonville. The flight and connections were long but I was relieved to get back. Now the only worry, was how to tell my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I promised I would deliver this on Monday but I decided today would work for me. :) Searching will be updated on Monday. CHEERS!

Five weeks later:

The stress of packing and moving across the country was hitting me harder than I expected. My parents, bless their hearts, were incredibly excited for me... and for themselves too. By the time I returned home, they had both decided that they would retire from teaching at the end of the year and return to Arizona. So the talk that I had been dreading was a moot point. The hospital, though sad to see me go, was happy that I would stay on and work through the holidays.

Alice and Esme were constantly in touch through email and text messages and my new house was coming together incredibly well. I had arranged to have all my books and nicknacks shipped, with the rocking chair, so they would arrive a week before I did. Esme was insistent that I should do no more than unpack my clothes. That was not going to be much of an issue as I had to have Alice find me a whole new, weather appropriate wardrobe.

I would have done it myself when I arrived, but Alice, being Alice, had figured it out before me and insisted that she be allowed to do it.

I couldn't resist her.

Christmas passed in a blur of work and time with my parents. I picked up a few extra shifts over the holidays to help out as our family time could happen whenever, being as it was just the three of us and my parents were both on holidays, so my work schedule was the only thing to plan around.

Today was my final shift at the hospital, and for that I was glad. It was New Year's Eve and I was certain it would be busy. I took a deep breath and changed into my Jacksonville Hospital scrubs, for the last time. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the sunshine headed to my car. I thought about my life and smiled. Everything was falling into place.

I had been exhausted for the last three weeks, even though I was sleeping more than normal. After this shift, my parents were planning to fly with me to Seattle for a couple of days to see my new place and my new city, before returning to go back to work. Then I'd have two days before I started at the hospital. I was so excited.

Three serious car accidents, four alcohol poisonings, two stabbings and a million other minor traumas later, I walked down the hall to the doctor's lounge for the last time. I was brought to tears by the sight of about forty colleagues who all came to see me off. A piece of cake and lot of handshakes later I was on my way to my car with my hands loaded down with gifts. It seemed they had a theme going as everything I received was related to either coffee or rain. With all the Starbucks gift cards, I was certain I wasn't going to be paying for coffee for at least six months, maybe a year.

I walked in the door at home at 8:00pm, twenty four hours after I left with my soul desire being a hot shower and my warm bed as our flight to Seattle was in less than twelve hours.

My parents had different ideas and had invited a few of their closest friends, and some of the neighbors over to celebrate my last day as a Floridian. Presents and alcohol flowed, although I still declined all alcohol, and soon it was midnight and I could barely stand up anymore. With a round of goodnights and goodbyes, I made my way to my bed for the last time and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I was awoken bright and early by the blaring alarm clock that had woken me every morning since I was eight and my mother refused to fight with me anymore. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, going through my morning routine. After I had brushed my teeth, I put on some moisturizer and lip gloss before tossing all of my toiletries in my suitcase. I looked in the medicine cabinet to make sure I hadn't left anything else I wanted.

The only thing that was there was my feminine products that I had left out because my cycle was due two weeks ago, and a bottle of Midol. It struck me for the first time that I missed my cycle. Then the horror of my situation hit me. I had sex... with no protection... and now I was late!!!

Shit!!

Double shit!!

It could be the stress. Yet through college, medical school, and residency, I had never been more than a day late... and now I was almost three weeks late!

Shit!!

I heard my parents get up and decided that now was not the time to be worrying about this. I was going to have to calm down and act normal until I got my parents back on the plane to Jacksonville.

Shit!!

We hadn't even left Jacksonville yet and I was counting the second until I could get rid of my parents.

I quickly tossed the rest of my stuff in my suitcase and zipped it up.

I brought it downstairs and put it in the back of my father's Ford Explorer before going into the kitchen to try to eat breakfast. I looked at the calendar and tried to figure out exactly how pregnant I would be.

Great, Bella. Have sex once, with a guy whose name you aren't even certain of and get knocked up.

Seriously???

"You look stressed today, Sweetie," my mom said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I am moving across the country today, Mom," I said.

"And leaving the nest," she said, pouting and coming to give me a hug.

"You and dad can finally relax," I said.

"And have sex without locking the door," she laughed.

"Oh God!! I really didn't want to hear that!" I said, absolutely horrified.

I grabbed a granola bar and an apple as my dad trudged down the stairs with his suitcase.

"Morning, Baby Girl," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Hey," I answered.

I definitely took after my dad more than my mom. My mom was bright and chipper in the morning, where Dad and I were more the silent types.

"Got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, biting into my apple.

"So did you enjoy the party last night?" my mom asked.

I looked at Dad and rolled my eyes before answering her. "It was great, Mom. Thanks."

"I knew you'd enjoy it. Your dad said we should just have a quiet night in, but I figured that we should celebrate," she said.

"Okay, Girls, let's get this show on the road. Do you have all your stuff in the car, Bells?" my dad asked.

"Everything that hasn't already been sent," I replied.

We made our way out to the car and started on the short drive to the airport. As we drove past a drug store I asked my dad to stop for a minute.

"What do you need, Honey?" my mom asked.

"Just some travel tablets and girl stuff," I replied, knowing they would never think I needed a pregnancy test.

I ran in the door as soon as my dad stopped the car and grabbed travel tablets first, knowing I wouldn't use them but needing them as a prop for my parents, before going to the section I really wanted to visit. I picked up a single test, refusing to be one of those women who needed ten tests to confirm anything. After paying the cashier I put the bag into my purse and ran back out to the car.

As soon as I jumped into the back, we were on our way again. Luckily my parents could attribute my nerves to the move. I decided to test as soon as I could get away from my parents for a few minutes... and it was going to need to be before I went through security. I could just see that coming out then.

My parents were going to flip!!!

I can just see it now. Hi Mom and Dad. I am moving across the country, starting a new job in a new city and I'm pregnant. Even better I don't know the father. OH GOD!!!

When and how did I become that girl?

We got to the airport and Dad parked the car in the long term parking, which meant we needed to catch a shuttle to the terminal. It really didn't take long but every second since I figured out my symptoms, seemed to take an hour. When we finally got to the terminal I made my excuse to go to the bathroom while my mom and dad checked the luggage.

This was not where I expected to be.

Testing to find out if I was pregnant in the bathroom at Jacksonville International Airport.

When did I become that girl?

I didn't go to parties in college. I didn't drink or smoke. I didn't judge people harshly. Yet I have sex one time and BOOM!

I went into the stall and did my business.

Pee on a stick, that's all.

A little stick would change my life.

Three minutes to wait is a very long time when you are stuck in a little cubicle. I looked at my watch anxiously. Waiting the three minutes until I would know my answer. One line meant I have a great imagination. Two lines was earth shattering.

Three minutes is up, time to check.

Two lines.

I started to hyperventilate at that moment. Standing in the airport bathroom.

I don't have the slightest clue how long I stood there before my mother entered the room.

"Bella?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "Hi Mom," I squeaked.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yup, just finishing up," I answered while putting the test into the garbage can.

I opened the door and went to wash up, without making eye contact with my mother.

"Are you nervous, Honey?" she asked.

NERVOUS??? Hell ya!

"Extremely," I answered. I honestly was starting to feel bad that she thought I was nervous about the move. I wanted to say something... I just didn't know how.

I smiled uneasily at my mom.

She wrapped her arm around me and guided me out of the bathroom and through the terminal. She may not have had the reason for my anxiety right but it still felt good to have my mom comforting me. Would she still when she knew the real reason?

My dad joined us just before security and put his arm around my other shoulder. We went through security and I was glad that I took the incriminating evidence out before hand as my parents would definitely have seen everything. The contents of my purse were dumped out on the little table as the inspector removed my little metal nail file, that I had forgotten I had.

That would have been a great way to tell them! Surprise!!!

But that thought brought up more thoughts.

How was I going to tell them?

Uggh!

The flight was relatively quiet, seeing as both my parents hated to fly. They held on, with white knuckles, to each other and the seat rest until we had safely made it to Seattle. Thank God, I made sure that this flight was a direct flight.

When we got to Seattle, Alice was waiting for us as promised. She had her husband's Escalade and all my luggage was loaded quickly, as well as my parents' small suitcases.

"I'm so happy you're finally here, Bella," Alice said as I got into the passenger seat.

"Me too, Alice," I said.

"You'll love your finished loft. It's perfect!" Alice said, smiling.

She made small talk with my parents about anything and everything as I looked out the window at the city that was now my home. It wasn't long before we were pulling up in front of my new home and I couldn't help but to be excited. We piled out of the Escalade and everyone grabbed a bag or two and we headed for the door.

"So all your stuff arrived last week and Mom found a place for almost everything. You'll love the den... the view is incredible," Alice said.

The elevator ride up was short and we made our way to the door when Alice stopped and handed me the keys.

"You do the honors," she said, and I unlocked the door on my new home.

As promised it was spectacular. The living room was perfect and I could truly get lost in the kitchen for a month. My study was perfect, with book shelves lining two whole walls and two wingback chairs sat in front where I could see myself getting lost in a book for days. As I made my way down the hall to the bedrooms, I looked at the closed door that was currently being used for storage. It was now going to have a purpose, it would be the nursery.

"So, Mom and Dad, this is the guest room," I said as I opened the door to the guest room. It was truly designed with them in mind, as I didn't see the likelihood of having many more guests.

"It's lovely," my mother gushed. "This whole place is divine. I may just have to get your mother to fly down to Arizona to decorate for me when we move."

"She'll be happy that you like it. Although I think she only stays local for her designs," Alice said happily.

I made my way to the bedroom that Esme had designed for me. Alice and Esme had actually designed this for me without any of my input, and I found myself very excited to see what they had done. I opened the door and found myself instantly lost in the beauty of the space.

The walls were a delicate ocean blue with a sandy colored floor. The king size four poster bed had beautiful white bedding and a million fluffy pillows. WOW!! It was like an island paradise in my own bedroom.

Though it was only barely after noon, local time, I found myself wanting to do nothing more than fall into that bed and sleep for a month. I looked around the room one more, in awe, lost in my thoughts so much I didn't even hear Alice enter.

"You like it?' she asked.

"Uh huh," I answered. Very intelligent, Bella!

"Really like it?" she asked.

"Uh huh," I answered, still no more coherent then before.

"Love it?" she asked.

"Alice it's perfect," I said, hugging her. "Of course I love it!"

"Mom will be so happy," she said, jumping up and down and clapping.

"How come she didn't come?" I asked.

"She didn't want to intrude. Plus she's watching the shop for me," Alice answered. "Your parents told me to tell you they were going to have a nap. I guess you guys were up late with the wild party last night."

"After being on shift for sixteen hours, it was the last thing I wanted," I said. "Plus I am not usually the party person. But, it made my mom happy."

"I have something to give you that I think you'll need," Alice said, looking uncharacteristically unsure of herself.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked. "And why do you look uncertain about it?"

"Oh, I'm certain... I just don't know how you'll react," she said.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, suddenly worried about what it could be.

"Here," she said, handing me a business card.

I looked down at the card to find it had an appointment time scribbled on it, but nothing else. Then I turned it over.

The Seattle Mother and Baby Clinic.

"Alice.... How did you?.... I haven't even been here... I mean...." I sputtered.

"I just knew... call me psychic if you must but..." she answered. "So you knew?"

I nodded my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking hurt.

"I just figured it out this morning and took a test in the Jacksonville airport of all places. I didn't have a chance to digest the news, let alone to tell you. Plus my parents are going to FREAK," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I answered. "If you would have been just a little bit patient, you would have been the first person I told."

"Are you excited?" she asked.

I sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to me for Alice to join me. She closed my door and came and sat with me.

"I think I'm still in shock," I said to her honestly.

"But you'll keep it?" she asked.

"Of course. I just feel bad that he or she will never know their father," I answered.

"Don't be so sure," Alice answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, shocked.

"Nothing yet. I just have a good feeling about it," she answered.

"You and your feelings, Alice," I said with a grin. "But I don't see how I am going to ever meet up with someone I met in the middle of a blizzard, in what might as well have been Timbuktu!"

"Why didn't you get his name before you left?" she asked.

"I couldn't face it, Alice. I just couldn't risk the rejection. I mean he didn't even want to know my name until... " I explained, blinking back the tears.

"But you have feelings for him?" she asked.

"I do, Alice. But even if I could find him again... Then what? Hi, we had sex that one time and guess what you win!! A lifetime commitment to wet diapers, snotty noses and teenage angst," I told her.

"You don't know that he didn't feel anything for you. What if he wanted..." she said.

"For all I know, Alice, he may not even remember we... I mean we had both been drinking and.... Imagine if I were to run into him, extremely pregnant and he doesn't even know who I am?" I said. "I would be crushed."

"You could try and find out. You know the room number and the date. Maybe you could get a name from them. It's worth a shot... at least you'd know," she said.

"I'll think about it, Alice," I promised. "But first I need to get past telling my parents and work."

I shook my head and she grabbed my hand. Then the tears started.

"How could I mess things up so badly?" I asked.

"It isn't messed up," she answered, squeezing my hand. "It's just going to be different."

"Your dad will be so disappointed. I mean I am just starting the job," I argued.

"Never. He loves babies and if you're excited about it then he will be too," she answered.

"I don't know how to do this," I argued again.

She looked at me funny.

"I don't mean the mechanics of it. I just mean that I feel so overwhelmed. And I have no clue how to tell my parents," I answered.

"Just do it. They'll be more upset if they're all the way across the country when you tell them," she said. "I wish I could tell you how they would react, but I just don't know."

"I was thinking about just ignoring it and then when they came to see me in the summer it would be a surprise," I said cheekily, through my tears, which caused us both to laugh. "Hey wait a minute... Did we find something the mighty Alice doesn't know?"

"I'm not omnipotent," she said, frowning slightly.

"Uggg must suck to be sorta normal," I said with a laugh, causing her to laugh too.

"So, tomorrow, huh?" I asked, looking at the appointment card in my hand.

"Yup," she answered.

"With your brother or husband?" I asked, giggling a little.

"My brother and my sister-in-law. She is always involved with the maternity patients. Jasper usually deals with the pediatrics side, unless something comes up," she said.

"So I guess I should take the parents out for dinner tonight and let them know. And I guess at some point I'll have to speak to Esme, so I can get her decorate the third room," I said. "This was so not how I planned my life."

I laid back against the pillows and Alice moved to lay on the other side of the bed, looking at me.

"I know, Bella," she soothed. "But I know you can do it."

I smiled softly at her. "Thanks, Ali."

"Well, you should take advantage of the quiet time to catch a nap too. Then you guys can go for dinner. I made reservations at 6:30 for Elliott's Oyster House. Any cab driver will be able to get you there," she said. "I'll let myself out, Bellie, get some sleep."

"Okay, but that nickname has to go," I said.

"Fine for now... but I reserve the right to use it again in a few more months," she said. "Don't forget to check out the closet."

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Terrified!" she answered with a giggle.

I didn't move from the bed and before I knew it I was out, dreaming of my green-eyed savior and the baby that we had somehow created.

My mom woke me at 5:00.

"Hey, Bells," she said, rubbing my hair like I was a baby.

"Hey," I responded.

"We're going to need to feed your father soon. Your kitchen was stocked with some bacon and eggs and a loaf of bread but he refuses to eat breakfast for dinner," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll get up now. Alice actually made us dinner reservations at some oyster place for 6:30," I said to her.

"I'm happy you have a good friend here, Honey. I hate that you are so far away from us," she said.

"I know, Mom. But you and dad need to start enjoying yourselves. You're heading for your golden years after all," I said, giggling slightly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I don't have a single grey hair yet. How can you say I'm headed for my golden years?" she said.

"Well, I do know you and dad both have big birthdays coming up this year," I said, smiling at her cheekily.

"Oh no! I refuse to turn 50 before I have grandchildren!" she said smugly, turning to walk out of the room.

I nearly choked on my own tongue as I muttered, "You are going to get your wish, Mama."

"Did you say something, Honey," she asked.

"No, Mom. We'll talk later," I told her heading for my bathroom.

I grabbed my toiletries bag from my suitcase that had somehow found it's way to my room as I slept before making my way to my en-suite bathroom. I grabbed my shower supplies and climbed into my oversized shower, as the water poured over my head, I let my hand fall to my still flat abdomen.

"You don't have ears yet, but I have to tell you... I know I didn't plan for you but I am so happy that you are here. I love you little Baby Bean," I whispered.

I finished my shower, feeling happy with the situation for the first time. I was going to have a baby. It didn't matter to me what anyone else thought. We would make it no matter what.

I got out and dried my hair. I decided it was time to see what Alice had done. I grabbed my underclothes from my suitcase, ironically one of the sets I had bought from Alice and put them on, looking at the clock beside my bed. Forty minutes until our reservation.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into my walk in closet.

"Alice," I said as curse.

There were enough clothes that I could conveniently forget to do laundry for months and never run out of things to wear. I went to the long bar that held dresses and picked out a black knee length casual dress. I left my hair down and went into the bathroom to apply some lipgloss. Then I decided to tackle shoes.

Surprisingly there were many pairs of flat, reasonable shoes as well as many pairs of shoes on the more dangerous side. I chose a simple pair of black heels, not too high, then I grabbed my purse and cell phone.

I dialed the cab company on my way to the living room to meet my parents. I was told the taxi would be here in under ten minutes.

"Alright, Dad," I said as I entered the living room. "Let's get some food in your belly."

He got up from his spot on the couch and turned off the TV. Honestly I had never seen the man move so fast. My mom laughed at him too and we got our coats on and headed out.

The taxi was downstairs when we reached the lobby and we climbed in excited to hit the town.

"So Alice said that this was the best place in Seattle for seafood," my mom said with a grin.

"I still wish I could just eat steak," my dad grumbled slightly.

"You would eat steak and potatoes every meal for the rest of your life if I'd let you," my mom said grinning at him.

"And where's the problem with that?" my dad asked, causing my mom and I to laugh.

We arrived at the waterfront restaurant a short time later and piled out of the cab. There was a slight debate about who would be paying the taxi fare, which my dad won. It was fine by me, I decided, I would just pay the dinner bill.

We were seated in a very secluded area in the restaurant, and I was assuming that Alice had something to do with that. My mom and dad both ordered a glass of wine, while I decided to stay with water.

When the waiter approached for our orders we decided to start with a few appetizers and a soup, before we got our main course. My dad, of course, ordered for us after we had made our choices. It was one thing he loved to do. The one time, he told us, that he could feed us. It was true though, the man couldn't even make instant coffee!

"We'll start with the Pan Fried Oysters, the Jumbo Prawn Martini, and your Elliott's Dungeness Crab Cakes. Then my daughter will have the White Clam Chowder, my wife will have the Red Clam Chowder and I will have Spicy Crab and Corn Chowder. All cup size. For dinner my daughter will have the Wild Mushroom Ravioli with Dungeness Crab, my wife will have the Seafood Fettuccine and I will have the Prime Top Sirloin, medium rare," he said.

The waiter nodded his head and repeated my father's order back to him.

I knew it wouldn't be long before the food arrived and I decided it was best to bite the bullet.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you guys something," I started.

"That sounds ominous, Baby Girl," my dad said, while my mom just stared at me, trying to read my face.

"I don't know how to say this gently, so I'll just come out and say it. I'm pregnant," I said.

The silence was deafening.

My dad spoke first and, of course, it was the last question I wanted to answer. "Whose the father?"

"Oh God," I said, putting my head down. "I don't know."

More silence, during which the waiter brought our appetizers. My mother dug in and started eating and my father did too. I finally decided to grab a few bites, although I was certainly far from hungry at that moment.

The silence was still deafening as we finished the appetizers and the waiter brought the soups. He cleared the dishes and everyone set about eating their soup. Still it was silent.

When the main courses arrived I was ready to burst. Neither of my parents would make eye contact with me and the tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife. Finally, half way through the main course, I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I opened my mouth to speak. "Please," I begged. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say, Isabella?" my mom asked harshly.

"Mom, I'm sorry," I said. "I just..."

"You're just a slut?" she asked harshly.

I gasped at her words and stared at my dad, hoping he would step in. He just stared at his steak like it was the only thing that mattered.

"Mom. No!" I gasped at the tears rushed down my cheeks. "It wasn't planned. It was my first time. It just happened." I tried to defend myself.

"Then get rid of your bastard spawn. It will only ruin your life. Do you think any good man would ever want you with that history?" my mother seethed.

I was speechless for a minute but the tears kept flowing.

"Mom!" I said finally but she returned to eating her dinner. She didn't even acknowledge me.

"Dad?" I asked.

He continued to stare into nothingness.

The waiter came back to the table and my parents didn't even try to be gracious. I decided to follow him to the front and pay the bill.

When I returned to the table, my parents were gone. A quick note scribbled on a napkin told me all I needed to know.

_Isabella,_

_Call us when you decide to grow up. We are changing our flight and will be leaving as soon as possible. I would appreciate it if you would send our luggage as we have no desire to see or speak with you again until you get rid of that bastard._

_Renee and Charlie._

The tears fell freely down my face and sobs started erupting from my lips. I decided to run for the door and hail a taxi. I could barely get out the words to tell the driver my address but he finally got it and drove me home.

I shouldn't have been surprised to see Alice standing in the lobby waiting for me. She guided me up to my apartment and took the keys and opened the door. She never said a single word as she guided me to my bedroom, pulled out a pair of flannel sleep pants and a tank top and guided me to the bathroom. I didn't stop sobbing the whole time.

She ran me a cool cloth and wiped my face, before stepping out so I could change.

When I got back to my room she had turned off the overhead lights and had the bedside lamp on dim. The covers were turned down and I climbed onto the bed, clutching a pillow to me. She tucked me in as if I were a child and walked behind me, pulling me into her arms, effectively spooning me over the covers and rubbed my hair, while I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning when I woke, she was gone. I padded down to the kitchen and smiled at the coffee and muffin on the table. I read her little note.

_B - _

_Just gone to do a couple of errands. I'll be back on time to take you to your appointment. _

_A - _

On my way back to my room, I stopped at my parents' bedroom door and opened it. Their suitcases were gone. I closed the door, vowing not to let them hurt me anymore. It was Bean and I all the way.

I went to my bathroom and showered again, before walking to my closet and trying to find some clothes for the day. I noticed the hangers today. She had color coded my whole wardrobe. Pink hangers were for casual wear, blue hangers were for work clothes and yellow hangers were going out clothes. The green hangers appeared to be a mix of everything until I pulled the first thing out... green was maternity wear.

I pulled down a pair of regular jeans that still fit me like a glove and a baby blue cashmere sweater. Then I went to my suitcase, in search of the boots that I had bought from Alice when I first met her. My suitcase was empty. Alice.

Back into the closet, I saw the boots on the floor and I stepped into them, before heading to the bathroom to do something with my hair. I decided on a french braid. After all this time I could do it with my eyes closed and so I did. Once I was done I made my way back to the kitchen to enjoy the coffee and muffin from Alice.

I was just finishing up when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to open it to find my personal angel on the other side.

"Thank you," I said softly, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded before pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I had hoped your parents would have responded better," she said.

"Well, I've learned who I can count on," I said, smiling at her. "And who I can't."

"I can't believe they did that. I can't believe they were so closed minded," she said.

"From a young age, I learned that my parents demanded perfection. As long as I was top of the class, nothing else mattered. The same went for both college and university. I was awarded full scholarships for both, though I never needed them," I told her. "This is the first thing that I have ever done that was not perfect, that was not on my parents' plan for my life."

"Well then they have to learn to adapt," she said.

"I don't think they will," I said sadly.

"We can only hope, I guess," she said, grabbing my coat and handing it to me as we left my house and made our way to the elevator.

The walk to the office was short and before I knew it I had left Alice in the waiting room and was led to a small exam room. Before I could even read the posters on the wall, I was interrupted by a knock on the door. No sooner did the knock come, when a tall gorgeous blonde woman walked through the door. My self esteem took a major hit!

"Hi I'm Rosalie. The midwife here, and you are Isabella Swan?" she asked in a melodic voice.

"Bella, please," I answered. "Nice to meet you Rosalie."

Damn, the Cullens even married good genes! Of course.

"So I have a few questions before we introduce you to the doctor and get your physical exam done," she said.

"Fire away," I answered.

"First pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"Planned?"

"Hardly!"

"Occupation?"

"Doctor at the local hospital."

"Out of curiosity. What department?"

"I start on Monday. In the emergency room. Yes I know Carlisle. I also know Alice, which is why I'm here."

"I knew your name sounded familiar! Okay on with the questions."

"Any medical history I need to be aware of?"

"I don't really know. The father isn't in the picture. Nothing from my side though."

"Okay. "LMP? I mean last period."

"Not sure... but I do know the exact date of conception."

There were more questions, a weight check and a quick visit from a nurse, Irina, to take some blood, before Rosalie stood to call for the doctor.

"It will actually be Dr. Whitlock today as Dr. Cullen is away doing an emergency c-section. I'll be back when he's done with some more information. Based on your dates, you are due in on August 15. Change into this gown and the doctor will be in shortly."

I changed quickly into one of those sexy hospital gowns and sat on the exam table. I began to look around the room. I was interrupted by another knock and a tall blonde man walked in. By his lab coat, I guessed him to be the doctor.

"Hi, Dr. Swan. I'm Dr. Whitlock, but seeing as you know my wife so well, I feel it's only right for you to call me Jasper," he said.

Yup those Cullens marry good stock. Sigh!!!

"Hi Jasper. Call me Bella," I said, shaking his hand.

We ran through all the questions and he did a quick physical exam. Not internal, thank God, before he pulled over an ultrasound machine.

"Lay back and relax," he said.

I lay down and he pulled a sheet up over my bottom half before lifting the gown to reveal my very flat stomach.

"This is going to be cold," he said.

Before I had a chance to catch my breath, I was watching images of my insides. First he checked my bladder and kidneys before moving over to my ovaries. Then he finally moved to my uterus, and I saw the fluttering heartbeat immediately. My little bean!

"So you look right on for your dates. Eight weeks pregnant. Do you think it's as silly as I do that they count the two weeks before conception as well?" he asked.

"Hey at this point, it just means two less weeks to be pregnant, so I won't complain," I said with a laugh.

"I guess not," he laughed with me. "Everything looks good here. I guess I'll be seeing more of you around here then."

"It looks like it," I said.

"Good. I'll just go say a quick hello to Ali and then on to the next patient," he said.

"Great, thanks," I said, smiling.

"So stop by the desk out front, they'll schedule another appointment for you at twelve weeks. They will also have a prescription for you for vitamins, as well as a few baby pictures," he said smiling. "Hopefully, when you come back next time, you'll get to meet Dr. Cullen."

I hurried and got dressed as soon as Jasper was out of the room. I was just about to exit, when Rosalie came back in. She had everything I needed in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"So, Mom," she said smiling. "Here's your pictures, your prescription and an appointment card. I took the liberty of scheduling you for an early appointment, so you could get away from work earlier."

"Mom!" I squeaked. "I am really going to be a mom!"

She laughed in response and grabbed my arm in hers and walked me back to the front. I had a feeling I was going to be great friends with her too.

The next four weeks passed quickly and slowly all at the same time. I loved my job and colleagues at the hospital, and surprisingly, to me at least, Carlisle was not upset at the prospect of a pregnant doctor. I spent all my spare time with Alice, Rosalie and Carmen, quite often cooking for them on my days off. Esme made her appearance at my house two weeks after I arrived and started measurements for the nursery, which was going to be themed around my old rocking chair. My parents were the only thing that was wrong.

They refused to answer my calls at home, letting everyone of them go to voicemail so I had resorted to trying to reach them at their schools when I knew they wouldn't be teaching. I actually got to hear my father's voice. As soon as I opened my mouth, he hung up. My mother just simply refused to take my call.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Here's chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up Friday. Searching will be up by tonight I hope.

CHAPTER 3:

Two days before my next appointment I decided that I owed it to myself and to my baby to look for Dr. Edward. I did it under the guise of medical disclosure, but honestly hoped for more. I couldn't forget that night and the feelings that had flowed through my once dormant body. He starred in my dreams most every night. The sparkle of his green eyes, his messy copper hair, the taste of his mouth. Everything about him haunted me, and I almost wished I had stayed until he woke up. Almost.

I was also tried to protect my heart. I knew it was a very real possibility that he wouldn't even remember me. That thought ripped a hole in my very soul. How could I go on, if he simply forgot?

That was my worst case scenario. I could deal with rejection. I could deal with refusal. But if I wasn't even a memory for him. If I mattered so little....

Deep breaths usually managed to pull me through the panic.

I allowed myself to dream of finding him. I allowed my brain to flicker through all the possible scenarios. The good, the bad and the downright ugly.

Hi, Doctor Boy, remember me? I gave you my virginity... and well congrats, I'm pregnant...

Alice remained stoic through this, she was by my side, cheering me on but frustrated.

"I'm certain that I'm missing something important," she said, referring to her visions. "I feel like I have all the pieces to the puzzle except for one."

She was still certain that my baby would know his or her father. She just didn't know when.

That wasn't the only thing that upset her. She kept having visions of me and the baby, but the sex of the baby changed all the time.

That ticked her off.

The one thing I had learned about Alice is that she hated not knowing anything.

That girl needed to be kept in the loop.

My first attempt to find out, had me calling the hotel that we had stayed at, and trying to get any information I could based on the date and room number. When they stated privacy concerns, I even tried to ask them to contact him and give him my number, with no success.

Finally, I had even contacted a P.I. in hopes of a lead. He got the same response that I did from the hotel and though the bartender remembered both Doctor Edward and myself, he had paid cash and she had no way of locating him. She did, however, remember one detail that she was willing to share. He went to medical school at Dartmouth. I had a new lead and remained hopeful.

The P.I. that I hired in the midwest suggested that I contact his colleague in Hanover, New Hampshire for help. I called him as soon as I hung up the phone.

The second P.I. was far from helpful, citing a full case load. He promised, however, for five hundred dollars to provide me with a list of all Doctor Edward's that graduated from Dartmouth in the last ten years. Maybe, just maybe I would get lucky.

Even if Doctor Boy wanted nothing to do with me or our baby, I would be alright. If he wanted nothing to do with us, I'd be fine. I would just demand medical disclosure and then I'd leave him be and sign any legal document he so chose.

No matter what the bean and I would be good.

My pregnancy was progressing very nicely. I could still wear all my normal clothes, except for the jeans of course, and was starting to come out of the 'need to sleep all the time' phase. Honestly, I felt great. I had had no morning sickness at all and only one bout of nausea, when one patient came into the hospital reeking like old booze and sweat socks.

Today was my next appointment and I was so excited. I would be able to hear the baby's heartbeat on the doppler, and possibly get a sneak peek during an ultrasound. Ali, who had taken to referring to herself as Aunty Alice, was going to meet me after my appointment and we'd do an early lunch, before she had meetings all afternoon. I think she just wanted to pump me for information on what I found out about Dr Boy.

As soon as I walked into the clinic, the nurse, Irina, showed me to an exam room, and before she could even close the door Rosalie burst in.

"How's my favorite patient?" she gushed as she came to give me a hug.

"Great, Rosalie. Although we just saw each other last night," I said with a smile.

"Well you just have to give me the recipe for the pasta you made. It was so yummy and I was going to bring the leftovers for lunch today but Big E got hungry last night and I woke up to an empty container and a husband who begged me to beg you for the recipe," she said in a rush.

"No problem," I said. "You should come over again one night this coming week and I'll teach you. I'm on days so it shouldn't be an issue."

Rosalie and I had gotten close, very close. She wasn't as boisterous as Alice but had a very bubbly and outgoing personality once she warmed up to you. Carmen had also joined our little ragtag girls' group. She was still more subdued than both Alice and Rose, but she was fun and I really enjoyed all of their company. I had never had a group of close girlfriends and I was loving it.

Rose gave me a hug before getting down to business. Weight check, which was great, blood pressure, perfect, and the dreaded cup to pee in so that we could rule out any nasty infections, still great.

"So, Big E and I are having people over for dinner tonight and I really really want you to come. Just the usual suspects in attendance and my brother-in-law. I already have it on great authority, that you aren't working so please say you'll come," she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'd love to come, Rosalie," I said to her.

"Yay!" she said bouncing up and down. "Okay, back to the task at hand. You get to meet Dr. Cullen number two today and you don't even have to change into a sexy gown to do so."

"Yay!" I squealed. I was so not into the sexy gowns.

She smiled as she left the room and said, "I'll see you after your appointment, before you leave."

"See you in a bit," I said.

I sat down on the chair in the exam room and waited. I looked at my watch a few times. Hmmm, first time I'd been kept waiting in the office and I was due to meet Alice in front in fifteen minutes.

I sat back and thought about this crazy family that seemed to adopt me. I wondered if they took in stray dogs too. They were a serious poster family for happy families. Doctor and his wife the interior decorator, have a son who's an OBGYN and his wife the midwife, a daughter who designs clothes and owns a boutique an is married to a doctor, and a son who is a physiotherapist. No black sheep in this family! Not that I had met the two sons, but having met everyone else, I was sure of a coupe of things. They were probably absolutely gorgeous and sweet as can be.

Ten minutes later, I had almost determined to leave and see the doctor next visit, when a soft tap came at the door and it opened to reveal Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Edward Cullen to be exact.

Yes, it was Doctor Boy.

I let in a sharp intake of breath, and my mouth dropped open, I'm sure I looked like a fish out of water.

He still hadn't looked up from my chart.

"So Dr. Swan," he said, before finally looking up at me. "I..."

As soon as his eyes met mine, they grew huge and the bright green color faded to almost black. We stood there, staring at each other for what felt like hours before he managed to break the silence.

"Is it... Is it, mine?" he finally managed to say.

I guess he didn't forget.

I was still in mute mode so I slowly nodded my head yes.

He did the thing I least expected or maybe it was exactly what I expected. He looked at me, panic stricken, and turned around and bolted from the room.

As soon as he left, the tears started to well up in my eyes and, I followed suit, grabbing my stuff and running out of there, like a bat out of hell.

I didn't stop until I reached the street and then I only slowed to talk to Alice for a second.

"I have to go Ali... I will call you later. I promise," I said as I dashed past her towards my apartment, tears streaming down my face.

She looked completely dumfounded.

"Are you okay, Bells?" she yelled after me.

"I don't know, Ali. I need a few minutes to decide," I yelled back as I rounded the corner.

I all but ran to my building and stormed through the front doors. I was going to lose it and I wanted to be in the relative sanctity of my own home before I did.

I concentrated on taking deep breaths during my elevator ride, and I'm sure that Mrs. Cope, from the fourteenth floor was more than a little concerned, though she didn't say anything. And for that I was glad.

I got to my floor and fumbled getting my keys into the lock.

Stupid lock!

Finally after three tries I got the door unlocked and I made it into my apartment. I barely got the door closed and locked before falling to the floor sobbing.

I found Doctor Boy.

Or maybe, he found me.

Doctor Boy finally had a name. Edward Cullen.

Son of my boss and my interior decorator.

Brother of the best friend I'd ever had.

Husband of my other friend.

OH MY GOD!!

Rosalie.... she was married to Edward.

What was I going to say to her. I mean... I didn't see a wedding band... but I wasn't looking for it. No matter what, she was going to hate me.

SHIT!

I had sex with Edward Cullen.

More even, I was having Edward Cullen's baby.

CRAP!!

Alice, who had already taken to calling my baby her niece or nephew, was truly going to be an aunt.

Esme was making plans to design a nursery for her grandchild.

My boss was this baby's grandfather.

And Rosalie.... She was going to be crushed. No matter that I never intended to...I was going to hurt a friend.

SHIT!

I was startled out of my pity party by a firm knock on the door, which my back was still leaning against.

I pretended I wasn't home.

I couldn't face Alice.

The knock sounded again, more firmly.

I knew at that point it wasn't Alice.

I didn't want to know who it was!

"Dammit, Bella," came the voice on the other side of the door. "I need you to open the door and talk to me."

Doctor Boy had followed me home.

Well maybe he just got the address from the file...

But Edward was standing outside my door.

Edward had followed me home.

Could I face him?

Did I owe it to him to face him?

Was he alone?

I wouldn't know any answers until I let him in.

I stood up and unlocked the door, walking across the foyer into my living room before saying. "It's open." I grabbed a blanket off the back of my sofa and sat down, wrapping it around myself as I heard the door open, close and lock again.

I found myself wondering what he had said to everyone in order to follow me so quickly.

Maybe he hadn't and he was going to need to explain later.

Maybe he did, and they were all well on their way to hating me.

How would the Cullen's react? I realized at that point that my whole life was tied to theirs.

They were my friends, my boss, my doctor's office and even my decorator.

Would they hate me? Would they all hate me?

I didn't look up at him, just stared at the wood grain on my hardwood floors and twirled a piece of hair around my finger.

He sat down quietly, on the other sofa, in the exact same spot where Rosalie had been sitting the night before, causing me to sob. I could feel his eyes boring into me. I heard his lips open and close a few times, before he finally got any words out.

"Why did you run out?" he asked, somewhat harshly.

"You left first," I sniffed.

"Not from the office. From the hotel," he said.

Ah crap!

"I didn't want to wait around for you to ask me to leave," I sniffed.

"Bella, I wouldn't. I never..." he started.

"Yes, you would have. We didn't even know each other's names for fuck's sake. It was just... It was just a...," I yelled before taking a deep calming breath.

"Please, Bella. I never meant..." he started again.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked, almost yelled.

"What about her? What does she have to do with this?" he asked me back, looking confused.

"What do you mean? How could you do that to her? You already have Rosalie... this is ... this is twisted," I seethed.

"What do you mean I have Rosalie? Rosalie is my sister-in-law for fuck's sake!" He practically yelled.

My head shot up and I looked at him then, for the first time since he walked in the door.

"Really?" I asked, which came out as more of a squeak.

"Yes, really," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I just assumed... I mean..." I started to sputter.

"She's married to my brother, Emmett," he explained. "Did you really assume that I was the type to have an affair."

"I didn't know what to assume. Really. I mean, Edward, I didn't even know your name until we were all hot and bothered," I said, defensively.

"I expected you to be there when I woke up. So we could talk. Bella, I know you don't know me from Adam, but I'm not like that. I've never.... and I know you had never... I expected to be able to talk about it. I didn't expect to fall asleep. And I didn't think you'd leave. I certainly didn't expect to wake up alone with your little panties hooked to my toes," he explained.

I laughed at the absurdity of my forgotten panties, before I allowed what he said to sink in.

"What do you mean, you've never... You've never what?" I asked.

"I could list a thousand 'I've nevers', from our situation," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I've never invited a girl I'd just met to spend the night in my hotel room. I've never felt the way about someone that I did about you, even in the bar. I've never wanted anything as bad as I wanted you in that hotel room and when you wanted me too... I've never been with anyone, the way I was with you in the hotel room. I've never been with anyone. I've never been so broken up about a girl before. I have never searched every hospital directory in the United States as well as Med schools, looking obsessively at every Dr. Bella or Dr. Isabella. I'm so stupid. I never even checked Seattle."

"You were looking for me?" I asked.

"Bella... I... yes I was looking for you. I felt like the damn prince looking for Cinderella! Except instead of a shoe I had a pair of little white lace panties," he said, smiling.

"I looked for you too. I even hired a P.I.," I whispered.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah. The bartender was the most helpful. She was able to tell me that you went to Dartmouth, so I have a P.I. in Hanover on the case now, searching their records for any Dr. Edward's," I confessed.

"Wait, why were you looking for me?" I asked.

"I had to find you. I had to know you. I wanted... I wanted more than one night. Christ, Bella! I just... I just wanted to spend time getting to know you. I wanted..." he said, looking at me, almost willing me to understand.

"So you've found me... and I've found you. The question is what do we do now?" I asked.

I watched as he stood from his spot and held out his hand to me.

"What do you want to do, Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know. I never allowed myself to even think about anything more than just finding you. I guess we should get to know each other," I said.

"What about the baby? Our baby," he said and a visible shiver went through his body. "I don't even know how you feel about our baby."

I reached my hand to his and allowed him to pull me up. The tingle that his touch had caused was still there and he pulled me into his arms, holding me loosely against his chest.

I could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

I could feel mine doing the same.

Our baby.

What could I tell him?

"I never regretted it," I answered. "Not even for a heartbeat. I was shocked. But there was never a minute that I didn't want him or her. It certainly wasn't in my life's plan, but I just changed the plan."

"I've known for under an hour and I don't regret it either," he said, nuzzling my neck with his nose. His hot breath causing goose bumps on the exposed skin.

What was this?

Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined this.

Him holding me in his arms. Talking about OUR baby.

It was perfect. Almost perfect.

But...

My breath was coming in pants. "Then why did you run out?" I asked, thinking back to our time at his office.

"I went to clear my schedule. To get Jasper to cover the rest of my day, so we could talk. Bella, I was... I can't begin to explain how excited I was to see you there. In my excitement I didn't say what I should have before I left. I gave you the wrong impression and I'm so sorry," he said looking onto my eyes.

"How did you find my place so quickly?" I asked, leaning my head against his chest.

"Alice," he answered.

That was all the explanation I needed but he continued. "I saw you run out the front door while I was on my way back to the room. I dashed after you only to be confronted with my very angry pixie sister who was demanding an explanation as to why you, her best friend in the whole wide world, ran out. I was at a loss for what to say, how to explain something I was still trying to wrap my head around, but as usual Alice got it anyway."

"Sounds like Alice. Of course she'd get it," I said.

"I have to admit the shock on her face was wonderful. In all my years, I've never been able to surprise my sister. She just knows things! But this time, she was definitely surprised," he said with a dark chuckle. "I told her I needed to find you and she gave me directions here and a key to get in the lobby. She told me that once I reached your front door I was on my own."

"Of course Alice knew what to do," I said, shaking my head and smiling too. It felt so right to be in his arms.

"So the question, My Bella, is where do we go from here?" he said.

My Bella?

"I don't know, Edward. This is all so strange. But good strange," I quantified.

"Very good strange," he whispered into my ear.

"This," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "This feels right."

"This feels perfect. You fit in my arms like you were made to be there," he said.

Was I?

"Maybe for a few more weeks," I said giggling.

"Always," he said, turning me around so my back was to him and he wrapped his arms around me again, his hands caressing the slight bump on my abdomen through my sweater.

He sat down on the couch, pulling me down with him so that he was sitting sideways, with my between his legs.

"I'm never going to let you go. You know that right, Isabella?" he asked huskily into my ear.

"I think I can handle that," I said with a soft smile as he began to pepper kisses up and down the side of my neck.

"Can you?" he asked, as his hands, which were still on my tummy began to lift my sweater, exposing the skin at my abdomen, which his hands were in a rush to return to.

"Um hmmm," I answered, lost for real words again.

His hands felt so right on me. Caressing the child we had created together. This surpassed my best dream.

"Can you please explain one thing to me?" he chuckled. "How much of my family do you know? And how do you know them?"

"That's two things, but I know everyone, except for Rosalie's husband I think," I said.

"And how did that come to be, Miss Bella?" he asked again.

"Well," I answered. "I was on my way from my home in Jacksonville to Seattle for an interview at the hospital when we met. And with the whole snow storm thing, my luggage didn't make it. So I found a little boutique close to the hospital... which is where I met Alice. Then, I went for my interview at the hospital... and I met your dad. He's my boss, actually. I met Eleazar and Carmen next.."

"Even them?" he asked, in awe.

"Yeah," I answered. "Then after I found this place with them, Alice introduced me to your mother, who designed this place." He laughed full out at that point. "Then when I moved here, Alice had already figured out I was pregnant and set me up with an appointment at your clinic. Which is where I met Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie and I hit it off right away and all the women, including your mother, have spent a great deal of time here, enjoying my passion for cooking," I finished.

"So everyone but Emmett? And my grandfather on my mother's side, because he's my only other living relative," he said with a chuckle.

"I know I haven't met Emmett, but you never know with your grandpa," I said.

"I doubt you'd have had a chance, Miss Jacksonville. He's a professor at Stanford Medical School. I was almost disowned for going to Dartmouth," he said.

"I went to Stanford," I said, starting to giggle. "And if you tell me that your grandfather is Dr. Marcus Volturi, I'm going to have a fit."

"You know my grandfather!!!" he exclaimed.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked twisting in his arms to look at him.

He shook his head, no.

"Oh my!" I said. "He was my advisor, and the reason I went into Emergency Medicine."

"You know my grandfather too," he said, his small chuckle finally breaking forth into fits of laughter. Into which I readily joined and he pulled me back into his chest while we calmed down.

"I talk to him all the time," I said with a small smile. "He told me he had family up here and would visit me the next time he was here."

"Bella, you know that means we are meant to be, right?" he asked.

I shook my head no but said," All I know is that this feels right, and I want to keep feeling it forever."

"Forever," he agreed and I turned my head to kiss him.

Our lips met in a soft simple kiss at first, before the passion that had ignited in the hotel room all those weeks ago took over and our mouths crashed together in a fiery dance that seemed to set my soul on fire. I twisted in his arms again so we were face to face and I was straddling his lap.

"Bedroom?" he asked, breaking the kiss for a second before his lips met mine again rendering me unable to speak.

It was minutes later before we broke the kiss again and I was able to direct him to the end of the hall. He stood up, holding me tight to his body and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we fumbled our way down the hall, knocking a picture frame off the wall in our haste.

We made it to the bedroom finally and he laid me on the bed.

"I want to look at you, Bella," he said huskily. "I want to see the changes our baby has made to your delectable body."

I sat up and pulled my sweater over my head, before laying back down. His eyes never left my body and I blushed fiercely.

"I love your blush," he said, bringing his fingers to my body to ghost them down my sides. He pulled me off the bed and unfastened my bra, fighting slightly with the clasp, before he laid me back down and pulled the lacy fabric from my body.

I lay on my back, still blushing, as his eyes roamed my bare torso.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, climbing onto the bed next to me. "Our baby has given you some delightful extra curves."

He leaned over and kissed my belly, before he ran his hand over the slight bump and up to my breasts, which were definitely fuller.

"I can't wait to see more. I want to watch this," he said stroking my belly, "Get round and swollen with our child."

"But I'll be fat," I squeaked, with the passion flowing through my veins, I was surprised to be able to even get that out.

"Never," he said, lowering his lips to kiss my stomach again.

"Your body will be beautiful, housing our little baby. Nurturing him or her until he or she is ready to meet the world," he said with reverence.

His mouth trailed kisses up to the tender flesh of my breasts and he started to lick and nibble at my aroused peaks.

"Too many clothes," I repeated my line from the hotel.

He opened the top buttons of his dress shirt, and the pulled it and his undershirt over his head, leaving his torso bare.

"I wanted you the second I laid eyes on you in the middle of that damned blizzard," he whispered pulling me onto him. His lips crashed into mine again.

He broke away from the kiss and whispered, "I was so scared. Nobody had ever made me feel the way you did. I'd never met another woman who could turn my insides too mush with just a glance," Before his lips returned to mine.

"I walked you back to that hotel, with my hand on your back, partly to make sure you didn't slip, nut mostly because it physically hurt me to be so near to you, but not touch you," he whispered as he kissed and sucked on my earlobe.

"When you were in the bathroom, in the shower, my imagination went into overdrive. I didn't think I would be able to resist you if I saw you wearing only my shirt," he said kissing down my chin to my neck. "When the door opened, I did the only thing I could. I pretended to be asleep. Then you came to the side of my bed and removed my glasses. It took every ounce of self restraint I had not to grab you there."

He went back to kissing my lips as I managed to slip a few words in. "You weren't even asleep, Oh God!"

"I loved the feel of your fingers as they gently brushed my cheek," he said, pulling back so that our faces were about a foot apart. "The tingle I felt made it so hard to fight my attraction to you."

I blushed furiously as he dropped his head to the skin on my neck again, kissing me.

"Why did you fight it? Why not just go with it?" I asked, still breathless from the effect he had on me, laying wet kisses across my collar bone.

"I was scared, Love. I had never felt that before. I figured if I could ignore it for a few hours, then I could go back to my quiet dull life," he said with a chuckle.

"What happened next? I thought you were a dream for a while," I said, blushing.

"A good dream?" he asked.

"A very good dram," I answered, blushing a deeper shade of pink.

"Ummm," he said, pulling his lips from my skin again. "As soon as I knew you were asleep, I opened my eyes and sat up, just to watch you sleep. I thought if I studied you I could figure out the hold you had on me. I was doing fine with that until you started moaning in your sleep."

I blushed furiously at that point causing him to laugh a deep throaty laugh, before his lips crashed down on mine.

"The sounds you were making, Love, pulled me from my spot on the bed and I came over to you. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to touch you so much but I knew you were asleep," he said. "I leaned over you to try to wake you, when you opened those gorgeous brown eyes, wrapped your beautiful arms around my neck, and pulled me to you for a kiss. When our lips met, I knew that I could not stop. That I wanted to be with you forever."

"I couldn't believe it wasn't a dream," I giggled. "I was congratulating myself for my GREAT imagination."

"Ummm, so you enjoyed yourself?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I said, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down for another kiss. My fingers tangled into his hair. At that moment I knew our conversation was over for a while. His hands roved my body as our tongues danced with each other, neither seeking domination over the other. His hands roved down to the button of my pants and he opened them up. He rolled us so that I was on top of him and he slip my pants down as I kicked them to the floor. My hands finally left his hair to return the favor. I unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, using my hands to slide them down as far as I could before he could wiggle out of them.

Both of us were in only our underwear, our hands roamed freely over each other's bodies. There were no words, only kissing and the occasional moan as we worshiped each other. My hands made their way to the waistband of his boxers and I tugged them down, freeing him of the confining garment. He rolled me so I was on my back and pulled himself way from my body. Every pore of my body screamed at the distance. He sat over me, straddling my knees, and slipped his fingers into the sides of my pretty royal blue lacy panties.

"I like this color on your skin," he said, bending to kiss the area just over my panties. "But I will like it better off." With that he hooked his fingers into each side and slowly tugged them down.

"So, beautiful," he said, as my most private areas were revealed to him.

"I need you," I told him huskily. "Please."

"He kissed my hip and up my chest as his lips slowly made their way up to mine. I moved to open my legs for him as his lips crushed mine. His hands held each of mine on either side of my head and our lips were tangled together. He positioned himself at my opening and I wiggled my hips impatiently.

"Please," I begged breathlessly against his lips once more, before he slowly dipped his hips and thrust slowly into my heated core.

I groaned as he sheathed himself in me entirely, his breath hitched too.

"Bella," he moaned as he began to move in me.

"Oh... Edward," I moaned, bringing my legs to wrap around his hips, pulling him deeper into me and causing us to moan in each other's mouths in unison.

We moved in unison, creating the most glorious sensations between us. Our lips moved together hungrily as our thrusts became more erratic. We were both close and we continued our thrusts until I felt myself plunge over the abyss into the most glorious orgasm ever. My walls clenched Edward tightly and he fell within seconds after I did. We lay there panting, refusing to separate our bodies at all.

As our breathing returned to normal, he rolled us to our sides, and reluctantly separated our bodies, slightly, causing as both to groan at the loss of contact. We snuggled and kissed, enjoying each other.

"I wish I hadn't fallen asleep. I could have told you how I felt. We could have been together, laughing at the absurdity of both of us heading to Seattle from our snowy winter wonderland," he sad, sadly.

"That's what happens when you stay up all night watching me sleep. But, Edward, we can't change the past. We just move forward, and we need to decide how we are going to do that," I said quietly, stoking my fingers along his naked chest.

"All I know right now is that I don't want to be away from you," he said.

"Me neither. But I don't know how to do this. I've gone on dates, but I've never even had a boyfriend," I admitted, blushing again.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, slowly.

"So nobody has ever kissed you like this?" he asked, kissing me deeply.

"No one," I said breathlessly when we came up for air minutes later.

"And no one has ever touched you like this?" he asked, running his fingers down my naked spine before cupping my ass gently.

"No one," I said breathlessly.

"And I know, no one's ever..." he started before a loud pounding knock sounded on the front door.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I know that knock," he said, scrunching up his nose. "Now I'm not saying that Alice isn't out there too, but I have a feeling, Love, that you are about to meet my brother."

We stood up and dressed quickly, as the knocks continued to sound from the front door.

"Can I hide?" I asked him as I was trying to smooth my obvious case of sex hair.

"If only there was a back door," he smiled.

I finally gave up trying to tame my hair and just tied it into a messy bun, before we took pity on the neighbors, making our way to the front door.

"Keep your pants on, Em. I'm on my way," Edward yelled as we made our way to the door.

Edward grabbed my hand as we got there and took a deep breath before opening the door. Before us, we saw not only Emmett, but the whole rest of the Cullen crew too. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and even Carmen and Eleazar.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta **_ACEMCKEAN_**. She has three great stories right now that have me chomping at the bit!!

**The Cullen Brothers**: What happens when Bella, Alice and Rose meet the members of a famous group, after winning a contest to meet them. Will there be love? Will everything work out? Will Bella and Edward get their happy ending?

**Marital Bliss?**: Bella and Alice are best friends who are both ready to get married to the men of their dreams- Bella with Jacob, and Alice with Jasper! But what happens when Edward, Bella's former crush and ex-best friend comes back, what will happen?

**The Protectors**: Bella was a rich, spoiled socialite who needed to be protected. Follow the events as they unfold and the quasi-drama that happens when you have our three favorite bodyguards Em, J and E

THESE ARE AWESOME STORIES THAT I LOVE TO READ!!! Well written and oh so yummy!! So read them, and send my girl some luv cuz she ROCKS!!!

I also have another story, **SEARCHING**. Chapter 57 is posting today! There are only 4 chapters plus an epilogue left.

_**AN 2: This story will be posted Mondays and Fridays until it is complete. There are 6 more chapters!**_

**CHAPTER 4 (BPOV as always)**

I stood there with my mouth agape, as they all paraded into my house. Emmett was the last one through the door and picked me up in a giant bear hug.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bella," the giant man said to me, squeezing me tightly.

"Likewise," I squeaked, as there was no more oxygen to say more.

He put me down and Edward pulled me into his arms before we made our way to the living room, where everybody seemed to have gathered.

"So, Alice, can you tell us now why you've made us all come over here?" Esme, asked rather impatiently.

"No. I think Edward would rather," Alice said smugly, sitting on Jasper's lap on the couch.

All eyes were focused on Edward at that point, and me, since he held me in his arms. It was at that point that everyone seemed to realize that he had his arms wrapped around me and the looks became more questioning.

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"Ummm. Well, Bella and I are together," he spoke softly.

"And?" Alice prompted.

"And her baby... is actually our baby," he said.

"What?" Emmett yelled.

There was a whole cacophony of sound at that point and Edward pulled me to an empty spot on the couch before speaking again.

"I met Bella before today, obviously, actually we met while stranded in the midwest by a freak snow storm," he said.

Everyone was silent, waiting for the rest, even Alice and Carmen, who already knew the story from my point of view.

"It was late and I was sitting in a little bar trying to avoid the snooty hotel restaurant and the flirtatious desk clerk. Then the door opened and Bella walked in. I can't explain it , but it felt like my heart leapt into my throat, so I hid behind the latest edition of the Journal and peeked at her as she talked to the waitress. Finally she broke the ice and started talking to me and I found she had no place to stay, and I knew from my experience that there would be no rooms available anywhere. So I invited her to stay in my room. I actually didn't even ask her name," he said, seemingly all in one breath.

"So after a few drinks, we made our way back to the hotel. Due to the snow and ice I kept my hand against the small of her back and the electricity I felt was intense. But I was so scared. For the first time I felt like I wasn't in control," he explained some more.

"When we got to the room I pretended to fall asleep so I didn't have to deal with the attraction," he said and then I interrupted.

"He didn't realize then that it was mutual. When I saw him asleep I tiptoed over to him and removed his glasses so he wouldn't... and then well...we won't explain anymore, until the morning when I freaked out and ran away," I explained.

"Leaving her panties behind too, I might add," Alice chimed in. I shot her a death glare, but she just smiled back happily.

"When I woke up and found her gone I cursed the fact that I knew nothing about her other than her first name and as soon as I got home I started searching hospitals and med schools for any doctor Bellas or Isabellas," he said.

"So that's why you've been such a recluse lately, Eddie," Emmett said.

"I guess," Edward said. "I started in the east as I knew most of the western flights would have been rerouted elsewhere. I never even thought to look in Seattle."

"So by sheer coincidence you impregnated a woman who happens to be best friends with the women in our family, and an employee of Dad's?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Apparently," Edward said with a grin, rubbing his hands gently over my stomach.

"And there happens to be more of a connection that that," he said. "Care to tell them about that, Love?"

"My advisor in med school became a mentor to me. He always told me that I had more potential than I could see and that I underestimated myself too much. We kept in contact after I left school and when I told him I was moving to Seattle, he told me we'd get together when he was up to visit his family. Dr. Marcus Volturi..." I said, blushing slightly.

There was a chorus of 'you know grandpa' and 'you know my father' before everyone settled down and looked at us again.

"So are you together together?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Edward answered, gaining a round of applause from the assembled peanut gallery.

There were hugs and congratulations all around when Emmett decided to break up the festivities.

"I'm hungry. We need to eat!" he hollered.

I glanced at Rose, realizing that we were supposed to be at her place for dinner and I apologized quickly.

"No worries. This is far better than a dinner party," she said smiling widely at us. "Not only do I get to see you happy, but maybe my moody brother-in-law will be now too."

"But, Babe, there's food at a dinner party," Emmett whined.

Everyone laughed and made plans to meet up at a local restaurant that I'd never heard of and quickly said their goodbyes. Jasper and Alice were the last out the door and Alice paused and looked at us, appraisingly.

"You aren't joining us are you?" she asked.

I looked up at Edward and we both shook our heads no to her.

"Fine!" she answered. "But we will see both of you tomorrow for brunch at Mom and Dad's. And I know neither of you are working so don't even think about ducking out or next time I'll use my key to get in!"

We all laughed and closed the door and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That went well, I think," I said.

"Very," he said pulling me into his arms.

"I wish my parents...." I started to say.

"They didn't take it well?" he asked, concerned.

"No. Let's just say they ditched me at a restaurant, flew back to Jacksonville and have been refusing to take my calls for 29 days," I said with a frown. I honestly had no tears left to cry for them.

"How could they do that?" he asked angrily. "What could possess them to just..."

"That's how they've always been," I answered. "At this point I can't even try anymore. They don't deserve to be grandparents. They don't deserve to know I'm happy and in love."

"In love?" he asked.

I blushed furiously but nodded my head yes. So not the way I wanted to tell him that.

"Thank God!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I've been dying to tell you that for hours and didn't for fear of scaring you away."

I wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed him passionately. He pulled me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around him and we made our way down the hall to the bedroom again.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he declared as he placed me down on the bed.

"And I love you Edward Cullen," I vowed.

He lay next to me on the bed and our lips joined, sweetly at first, gaining strength with each passing second. He reached up and pulled the hair tie out of my hair, releasing it from it's bun and tangling his fingers into it, pulling me closer.

My hands alternated between feeling the hard muscled planes of his back, chest and sides and tangling into his mess of copper hair. No words could describe how good this felt. No words could explain how right this was.

At some point, and I don't exactly know when or how, our clothes were shed. It was sweet, tender and slow. Just the two of us sharing our love with each other. Each time he touched my body, it left a trail of fire and I spent many minutes feeling like I could spontaneously combust. Neither of us spoke a single intelligible word as our mouths were either locked together or touching the other's skin in some way.

We lay together making sweet passionate love for hours, basking in each other's love. The whole room was dark when we were finally interrupted by a large growl coming from Edward's stomach.

He looked mortified but I just laughed.

"Come on," I said to him. "Let's go feed you."

"And you and our little bean too," he said, running his fingers across my tiny baby bump.

"How did you know I have been calling the baby, Bean?" I asked.

"I didn't," he said kissing the side of my head. "It just fit."

I put on my panties and his button up shirt and padded off towards the kitchen. He followed me seconds later in just his boxers and sat on a bar stool in the kitchen while I fried up some chicken and made some pasta with a homemade creamy alfredo sauce. I served it with some fresh veggies that I steamed up quickly and twenty minutes after we left the bedroom, we were sitting next to each other eating.

"This is heavenly, Bella," he said.

"Glad you like it. I figured it should be a little fancy considering we missed a big restaurant meal," I said with a smile.

"I didn't miss anything," he said, pulling me towards him for a kiss.

After we ate we did the dishes together before making our way back to the bedroom. He undressed me slowly and slipped off his boxers and we climbed into bed.

We made love again before letting sleep overcome us.

and I woke up with the sun streaming in the windows and Edward's arms wrapped around me. As soon as I moved even a fraction of an inch, he pulled me tighter to him, and nuzzled into my neck.

"I need a human moment," I whispered to him, before he groaned and reluctantly let me go.

I stepped into the bathroom and did my business, then I brushed my teeth before I made my way back to the bedroom.

Edward was laying on one side leaning on one arm, watching me walk naked back to bed.

"You are the sexiest creature ever!" he said as I got to the bed. I blushed and bit my lip. He chuckled and lunged for me, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down into his arms. Our lips met instantly and we found ourselves very glad that there were no clothes between us.

An hour later we finally made it out of bed... well at least as far as the bathroom to have a shower.

I turned the water on in the shower to make sure it was warm. Edward stood behind me, his hands ghosting along my hips.

How could a simple touch ignite such a fire within me?

"Are you going to join me in here?" I asked as I stepped into the shower.

"Is that an invitation Dr. Swan?" he asked.

"Most certainly, Dr. Cullen," I responded, cheekily.

He stepped into the hot spray and wrapped his arms around me, just holding me close and allowing the water to wash over us both. After a few minutes, just enjoying the embrace and the hot water, he turned me so that the water was on my back only and leaned me back so that the water drenched my hair, while he gave me a soft kiss on my swollen lips.

"Can I wash your hair for you, Love?" he asked.

"Ummm, if you wish," I answered.

He ran his fingers through my hair, making sure it was all damp before he spun us around and his back was against the spray. He grabbed my bottle of shampoo from the shelf in the shower and poured some onto his hand, then he rubbed his hands together slightly before bringing them to my scalp. He massaged my head softly, while working the shampoo through the top of my hair, then, as I always have to do, he applied some more to work into the long strands that fell down my back.

It felt heavenly. And I let out a little moan as his hands reached the bottom of my hair, right where the swell of my bottom started.

"This shower will not be rated PG-13 long if you keep making those little noises, Love," he said, kissing my neck.

"Oh, really?" I asked , biting my lip and looking up at him.

"Let's rinse that hair, Love," he said, spinning us back around.

I giggled and leaned my head back into the spray, exposing my neck completely.

His hands massaged my scalp as his lips moved down to my neck. He kissed, nipped and licked my neck and collar bone as his hands became less gentle in my hair.

"Ummmm," I moaned, pressing my body up against him. I felt his hardness against my stomach and I let my hand slip down and brush against it. He out a deep moan of pleasure, that sounded just like a purr.

"Did you just purr?" I asked him, as I rubbed up his body to his abdomen and chest. He just continued to let his lips wander on between my neck and shoulder, sighing and groaning at intermittent intervals.

I grabbed my body wash from the ledge and poured some onto my hand, rubbed my hands together and started rubbing my soapy fingers up and down his body, bringing my hands dangerously close to where I know he wanted me to touch. Finally I brought my soapy hand to his hardened member, and rubbed it up and down again, setting a slow and gentle rhythm.

"Fuck, Bella," he hissed against my neck, as he moved us so the spray washed away the soap from him. He pulled me against his body and lifted me up like a rag doll so our faces were even. Quite the feat considering he was so much taller than me. I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively, and felt him brush against my core.

I wanted him and I wanted him NOW. I ground my hips against him and he moaned as he guided my hips down, settling himself into me.

We both groaned in pleasure as we connected in the most intimate ways. He pressed my back up against the tiles of the shower, his hands grabbing my ass as he thrust into me.

"Shit.... ohh... yes... ummm... Edward!!!" I moaned, losing coherency in his presence once again.

"God, Baby!!!" he yelled as he thrust into me faster and harder.

My hands gripped at the muscles of his shoulders as I was reaching my climax again.

"Oh.... Baby... I'm... I'm..." I tried to say as my climax burst forth.

With a strangled roar, he followed two thrusts later.

I leaned my head back against the tiles and he rested his head on my shoulder as our ragged breathing slowed down.

"We're never going to make it out of the house today," I gasped as soon as I could get any real words out of my mouth.

"I'm not complaining," he said, kissing my neck softly, and pulling me away from the wall.

Finally he lifted me off of him and lowered my feet to the shower floor. We spent the next ten minutes, washing each other's bodies slowly and lovingly before stepping out of the shower and getting dressed.

"I'm going to have to go home and get some fresh clothes," he said, stepping back into his clothes. "I've had these on since yesterday morning."

"If I recall they have spent most of that time on my bedroom floor," I giggled.

"Maybe so, but I need something more casual than slacks and a button up shirt for brunch," he smiled.

"I just realized that I don't even know where you live," I said with a grin.

"I actually have a little apartment about three blocks away. It's tiny but it was all I needed. Until recently I spent most nights at my parent's house with everyone else most nights," I said. "It kinda became a crash zone for the family when we were on call late and didn't want to make the drive back to the big house."

"Everyone else still lives at home?" I asked, realizing for the first time that I had never seen where anyone else lived.

"Sorta," he laughed. "My parents own a huge estate that belonged to my grandparents initially. It is surrounded by a forrest, very private. As soon as they married, my grandparents moved to a smaller cottage on the grounds and my mom set about redecorating the house. I think it took her about fifteen years to finish it, and even now she's always updating or redoing something. Rose and Emmett built a house on one side of the estate a couple of years ago and Alice and Jasper are building there now too, but they are living in the big house in the meantime. We all like to be close."

"Hmmm, sounds nice," I said, my voice breaking a little.

It really was nice but I couldn't help but think of how screwed up my own situation was. My grandparents had all passed away over my high school and college years. So it was only me and my parents now.

He noticed the warble in my voice, of course and came and wrapped his arms around me.

"They are fools, you know," he said kissing my cheek.

"I disappointed them, for the first time in my whole life, actually. I'm not sorry.... not even a little bit, but I just want them to be happy for me.... or at least not hate me. It's so broken and I just don't know how to fix it," I said.

"Bella, nobody is perfect. The fact that they expected you to be shows that. But, Honey, you are pretty dang close if this is the first time you have done something against the grain. I hate that they hurt you so much. But I can't be sorry for what happened either. I love you and our baby with all that I am. Our story is unconventional for sure, but it's also perfect. Perfect for us anyways. No matter what choices they make, you, me and the bean... that's all we need," he said passionately.

"But I don't even know what you expect," I said suddenly. "I mean once the bean is born. Do you expect me to stay home or to work? Will we have a nanny or what? I don't know if I want someone else to look after him or her but I don't know if I can give up my job... I mean I've worked so hard for it... and... I just don't know what you want."

"Bella, I want you. I don't expect anything but for you to do what makes you happy," he said looking into my eyes. "I want you to be happy, and however that happens is fine with me as long as it's you and me together. Baby, I don't want you to do anything because you feel that you have to or because it's something I want. You do it because it's what's right for you. If we get a nanny or both work part-time or whatever... I don't care, Baby... as long as it puts a smile on your beautiful face, it's perfect. "

I started sobbing, and wrapped my arms around him.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just don't know what I want. I mean I want to stay with the baby but I don't want to give up my job. I just don't know," I said.

"You have time, Bella. It doesn't need to be decided today," he said soothing me.

Damn pregnancy hormones. Of course he was right. Being wrapped in his arms, I knew that we'd make it work. Being with him... I knew.

"I love you," I told him, finally calming down.

He brushed the tears from my cheeks and kissed me softly. I smiled at him and he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Welcome to pregnancy hormones," I said, biting my lip.

He laughed softly and reassured me again.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile, my Bella. No matter what it is," he promised. "You, me and the bean are in this for the long haul."

"Thank you," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you, Baby. Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said, shaking my hair out and taking a deep calming breath.

I grabbed my brush and started brushing through my damp hair. I decided to just leave it down and put my brush in my purse, in case I wanted to do something with it later.

"It's not raining. Do you want to take a walk over to my place now or have I tired you out completely?" he asked, kissing the tip of my forehead.

"I'm good. I'd like to see your place," I said. "Plus, you'd never hear the end of it if you showed up in the same clothes that you had on yesterday."

"You're right. Alice would castrate me," he said with mock horror.

"I'll protect you from her evil pixie ways," I said, pulling him in for a long kiss.

Which got longer as he pressed me up against the bedroom wall.

"If we keep this up, we're going to need another shower, and we'll never get out of here," he said, making no move to break away.

Finally, gasping for breath, we broke apart and decided to head for the door while we still could.

We walked down the street, holding hands, enjoying a comfortable silence, when I decided to break it by giggling.

"What's tickled your funny bone so much?" he asked.

"Just a stray thought... I guess I need to look for a new doctor now," I said, causing him to laugh too.

"Hmmm, that might be a bit of a challenge. I might be picky, being in the field and all. And plus he or she has to be confident enough to deal with two doctors, one of whom is an OBGYN," he said.

"Well, I know it can't be you and it won't be Jasper or Rosalie... that's just too weird," I said.

"And my dad is definitely out," he said.

"You do realize that this discussion will probably involve everyone, right?" he asked. "They'll all have an opinion here."

"It's probably best. Maybe your mom, Rosalie or Alice will have some ideas since they wouldn't let any of you deal with their issues," I said.

"True," he answered, squeezing my hand.

"But if Emmett starts to put his two cents in, I'm outta there," I said, with a laugh. I got the sense from Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Emmett himself that I didn't want to touch on any embarrassing topics while he was around.

He laughed with me and lifted my hand to his lips to place a kiss on my knuckles before removing his hand from mine and wrapping his arm around me.

We made into his building a few minutes later and he led me to the living room while he made his way to the small bedroom to shave and change. Esme's touch was all over this place and I wandered though looking at everything. I finally came to the bedroom door, which Edward had left slightly ajar.

I pushed it open and watched him move around his room in only his pants.

"Looking good, Doctor Boy," I said using the term from our first meeting.

"Like what you see, Doctor Girl?" he asked cheekily, stalking across the room like a lion stalking it's prey.

"You're looking at me like you're a lion and I'm something to eat," I said, backing into the main room, smiling at my stalking predator.

"Ummm, I would love to taste you my little lamb," he said, before pouncing and grabbing me around the waist and carrying me bridal style to his bed.

I was wearing a form fitting sweater dress dress today, thanks to my slightly expanding waistline, and Alice's love of fitted clothing. So as Edward set me on my feet next to his bed, his hands went instantly to the hem of my dress to pull it up. He had the dress off me, and onto the floor in one swift movement. I suddenly found myself standing in front of him, in just my royal blue bra and panties. Gently, he lowered me to the bed, his bare chest pressed against the skin of my abdomen as his lips found mine.

"What a delectable little lamb you are," he said, running his tongue down my neck and to the valley between my breasts. I gasped at the sensations coursing through my body. He reached his hands under me and unclasped my bra, pulling it from my body in one movement, and tossing it across the room.

"Oh," I gasped as he took one of my nipples in his mouth with more force than he ever had before.

He palmed by other breast, pinching and rolling my nipple between his fingers.

I reached down for the buckle on his pants and undid them. He squirmed out of them without stopping what he was doing.

"Ummmm," I moaned as his other hand trailed down to my panties. He rubbed me along my slit, through my panties.

"Please," I begged him.

"What do you want, My Bella?" he teased.

"You... please," I begged.

"Do you want me to take off your panties, Baby?" he asked before trailing kisses down my stomach towards my panty line.

"Yes... oh God!... Edward... yes... please, Baby" I begged.

His fingers slipped into the sides of my little lace bikini cut panties, and instead of tugging them down, he ripped them outwards, effectively ripping them off me.

"Oh God!! Edward!!" I groaned as his head dipped lower.

"I'm going to enjoy this, My Bella," he said, dipping his head ever lower so that his face was even with my wet center.

HOLY HELL!!!

I held my breath as his tongue darted out, tasting me. My body jumped at the sensation and my breath caught in my throat.

"Breathe, Bella," he whispered, not raising his head from my center.

His tongue explored deeper into my folds, teasing along my hardened nub. My moans were now a near constant chant, getting louder and louder. Then his fingers joined in on the action and I lost it.

"Edward!!" I yelled, as I came hard and fast.

"Ummm, Baby... so good," he said, as he lifted his head and licked his fingers off.

I didn't say anything... I couldn't have even if I tried. I finally managed to lift my hand to caress his cheek.

"Hmmm, speechless, Baby?" he asked in his sexy velvet voice.

I nodded my head slowly and bit my lip. He chuckled softly before lowering his lips to mine. I should have been horrified with the thoughts of where those lips had just been, but instead I raised my lips to meet his. Our tongues danced together as my hands finally started to move on their own accord, caressing his body. Tasting myself on him was so sensual, I felt bolder than I had ever been, reaching down to his hips and pulling him tight to my body.

I could feel all of him pressed tight to my body. My hands moved over his flesh desperately, touching him, feeling his skin, which was covered in a slight sheen of sweat,

"Bella," he moaned as I pushed against him, begging him with my hands to be on top.

He sensed what I was after and reluctantly rolled us over. I could feel his erection so close to where I wanted it. And I wanted it so much... but first I wanted to show him pleasure, as he had shown me. I pulled my mouth from his slowly, dragging my lips across his freshly shaven jaw line, down his neck to his collar bone.

"Fuck...." he growled out breathlessly.

I allowed my lips and tongue to go lower, kissing across his chest down to his well defined abdomen, where I let my tongue trace the outline of his six pack to the v at his hips. The whole way along he moaned and chanted my name, along with various other words and sounds. Some were distinguishable, while others sounded more animalistic. When I reached the hair at the base of his very large and very erect member, his breath hitched and stopped completely.

"Breathe, Edward," I said with a chuckle.

He was waiting to see what I would do. My hands, which until this point were rubbing along the planes of his chest, stomach and hips moved closer and I allowed my hand to touch him again, more firmly than I had in my shower. I griped my small hand tightly around him and his breath came out in a whoosh.

Feeling even braver, I raised my mouth that was currently kissing along his upper thigh to the head of his erection, and I let my tongue touch the tip lightly. The groan that left his lips was so erotic that it gave me more confidence and I took the head fully between by lips, tasting the sweet precum on his tip.

"Oh... my... God..." he gasped as I could feel him fighting the urge to thrust into my mouth fully.

I allowed my fingers to start rubbing up and down his shaft as I took more and more of him into my mouth. The sounds he was making had resorted to unintelligible grunts and groans and somehow that empowered me to go deeper and start to fully suck on him.

A strangled cry left his throat and my eyes, which had been closed, focusing on the pleasure I was giving him opened, to take in the sight of him. He was thrashing his head back and forth and his hands were gripping the covers on his bed maniacally.

Holy crap. I did this. I was bringing this God-like man such intense pleasure that he was thrashing and moaning incoherently while I pleasured him.

I loved it. Watching him like this was going to be my new favorite pastime!

I sucked him harder, bobbing my head and hand in unison faster up and down his shaft.

At that point it seemed like some sense returned to him and some strangled words left his lips.

"God... Baby... I'm... I'm gonna.... cum," he whimpered.

I made him whimper.

In response I tightened my hand around him, bringing my other hand up to his balls. That was all it took and he released into my mouth. I won't lie and say it was the most pleasurable taste in the world, but the act itself was so hot, I couldn't help but to continue to suck, until he had nothing left to give.

I finally released him with my hand and allowed his head to pop from between my lips. I was almost afraid to look up at him. I bit my lip uncertainly, unsure of the proper protocol for this situation. He must have sensed my unease as he moved his hand up shakily to my chin, forcing me to look at him.

His chest was still heaving, trying desperately to regain his breath. His eyes were still dark with lust as they found mine.

"Shit! Bella... that was unbelievable.. so good Baby," he said as he pulled me into his arms so that my body was pressed against him.

"You liked it? I asked, as his ragged breathing started to calm.

"Hell, yes!" he answered. "Baby, if I died right this second I would die a happy man with a huge smile on my face."

"Oh," I said biting my lip and blushing.

His hands started rubbing up and down my spine, and his lips started kissing my forehead, eyes, cheek, making their way down to my lips. He rolled us so he was on top of me, straddling both my legs, I could feel his erection, which was growing again, against my abdomen as his lips crashed down on mine. This kiss, which started like so many of the others we shared was soon deep and frantic as we each sought maximum pleasure for and from the other. We groaned and hummed into each other, the sounds mingling together to form a symphony.

Our lips finally broke apart due to both of our needs for oxygen and he moved so that his legs were between my legs. I went to move my legs to pull him tighter to me, when he grabbed one leg and hooked it over his arm and I stretched it so that it rested against his chest. He leaned into my leg and twisted so he could kiss the arch of my foot, my ankle and my calf. I groaned and began to thrust my hips towards him, needing him to fill me, to complete me.

Either he knew what I wanted and complied or his need to fill me was as great as my need to be filled was and he thrust into my dripping wet core at a new angle that neither of us had experienced before, which caused us to groan in unison again. We thrust together madly and as I felt my orgasm approach again, I closed my eyes and threw my head back in ecstasy.

"Open your eyes, Bella," Edward groaned. "I want you to look at me. I want to watch you come for me."

I opened my eyes and looked deeply into his green ones. I watched his face as he thrust into me harder and faster dragging me dangerously close to my release.

"Oh..." I groaned as he raised my hips slightly, causing him to go deeper.

"Bella!" he roared as he reached his orgasm, looking deep into my eyes. That was all it took for me to be thrust over the abyss into the extreme pleasure of my own climax and I felt my walls clench around his pulsing member and I screamed his name.

He released my leg and pulled away, falling onto his back and dragging my exhausted body with him.

We lay gasping together for a few minutes before either of us were able to say anything.

"Wow," I finally croaked out.

I felt him chuckle under me and I moved myself so that my head was fully on his naked chest.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb," he said and I could hear the grin in his voice.

"What a stupid lamb," I giggled.

"What a sick masochistic lion," he responded with a laugh of his own, and we snuggled into each other. Each of us had a hand caressing the bare skin of the other.

"Did we miss brunch?" I asked finally.

"Not yet," he responded. "Are you okay to go?"

"Yeah," I answered pulling out of his arms.

"We're going to need another shower," he said with a crooked grin.

"That we will," I answered. "Then we'll need to stop back at my place so I can get some new panties."

"No we won't," he snickered.

"These are completely unwearable," I said picking up the torn scrap of lace from the floor and holding them up for inspection. "And I am certainly not brave enough to go commando in a dress."

"Definitely not going commando... that thought would drive me absolutely mad," he said, smiling cheekily and I saw a glint in his eye.

"You look an awful lot like Alice at this minute, when she's up to something sneaky," I said.

He got up from the bed and walked across to the chest of drawers on the far side of the room. He pulled out the little white lace boy shorts that I had left behind in the hotel room.

"You kept them?" I asked, shocked.

"I did," he laughed. "I washed them and put them in here, hoping I would be able to give them back to you. Almost like Cinderella and the glass slipper."

I stared at him in shock.

"I don't remember anything about white lacy panties in that story," I said.

"Then you didn't read between the lines. What do you think Cindy had on under her dress?" he asked and I giggled.

"And, Doctor Girl, I believe you left with something of mine," he said, smiling his crooked little smile, that I loved. He looked hopeful...and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

In my haste to throw all my things into my bag and get out the door, I had managed to take the white shirt that he had given me to sleep in. And I did keep it.... I wore it to bed a few times, when the memories of that night wouldn't let me sleep. Somehow having his shirt on me made it better.... but how to explain that?

"Yeah, but I didn't wash your shirt," I answered blushing.

"You didn't?" he asked.

"No," I answered blushing a deeper red.

"What did you do with it?" he asked.

"I slept in it a few times. It smelled like you," I confessed. "A few nights, when I couldn't sleep... I just put it on and thought of you. Somehow that lulled me right to sleep."

"I put you to sleep?" he asked, with mock hurt.

"And to the best dreams.... of you and our little green eyed baby

"I'm glad," he said, wrapping his arms around me, before swooping me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and tested the water before he stepped in, pulling me with him.

We took a slow leisurely shower, washing each other and kissing each other almost reverently. When we got out he wrapped me in one of his oversized towels and carried me back to his room.

"I need my purse," I said to him, as he sat me on the bed.

"Okay," he said, as he walked out of the room to the front room to grab my purse, wearing just a towel slung low across his hips.

A moment later, I heard a high pitch shriek and I dashed out to the front room in my towel to see Alice standing at the front door, her eyes averted from her brother's semi naked form.

"Serves you right for not knocking," he said smugly, as he turned with my purse in his hand and walked back into his room, grabbing me around my waist as he got to me, pulling me along with him and slamming the door.

"I'm not leaving... so you guys better be getting dressed and nothing else," she yelled.

"No promises," Edward yelled back, grabbing my towel.

This of course caused me to let out a little yelp out a loud, "Edward!"

"Oh God!! Please do not force your sick sexual sounds on me," she yelled.

"There's ear plugs in the kitchen," he teased as he handed me the white lace panties.

"Oh Baby," he moaned for effect as I stepped into my underwear.

I giggled silently.

"Oh gross!!! I'm waiting for you downstairs and if you aren't there in ten minutes I'll send Emmett in!" she wailed before we heard the slam of the door.

We both broke down in fits of giggles and hurriedly got dressed. I grabbed my brush from my purse and brushed through my tangled mess of hair. I decided to tie it back in a simple french twist. I put on some moisturizer and lip gloss and stepped into my shoes. We were ready in eight minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta **_ACEMCKEAN_**. She has three great stories right now that have me chomping at the bit!!

**The Cullen Brothers**: What happens when Bella, Alice and Rose meet the members of a famous group, after winning a contest to meet them. Will there be love? Will everything work out? Will Bella and Edward get their happy ending?

**Marital Bliss?**: Bella and Alice are best friends who are both ready to get married to the men of their dreams- Bella with Jacob, and Alice with Jasper! But what happens when Edward, Bella's former crush and ex-best friend comes back, what will happen?

**The Protectors**: Bella was a rich, spoiled socialite who needed to be protected. Follow the events as they unfold and the quasi-drama that happens when you have our three favorite bodyguards Em, J and E

THESE ARE AWESOME STORIES THAT I LOVE TO READ!!! Well written and oh so yummy!! So read them, and send my girl some luv cuz she ROCKS!!!

_**A/N 2: sorry this one is short but sweet.... and not lemony.... enjoy :) See you on Friday :)**_

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

The pixie in the lobby was glaring at her watch as we came up behind her silently.

"Boo!" Edward said, tapping her shoulder.

"Eeeek," she screamed.

"Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock!" he said with a start. "I think that's the first time I've ever been able to surprise you."

"I must be losing it," she muttered, rubbing her temple.

"I can't believe it," he said, still in awe.

"And that certainly isn't the first time," she said, looking at me knowingly.

I giggled and she came up and hugged me.

While she pulled me in tight to her, she whispered in my ears, "Do they still fit?"

I giggled and blushed furiously as Alice proceeded to smooth her dress and smirk at me.

"So, Little Sister, what were you doing just walking in to my apartment like that?" he asked finally, causing Alice to blush slightly.

"I was going to get your clothes and come pound on Bella's door to make sure you two came to brunch," she explained, rather miserably.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Little Sis," he said ruffling the top of her hair, causing her to shriek.

"Edward!" she shrieked as she pulled away from him and grabbed her compact mirror from her purse to rearrange her now messy hair.

"Okay, you two. Time to get in the car.... and I won't take no for an answer," she smiled, sweetly.

"But I have my own car, Mary Alice," Edward said, almost seeming to pout.

"We're taking mine," Alice said firmly.

"No, we'll get there on our own in my car," Edward said just as firmly.

The following dialogue has been edited by me, because honestly I couldn't begin to explain how embarrassing it was to be standing in the lobby of this building with two grown adults, who were the closest things I had to family at that point, arguing back and forth like two year olds.

"Mine," Alice said for the fifty second time.

"No, mine," Edward repeated.

"Okay, Children," I said, firmly. "Will you please just give me the address so I can get there in a taxi, because I am starving here!"

"She used the mother voice," Alice said in awe.

I didn't care what she called it, as it was effective to get them to stop their bickering.

"Fine Edward," Alice conceded. "But if you guys don't make it there soon, I'll have Rose dismantle the Vanquish."

"We'll be there," he promised grabbing my hand. "I have a sexy pregnant woman here I need to feed."

I rolled my eyes as Alice giggled. She headed out the front door as Edward pulled me back towards the elevator. I looked at him apprehensively, wondering where we were going.

"As much as I would love to take you upstairs and ravage you, My Love, I happen to really love my Vanquish," he said, almost pouting again.

"I see where I rank next to your car," I said with a pout for dramatic effect.

"Baby," he said, as the elevator doors opened. "She means nothing to me, next to you, and if I didn't know that I needed to feed you and protect you from my siblings pounding down either of our doors and dragging us naked from each other's arms to brunch, I would take you upstairs in a heartbeat."

"Are you sure?" I asked, giggling.

"You damn well better believe it! Is it wrong that it turned me on when you pulled out that sexy mother voice?" he said, making my giggles turn into full blown laughter.

When the doors opened to the garage I looked around at the cars quickly, trying to determine which car would be Edward's. Of course he figured out what I was doing and asked, "Any guesses?"

I looked around and immediately ruled out any old rusty cars. I also ruled out the really dirty cars that looked like they'd never been washed. I was left then with three choices; a rather large Jeep, which looked more like Emmett's taste then Edward's, a cherry red convertible BMW, which I also discounted,too flashy, and a silver Volvo.

"The Volvo," I said confidently.

He smiled and pushed the key fob to unlock his car and the Volvo chirped.

"How'd you know?" he said walking me to the car.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't have an old clunker," I said motioning to a car on our right, as we got to the Volvo and he opened my door for me to get in.

He closed my door and walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

He looked at me, waiting for further explanation. I grinned cheekily before continuing.

"And from what I have seen you are meticulously neat, so I assumed your car would be clean, eliminating a large number of choices. That left me with three choices. The Jeep, which seemed more like an Emmett vehicle, the red BMW, which seemed too flashy or the Volvo, which seemed just right," I answered causing him to grin wildly.

"What?" I asked.

"You are very intuitive. I like it," he said as he started the car. "And I like that you know all those things about me when we really haven't known each other that long."

I smiled and held his hand. He brought my hand up to his lips as we drove out of the parking lot into the cloudy Seattle day.

"Reality is going to hit hard when I have to go back to work Monday," I said quietly, after we had enjoyed a few minutes of silence.

"I was thinking the same thing," he answered. "I'm in the office all week and I was dreading being away from you."

I blushed.

"At least I'm on days this week, start at 6:00 and done by 4:00,"I answered.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?" he asked.

"What do you want to know," I answered.

"All about your pregnancy so far. Not from a doctor point of view but from a dad point of view. I want to know what I missed," he said.

Tears sprang to my eyes immediately, and I had to sniffle a bit before I could clear my throat to speak.

"Okay," I answered, gripping his hand. "No funny cravings other than my intense love of strawberries at the moment."

"So no pickles and ice cream?" he asked cheekily.

"Ewww, no," I answered, laughing. "No morning sickness or nausea."

"Good," he said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"The only real thing that got me was the need to sleep all the time," I answered honestly.

"Really?" he asked.

"And the fact that all the weight I've gained so far seems to have congregated on my chest," I said, sheepishly.

"Oh, I noticed that," he smiled.

"Good thing these panties weren't a bra, otherwise we'd have had to go back to my place because it would never have fit," I giggled.

"What do you want from here, Bella? I mean... where do we go from here...my place... your place?" he asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Well," I answered his serious question cheekily, "I was under the impression that we were on our way to your parent's place."

"No dodging the question, Doctor Girl," he answered.

I took a deep breath and sighed. As scared as I was about laying my feelings out on the table, I knew I could trust him.

"I want to be with you, your place, my place, or outer space. Location doesn't matter... I just want this," I said lifting our joined hands.

It was his turn to sigh, and smile.

"Good, because I really wanted to be presumptuous, pack all my clothes, head over to your place and camp out on your doorstep until you let me in," he said with his trademark crooked grin.

I smiled and leaned my head over to his shoulder.

"I would have let you in," I said.

"Okay my turn to put you on the spot, Doctor Boy. I can't imagine that this is where you expected your life to be right now, and I'm curious. What was your life plan?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"And it won't scare you away?" he asked.

"Ummm.... I hope not?" I answered as more of a question. "Depends on how scary it is."

"It's not scary, I don't think. Honestly my life plan involved getting my practice set up and doing the job I loved. I never truly saw the white picket fence version playing out in my life," he answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I never met anyone that I wanted that with. Until you Bella, I had never met anyone that I wanted to share my bed with, let alone my life. I watched my brother and sister find their perfect matches and it never bothered me... until after I met you," he said.

The tears had started welling in my eyes and I smiled at him, though the tears as he took a deep breath before he continued.

"When I got back to Seattle that night... I was distraught," he said.

"Distraught?" I asked, sniffling slightly.

"When I joined you in that bed, Isabella, I vowed to myself that wherever you were I would be. If you lived in Alaska, I would have packed my sled and headed north. I knew the moment that my hands touched your skin, I could never let you go. And I mean it, Bella. I don't want to ever let you go," he vowed.

"Wow," I answered, before adding my confession to his. "I never had a cookie cutter future planned out. No plans for a husband and 2.5 kids. When I was a little girl, while other girls were playing Mommy to their baby dolls, I was playing doctor with them. As I grew older I didn't allow myself to look for more."

"I stole Alice's dolls all the time to wrap them up with toilet paper bandages. I even made casts..."

"Out of wet toilet paper?" I asked.

He nodded and laughed, "You, too?"

"Yup," I answered before going back to my confession. "My parents are both teachers and they pushed me hard from an early age. Other kids had play dates and I had tutoring sessions. They considered it a failure if I got less than one hundred percent on anything. Their parents, my grandparents disagreed with them and they used to take me for a week at a time and try to teach me to let loose and have fun. My nose was always too far into a book to do much else."

"Nerdy, Doctor Girl?" he asked cheekily. "Hmmm, sexy."

"Nerdy?" I answered with a laugh. "My mother never would have let that happen. I had all the right clothes and wore simple make-up. My mother made sure I went to all the school dances and tried out for different clubs. That stuff looks good on your college resume, after all. But anytime I had a friend, a real friend, my parents would push them away. Acquaintances were welcome as long as they didn't affect the end goal. It wasn't until I met your grandfather that I learned to loosen up. He is quite the firecracker."

"I still can't get over the fact that you know my grandfather," he answered.

"I spent hours talking to him. I'm sure he can tell you all sorts of crazy Bella stories," I said, blushing at all the things that Marcus knew.

"I'll have to ask him. Actually, I was thinking that I should get my mom to get him up here sometime soon. He'd probably get a major kick out of this," he said lifting our hands.

"He told me about you, you know." I said. "Well not your name or anything. But he told me about his amazing grandchildren. Granted the pictures he had in his office were probably twenty years old. He told me one was a doctor and that instead of coming to Stanford, where he would have had an easy in, that he went to Dartmouth and proved himself capable all on his own."

"Really? I always thought he was mad that I didn't go to Stanford. I had no idea. You probably know more about him than I do. I was so busy with my career, I think that I kind of neglected that relationship," he said with a scowl.

"It's not too late, you know. Anyways, I did my two years of college in eighteen months, and finished top of my class. No nerdy remarks! Then I went to Stanford. I walked through the doors the first day, an hour early, with my arms full of books, and searched for my advisor's office. As soon as I walked in the door, he said, 'My goodness, you have more books than I do.' It started a long series of discussions than spanned most of the next four years in which he encouraged me to get out of my shell because I would be a terrible doctor if I spent all my time with my head in a book," I explained.

"He told me that too. When I was a kid, my parents didn't pressure me to study or anything like yours did. I just did it anyways. I always had my nose in a book, thus the reason I had the journal with me on vacation," he smiled.

"Where did you go on your vacation?" I asked.

"To visit friends from Dartmouth... and talk medicine," he smiled. "In the bar, when I cut you off from talking to me about it... I didn't want to find you more attractive... I didn't want to know if you were as smart and insightful as you seemed....I didn't want another reason for my insane attraction to you to continue. When you talked about hope.... I want you to know I agreed... I had to stop the conversation," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to know everything about you, Bella?" he said.

"The deep meaningful stuff like this and the silly little mundane things. I want to wake up every morning and see you sleeping beside me. I want everything and I feel so ridiculous right now because I want nothing more than to make you my wife and yet we've only really spoken for a short time. I just feel like you're tattooed on my soul.. that you're meant to be mine forever," he said, suddenly swerving to the side of the road and stopping the car.

I looked at him, my breath coming in quick gaps as he looked at me intently. So much so, that I felt like he was looking into my soul. I reached my lips to his, pressing them softly together. I reached my hand over to touch him and I could feel his pulse racing like mine. Our lips moved slowly together, delicate feather light kisses, before he pulled away.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"This is not what I would have planned," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"This isn't the way this should go," he said.

"What do you mean? What should go? Edward?" I asked, completely confused.

"Bella, I may be crazy. In fact I am sure I am. But I am crazy in love with you and our little baby," he said reaching across and laying his hand on my stomach.

"I love you too, Edward, so much so it makes my heartbeat race and I..."

"Marry me, Bella," he blurted out softly.

"What?" I asked, not certain I heard him.

"Marry me, please," he said, looking me in the eyes. "Right now. We'll go to Vegas or Hawaii or Atlantic City... or the local courthouse, I just want to be with you forever. I want you to be mine... I want you to be my wife," he declared all in one breath.

All thoughts of anything or anyone other than him left my mind. As I stared into his eyes I knew what I wanted to say, what I needed to say.

"Yes," I said kissing him. "Yes... yes... yes.. yes..."

He kissed me passionately and practically pulled me onto his lap, before both of our cell phones started ringing.

We broke apart laughing and before either of us touched our cell phones we said in unison, "Alice."

We turned our phones off and stared at each other.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked him.

"You choose. From what I hear, little girls have their dream weddings all planned out in advance," he asked.

"I never dreamed of my wedding until I met you. I don't care about a dress, cake, flowers, or anything. I just want you," I vowed.

"So Vegas? I mean we can both call in sick on Monday. Jazz will cover for me and I have an in with your boss so I'm sure I can get you some time off," he said, causing me to laugh.

"Call the airlines," I said in response, before the sound of squealing tires coming from in front of us, made us both stare at the road in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So many reviews!!! I feel so loved! See you again Monday!!!

.

A/N 2: Read my awesome beta's stories. Acemckean has 3 stories.... The Protectors, The Cullen Brothers, and Marital Bliss?... I love them!!! READ and Review!!!! please :)

.

.

My heart leapt up into my throat as the huge Jeep screeched to a stop inches from our front bumper. Before I could process anything Alice was out of the car, looking at us in an absolute murderous rage.

"Uh oh," Edward said, pulling me closer to him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!! You open those doors and get out of that car this instant!" she yelled.

"Your middle name is Anthony?" I asked him calmly.

"Yeah... What's yours?" he asked in the same manner.

Before I could answer, Alice trilled out, "Isabella Marie Swan!! You better not be thinking what I know you're thinking."

"Only Alice could say something like that and have it make sense. Don't you agree?" he said as if we were just sitting down to Sunday tea.

I giggled again before leaning in to kiss him. Just a quick chaste kiss, but it felt so right.

"Edward Cullen. What have you done that made this pixie pull me away from the food?" Emmett said, finally getting out of the gigantic Jeep. "Mom made all my favorites, Man, so it better be damn good."

"Edward, if you don't get out of this car right now I will take my keys to the sides of the car... I'll ... I'll.... Believe me... You'll regret it," she threatened, her skin flushed beat red.

"You know," he said. "I don't think I've ever seen my sister come so unglued. Maybe we should get out."

"Works for me," I said. "She may need medical attention. I have never seen her so red before."

We giggled and unlocked our respective doors. Edward got out first as part of my arm was still tangled in the seatbelt. Alice marched up to him and glared at him, apparently the one foot difference in their heights didn't bother her in the least.

Edward, for his part, just smiled sweetly at his sister and walked around to my side of the car and opened my door.

"My Lady," he said, offering me his hand to help me out.

"Why thank you, Kind Sir," I responded taking his hand and swinging my legs out of the car.

Alice was next to us in seconds glaring at us both. I think she was trying to decide which of us she was going to work for information.

"You guys are late!" she scolded, her normal color returning a bit.

"Sorry," we both said, like scolded children.

"And you turned your phones off," she said.

"We were busy," Edward said, smiling at me and ignoring the glare from his cranky pixie sister.

"Doing?" she asked.

"Seriously, Alice! I don't think you really need to ask that... I mean look at her lips," Emmett piped up, causing me to suck my bottom lip in and turn bright red.

"Is that all?" she asked, glaring back and forth between me and Edward.

"Well there was some touching," Edward answered, causing me to blush further and giggle.

"I know I'm missing something here... and I don't like it," she admonished. "Edward give me your keys."

"Umm, no," he replied.

"You are riding the rest of the way with Emmett and I am riding with Bella. Then, at least, I know you two will make it there without any further disruptions," she said.

"That isn't necessary, Alice," Edward said.

"Oh yes it is!" she said, starting to go red again.

She is almost scary when she gets angry.

"Look, Alice, since you and Em are here in the Jeep, you can follow us the rest of the way. How can we go wrong that way?" he asked.

She glared at us again.

"You two are up to something and I will find out what it is," she threatened as she made her way back to Emmett's Jeep.

We got back in the car and waited for Emmett to turn his Jeep around. As soon as we were safely in front of them Edward sighed in relief.

"I thought she knew for sure," he said.

"Is she going to be mad?" I asked.

"Probably. She loves to plan these things and turn them into huge epic monstrosities," he said. "My grad from medical school was attended by four hundred of our closest friends. Most of whom I'd never met, nor would I know if I met them on the street now."

"Oh," I said, grimacing.

"So are we still calling the airlines?" he asked.

"Definitely!" I said.

"Shall we invite anyone with us?" he asked.

I knew exactly who he was thinking of. It was almost as if I could read his mind.

"I can only think of one person," I smiled at him.

"Marcus," he said, smiling.

"Yup," I smiled at him.

"It would also be the perfect excuse to leave. Going to visit Grandpa... Then nobody would be any the wiser," he smiled, liking the fact that he could pull one over on his sister.

"You don't get away with much with Alice around, do you?" I asked him as we reached some ornate front gates.

He pushed a button on the underside if the dashboard and the gates opened.

"You have no idea!" he exclaimed.

"She even knew something was going to happen on my trip. She told me to be prepared for cold weather and a hot night. Although it wasn't until after I got back that I realized the hot night was my night with you," he said smiling.

"Is this going to be weird? I mean everyone knows about us and the baby... but now they've had a chance to digest it. I just don't know what to expect," I said uncertainly.

"A lot of hugs," he said. "I bet there will be a line up once you walk in the door. Especially since they already know you and love you."

Edward was right, of course, everyone was most welcoming and by the time I was in the door for five minutes I was at ease. The dining room table, which could probably seat about twenty was filled with food, and it was all heavenly.

"Wow, that's a ton of food, Esme," I said. "Are you expecting anyone else?"

"No," she laughed. "It's just for us. You'll see what I mean."

And see I did. As soon as Esme gave the all clear, Emmett stampeded to the dinning room like a starving bear that had just come out of hibernation.

"Here's a quick tip for you Bella. Never come between Emmett and food. It's a battle a whole army couldn't win," Rosalie giggled as she looped her arm through mine on our way to the dining room.

In the five second lead that Emmett had, his plate was already heaping and he was looking for a spot to place another chicken drumstick. I watched as he shrugged his shoulders and put it in his mouth, carrying his plate back to the sitting room, where we were going to be eating.

It was so much fun being with all of the Cullens, especially since Edward was right next to me the whole time. When we brought up the doctor dilemma, everyone did have an opinion, including Emmett. Although Emmett's opinions seemed to be based solely on the size of people's hands or the kind of car they drove.

In the end we came up with a short list of three doctors to consider.

The only downer on the day seemed to be Alice. She spent most of her time either looking at Edward and I, or lost in thought. Then as soon as we finished the doctor discussion, she grabbed Jasper's hand and made for the exit, with some excuse about needing to do some errands.

Nobody else was at all suspicious so I let it go. We actually spent a large part of the afternoon talking about Marcus and my time at Stanford. When Esme pulled out the baby books, Edward got up and made his excuses.

"Okay, I know I don't have to see these," he said with a disgusted look on his face, then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "And now I can go upstairs and book our plane tickets."

Then he kissed me softly and ran up the stairs.

The rest of the gang all departed moments later, Carlisle to his study and Rosalie and Emmett out the front door, in a most untraditional way. Emmett had scooped up his stunning blonde wife and thrown her over his shoulder while she squealed, giggled and threatened him with various forms of torture.

Esme seemed completely unfazed by this and opened up the baby book so I could see Baby Edward.

I have to say, though I may be biased, that he was a gorgeous baby. I realized, while talking to Esme, that I had no clue how old he was, when his birthday was or much else in the way of personal details.

"So how close are your kids together," I asked her, when we stopped at one picture of two toddler boys and a very tiny baby girl.

"Well," she smiled. "Emmett was born August 3, Edward was born June 20th of the next year, and Alice was born March 18, almost two years later."

"Wow, so they are very close in age, I didn't realize," I said. "Two babies in ten and a half months... I can't even imagine."

"It was a little hairy for a while. I nearly fainted when I found out I was pregnant with Alice! Emmett was in the midst of his terrible twos and driving me crazy. Thank God Edward was such a calm child or I would have been crazy by the time I got the three of them into school," she said laughing.

"From what I know of them now, I can see that," I said, looking longingly up the stairs to see if Edward was coming back yet.

"You are truly smitten, aren't you my dear," she laughed.

I blushed and answered, "Completely."

"Good. I've never seen him so happy and alive. Thank you," she said, grabbing me up in a hug. "And a grandchild too. I thought it would be years before I'd have any grandchildren, yet alone one from Edward."

I smiled at her and blushed.

"Did you ever hear how Carlisle and I met?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"I was a reckless young thing back then and I had gone cliff diving with some friends, while on vacation in Port Angeles. I hurt my leg on one of the jumps and I couldn't let my friends bring me back to the hotel injured so we stopped in a tiny town called Forks, and visited the hospital there. Carlisle was my doctor and we were smitten with each other instantly. We were engaged within a month, and would have married right away, but my father insisted we waited until I was eighteen to get married. We got married the day after my birthday," she said smiling.

"So there is an age difference then. I mean, if he was already a doctor when you were seventeen," I asked.

"Five years. It seems to be a family tradition to fall in love and marry quickly," she said, almost absentmindedly. "Alice announced that she was marrying Jasper about twenty minutes after they met, and they married nine months later in an elaborate ceremony. Emmett met Rosalie on a blind date on a Friday and introduced her as his fiance two days later. They waited three more months to actually get married."

"Now I see, why everyone has seemed so nonchalant about me," I said as I blushed.

"Bella, dear. We are so happy that you are joining our family," she said, hugging me again.

"But..." I started to say.

"I can see it in his eyes... and yours," she smiled. "Now I won't push. But let's just say when I see Grandma Volturi's ring on your finger, I won't be surprised."

I was speechless... completely speechless.

Esme stood up and said, "Now, I'm off to clean the kitchen. You should go find Edward. Up both flights of stairs to the door at the end of the hallway."

I didn't need to be told twice. I smiled at my future mother-in-law and walked up the stairs. All the way up the stairs there were various pictures from the Cullen children's childhood. I really didn't stop to look at them, just glanced as I went by, I just wanted to get to Edward.

When I reached the third floor, I made my way quietly along the hall to the last door. I knocked softly on the door but got no answer, so I opened it up. As soon as I walked into the room, I knew it was his. It smelled like him. I looked around the room, quietly. There were just a couple of pictures, one of him, Emmett and Jasper all in tuxes. I have to say he looks damn good in a tux. One of the family, a professional portrait done, probably when Alice graduated from high school. And one of him with four older people, one of whom I could tell was Marcus.

Suddenly I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me.

"Mmmm, hi," I said, as he lowered his head and kissed my neck.

"I was hoping you'd come up here," he said.

I twisted in his arms and looked up at him, "You were?"

"Ummm, hmmm," he answered as his fingers went to the bottom of my dress.

I gasped as his hands brushed against my outer thigh. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my wits about me.

"So what have you been doing while I was looking at your cute little baby bottom?" I asked him.

"Well, I talked to my dad.... who was thrilled to give you the whole week off, and I talked to Jasper, who says he'll take care of things for me for the week. Then I called my grandfather and told him I was marrying a wonderful incredible sexy woman in Vegas and I wanted him to come, but he couldn't tell anyone. Then while I was talking to him, I booked two tickets online,leaving tonight at 10:00," he said.

"Wow, you've been a busy boy," I said, running my fingers into his hair, pulling his lips towards mine.

"Yup," he answered, capturing my lips with his in a deep, hungry kiss. His hands started to pull my dress up over my head when his cell phone rang. He groaned against my lips.

"It's him," he said pulling away from my kiss and looking at his call display. I stood there panting while listening to the one sided conversation.

"Hello," he said. "Hey, Grampa.... Did you get your flight booked?.... Great..... Yes, I know.... I promise you'll love her.... Yes Mom and Dad have met her.... They adore her.... Yes, Alice loves her, more than me I think.... They all adore her... We don't want a big production.... Actually that was her idea, not that I objected.... We will be there late tonight .... The Four Seasons Las Vegas... I'll have my cell phone.... Tomorrow afternoon... You'll be in at 11:30. That's perfect... I guarantee you'll approve... In fact I bet if you could handpick the perfect woman for me, you'd choose her... No... You'll meet her tomorrow.... Love you too Gramps.... See you tomorrow."

He closed his phone and looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked.

"Nope. I thought it would be more fun that way," he said smiling.

"He may have a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"Ugggg," he said, looking at his watch.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to be at the airport in just under two hours and neither of us are packed," he pouted.

"So you mean, this," I said motioning to our bodies, "is going to have to wait?"

"It will, unless we plan to be naked the whole time," he said.

"I have no problem with that," I said, pouncing on him.

He couldn't resist that move, our clothes were quickly shed and our bodies melted together.

Fifteen minutes later, we reluctantly parted, still gasping for breath. We got dressed in a hurry and he piggybacked me down the stairs, as we giggled like school children.

His parents were standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling at us. I blushed bright red of course.

"So I hear you are going to visit, Grandpa," Esme said.

"I thought he'd get a kick out of this, plus neither of us have seen him in about a year," he said.

"He'll love that," she said. I swear I saw a glint in her eyes.

"Thank you for arranging the time off," I said to Carlisle

"No worries, I'm just happy for you two," he responded.

"I guess we'll see you when we get back," Edward said, finally putting me down on my feet and hugging his parents.

I hugged them both when he was done and we dashed out to the car.

He opened my door for me and waited until i got in, before closing the door and going around to the driver's side.

"Do you think they suspect?" I asked.

"I'm sure my dad knows. I had to get something from the safe," he answered, blushing slightly.

"What did you have to get?" I asked, already guessing the answer.

"Your ring, Nosy Girl," he said, kissing my nose.

"When do I get to see it?" I asked.

"Impatient are you?" he teased.

"Yes," I answered, cheekily.

Instead of driving back down the driveway, the way we had come in, he took a smaller gravel road further onto the property. I looked over at him, asking without words where we were going, but he just made the internationally known sign of locking his lips and throwing away the key.

We drove for a few minutes along this dirt road. I was surprised by how smooth the ride was and I wondered where we were going. We stopped suddenly, in the middle of the road with nothing but trees all around. Before I could say anything, he got out, running around to my side of the car and pulling me out with him.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked. He repeated the locked lips movement.

He grabbed my left hand tenderly and kissed each one of my fingertips before he pulled me along into the trees. As far as I could tell it was just a forest and I looked around a bit as we walked. Edward kept making sure that we walked around any forest debris. As I looked behind us, I realized that I could no longer see the road or the car.

"You're not going to get me lost are you?" I asked, somewhat cheekily.

"I promise we won't get lost," he snickered at me.

Our brisk walk slowed some until finally he stopped and turned to me, taking both my hands.

"I found this place when I was a little boy, maybe six years old. I never told Emmett or Alice about it. I used to sit out here for hours just to feel the piece and quiet. Once Alice and Emmett had chosen their pieces of land to build their houses, I told my mother that when I was ready to build my house, I wanted it to be here. And today, at the house, I knew I wanted to show you this now, to show you where I wanted to build our future," he said.

I didn't know what to say. Building a house... I mean.... WOW! I'd only been an apartment owner for over a month. He walked backward, pulling me towards some bushes, his eyes on my face the whole time.

I closed my eyes as we ducked through the brush and didn't open them again until Edward said, "Bella, open your eyes please."

When I did, my mouth dropped open in awe. We were standing, in February, in the middle of a perfectly round meadow. It was breathtaking now and I couldn't imagine what it would look like when all the trees were covered in leaves in the spring and summer, or when they changed to their golden and reddish hues for the fall. Edward just stood there, watching me drink in the meadow.

"Edward," I said finally, "It's magical."

"Bella, humor me here," he said. Still holding both of my hands, he dropped to one knee in front of me. "This is how I wanted to ask you. This is where I wanted to take you to ask you to be my wife, so here I am, down on one knee, in the soggy wet grass asking you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my wife?"

"Yes, of course I will," I said, with tears streaming down my face.

He pulled out an old black cloth bag from his pocket and poured a ring out onto his palm.

"This ring was my grandmother's, and belonged to her grandmother's before her. It isn't as shiny and sparkly as the new diamonds, and if you want one of them, it could certainly be arranged, but when my grandmother, Didyme, passed away when I was eight, Grampa Marcus gave me the ring and told me that I was supposed to keep it until I found the girl that I would give my heart to forever," he said as he showed me the ring.

It was beautiful. The diamond on the face of the ring was large, almost 2 carats, I learned later. The diamond was in a bezel set, perfectly round and stunning. It didn't glitter and gleam like diamonds mined and cut today but had an understated sparkle. On each side of the main diamond, set in a heart shaped pattern in the platinum band were three small diamonds. It looked so delicate and fragile, even with the size.

He slipped in on my finger and it fit perfectly.

"See," he said, his own eyes glistening. "Meant to be."

Then he kissed each of my fingers on my left hand before kissing the ring that now rested on my finger.

Finally he stood again and I launched myself into his arms, nearly knocking us both to the ground, and started kissing him passionately. After a few minutes of kissing, he finally pulled his lips from mine and wrapped me in his arms so that my back was against his chest.

"Let me see it," he whispered huskily.

I held my hand up so we could both admire the ring on my finger.

"I am going to make you two promises right now, Isabella," he said, using my full name. "First, I am never going to let you go, that ring will stay on your hand until death do us part. Second, more important that the first, I vow to never give you a reason to want to take it off. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"You are my life," I said to him, turning my head so our lips could meet.

"Now, My Fiancee, we need to run to our places, put some things in a bag and head for the airport," he said, smiling down at me.

"I don't want to leave though," I said staring out at the meadow again.

"We'll come back. We'll always come back. And we'll build whatever kind of house you want here so we can wake up in the morning and look out over the meadow every day," he promised, taking my hand and kissing it again.

"I'd like that," I said as we started walking through the trees.

It had grown darker since our first jaunt through the trees and I stumbled slightly. Edward was having none of that so he picked me up and shifted me onto his back.

"I could quite happily sit like this forever," I said, resting my chin on his shoulder with my face against his.

"Me too, " he answered with a chuckle.

We were back at the car too soon for my liking and we continued up the road for a bit. The lights of the car were the only thing illuminating the road in the dense forest.

"There is another road out over here," he told me as we turned off the main path we had been on.

"I love it here. It's so beautiful and peaceful," I said.

"That it is," he said. "I'm so happy you like it."

"What would you have done if I didn't?" I asked.

"Simple," he responded. "I would have waited until we found someplace that you did love and then I would have built you a house there."

That brought more tears to my eyes and I reached down and caressed his leg with my hand. He took my hand in his and started rubbing circles on the skin on the back of my hand. His hand kept going back to the ring he had placed on my finger, and every time he touched it, a smile crept onto his lips.

We made great time back to my apartment and he dropped me off in front of my building. We kissed madly for a couple of minutes and he promised to meet me back in front in fifteen minutes. I dashed across the lobby and to the elevator, trying to decide what I needed to pack. As I opened my door I realized that it wouldn't be a problem. My suitcase, carry-on and a garment bag were all in the front hall with a note on top.

_Bella,_

_You guys had me stumped for a little while but you couldn't hide it for long. I packed everything you'll need so just get your bags and your butt downstairs and Edward will be back in a few minutes._

_Alice, your sister-in-law to be._

I laughed to myself. Of course Alice figured it out!

I grabbed my bags and went out the door. By the time I was back in the lobby, no more than eight minutes later, I saw Edward's Volvo pull up.

"Hey," he said kissing me. "I wasn't sure if I was going to have to wrestle you away from the pixie."

"Nope just my bags packed and a note," I said, smiling at him.

"Me too," he laughed, then he muttered under his breath, "Stupid all knowing pixie sister."

He took my bags and placed them in the trunk with his own and opened my door for me.

"So I take it that means they approve of us running off to get hitched?" I asked him.

"I guess it does," he answered.

"Good, I didn't want to start out married life with pissed off in-laws," I laughed.

"Speaking of in-laws," he said quietly.

"Uggg," I groaned. "I can't decide what to do about my parents. I honestly feel like I can't even try anymore. I don't want to be disappointed."

"I wish I could fix this for you," he told me. "I don't like that you're so unhappy about this."

"I have you and our baby," I said. "It's all I really need. Plus we have your whole crazy family too. I'm good. We'll send them a letter and some pictures, and leave the ball in their court."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Actually I am," I said, smiling at him.

And I was. I was sure that Edward was who I wanted and needed. I was sure that no matter what I said or did, my parents would or would not come around any sooner than they were ready to. I would extend the olive branch but still protect myself from the sting of their rejection.

We arrived at the airport and Edward allowed the valet to take the car to the car park while we registered and checked our bags. Before we were done, the valet was back and handed Edward his keys and paperwork. He thanked him and tipped him before we made our way to security.

Once we had made it through security, we settled into the VIP lounge, snuggling close together.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked about an hours before we were supposed to board the plane.

"Not really," I said. "I'm still stuffed from that amazing brunch."

"Me too. I just wanted to make sure you and the bean were okay," he said.

"We're perfect," I said looking up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"You are," he said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"That's not what I meant," I giggled.

"Doesn't make it any less true," he said.

"I love you," I told him.

"That's why we're here," he said.

We snuggled in and set back, asking completely inane questions of each other.

"Favorite breakfast food?" I asked him.

"French toast. Favorite movie? he replied.

"Field of Dreams... or most baseball movies really. Favorite sport?" I said.

"Baseball. You?" he asked.

"Same. Favorite team?" I asked.

"Chicago White Sox. You?" he asked.

"Anyone who is playing against the Yankees. Red wine or White?"

"White. Why do you hate the Yankees so much?" he laughed.

"Is that even a question?" I asked with mock anger. "They are constantly buying championships, the management has no scruples and they play dirty baseball."

He laughed and I looked at him indignantly.

"Sorry," he said with a grin. "I was expecting you to say something about their uniforms. Too many years spent with Alice."

I giggled, "I guess I can see that."

"Tell me something nobody else knows about you," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Anything," he said.

"Okay... but you first," I said, looking up at him.

"Easy," he said, "I like pop tarts for breakfast sometimes... especially dipped in coffee."

"Oh, you are so going to be the good parent," I giggled.

"So what is yours?" he asked.

"I can't eat anything off of wood," I said, blushing.

"Okay, now you have to explain that," he said.

"I can't stand wood in my mouth. I won't lick a wooden spoon, eat of wooden chopsticks, eat a popsicle to the stick... and those little dixie cups of ice cream with the tiny wooden spoons give me nightmares," i explained, blushing.

We went back and forth learning all sorts of different things about each other until our flight was called. Then we walked hand in hand to our gate and settled into our spacious first class seats. Once the plane was in the air, we got into other, more sensitive, topics. It started innocently enough, we were talking a bit about what we remembered about our grandparents.

"My Cullen grandparents, as you probably noticed, were very influential. They set the three of us up with substantial trust funds, with a few strings attached," he started.

"Strings attached?" I asked, thinking of my own trust fund.

"We all had to finish at least four years of college, be at least twenty five, and choose one of the Cullen charities to sit on the board," he said.

"Mine didn't leave me any conditions on mine," I said. "I just had to turn eighteen. They wanted to make sure that I could go to any school of my choosing, which I did. I just got a full scholarship and didn't have to pay for it."

"Smarty pants," he said.

"You betcha," I answered.

"So should we discuss financial stuff?" he asked.

"It's not really important to me, but we can. My parents were very grounded financially. I mean, we lived in a nice house and drove nice cars but all of their expenses and stuff came from their salaries," I said. "The only thing my trust fund has ever done is pay for my place in Seattle."

"Mine paid for university, since I didn't get a full scholarship, and my little place," he said. "Everything else I earned."

We went into a bit more detail about all things financial, and decided that we would have a joint account and not separate accounts. It actually could have been a stumbling block, or at least uncomfortable, but it wasn't. It was actually nice to come into things on an even footing, neither of us contributing more than the other.

We talked about more trivial things for a bit when I noticed Edward seemed to be getting silent, and a little V appeared on his forehead.

"A penny for you thoughts," I said.

"It's just..." he started, then stopped and frowned slightly.

"What? It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked.

"It's just, well, there's something I want to ask... but... it makes me feel archaic," he said.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, running my fingers against his forehead.

"Ireallywantyoutotakemylastname?" he said, quickly and quietly.

"Pardon? Can you possibly say whatever it is you said a little louder and with a break between the words?" I asked, completely confused.

"When we get married... Are you going to want to keep your name or..." he asked, looking at his hands, and sounding more uncertain than I had ever heard him before. I figured out with that information what his jumbled statement was before.

"Edward," I said, using my hand to guide his face to mine. "I would be honored to take your name."

"Really?" he asked, his face lit up so bright.

"Yes," I smiled kissing him.

"I love you," he said.

"Not like it was a hard choice either," I said.

"You aren't partial to your name?" he asked.

"I was teased mercilessly as a child... ugly ducking... goose... you name any other bird, they used it. Not that it ever bothered me. But you're a Cullen, and he or she is a Cullen," I said, motioning to my abdomen, "So why would I want to be anything else?"

"You are amazing," he said.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Dr. Cullen," I said then I giggled.

"That's funny?" he asked

"No," I answered. "Just thinking about the poor people paging any of us at the hospital."

"True," he laughed. "It took months of Dad and I both showing up when the intercom went off before they learned to use our first names as well."

"Okay not that it matters, since it will be just us and Marcus but how would they present us," I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," I explained, "How will we be addressed as a couple. Mr. and Mrs., Dr. and Mrs.?, or Dr. and Dr.?"

"I have no clue," he answered. "How do you want to be addressed."

I had to think about that. I had worked hard to become a doctor but for some reason being called Dr. Cullen did not thrill me as much as being called Mrs. Cullen. It didn't take me long to decide what was more important to me.

"At work I'll be Dr. Cullen," I said with a grin. "But everywhere else, I'd prefer to be Mrs.."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Definitely," I responded.

"I like that... Bella Cullen," he said.

We lifted the arm rest between the seats and I snuggled into him until we needed to 'return seats and tray tables to their upright positions and fasten our seat belts'.

We were in Vegas. By tomorrow we would be Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.


	7. Hey Baby Let's Go to Vegas

A/N: First of all I thank each and every one of you for the great reviews!! Next chapter will be up Friday! Sorry this one is up late today but it's my 36th birthday and the kids had to do their thing before I could get any time to post.

A/N 2: Don't forget to read and review my awesome Beta - Acemckean's stories... The Protectors... The Cullen Brothers... Marital Bliss?

On with the show

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

As soon as we got off the plane, we made our way to the luggage carousel and grabbed our bags. Let me rephrase that, we made our way to the luggage carousel and Edward grabbed our bags, before leading us out of the airport into the humid Vegas night. The taxi stand was completely empty and had a line up so Edward guided me over to a waiting limo. The driver loaded our bags while Edward helped me in.

"How elegant," I giggled inside the limo. It was all lined with red velvet, even the seats, and had some very cheesy neon light around the inside.

"Not exactly what I pictured," Edward laughed.

"As long as Elvis isn't preforming our ceremony, I'm good," I said.

"But, Honey, I love Elvis," he said, trying desperately (but failing miserably) to look serious.

"Well, My Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love," I said, teasingly. "You just found your deal breaker."

"You wouldn't marry me if Elvis does the ceremony?" he asked in mock horror.

I shook my head emphatically 'no' while giggling because he had wrapped his arms around me and was doing his best Elvis impression. Now let me tell you, I love the man, but he can't do an Elvis impression to save his life.

"Hmmm," he teased. "My bride or the King?"

"What's it gonna be?" I asked him.

"Tough call," he said, kissing my neck and holding me tight to his body.

"So?" I asked, huskily now, gasping for breath.

"You," he said kissing me. "Always you Bella."

We spent the rest of the short drive with our lips locked, not the firm hard passionate kisses, that I know we both desperately wanted, but soft sweet, lingering kisses. We pulled into the Four Seasons in no time at all and a bell hop came out to the car to collect our luggage. We made our way into the beautiful lobby and went to the front desk.

We were booked into a Sunrise/Sunset suite quickly and congratulated on our upcoming wedding before they handed us a key card and the bell hop led the way to the elevator. Our room was on the 39th floor but the elevator ride up was brief.

When we got to our door, Edward opened it for us and the bell hop followed us in. While we stopped in the main room, he continued through the suite to the bedroom. Most of the walls were glass, but I couldn't see anything outside except for the midnight sky. As I was checking out our luxury room, Edward tipped the bell hop and locked the door before coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I want to take my beautiful sexy fiancee to bed and make love to her," his velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Please," was all I managed to say in response.

He swung his arm under me knees and carried me to the bedroom. He placed me lovingly down on the plush king sized bed, before he pulled his shirt off and joined me. We kissed passionately as we both kicked off our shoes, sending them flying onto the floor. I ran my hands along the naked skin of his chest, while his hands worked to snake around my body.

My body was on fire with the effects of his touch and my body writhed to get closer to him. My hands went down to the buckle of his pants and unfastened them, with only a little bit on fumbling first. He slithered out of them as his hands started raising the hem of my dress.

He raised himself up onto his knees on the bed and pulled me to sitting, before he lifted my dress over my head. As soon as it had joined the rest of our clothes on the floor, his lips found my collar bone and he started to kiss up my neck to my ear, while his hands slipped behind me to unfasten my bra.

We were skin to skin, with only our underwear between us.

"I love you, my Bella, with all my heart," he said, lowering his lips to mine.

"Me too," I groaned into his mouth.

We scrambled out of our underwear moments later and Edward rolled, onto his back, pulling me with him. Our kisses were frantic and the need to be joined was undeniable.

I sat up, and straddled his hips, pressing his length against my moist centre, but not in. I rubbed back and forth a bit, enjoying the friction before he couldn't take the sweet torture anymore and lifted me up, pressing himself into me in one movement and pulling me down so my chest met his and our lips danced hungrily.

"Oh God!" I gasped as he filled me.

"Oh, Baby, so good! Edward groaned at the same time.

We moved together in unison, slowly, enjoying the sensation of our joining. Our lips alternated between kisses, and words of love. Sooner than either of us wanted, the now familiar feelings began to build and our slow languid movements picked up pace and I sat up, causing him to reach a new spot. As I sat, riding him, I couldn't stop the moans that left my lips.

"God, Baby!!! You feel so good in me," I panted as I felt my orgasm approaching fast.

"Bell, Love... Oh God. You look so good. You feel... oh baby... so tight," he moaned.

Then we were lost. I threw my head back as my orgasm rocketed through my body and Edward's hands dug into my hips as he quickly followed.

I dropped onto his chest, exhausted. His heart was pounding against his chest and I relished the sound and feeling as I rested my head against him. His hands stoked my hair softly, while he lay gentle kisses on my forehead and crown. I don't know how or when, but we fell asleep just like that, completely blissed out.

Around 6:45 am the next morning we discovered why the room was called the sunrise/sunset suite as the sunlight filtered into the large window that filled one whole wall. We must have both been exhausted as we had managed to sleep the entire night in the same position, remaining connected too. As we began to stir, it became apparent we weren't going to be leaving the bed any time soon.

"Good morning, my wife to be," Edward said as he rolled us over.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"Ready to be Mrs. Cullen today?" he asked as he started moving his hips slowly.

"Oh yes," I moaned as I brought my hips up to his.

We made love slowly as the sun climbed in the sky and it was nearly 9:00 before we ventured out of bed, but we still only got as far as the shower.

By 10:30 we were dressed casually and headed for the lobby to find sustenance. There was a great restaurant on the premises but we decided to head out onto the strip to eat at a 'greasy spoon'.

Even in February the weather was warm. I found myself a little nostalgic of my time in Arizona, California and Florida. Although Seattle was certainly more of a home than any of those other places, and the farther we walked the more I missed the rain.

We stopped into a little restaurant that seemed absolutely jam packed on one of the side streets, and found a tiny table in the back.

"What are you going to eat for your last breakfast as a single woman?" he asked.

"Waffles and bacon," I said, licking my lips in anticipation. My stomach growled loudly to get it's point across, causing me to giggle.

"I haven't been feeding you two often enough," he said.

"We're great... more than great actually," I reassured, holding his hand across the table.

The waitress came by at that point and completely ignored me, and the fact that our hands were joined on the table top, looking only at Edward. She was practically undressing him with her eyes and I felt my blood boil.

Hello little green monster. Jealousy... that's a new emotion for me.

"What can I get for you, Handsome?" she asked him.

Ummm, hello Bitch. I'm holding his hand, having his baby, marrying him.... Desperate much???

"Why don't you ask my fiancee first?" he responded rudely.

I love this man!!

"So?" she asks me. Rude much?

I put on my best cheery voice and answered, "I'd love the waffle plate with strawberries and whipped cream with a side of bacon and a large orange juice."

She didn't acknowledge me and turned to face Edward again.

"I'll take the House special with my eggs over easy with brown toast and I'll have a large orange juice too," he said, still being rude.

"Sure thing, Gorgeous," she said winking at him before turning to place the order.

"How can she think that is attractive? And why would she think I would be interested when I have you?" he asked in a huff.

"Well you are incredibly hot and sexy," I said.

He blushed and answered, "And completely head over heels in love with you." He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed the top of my hand.

We made google eyes at each other for a few minutes before the waitress came back with our food and drinks. Again, she completely ignored me, flirting outrageously with Edward. Now, since I knew he found it ridiculous too, I just giggled.

She turned and sneered at me, before stomping away.

We ate our breakfast quickly and he asked for the bill. She brought it over quickly, giving me a quick disapproving glance.

"Unbelievable," he said.

"What? Did she write her number on the bill?" I asked, giggling again.

"Yup," he said, showing me.

"So wrong," I giggled.

Edward grabbed the exact change for the bill, making sure she didn't get a tip, and asked if I had a pen. I reached into my purse and grabbed one for him.

He scribbled something on the bill and turned it so I could read it.

_To One Screwed Up Waitress,_

_Here's a tip for you. Flirting with a man when he is obviously with a woman is just rude and desperate. My fiancee is a million times the woman you'll ever be._

_Signed_

_One disgusted customer._

He took the bill and money and brought it to the man standing at the counter, whose name tag indicated that he was the manager, and asked him to be sure to read the note before passing it on to the waitress.

He grabbed my hand and we exited the restaurant.

"We're off to Tiffany's now," he said as he guided me back towards the strip.

"Why Tiffany's?" I asked.

"That's where the ring originally came from, so it's the only place we'll have a hope of finding a wedding band to match," he said.

"Oh," I giggled. "I hadn't even thought of bands."

"I did, Silly Girl," he said pulling me in for a kiss.

We made our way to the Bellagio to the Tiffany & Co store there. We showed my ring to Bernard, the overly snobby salesman who first approached us and he guided us to the appropriate case to find a wedding band to match.

After we picked out our bands, we decided to walk the few blocks back to our hotel, hand in hand. As we walked, we started to plan for our meeting with Marcus. Amazingly, I learned that my fiance has quite the devious mind.... much like my own.

At just before noon, we found ourselves back in the lobby. I kissed him passionately one more time before he went up to our room to put the rings away for now, and I waited alone for my mentor and grandfather-in-law-to-be. Edward would wait a few minutes before returning, just to give our little plan time to take hold.

I had only been waiting for five minutes when Marcus came strolling into the lobby. His tell-tale white hair was all over the place as usual. I used to tease him that his unruly hair made him look like Albert Einstein but now, I realized that he looked a lot like Edward, except that Edward's unruly hair was shorter and bronze instead of the shocking white of Marcus'.

He walked into the lobby, looking around for Edward, I guess. So intent on what he was doing, that he nearly bumped right into me.

"Marcus?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Isabella Swan!" he answered looking at me, "What a surprise!"

"It's so good to see you," I said as I hugged him.

"What are you doing in Vegas, Child?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," I said, evading the question. "Are you here to do a little gambling."

He had apparently missed the fact that I had evaded his question.

"Hah!" he snorted. "My last grandchild is getting married today and he invited me to join him."

"How wonderful," I said, biting my lip to keep from snickering.

"So how is Seattle treating you?" he asked.

"Wonderful. I have a great boss, great friends and a very special man in my life," I said.

"Would I know your boss?" he asked.

Of all the questions.

"That's hardly a question, Marcus, you know everyone!" I said.

Then I caught sight of Edward across the lobby and started to make my excuses to join him.

"Well, Marcus, I should go. My finance is right over there," I said, smiling as I motioned towards Edward.

He turned in the direction I had mentioned. Edward was there alone, grinning like a cheshire cat.

He saw Edward and spun back to me quickly grabbing my left hand, bringing it right up to his face to examine the ring. I could see Edward laughing as he made his way across the lobby to join us.

Marcus was absolutely silent.

"Hey, Gramps," Edward said cheekily. "I see you've met my Bella."

"Your Bella?" he asked, before laughing wildly.

"She was my Bella first," Marcus said.

"Hey, Old Man," Edward said in a teasing tone, wrapping his arms around me. "Get your mitts off my fiancee."

"Of all the..." Marcus stated before shaking his head.

Edward and I just laughed and smiled at him as he stared at the two of us together.

"So you're marrying my little Bella?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That I am, Sir," Edward said happily.

"And you are marrying my grandson?" he said looking at me.

"That's usually the way things work, he marries me and I marry him," I said, grinning cheekily.

"What is it with the Cullens?" he asked rhetorically, hugging us both. "So how did you two meet?"

Another question I wasn't sure I wanted to answer. Gee Marcus we had a one night stand while stranded in Timbuktu and well here we are.

Edward was equally as speechless on that topic, so I spoke up.

"Actually he was my knight in shining armor when I got stranded in the midwest during my first trip to Seattle," I said.

"How so?" he asked, when we were interrupted by a hotel clerk.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Cullen and Dr. Swan?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered, looking at her a little oddly and Edward nodded at my side.

"And you are Dr. Volturi?" she asked Marcus.

"Yes, Ma'am, that's me," he answered.

How did she know my name? We were registered simply under Cullen. I looked at Edward, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Right this way, please," she said guiding the three of to the front desk.

She arranged for Marcus' bag to be brought to his room and handed him a key, before leading the three of us down a long corridor.

I looked at both Edward and Marcus for confirmation but I was met with a pair of shrugs.

"So," the cheery clerk said, as we stood before a pair of french doors. "This is where the ceremony will take place."

She opened the door, and I looked at Edward, who looked just as puzzled as I felt. We walked out onto the partially covered terrace. There were beautiful trees and shrubs everywhere. In the very middle there was a gorgeous marble fountain and a small trellis that was covered in freesia. There was nothing but sky behind us, no tall hotels or flashing lights. I could never have imagined anything more perfect

"Wow!" I said. "It's stunning."

"Extremely," Edward said.

"I'm glad you like it. In this folder I have all the documents you need for your license and such. You'll just need to sign here and here," she said pointing to a few lines.

We both stepped forward and read and signed the documents, before she continued. I missed a lot of what she said but I did catch a few bits. There was something about a harpist, cake, flowers and minister, but my head was swimming so much that I missed most of it. I think Edward did too as he seemed to be in awe as much as I was.

By the end of her five minute presentation, I had tears running down my cheeks. This would be perfect.

"After the ceremony the photographer will take pictures out here, then there is a small room set up for your reception," she said.

Reception? There were only three of us. I looked at Edward in surprise and met a matching expression on his face before it dawned on us simultaneously

"ALICE!!!" we both said, he as an explanation, me as an expletive.

As soon as we said her name, I heard the doors open again and I spun on my heel in time to watch the rest of Edward's family waltz through the french doors. Alice and Emmett led the way, followed by Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Eleazar and Carmen.

"There are just no such thing as secrets in this family," I muttered to Edward who was staring at his family with a stunned expression on his face.

"You honestly didn't expect us not to follow you, did you?" Emmett said, loudly.

We just stared at them, stunned still.

Marcus was laughing, enjoying himself immensely.

"Well what do you have to say to your favorite pixie?" Alice asked as she stood right in front of us, grinning.

Edward and I looked at each other, rolled our eyes and said, "Thank you, Alice." before we each bent down, him more than me, and kissed her, one of us on each cheek.

"Did you really think we weren't going to show up?" Alice asked.

As I have learned to expect from the Cullens, there were hugs kisses, congratulations, handshakes and more hugs. I smiled at how at home I felt in the midst of all this craziness.

There were giant smiles on every face, and I felt a matching one on my own. They were a perfect family. And they were about to be mine. I smiled at how lucky I was. This was truly going to be a perfect wedding.

"So, Edward," Alice spoke. "I am stealing your fiancee and your hotel room until the wedding."

"I beg your pardon?" Edward challenged.

"This will be a perfect wedding. I've been planning it since yesterday afternoon when I finally figured out what you two were up to," she huffed. "So you are going to have to spend five whole hours without her."

"Shall we run?" Edward stage whispered to me, knowing Alice would hear.

"Ha Ha, Edward. Very funny," she said cheekily, before sticking her tongue out at him. "Please... I want this to be absolutely perfect for you two."

We looked at each other and I nodded my head in agreement. The pixie had five hours.

"Jasper, go with Edward to their room now and get Edward's stuff. then keep him away from there until it's time to meet back here," she commanded as she started to pull me away from Edward.

"Hey, hold on Pixie!" Edward commanded. "I need to kiss her if I can't see her for five whole hours."

I smiled up at him as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Have fun. I will see you soon, Love," he said before kissing me.

"You have fun too... But stay out of trouble. Emmett and Vegas together scare me," I said, kissing him again.

"Me too," Esme and Rosalie agreed.

"Hey," Emmett complained.

Finally Alice got her way and pulled me and all the the other women off the terrace, and we made our way to the elevator.

We spent the next three hours at the spa. We all started with a massage, which I must say felt heavenly on my over-sexed body, relaxing me for my wedding night. Then I was plucked, buffed and polished on every surface of my body before I joined the others on another terrace to sit under umbrellas, eating fresh fruit and sipping sparkling water, while we had pedicures. It was pure bliss. Manicures followed, and finally hair and make up. When it was done I felt like a princess.

The entire visit at the spa had been captured incessantly on Carmen's camera, by all of us, as she insisted we were going to want photographic evidence from this day. I agreed to a point, but by the time we were done at the spa there were over two hundred pictures taken.

We walked to the elevators, arm in arm in arm in arm in arm, giggling like school girls. Everyone but Alice and I got out on the twenty fifth floor, promising to join us quickly.

"Did you even look at your dress, Bella?" she asked after the door closed.

"Ummmm, not yet," I said, trying my best to look apologetic.

She laughed at me and shook her head.

"No matter. I know it will be perfect," she said, squeezing my hand.

"So, I know you didn't see this happening a few weeks ago," I said with a giggle as we got to the door to the suite.

"No, I didn't," she said with a huff. "But I did tell you that you would find him again."

"True," I conceded. "But how could you not know he was your own brother? Seriously, the all knowing Alice missed something that was right under her nose."

She only grumbled in response.

When we got to the suite, Alice insisted that I sit down and relax while we waited for the others. I smiled, thinking of my new family, but for the first time since this crazy adventure started I felt like I was missing something.

Or someone.

Two someones, in fact.

"Alice," I said to her quietly.

"It won't change anything," she said.

"I know. I just have to do it... for me," I said.

"Why Bella?" she asked. "Why do you need to torture yourself?"

"I need to be able to say that I did everything in my power to fix our relationship. After this, the ball is in their court and I won't feel bad," I explained.

"You're sure?" she asked again.

I nodded in response, smiling slightly at her.

"Take my cell, maybe they'll answer at least," she said, trying to smile.

I took her cell and went into the bathroom of the suite. I didn't want to use the bedroom, or be in the living room in the midst of ll the others, so the bathroom was my only choice to get some privacy. I was going to try to call my parents. It had been a month since they walked out of the restaurant and refused to speak with me. I had to try.

I dialed their home number in trepidation. It rang three times and my mom picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, Mom," I answered, my heartbeat pounding loudly.

"What do YOU want?" she asked harshly.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married," I said.

"So you found the sperm donor and guilted him into this... or is it some other stupid schmuck?" she asked harshly.

"Don't do this, Mom," I warned.

"Do what? Call a spade a spade?" she said, with venom in her voice.

"Mom, I love him and he loves me. We had a misunderstanding at first but he really wants me and our baby," I said.

"So who is this dumb ass?" she asked.

"He's not a dumb ass. He's a doctor, too. His name is Edward, Mom. I love him so much. He is so sweet and smart. You guys would love him," I said, hoping that maybe she would accept this.

"We won't love him. He turned my daughter into a two bit floozy. A tramp who gets knocked up out of wedlock and fucks up her whole life," she seethed.

"Why are you so bitter and angry, Mom?" I asked her.

Her words were not making me sad, in fact, the only thing that the made me feel was a sense of overwhelming pity for her.

"Talk to your father, if he'll listen to your rubbish," she said.

There was a pause as she handed the phone to my dad, who had obviously been in another room during this conversation.

"Bells?" he asked, using my nickname.

"Hey, Daddy," I answered.

"Did you take care of the problem then?" he asked and I could hear my mom in the background ranting.

"Dad," I said, my anger flaring. "My baby has never been and will never be a problem. I called to let you and Mom know that I was getting married today. But it's obvious that you don't care."

"Bells... Honey..." he said.

"What?" I asked, placated by his use of tender words.

"What man in their right mind would want damaged goods, Sweetie?" he asked. His voice was dripping with honey to try and sugar coat the venom underneath.

"Damaged goods? DAMAGED GOODS? Is that what you think of me? Really Dad? I will have you know one thing. I have been with one man ever and I am marrying him today. And he is a hell of a better man than you are, because he loves me for me Dad. He loves all of me, faults and flaws and everything else. I reached out to you guys. I was the bigger person. I won't make that mistake again. I hope that you and Mom have a great life. I couldn't wish you ill if I tried, but I will never forgive you. In my eyes, from this day forward, you no longer exist," I seethed.

To his credit he listened on the other end. He didn't interrupt or hang up, so I continued.

"I can only pray that I will never be a parent like you. Damn it! You were supposed to love me unconditionally. You were supposed to be there for me... and you were supposed to walk me down the aisle and give me away. I had those dreams, Daddy. But those dreams have been shattered. I bet my grandparents are just rolling in their graves, listening to you and mom spit your venom. Enjoy your life, and I'll enjoy mine. Tonight I will marry the man of my dreams, and I will smile and I will dance and I will surround myself with people who love me... and I won't spare a second to grieve for your absence," I said before closing the phone.

I didn't cry, I just sat in the bathroom for another moment to compose myself and rein in my anger.

"Bella?" Alice said, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, Ali," I said.

"You, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Al... I just needed some closure. And I got it. Not the way I wanted or hoped, but I got it," I told her.

"The girls are all in the sitting area. Come join us for a bit. They all have something special for you," she said with a smile.

I came out of the bathroom with a smile on my face. Alice stopped me and looked me in the eyes.

"You really are okay, aren't you?" she said, almost seeming surprised again.

"I really am, Alice," I promised.

She led me back into the sitting area. The girls were all there and there were dress bags hanging from every surface it seemed.

As I walked into the room, everyone smiled at me. True genuine smiles. Smiles of acceptance and love. Smiles from true family.

Carmen pulled out the camera and started taking pictures again.

"So Bella," Rosalie started, interrupting my musings. "There are four traditions that every bride must partake in."

"Something old," Esme said.

"Something new," Rosalie said.

"Something borrowed," Carmen added.

"And something blue," Alice finished.

"So in light of that we each bought you a gift for today in one of those categories," Rose said.

My eyes teared up instantly and Alice led me to the little arm chair. I sat down and looked at them.

"I'll start, since I chose something old," Esme stated. "We can all see the ring on your finger and you know that it came from my mother, so Carlisle and I wanted to give you something from his side of the family. Each Cullen carries the crest on a piece of jewelry. Carlisle has it on a ring, I have a bracelet, Alice has a choker, Rosalie has a long necklace, Emmett wears a wrist cuff and Edward has a pair of cuff links. My mother in law wore hers as a locket, and today we pass it on to you," Esme said, handing my a large flat black velvet box.

I opened the box to reveal an intricate locket on a beautiful thick white gold chain. It was beautiful in it's own right, but the sentiment behind it made it more special.

"Thank you," I said with tears in my eyes. I got up and hugged her, thankful for her presence here.

"Something new," Rosalie said. "Well you have the dress and shoes, which are new, but I needed to add more pizzaz. So little sister-in-law-to-be. Here is my gift to you."

She handed me the small package, which I opened almost hesitantly. I flushed a million shades of scarlet as soon as my fingers touched the itty bitty scraps of white lace inside.

"Since we all know about Cinderbella, running out without her panties," Rosalie teased with a huge grin on her face... "I wanted to make sure she had something special to wear for her wedding night... in case she never got the other ones back."

"Thanks, Rose," I giggled. "I'll try not to leave these ones behind."

I stood and hugged her.

"On to something borrowed," Carmen chimed in, as she handed me a small box. "These earrings were a gift from my mother-in-law on my wedding day. I hope you will wear these so I can be a part of your day."

"Thank you, Carmen. I will take good care of them and make sure you get them back," I said, hugging my friend.

"Something blue...hmmm," Alice added with a grin before handing me a tiny bag.

Uh oh.

I opened the bag slowly and found a midnight blue garter. Phew!!! Not as bad as I expected.

"Alice, it's perfect. Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she said.

"Thank you all. You made this day even more perfect than I could have ever imagined, just by joining us, but also because of all this. Thank you," I said.

I was quickly enveloped in a group hug. Then General Alice stepped up.

"Okay, we will start with you two," Alice commanded to Rose and Carmen. "Time to change."

They each grabbed their dress bags and hurried off to change. It was under five minutes later when they were back and Alice and Esme went to change.

Rosalie looked stunning in a short black and white cocktail dress. Her long legs were accentuated beautifully by the a-symmetrical hemline and a pair of black patent stiletto heels.

Carmen wore a simple black silk slip dress that fell along the curves of her body to her knees. Her heels were low black leather strappy sandals. The whole outfit screamed her, simple and elegant.

Alice was out moments later in a silver cocktail dress. It flowed down her tiny body like water. Her shoes were dangerously high, like Rose's, but they matched the dress perfectly, accentuating her petite frame.

Esme came out moments later in a green silk dress, styled like one worn by June Cleaver. Prim and proper, yet still playing up her small waist and generous cleavage, Her shoes were more practical than the other three and I wondered what Alice had chose for me.

She handed me the bag from Rosalie and shoved me into my room, following close behind.

She handed me the little sheer lace strapless bra and matching panties, that revealed more than they covered and I blushed when I put them on. Then she went to the closet and pulled out the garment bag that I had brought from Seattle but never opened.

As she opened the bag, I was stunned.

I expected a cocktail style dress or something simple and white.

The dress inside was not a simple white dress, or a cocktail dress. It was, in all honesty, stunning. The dress was a strapless slim line wedding dress made of chiffon with a ruched empire waist. It was floor length with a small train. It looked like a dress one of the ancient goddesses would have worn. Instead of buttons, the back had a corset closure. It would accentuate my cleavage while minimizing my tiny baby belly. It was perfect!

I looked at Alice, and my eyes started to well up with tears.

"Don't cry," she said. "You'll ruin your make-up."

"Alice... how did you..." I started to ask.

"Simple. I'm Alice," she said.

"How do you know it will fit?" I asked.

"Do I need to answer that?" she asked grinning cheekily.

"I'm just... Wow.... Thank you, Alice," I said hugging her. "This is absolutely perfect. The location and the dress... it's everything I didn't know I wanted until now."

She helped me step into the dress and as soon as I was covered, the others joined us in the room. Carmen dashed around taking pictures and Esme dabbed at her eyes, while Rosalie and Alice laced up my dress.

As soon as I was dressed, Alice fluffed my hair a bit, letting the long curls fall down my back, while bringing a few to fall forward over my shoulders.

"Bella, you look stunning," Alice said, appraising the dress which fit like a glove.

As soon as I was dressed Esme fastened the locket around my neck. It hung at the perfect height, accentuating the scalloped cut of the gown. The earrings were fastened into my ears next by Carmen as Rosalie snapped pictures wildly.

The others chimed in their approval before turning me loose into the bathroom so I could see myself. I couldn't believe it was me. It was way better than anything I could have imagined or asked for. I smiled at my reflection. I was ready.

"So Carmen, how many pictures have you taken now?" I asked cheekily as I came out of the bathroom to see her and Alice posing for a self-portrait.

"Over six hundred now," she answered.

"You better have another memory card or you won't be able to take any pictures of the actual wedding," I teased.

"You're right," she gasped. "My other memory cards are in Seattle. I have to go get one. I can't miss any of the actual wedding."

"You can get one in the hotel gift shop and meet me on the terrace," Alice commanded. "I'll need both you and Rose to help me with the last minute touches."

Carmen kissed my cheek, posed for a self portrait with me and dashed from the room. Alice and Rosalie followed shortly after.

"See you soon, Little Sister!" Alice said with a hug.

"Yippee!" Rosalie said, "We've evened out the battle of the sexes. Now just make sure the baby is a girl and we'll be in the lead."

She smiled cheekily and dashed out with Alice, leaving me with Esme.

Thirty more minutes and I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Esme flitted about, fluffing my dress, fixing her immaculately coiffed hair and dusting, yes dusting, the hotel room.

Fifteen minutes before the ceremony was set to start there was a knock at the door. Esme dashed to open it and in came Marcus in a black tux. His white hair still stood up at all the wrong angles, probably from too many years yanking on it when his new first years didn't have a clue how to use the sense that God gave them.

"Hey, Dad," Esme greeted him.

"Hello, Beautiful," he said kissing her on both cheeks.

"What brings you up here?" she asked.

"Well, Alice has requested your services downstairs. Apparently, you have 'an eye for these things'," he said using air quotes and all.

"I'll stay with Bella and escort her down when it's time," he promised.

"Well, is that okay with you, Bella?" she asked.

"It's great, Esme. I'd love to spend a few minutes with Marcus," I said.

She took off out the door in a flash and Marcus came over to give me a hug.

"Quite the little stunt you pulled down there, Young Lady," he said.

"You're the one who got me out of my shell. I never would have had the confidence to do anything more than run and hide if it hadn't been for you," I shrugged.

"Never said I didn't approve," he said smiling. "I guess Edward will have to be thanking me for that."

"Marcus," I giggled hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Do you know, the entire time you were at Stanford, I kept trying to get Edward to at least come and visit. I wanted you two to meet. I knew you'd hit it off," he said.

"You can't be serious," I said.

"I most certainly am. Once I got to know you, I knew you would be perfect together. You both have great hearts, strong minds and since you are both good looking kids, you'll make cute babies too," he said winking.

"So he told you, did he?" I asked.

"Yup," he said, "So when is my great-grandchild due?"

"August," I answered.

"It's a boy. You know that, right?" he asked, all serious.

"I'd say you have a 50% chance of being right," I answered with a laugh.

"You'll see," he said laughing.

"I guess," I giggled.

"So your parents are giving you grief I hear," he said bringing all laughter to a halt.

"They've done their worst and I'm still standing... so..." I said, shrugging.

"Those two are absolute fools," he harrumphed.

"I've heard that said somewhere before," I said.

"They don't deserve you, Girl, they never did," he smiled.

"So what are your plans for after my great grandson is born?" he asked winking at me.

"I don't know. I'm really struggling with that," I said.

"Well I won't tell you what to do, but if you need an ear to listen, I've got two," he said.

"Thanks, Marcus," I said.

"Guess what Izzy, it's time to go," he said looking at his watch.

"You would have to bring that up," I said.

First year med school, there were three Isabellas. Marcus had made us draw straws for what we were to be called. Bella, Isabella or Izzy. I drew Izzy. Fortunately for me the other two couldn't hack it in med school and dropped out before the end of first semester, and I was able to reclaim my rightful name. I never even really felt bad for myself. At least I wasn't one of the five Michaels in the class. Michael, Mike, Mikey, Mick, and Jim, because he refused to be called Mickey.

He offered me his arm, which I took gratefully, and we made our way out of the hotel suite. I wouldn't be back before I was married and that thought both thrilled and terrified me. As we approached the elevator, Marcus stopped and pulled me away from him, holding me at arm's length.

"Isabella," he said.

Uh oh! He's using my full name.

I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to let you know that I am really thrilled today. I couldn't be happier that you have agreed to marry my grandson. I couldn't have chosen a better wife for him if I'd created one myself," he said.

"Thank you, Marcus. I'm glad that you approve," I said.

"Ahh, Girl... Alice has hooked me into bringing you down to the bride room downstairs so you could enter on your own accord... but I was wondering if you would like... no, if you would allow me to escort you down the aisle to my grandson," he asked.

"Are you asking if you can give away the bride?" I asked, looking at him slyly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking," he said, pulling one hand back to run it through his unruly mop of white hair. It was a trademark he was well known for and I smiled, looking at him... He must have had hair the same color as Edward's at one time.

"Thank you. I would love it if you would give me away," I said, kissing his cheek.

Marcus' resulting smile was radiant.

"Did you know that the last person to wear that ring was my wife, Didyme?" he asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"Esme told me, so did Edward," I said.

"She would have loved you. She would have been a doctor herself if such a thing would have been accepted in her youth," he told me proudly. "Once we were married, she read every textbook, drinking up the knowledge they contained, much like I witnessed in both you and Edward."

"I wish I could have known her. She must have been amazing," I told him honestly.

"She was actually my first student. I taught her everything I knew and she worked in my clinic alongside me for many years. I loved being with her. We were married almost fourteen years before we were graced with a child. Esme was truly our little miracle girl, in one clumsy tomboy package," he said.

"Esme was a tomboy?" I asked, stunned.

"And clumsier than you were, if that's at all possible," he said.

"Hey!! I resemble that remark," I said teasing, because we both knew about my past escapades.

In university I was the clumsiest thing ever. I spent more time either on my butt or with scrapes on my knees. Marcus helped me with that too.

"Right you told me about your daughter back then. That was how you got me to take those ridiculous ballroom dancing lessons!" I said.

"I was right about those you know. You can actually walk across a flat surface without falling now," he said.

"True! But it took me two years to get my creepy dance teacher to stop calling. James was a serious leech!" I exclaimed as the door opened on the right floor.

Alice and Esme were waiting for us as the door opened to find both Marcus and I laughing.

"What's tickled you two?" Esme asked.

"Nothing, Ducky," Marcus said, winking at me.

"Dad!" she said as she blushed furiously.

He walked away from both Esme and I, linking arms with Alice as he said, "Have you ever heard how your mom came by the name Ducky?"

Esme stared after him, mouth agape. I giggled at her side and she looked at me surprised.

"He was reminding me that I already knew a little about your history," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked walking with me after her father and Alice, who was laughing hysterically.

"Let's just say that you and I had a lot in common when I arrived at university and after he watched me spend most of first term on my butt, he let me in on your little secret and signed me up for ballroom dancing lessons," I explained.

"Oh. I see," she said, laughing. "Did it help?"

"I can walk across a perfectly flat surface without tripping over air," I said with a giggle. "But I won't win any contests requiring poise or grace!"

"Well you and Edward should be able to dance magnificently tonight," she said, smiling sweetly. "All three of my kids were forced to take ballroom dancing lessons, due to my fear that they would inherit my ability to trip on air."

"Oh dear, with all that history, this poor baby doesn't stand a chance!!!" I laughed, patting my tummy.

"Don't worry, Baby," Esme said, addressing my tummy. "A few dance lessons never hurt anyone."

"Except my poor dance instructors toes," I added.

We giggled and before I knew it I was with Esme, Alice and Marcus in a small room next to the terrace where we were to be married.

"So now I know why I had to take ballroom dancing and not something cool like ballet or hip hop," Alice said to her mom, giving her a kiss.

"Ballroom dancing is much more fun in the long run," Esme promised. "I still dance with Carlisle every chance I get. It would be hard to do that if I had only taken ballet."

We all laughed.

"So, Grandpa tells me he is going to escort you down the aisle," Alice said.

"Yup... as long as it doesn't interfere with any of your plans," I said. "And if it does... you'll just have to deal." When I was done, I stuck my tongue out at her quickly and she just shook her head and grinned.

"She used to be so sweet," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Ha! You should have met her five years ago. If you backed your Porsche into the side of her old beat up truck, she'd apologize!" he said, remembering when he had hit Betsy.

"Seriously, Betsy didn't even have a dent and your Porsche was practically demolished," I said.

"But I still hit you," he said laughing.

"And I was still sorry that your poor Porsche was a mangled mess," I said arguing a point that we'd disagreed about for five years.

"Hey, I was visiting when your Porsche got mangled! You mean I could have met Bella then?" Alice asked.

"Right! I forgot about that. But you can prove my point then. What did I tell you about Edward when you were visiting?" he asked Alice.

"No way!!" Alice said.

"Well, share with the rest of us, Alice," I said.

"Grandpa told me to do what I needed to do to get Edward down to visit him because he wanted him to meet the perfect girl," she said, obviously shocked.

"Okay," I said, rolling my eyes. "I will only ever say this once, and regardless of witnesses, will never admit to it after this point... You were right."

"I never thought I'd ever hear that, Izzy Girl," he said, doing a silly little happy dance which made us all laugh.

Rose came in at that moment, looking at Marcus dancing and the rest of us laughing and shook her head.

"I don't think I even want to know," she said, then she grinned cheekily and added, "They are ready to start and if we try to make Eddie wait any longer he's gonna be beating down the door."

Alice did a quick once over to make sure I was 'perfect' and then she, Rosalie and Esme went out to the terrace leaving me with Marcus.

Before I could even blink, I was standing with my arm laced through Marcus', my bouquet, which I hadn't even noticed until this moment, was in my hand, and we were in front of the french doors, ready to walk out onto the terrace.

I took a deep breath and smiled at Marcus as we waited for the attendants to open the doors. In a matter of minutes I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.


	8. Here Comes The Bride

A/N: It's wedding time!!!! Enjoy all. See you on Monday with a snippet from their honeymoon and their return to real life.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

I didn't have to wait for long when I first heard the soft sounds of a harp. Within second, the doors both opened and Marcus l started to walk me through the doors.

A harpist began to play Pachelbel's Canon in D, I didn't see her... or him... I don't even know.

My eyes didn't focus on the camera man that was taking pictures directly in front of us.

Nor did I focus on the white silk runner and rose petals that covered the short aisle.

I didn't see the flowers, or the family that had assembled to witness this.

I simply saw Edward.

I saw the man who I wanted to spend eternity with.

I saw the man who's touch could ignite a fire in my soul.

I saw the man who's eyes held every promise I ever wanted.

I saw the man that I loved with my whole heart and soul.

The father of our child, my lover and best of all...

My husband.

Our eyes locked and the grin that I knew was etched on my face was mirrored on his own. I saw him, dressed in his classic tuxedo, sexy as can be. Honestly, if I hadn't seen the man naked I would have to say that this was the sexiest look on him.

Nothing mattered but him and I.

It didn't matter that my parents were idiots.

It didn't matter to me that we had only truly met three months ago.

It didn't matter to me that we had only been engaged for under twenty-four hours or that we had only reconnected two days earlier because when I looked in his eyes, I saw eternity. I saw our happily ever after.

I wanted that happily ever after... and for the first time ever, I wanted a house, and a mortgage, and a white picket fence, and 2.4 kids, and a dog, and to grow old and sit in a rocking chair looking back on my life, all with Edward by my side.

Every hope and dream I had ever had meant nothing if I couldn't share it with him.

He was my soul mate.

He was the other half of me. Without him I was incomplete.

I wanted to run headlong down the short aisle to reach him, and if not for Marcus' hand holding onto me, I probably would have.

I took a deep breath and watched as the breeze blew his bronze hair lightly.

As we finally reached the front, Marcus leaned down and kissed my cheek, smiling ear to ear.

"Let him make you happy, and make him happy in return," he said softly.

"I will," I promised him. He took my hand in his, kissing it softly, before putting my hand in Edward's and the spark that was always present in our touch seemed magnified a thousand times.

"Take care of our girl," he told Edward.

"Always," Edward promised, never taking his eyes off mine.

We looked at each other, smiling for a long time before the minister finally cleared his throat.

"Can we start now?" he asked, causing me to blush and start to pull my gaze from Edward. Alice came and took my bouquet from me and smiled at me.

I could hear the slight chuckles from our family but nothing mattered other than Edward's hand in mine and the words that the minister would share.

We finally managed to turn so that we could both look at him.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. it is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails," the minister started, reciting 1 Corinthians 13:4-8.

My right hand was looped onto the crook of Edward's left arm. His right hand, was reached across his body, gently rubbing the back of his hand while my left hand came to was on top of his. I reveled in the way his hand felt, and tried to focus on the minister.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the joining of Dr. Isabella Swan and Dr. Edward Cullen. They have come of their own free will, to bind themselves to each other within the covenant of Holy Matrimony," he spoke.

I turned and looked at Edward, out of the side of my eye and noticed he was doing the same. We grinned cheekily at each other and he squeezed my hand.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, wish to take your vows to be joined in Holy Matrimony to Isabella Marie Swan, from this day forth and even forevermore? If so then answer please, I do," he said.

"I do," Edward's voice rang out crisp and clear.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, wish to take your vows to be joined in Holy Matrimony to Edward Anthony Cullen, from this day forth and even forevermore? If so then answer please, I do," he said.

"I do," I said in a crisp clear voice.

"Good, now that's out of the way," he said jokingly. "Let's get down to business. Edward turn and face your bride. The vows you make are for her. Repeat after me..."

I actually didn't hear the minister's words at all, just Edward.

"I, Edward, take you, Bella, to be my lawfully wedded wife.... my constant friend, my faithful partner and my one true love from this day forward.... In the presence of God, our family and friends... I offer my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health... in good times and in bad, in times of joy and in times of sorrow ... I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals... to honor and respect you.... to laugh with you and cry with you... and to cherish you as long as we both shall live," he vowed, as his crystal clear velvet voice rang out loud and strong.

"Now Isabella, repeat after me," he said.

"I, Bella, take you, Edward, to be my lawfully wedded husband.... my constant friend, my faithful partner and my one true love from this day forward.... In the presence of God, our family and friends... I offer my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health... in good times and in bad, in times of joy and in times of sorrow ... I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals... to honor and respect you.... to laugh with you and cry with you... and to cherish you as long as we both shall live," I vowed, my voice clear and sure, as I looked into the depths of Edward's eyes.

"Can I have the rings please?" the minister asked.

I looked at Edward.

He looked at me.

We both looked at Alice, who shrugged.

Shrugged!

Where were the rings?

Just as a bubble of panic started to rise in the pit of my stomach, Marcus pulled out two ring boxes from his pockets and handed them to us.

"Don't fight the master, Kids. You will never win," he promised, causing us all, minister included, to laugh.

"Can I have the rings, please?"

We opened the boxes and placed the rings on the minister's outstretched hand, before handing the now empty boxes to Marcus.

"Edward, place the ring on Bella's finger and repeat after me..."

"Bella, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness," he said as he slid the ring onto my finger and then kissed my hand.

I sniffled and the minister said, "Bella, place the ring on Edward's finger and repeat after me."

"Edward, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness," I vowed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. What God has joined today, let no man put asunder," the minister said. "Edward you may kiss your bride."

We looked into each others' eyes for half a second before he pulled me right off my feet. I threw my arms around his neck as he held me off the ground and kissed me sweetly.

Before we even broke the kiss, the minister said, "I'd like to introduce for the first time... Dr. and Dr.... Dr. and Mrs.... Drs. Edward and Isabella Cullen."

We finally broke the kiss, resting our foreheads together as our family swarmed around us. As usual with the crazy Cullen clan, there were hugs and handshakes, pats on the back, congratulations, and of course more hugs.

After signing the papers to make it all official, we stayed on the patio for another hour, watching as the sun started set, while we took pictures and drank champagne (or sparkling apple juice in my case). The hotel photographer was almost as crazy as Carmen when it came to pictures but I didn't care. Edward was my husband and I was enjoying every crazy minute of this day.

Soon enough, we were led to a small reception room. One long table and a small dance floor with a DJ waiting to play whatever music we requested. There were menus on the table to order from the hotel restaurant and a two tier wedding cake in the middle.

The food was ordered and served quickly while the Dj played some soft music in the background.

Alice spoke up, "Yay!!! I can now officially call you my sister."

"And I guess you were right weeks ago when you said the baby was your niece or nephew," I said to her, with one hand clasped with Edward's. Our touch had not been broken by more than a few seconds since we said our vows.

"Nephew," Marcus chimed in loudly.

There was a brief discussion about the sex of the bean, but I tuned it out, looking only at Edward. He reached his hand down and rubbed my belly softly before kissing my lips.

"Get a room!" Emmett said loudly.

"Hey, we're newlyweds! I am supposed to do this. It's written in the contract!" Edward said, making everyone else laugh.

"Time for the first dance," Alice directed, pushing us out of our seats.

"Bossy," Edward said.

"You betcha!" she said, kissing his cheek.

We stood up and made our way to the dance floor.

"So, a little bunny told me that you can really dance," I told Edward, smiling sweetly.

He blushed.

I made my husband blush!

"Who told you?" he asked casting murderous glances at both Emmett and Alice.

"Your mom," I said as he turned to glare at her.

"I'm glad," I said, pulling his eyes back to me. "I took lessons too, thanks to Marcus. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it."

"I love you," he said, taking me in his arms and leading me to the dance floor.

"I wonder what song we get to dance to?" I asked him.

"I don't care. I just want to hold you in my arms," he said.

"Mmmmm, I like the sound of that," I said.

As soon as we reached the floor, a lovely melody started to drift out of the speakers and Edward gathered me into his arms as we began to waltz across the floor. The song was only instrumental and I knew I had heard the tune before, as the dying notes played Edward kissed me and I realized where I knew the song from.

"Very cute, Alice," I said.

"I knew you'd get it, Cinderbella," she retorted.

"Okay, I missed it," Edward said.

"The song we just danced to is called 'So This Is Love' and it was the song played in the movie Cinderella when she danced with the prince at the ball," I said.

"You remember what song was played in a Disney movie?" he asked, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Of course!" I said. "Every girl remembers the first time they dreamt of Prince Charming. I'm just lucky to have found mine."

I reached up and kissed his lips softly.

Everyone awed and giggled.

Before I knew it Marcus had swept me away from Edward and into his arms as we moved across the floor to a quicker song. I don't think either Edward or I left the dance floor for the next hour as we were constantly swept from one family member to another with only slight breaks for each other. Like just about everything else this family can do, every last one of them can dance.

Although I think the highlight for me was watching all six feet and five inches of Emmett trying to dance with his tiny five foot nothing sister. They did a great job but it looked like a little girl tring to dance with her daddy.

I was so glad everyone came as I stood in Edward's arms watching Esme and Marcus dance. I loved this family, my family.

We cut the cake and, much to Emmett's dismay, we did not smash cake into each other's faces, but instead fed each other tiny portions carefully and lovingly.

The music was back on and we all took to the floor again, dancing and having fun. I have never in my life had so much fun, although I was finding it hard to concentrate on what people were saying between the loud music and my insane need to get my new husband back to our room.

At 11:00, everyone decided to head for their rooms. Our Seattle family had to be on a plane at 4:30 to be back on time for work.

"Thank you guys for coming," I said hugging them all as they headed for their rooms. "You guys made it so much better than I ever expected."

I stopped Carmen before she left to give her the earrings that she had loaned me. She smiled and tucked them into her purse safely, before hugging me and turning in for the night.

"I don't leave until tomorrow afternoon. Are you two free to take me to a late brunch before I go... Or should I say my goodbyes now?" Marcus asked wagging his eyebrows at me.

"We'll manage to get down for brunch, Marcus," I said.

"Hey! No more of this Marcus stuff. It's Grandpa, now," he said.

"That may take some getting used to, but I like it," I said, kissing his cheek.

With that Marcus, Grandpa, gave us both hugs and headed up to his room, leaving Edward and I in the now empty room.

Edward let go of my hand for a minute and motioned for me to stay where I was while he went over to the DJ. The had a quiet conversation before Edward returned to my side.

"Mrs. Cullen, may I have the honor of one more dance?" he asked formally, bowing at my side.

"Certainly," I agreed with a giggle, curtseying politely. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

He held his hand out for me to take and when I did he swung me into his arms as music filled the room. The opening notes of Aerosmith's Don't Want to Miss A Thing started and Edward held me tight as he sang softly into my ear as we rocked back and forth, more reminiscent of a high school couple rather than a grown couple who had spent the last few hours waltzing around the room.

His hands roamed my lower back and bottom as he held me tight. Mine roamed his shoulders and neck. He stopped singing at some point and, although I missed his velvet voice, I didn't miss it too much as his lips, and mine were far better occupied.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, did you enjoy your day?" he asked, pressing our foreheads together during the dying strains of the song.

"I certainly did, my Husband. Did you?" I asked.

"I did. It was way better than anything I could have dreamed. You do realize that we owe Alice big time for this... and she'll probably expect to collect," he said, lifting me off the floor and into his arms, bridal style, and kissing my neck.

"Umm hmmm, " I agreed, loving the feeling of being in his arms. "And apparently, we owe Marcus too," I said.

"Hmmm... How so?" he asked, nuzzling further into my neck.

"Well for a number of reasons. First, apparently, he spent the whole time I was at Stanford trying to get you to visit so he could set us up. Second he made me take dance lessons, so I could walk across a floor without falling. And third he turned me from a little book worm into a girl that would be confident enough to go to a strange man's hotel room instead of just hiding out at the airport," I said.

"Hmmm, so either way... I guess we have a middle name for the bean," he said as he carefully lowered my feet to the floor.

"I like that," I said, lifting my lips to meet his. "Can we go to our room now?"

He kissed me quickly, not anywhere near what I wanted. then he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me from the reception area. I was only too happy to follow him. We almost ran through the lobby to the elevators in such a hurry to get to our room. While waiting for it to arrive, Edward held me in a tight embrace, so my head was against his shoulder.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," he whispered into my ear.

"I like that," I answered. "Bella Cullen."

"You do? You have no idea how insanely happy I am at this exact moment," he answered.

"I think I do, my Husband," I said. "Because I am feeling the exact same way. I love you, Edward, forever."

He kissed me softly as the doors opened to let us into the elevator. I leaned my back against his chest during the ride up and his hands caressed the bare skin on my shoulders and arms. When we got to our door, he slipped the keycard in, opened the door and swung me up into his arms and carried me over the threshold.

"You look so beautiful, Mrs. Cullen," he said, as he carried me through the suite to the bedroom.

"Thank you , My Husband. You look incredibly handsome in your tuxedo too," I said.

He carried me into the room and we stopped short. There were rose petals everywhere and some soft, flickering battery operated candles. On the bedside table was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne.

"Alice," we both said causing me to giggle.

"She's going for godmother," I said as I kissed him.

"Yup," he agreed.

He set me on my feet and turned me so he could undo the laces of my gown. I blushed, thinking of the very tiny underclothes I had on under the dress. Not that Edward had never seen me naked, in fact, for most of the time we had been together, we were naked. But I had never worn anything, ever, intended to be strictly sexy and I was suddenly a little nervous.

All I could think about was the very tiny lacy underclothes I had on.

My hands couldn't wait to be on his body and I reached up and undid his black bow tie, letting it hang loose from his collar and I set to work unfastening the studs on his tuxedo shirt and baring his sculpted chest for me. I untucked his shirt and started to push it from his shoulders, along with his jacket, reveling in the way his breathing hitched when my hands touched his naked flesh.

As soon as his torso was naked, his hands were on my body. He caressed the naked flesh of my shoulders and neck, before he made his way across my chest, stopping for a moment at the locket that hung from my neck.

"You have no idea how much I like that," he said running his fingers over the Cullen crest of my locket. He traced the line of my dress with his fingers before turning me around to look at my back.

"Laces.... oh my," he said, apprising the closure of my dress.

I felt his fingers working through the laces of the corset ties on my dress, carefully and quickly. My knees trembled with anticipation. His lips kissed along my shoulder and neck as his fingers worked the ties and before I knew it, the dress was loose and ready to slide down my body. He took my hand and turned me to face him.

"I love you," he said, tugging my dress and letting it fall so it puddled to the floor at my feet. I stepped out of it, still wearing the little white sandals Alice had put me in earlier and the teeny tiny lingerie from Rosalie.

I flushed red as I stood before him in the little tiny white bra and panties. His eyes raked across my semi-naked form.

"Holy shit," he finally managed to gasp.

"Rosalie," I explained.

"Thank you, Rose," he said as he pulled me into his arms and guided us over to the bed.

"You are mine, Bella. All mine," he said as he laid me down on the bed and looked at me through lust filled eyes.

"Yes, Edward," I agreed. "All yours."

"These feet are mine," he said as he unfastened the little sandal on first my right foot, then my left. Rubbing his hands on my feet and up my legs.

"These legs are mine," he said more huskily as his hands rubbed my legs gently towards my very overheated core.

I managed a groan of acknowledgement.

He moved his hands to my hips, missing where I wanted his hands to touch with every fiber of my being.

"These hips are mine... and your sides... all mine," he said as he rubbed up my sides, before moving his hands to my arms.

I groaned as he once again missed a very intimate area.

"These hands are mine, and your arms, definitely mine," he said lifting my arm towards him as he kissed, licked and nibbled the flesh from my wrist to my shoulder.

"These shoulders, and this beautiful neck... all mine," he said.

"Yes," I said, panting from the passion building up between us.

He moved his hands to my face and touched my bottom lip with his thumb as his hands cupped my face. I kissed his thumb, sucking it into my mouth. I needed some part of him, any part, before I internally combusted.

"Who's lips are these, Bella," he said, bringing his lips down to within an inch of mine. I could feel the heat from his breath. Every time I moved my mouth to speak his lips mirrored mine.

"Tell me, Baby. Who's lips are these?" he said.

"Yours, Baby. Only yours!" I said, panting.

"That's right. They are mine," he said lowering his head to kiss me.

The kiss was hot and deep. Our tongues met in a forceful battle and my hands moved against his sweat covered skin, lower to the snap on his pants. I undid it quickly and brought my feet up to pull them down his legs.

He pulled himself away and kicked his shoes and socks off, finally letting his pants fall to the floor.

He sat me up and sat back a bit admiring my breasts in the tiny sheer bra.

"As much as I love this, Bella, this has to go. I don't want anything between me and your glorious breasts," he said as he reached behind me, unfastening my bra and letting it drop to my lap.

"Oh..." I moaned as his lips went right to the sensitive flesh of my nipples. He sucked and nipped one side while his hands pinched and flicked my other nipple. My hips were thrusting of their own accord.

"These... Bella...these are definitely mine. Your beautiful breasts are mine," he said.

"Yes," I groaned as his lips started down towards my abdomen.

"This belly is mine... I am only sharing it with our children... other than that, it's mine," he said as hip lips went lower still until they came to the line of the miniscule panties. He reached up slowly touching me through my panties with one finger.

"This, Baby. This is only for me. Nobody else will ever touch you here like I do. Nobody will taste your sweet cum. Nobody will feel your orgasm on their fingers or their dick. Just me, Baby," he said as he moved so he could lower my panties slowly.

He started by sliding a finger in the waist band, front and center and dragging them down a little, exposing more of my heated flesh and my small tangle of curls. His intensity picked up as soon as he exposed more of me and his hands went more roughly to the sides of my panties, pulling them right off with one movement.

"Edward," I gasped.

"Nobody will ever feel your glorious core. Baby nobody can do this to you, but me," he said as he rid himself of his boxers and positioned himself between my thighs.

"Yes, Edward....please... Take me... Make me yours.... I want you... I want you in me," I moaned.

He didn't say a word, he just thrust his hips forward, sliding his length into my moist wet core.

"Oh God! Edward... yes..." I said as my muscles spasmed immediately and I came on him.

"Shit, Baby.." He groaned as I clung to him, moaning loudly into his shoulder as I rode out my orgasm.

Just as my body started to calm down, he began to move more forcefully and the orgasm which I thought was on it's way down, picked up quickly. My mind and body were not prepared for that and I clung to Edward more forcefully until the orgasm consumed me again and I raked my nails across his shoulders calling his name loudly into the quiet of the hotel room. He followed instantly, whether from the feeling of my inner muscled tightening so forcefully around him or the feel of my nails as they scratched his flesh.

"Oh God, Bella!" he roared. Then he collapsed next to me, pulling me to my side.

"I love you, Baby," he whispered though his gasps for air.

"I love you with all that I am, Edward," I said, stroking his sweat covered chest.

We made love all through the night, napping a little in between. Finally, as the sun rose over the desert, Edward pressed the button to close the automatic drapes and we actually slept, cuddled into each other's arms.


	9. Honeymoon and the Trip Home

A/N: Enjoy this chapter all. See you Friday!

.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

It was nearly noon before I woke up again, and of course it was simply because I needed a human moment. Darn pregnancy bladder. I was snuggled into Edward's side, my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around me, and our legs tangled together.

It took me a few minutes to untangle myself from his limbs and another few to willingly leave his side. As I sat up a little, I looked down at my husband's sleeping form. My husband.

God how I loved that word.

Husband. Edward was my husband.

I realized that my dreams had changed. My all consuming desire to be a doctor and to prove myself in the male dominated world of medicine was less now. It wasn't important anymore.

When did this shift occur?

When did I become that girl?

The one that wanted the white picket fence.

I couldn't reconcile her with the nerdy little bookworm from Arizona who had worked so hard to become a doctor, at the expense of all else.

I sat up and looked down at my husband's sleeping form. He didn't even stir in his sleep as I slipped out of bed and padded naked to the bathroom still contemplating the shift of direction my life had taken.

After taking care of business, I looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess, still semi styled from the wedding, never having been taken down. What was left of my make-up was smeared across my cheeks. Uggg. Not a pretty morning picture.

I carefully brushed my teeth, unpinned my hair and washed my make-up off before I peeked out into the room again. Edward was still asleep, in fact he hadn't moved a muscle since I had left. I decided to have a shower, leaving the door open in hopes that Edward would wake up and decide to join me.

I took my time in the shower, letting the water work my aching muscles. Who needs to go to the gym if you do that every night?

I washed carefully with my strawberry body wash and even washed and conditioned my hair. No luck, he must still be sleeping.

I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and another on my hair before padding back into the bedroom. Edward still hadn't moved. Apparently I tired him out.

I decided I would dress for brunch, before trying to wake him. I went to the suitcase in search of something to wear that was appropriate for a newlywed going to brunch with her husband's grandfather who also happened to be a dear friend and mentor. Not too much to ask.

As I looked through the suitcase I realized that not much had come from my closet at home. None of my regular bras and panties were there, all replaced with push up bras and matching panties, that were ultra sexy.

Obviously Alice had taken it upon herself to stock my suitcase with everything a new bride could need.

"Alice," I muttered shaking my head, as I peered through the unfamiliar clothes.

I decided that my new husband would probably really enjoy it if I put on some of the ultra sexy lingerie that Alice had packed for me. So I chose a matching pink panty and bra set that were sheer with ruffles on the bum. Cute and sexy.

Edward would definitely approve.

At least he would if he'd ever wake up.

I decided it was time to wake him up so I got really close to him, leaning over so I could reach his neck and ear with my lips before I started kissing him on the sensitive flesh around his neck and ear.

"Good morning, my Husband," I cooed in his ear, pressing my semi clothed form to his naked chest.

"Five more minutes, Mom," he groaned.

I giggled to myself and headed for the bathroom again to fix my hair and make-up. I decided on a simple ponytail with lipgloss and peeked at him again before grabbing a soft lavender sun dress and my white sandals from the wedding before heading for the main room.

A well rested husband was going to be a necessity on this honeymoon so I figured a little more sleep would be fine.

There was a light blinking on the room phone letting me know there was a message waiting so I picked it up to retrieve it.

It was from Marcus naturally so I quickly dialed his room.

"Good morning, Grandpa," I chirped when he answered the phone.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Cullen," he answered with a laugh. "I was worried that I was going to end up missing you guys."

"Sorry," I said, blushing. Thank God he couldn't see me blush through the phone.

"You sound like you're positively bright red, Bella," he laughed.

"You can't hear a blush," I responded.

"Ah, Girl, I know you so well I can tell," he said. "So when are we meeting for brunch?"

"I'm not sure. It seems I've tired your grandson right out," I said, blushing even more.

He laughed heartily, then said, "Well wake him then. I only have ninety minutes before I need to leave for the airport and I've been waiting for you guys."

"No guarantees on my husband, I've already tried to wake him once. But I'll meet you in the lobby in thirty minutes," I said, deciding to sneak back into the room and try to wake Edward in a most delicious way.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up, making my way back to Edward.

When I got into the bedroom he was flat on his back in bed, the sheet just barely covering his waist and thighs. I carefully pulled it down, leaving him completely bare for me. I shouldn't have bothered being careful, a bomb going off in the room would not have woken him.

After making sure he was completely uncovered, I started to gently rub him, all over. Starting with his lower legs. He moaned slightly in his sleep but didn't wake. However, other parts of him were beginning to stir.

I rubbed his upper thighs and got the same result. A nice moan, a little more stirring from his other parts but still he didn't wake.

I skipped his hardening area and moved to his chest. I rubbed my hands over his muscles and brought by lips out to play, kissing and licking all over his chest. His arousal was at full mast now and his moaning was near constant as I licked around his hardened nipples.

Seriously, I must have really tired him out!

Finally I brought my hand and mouth to his pulsing member. I rubbed him a few times first, eliciting a long moan from him that went straight to my inner core, making my little pink panties wet. He damn well better wake up soon.

I licked up from the base to the tip and his moans told me how much he enjoyed it. I swirled my tongue around the tip and started to slip him into my mouth, sucking him deep into my throat. As I bobbed my head up and down his hardened member his moans began to be more coherent and I moved so I could see his eyes open wide as he took in what I was doing.

"Shit, Baby!" he groaned. "Bella..Baby... Oh Shit...I'm gonna...OH," he moaned as he tried to warn me before he filled my mouth with his hot cum.

"Fuck," he roared as his hands gripped the sheets at each side of him.

I sat up, wiping my mouth a little and grinned at him.

"I want to wake up like that every morning," he said finally, pulling me down next to him.

I giggled. "Well Dr. Cullen, technically, it's no longer morning," I said.

"And you're not naked," he said with a scowl.

"Nope," I said with a grin, kissing his nose. "We have to meet your grandpa in.... twelve minutes. So you need to get your sexy buns out of bed."

"Do we have to?" he asked, whining and sticking out his lower lip in a childish pout.

"Your poor grandpa has been waiting for us all morning. I promised that I'd be there... so if you want to stay here alone..." I started.

"It's no fun here without you," he said, finally getting out of bed.

"I promise, as soon as Marcus is gone we can come right back here," I told him.

"And get naked?" he asked.

"And get naked," I agreed.

"As long as you promise," he said, jumping into the shower.

He was out in under five minutes and walked across the room with a towel slung low across his hips. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched him.

"See anything you like?" he teased.

"Nope," I teased back, walking over to him. "But I do see someone I love."

I reached my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mrs. Cullen," he said as we broke for air a minute later. "If you expect to leave this hotel room anytime soon, you'd better keep those lips to yourself. They are mighty dangerous weapons."

""Get your sexy ass dressed," I told him, heading for the bathroom to reapply my lipgloss.

We were on our way to the elevator a few minutes later. Edward's hair was still damp and he was rocking the sexy dark wash jeans with a navy blue button up shirt.

"You look incredibly sexy today, " I told him as we stepped into the elevator and I wrapped my arms around him.

"So do you, Mrs. Cullen," he said as he kissed the tip of my nose.

I giggled and we pulled apart as the elevator stopped to pick someone else up. He pulled me to him so that my back was pressed against his chest. We linked hands so that our left hands were together and he raised them so we could admire the rings that now adorned our hands.

The couple that entered the elevator smiled at us before they spoke.

"Are you newlyweds?" she asked.

"Yes," Edward answered. "We just got married yesterday."

"Oh, congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," we said in unison as the doors opened on the ground floor. Marcus was waiting for us right outside the elevators and he greeted me with a big hug.

"Ah Bella," he said with a smile. "It makes me so happy to see you on my grandson's arm."

"Thank you," I said while Edward just grinned.

"So are we going to eat at the buffet here, or make our way out onto the strip?" Marcus asked.

"Let's head out," Edward answered.

So, with Edward's arm wrapped around me, we made our way out onto the strip with Marcus. We made our way to New York-New York and found a little Irish Pub called Nine Fine Irishmen. Both Edward and Marcus got a pint of Irish Ale while I decided on a sparkling water. Conversation flowed easily as we ate our lunch and we made plans for Marcus to visit us in Seattle soon.

After lunch, we got Marcus into a cab to the airport, promising frequent phone calls and that he be the first, other than the two of us, to know that the bean was in fact a boy.

"So," Edward said, as we watched the cab drive off. "I believe you have a promise to fulfill."

"I do?" I asked, teasingly.

"Don't tell me you forgot," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmmm," I said pretending to think about it.

He smiled at me with his sexy crooked smile and I couldn't tease anymore.

"Of course I remember, Dr. Cullen," I said. "It involved our hotel room and nudity, right?"

"TAXI!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, the hotel is under a five minute walk away," I admonished.

"Too long," Edward said as the taxi pulled to a stop in front of us.

I laughed as we jumped into the taxi and made our way back to the hotel. Once we got there Edward practically pulled me through the lobby towards the elevators.

"Impatient?" I asked him as we waited for the elevator to reach our floor.

"After that wake up call, Mrs. Cullen, I can't wait to get my hands on your naked body and my cock buried into your tight wet center," he growled.

"Dr. Cullen!" I said blushing. "What would your patients say if they heard you talking like that?"

"I don't know Mrs. Cullen, what do you think they'd say?" he asked.

"Lucky, lucky woman, probably," I said as the elevator opened to our floor.

We got down the hall and into the room quickly. As Edward put the do not disturb sign out I started to walk towards the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as I reached the main room.

"To the bedroom," I answered.

"Nope," he answered as he walked towards me.

"Well, Doctor, where am I going?" I asked.

"Nowhere," he said as he reached me.

He pulled me into his arms and crashed his lips to mine.

"Edward," I groaned as our lips met.

It was a hard forceful kiss, filled with lust and need. My hands went instantly to his hair and his were on my face, holding me into this passionate kiss. Our tongues danced with each other, battling for the pleasure of the other's mouth. Finally our hands left their starting place and moved to the other's clothes. Edward's shirt buttons were sent flying in my impatience to reach his skin, while the shoulder straps of my dress were moved down my arms, which in turn bared my chest, except for the little pink push up bra.

"Shit, Bella, so hot," he groaned as his hands moved across the silky cups of my bra, causing my nipples to pebble underneath.

He forced my dress over my hips so it dropped to the floor in a puddle at my feet. My hands worked furiously at the button and zipper of his pants and after loosening them I yanked them down, along with his boxers, allowing his massive erection to spring free.

He worked his feet out of his shoes and his legs out of his jeans as his lips once again attacked mine, and he pushed me free of the puddle of clothes on the floor so my back was against the living room window.

His hands gripped my ass firmly, as he lifted me up so my lips were at his height and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my panty covered center onto him.

"Bella, Baby, so wet," he moaned into my mouth.

Pushing me into the glass with his hips, he pulled his chest back from mine so he could see my breasts, which were still covered by the pink bra.

"Front clasp," I gasped as his eyes travelled over my chest.

"If you want this bra to see another day, then you better do it because if you leave it to me I will tear it off you," he said.

Surprisingly it was actually a hard choice. I really liked the bra, but the very thought of Edward tearing it from my body made me even wetter. Finally my logical brain took over and I unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the floor.

"So perfect," he said, lowering his head to taste my nipples.

"Oh God, Edward!" I said as he sucked one of my erect peaks into his mouth. "Baby, I want you now. Please!"

He couldn't bear my pleas and he slipped his hand between us and moved my tiny panties to the side before lining himself up so he could slide into my soaking wet core.

"Edward," I yelled, as his length slid in and filled me.

"So perfect," he said as he began thrusting, pushing me into the glass, over and over again.

It didn't take long before I could feel the tightening in my core letting me know that my orgasm was close.

"Baby... I'm... Shit... Baby..." I moaned as my orgasm ripped through me.

Edward didn't slow up at all, he kept thrusting into me as I screamed his name over and over. Just as the orgasm finally began to wind down, I felt Edward's thrusts get more erratic and I lowered my head to his shoulder and nibbled along his collar bone until I reached the soft flesh of his neck, where I kissed and licked along the tendons there. I knew that I was close again and as Edward's thrust reached an almost frenzied pace, my orgasm hit me full force, causing me to bite down on his flesh.

"Fuck," he roared as he finally released into me.

I leaned back onto the glass and he leaned onto me, both of us panting for breath.

"That didn't count," he said finally.

"What?" I asked.

"You still have a promise to keep," he said with a devilish smile.

"Not that I'm complaining but what makes you say that?" I asked.

"Neither of us are naked, so it doesn't count," he said.

Sure enough, I was still wearing my panties and sandals, while he was still wearing his socks.

For the next five days we rarely left the room, living mostly on room service and each other. We spent hours learning each other's deepest secrets and funny quirks and by the time we needed to get back to Seattle, I can honestly say I knew as much about Edward as I did about myself. Our tastes in everything seemed so in sync , it was scary.

The only thing he really refused to talk about was what he expected once our bean was born. He honestly had no opinion other than he wanted me to do what made me happy. But there was the question.

What would make me happy?

Could I really work full time and let Bean be raised by a nanny or daycare?

Was I willing to completely give up my career for motherhood?

I certainly hoped that I would have the answers to those questions by the time Bean made his or her appearance in the world.

The intimacy we built in our hotel room was intense. Not just the sex, which was obviously amazing, but everything. The simple touches, the whispered words and especially his need to talk to Bean. He was a perfect husband, a gentleman in every way that counted and an absolute sex fiend in the bedroom, bathroom, living room... well you get the picture.

Planning our return trip was bittersweet. I was looking forward to living with Edward, cooking meals for him and becoming a full part of his whole life.

Here, it seemed, we sort of lived apart from time. We could forget the whole rest of the world. As we packed our suitcases, a few hours before our flight home, I started giggling.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

That name gave me a complete thrill!

"I was just thinking that World War III could have broken out and we'd have no clue," I answered.

It was true. we hadn't turned on the TV, read a newspaper or even answered our cell phones.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right," he answered with a chuckle.

"Do you think we should do something about it?" I asked

"Yup," he answered, popping the 'p'. He started walking across the room towards me.

I knew what he wanted to do about it!

"And what is it that you plan on doing?" I asked, flushing slightly with the look he gave me.

"Sounds like a plan," I said before our lips crashed together and talking became the last thing on our minds.

In the end, we ended up stuffing everything into our bags haphazardly to try to make our flight on time. We rushed through checkout and grabbed the first taxi to the airport.

We got to the airport quickly and were able to check our bags and make it through security in record time. I was actually happy to be heading home on Saturday night so that we had a day to get Edward's stuff moved into my place before we returned to work.

Plus, nobody expected us home until Sunday so it gave us some extra sexy time at home before reality had to set in.

The late night flight was quiet and I ended up spending most of it asleep on Edward's shoulder as he held my left hand and played with the rings on my finger. It was obvious that he liked it and it seemed to be one of his favorite pastimes.

"Wakey, wakey, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered into my ear.

"What if I don't want to?" I moaned, scrunching my eyes together tighter.

"Well, My Love, we're almost home and as much as I would love to carry your sexy body through the airport, I think people would stare," he said.

"We're really almost home?" I asked, reluctantly opening my eyes.

"Yup," he said, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

I sat up and smiled at him, then rubbed my eyes to clear away the sleep induced fog.

We landed a few moments later and waited for the few other passengers to get off.

As Edward finally stood, a man from a few rows away decided to make conversation with him, obviously not seeing me.

"So did you win big in Vegas?" he asked Edward.

"Yup, I hit the jackpot," he said, pulling my up and into his arms.

"You got hitched?" the man asked.

"Yup," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Geez, I won five grand and now I feel like I lost. She's hot, Man, congrats," he said as he made his way down the aisle and off the plane.

"Ummm, Thanks," Edward said, frowning.

"What's with the scowl?" I asked, giggling.

"I don't like other men thinking my WIFE is hot," he said.

"Would you prefer frumpy?" I asked with a tiny smirk.

"No. Pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, radiant, amazing... those are all good... but HOT implies sexual tones," he tried to explain.

"Dr. Cullen, let them look all they want. I am yours and only yours... and as many thoughts as they may have, know that it is you I will come home to forever," I said.

"How did you get so smart?" he asked.

"I have to remind myself of the same thing every time some two bit hussy eyes you up," I said.

We giggled and headed towards baggage claim to get our suitcases.

Even though it was almost midnight, I found myself looking around the airport.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked me.

I blushed before answering. "I half expected to see Alice here," I said with a smile.

"Me too," he answered.

We grabbed our bags from baggage claim and went to the valet desk to get Edward's car. It was a very short wait before I found myself tucked into the passenger seat of the Volvo and we were making our way home.

Home.

With Edward.

I grinned in the darkness, which, of course, did not go unnoticed by my husband.

"More secret smiles. Are you going to share with the class?" he asked cheekily.

"I was just smiling about going home with you. It sounds so peaceful and so right," I explained.

"Right, definitely. Peaceful?.... Maybe after we get all my stuff moved in," he said.

"Do you have a lot?" I asked.

"Lots of books, music, pictures and some clothes," he said. "I just hate packing and moving."

"I agree. But this will be your second last move," I said.

"Second last?" he asked.

"Well, we'll have to move when we build our house at the meadow," I reminded him.

"That we will," he answered. "Is that truly what you want, Bella? You don't have to..."

"Edward! Of course I'm sure. It is the most beautiful place I've ever seen and the very thought of Bean and any future children running around and playing there makes my heart sing," I said.

"Future children??? Hmmmm, we better start practicing for that," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, I don't think we need practice. We seem to have that down pretty good. Any more practice and we'll end up with twins next time!" I exclaimed in mock horror.

"You don't want to practice?" he asked with a fake sad look on his face.

"I never said I didn't want to, just that we didn't need to," I clarified.

"Thank God for that! I was worried for a minute," he sighed in fake relief.

"You're such a goof," I giggled.

"That's Dr. Goof to you, Missy!" he said.

"Well, Doctor, you can be a goof all you want as long as your my goof," I told him.

"Always," he promised.

He found a parking spot near the building as I didn't have a parking spot in the garage yet. We decided to leave our bags in the trunk and just took our carry-ons in with us. We made our way up the elevator and I bit my lip in anticipation of our homecoming.

I pulled my keys out of my purse and went to open the door.

"I guess you need your own set now," I said.

"Yup," he said, smiling.

As soon as the door was unlocked, Edward swept me up in his arms and carried me across the threshold.

The inside of the apartment was not the sam as I had left it. New pictures adorned the walls and table tops and a large picture from the wedding hung over the mantle. There were also candles lit all around the room.

"Oh!" I gasped in shock.

Edward was equally as shocked.

"Alice?" I asked... seriously why did I ask?

"Not just Ali," Edward said, putting me back on the ground. "It looks like Mom had her hand in there too."

We wandered around our apartment for a bit, looking at the changes they had made.

The living room was pretty much the same, except for the new pictures and a large CD cabinet in one corner. The kitchen was completely untouched, except for a note that we found on the table addressed to us both. I held the note, without opening it as we wandered towards the office.

I almost cried when I saw what they had done in there. There were now two desks, that faced each other with matching office chairs and all the shelves were full of books, both his and mine. For me this was the best. Our whole lives were meshed.

"Wow," I said.

We left the room with his arms around me and made our way towards the bedrooms. The first door I opened was to the room that had been for my parents. I took a deep breath and walked in. Nothing had changed except for the addition of a picture on the wall. The picture was from the wedding and was a close-up of Edward and I staring at each other, love evident in our eyes, with the sun setting behind us. The picture was beautiful. The fact that it now adorned the room that had been meant for my parents was even better. I grabbed Edward's hand and walked out, with a smile on my face, and closed the door.

We stopped at the nursery, which was unchanged, before making our way to the master bedroom. Not much had changed in here except for more pictures, a new dresser for Edward's stuff and Edward's clothes hanging in the closet.

"Should we call and thank them?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," he answered before leading me over to the bed. "Tonight I am going to make love to my wife in our home."

And he did just that.

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	10. What has Alice done now?

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I decided that I wasn't happy with the next chapter so I rewrote it. Enjoy!

.

.

Chapter 10 -

.

Waking up with Edward in our home was amazing. My bladder was screaming at me to get up but even with that, the motivation to leave my husband's warm embrace was lacking.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered.

"Good morning, Husband," I said, lifting my head from it's spot on his chest. "What are we doing today, now that we don't have to move you in here?"

"Well, I am willing to bet the pixie will show up here eventually to claim us, knowing we have no other plans," Edward said.

"Then I guess we better get up and get dressed," I sighed.

"That's pretty drastic measures. Are you sure you need to get dressed?" Edward asked, in mock horror.

"Well dressed is only an option. I do NEED to get up though, for a human moment. Then I'm certain the Bean will be demanding breakfast soon," I grinned.

"What is Bean in the mood for this morning?" he asked as we both made our way out of bed.

"Anything edible," I said as I headed for the bathroom.

Edward chuckled and made his way to the closet.

"Uh oh," he said.

"What?" I yelled from the bathroom.

"I think I have an idea of what Alice has planned," he yelled from the closet.

"Should I be scared?" I asked, finishing my business, flushing and washing my hands.

"Very," he said.

I opened the door and padded naked back into the bedroom.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Remember what I told you about my graduation?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered thinking of the four hundred 'close' friends and family that celebrated with him.

"We have dress clothes and note telling us to be ready by one," he said, showing me the clothes Alice had laid out. There was a fancy suit and tie for Edward and a short white cocktail dress for me.

"There's no escape?" I asked.

"None," he sighed.

"Well, I guess we're in it together, at least," I said.

"I won't let you go, not even for a minute!" he vowed.

"Is that for you or for me?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

Edward slipped into a pair of boxers and I put on a little silk robe and we made our way to the kitchen so we could have some breakfast. The fridge was stocked with healthy food, thanks to Alice and Esme, I'm sure.

"I'll make a fruit salad if you'll do the eggs," I told Edward.

"No problem," he said.

We worked together in the kitchen in perfect sync. I couldn't believe how nice it felt, just having him next to me doing mundane, everyday tasks. I guess it helped that every time we were close to each other we shared a kiss or a little caress. It felt... perfect.

When we were done, we sat next to each other at the breakfast table over our meal, a bowl of fruit salad, a glass of orange juice and two eggs, a side of turkey bacon, with a piece of whole wheat toast.

We hadn't spoken much while cooking but the silence was far from awkward, it was quiet and relaxing.

"So," I said as we ate our breakfast. "What exactly do I need to expect later?"

"If I know Alice, and I know Alice, we'll paste huge smiles on our faces, and we'll be introduced to a million people who's names we'll never remember. There will be lots of food, lots of drink and maybe even some dancing," Edward said.

"Oh God! People aren't going to bring gifts are they?" I asked.

"Hopefully, she'll have the sense to do what was done for both, hers and Jasper's, and Rose and Emmett's weddings," Edward said.

"Which was?" I asked.

"Remember what I told you about the conditions on our trust funds?" he asked me.

"You mean about being on the board for one of the Cullen Family charities?" I asked.

"Yup. Emmett is on Cullen Education Incentives, a charity to provide scholarships for deserving under privileged students to attend college or university. Alice is on Cullen Housing, providing good affordable homes for families working to better themselves. Mine is The Cullen Foundation for Children, it provides medical treatment for children who wouldn't otherwise have access to it," he said.

I stopped eating while he was talking, listening to the passion in his voice when he spoke of the charities.

"Wow! The Cullen Foundation for Children sounds like something I would have chosen to be involved with too," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"In Jacksonville, I used to take a few shifts at the free clinic. It made me so sad to see kids who had such treatable diseases and injuries suffering because of a lack of available medical care," I said.

"Exactly. The focus of the foundation had always been big things, like cleft palate surgeries or cardiac surgeries, but we are now looking for ways to bring it to a more personal level, to make it more accessible to everyone," he said.

"Like free clinics?" I asked.

"Yeah. The goal is to build a clinic in a low income area just a little ways from my parent's property. There is lots of families in the area and it has one of the lowest, per capita, availability of medical care. We already own the property but need the capital funding to get it up and running. The goal is to help provide free medical care for mothers and children who cannot afford it otherwise and affordable medical options for families who struggle to make ends meet," he said.

His eyes sparkled as he spoke of this and I could just hear the passion he had for the project in his voice.

"So you're saying, you want to provide medical care to everyone and having them pay on a sliding scale?" I asked.

"Exactly. I mean people coming for obstetric care without insurance have to pay over twenty thousand dollars for regular care and delivery. For a lot of people that is unattainable. Proper health care should never be unattainable," he said, passionately.

"Sounds like this is not just something you chose because you had to," I said, looking at him.

"No..." he said, blushing. "I actually started to help there before I had to, for my trust fund. My dad helped out a lot with mobile immunization clinics and well baby clinics. I used to go with him from the time I was about eight. That was where my true passion for medicine developed."

"Wow," I said.

"Then, I actually started sitting in on the board meetings in my late teens. It has become a true passion of mine," he said with a smile.

"Can we go sometime? To one of the clinics?" I asked, smiling.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, sucking down the last of my orange juice. "If it is something you are so passionately involved in then I want to support you. Plus I have always liked to support both medical and children's charities so it seems right."

"You are so perfect," he said, kissing me.

"Just one more thing that proves that we belong together," I said smiling at him.

We finished our breakfast and cleaned the kitchen together. Little mundane tasks were so much better with him. After we were done, we made our way back to the bedroom. We kissed and snuggled for a while before we reluctantly agreed to get ready.

"If I (kiss) want my (kiss) hair to be (kiss) dry before (kiss) we leave (kiss) then I need to (kiss) shower now," I said.

"Yup," he said, making no move to get up or stop kissing.

It was another few minutes before I finally pulled myself away from him and I went ahead to the bathroom and started the shower. Edward was there moments later, helping me remove my clothes. Once his were gone, he lifted me up and carried me into the shower.

I don't think that our lips parted for the entire shower. There was no sex...but the love and intimacy were intense. Finally, after our fingers started to prune, he shut off the water and carried me out onto the bath mat. He grabbed one of the large fluffy towels and wrapped it around my body. After wrapping one around his waist, he took a third towel and started to dry my long hair.

After we were mostly dry, we walked into the bedroom together. We had about an hour and a half before we needed to be ready and I knew I was going to need most of that to be "Alice approved'. Edward started to pull me towards the bed... and as much as I wanted to go...

"Edward, Baby... I can't... I'll never be ready on time," I told him.

"I know," he sighed. "Let me help you get ready then, Baby."

"Don't you need to get ready?" I asked him.

"I need five minutes to shave, put on deodorant, run my fingers through my hair and put on the suit. Let me know what you need me to do to help you," he said.

Honestly, I could have done it myself but Edward helping sounded like much more fun.

"Can you help me with my body lotion?" I asked him.

"I can do that," he said, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

I sat on the little chair and handed him the body lotion I use. He poured some onto his hands, rubbing them together lightly, before he started to apply it to my body. He started with my feet and lower legs, leaving my towel in place. He massaged the sweet lotion in tenderly, almost reverently. Then he moved up to my upper thighs, just moving the towel slightly. It was such an erotic feeling, having his hands caress me so tenderly.

"Oh," I said. "This may not have been so helpful."

He laughed softly as his hands nearly reached the apex of my thighs. My body quivered in anticipation before he stopped his upward motion to add more lotion to his hands. I closed my eyes and groaned in anticipation. After he rubbed his hands together I took a deep breath, ready for him to assault my moist center with his lotion covered hands.

I was not pleasantly surprised when he brought his hand to my shoulders and arms and I groaned in frustration.

"Patience, Love," he whispered as he turned me so my back was towards him.

As soon as I was facing away from him, he loosened the towel from around my torso, allowing it to fall away.

"Baby," I groaned.

I heard him pick up the bottle and pour more lotion to his hands, before his hands started to work on my back.

"Move your hair forward, Baby," he whispered into my ear before moving his head and kissing my neck softly.

I did as he instructed and his hands caressed my entire back, causing goosebumps everywhere.

Then, when he was done, his hands ghosted around to the front and he began to caress my abdomen.

My groans were coming full force now.

"Baby, please," I begged him.

His hands moved back to the lotion bottle again, and before I could even breath they were back on my stomach, this time moving up to my breasts.

"Oh Baby," I groaned as he massaged the cream into my breasts, paying extra attention to the tightened peaks of my nipples.

He moved in front of me again and brought his hands down to my center, massaging the outsides of my core.

I was panting, and begging him for more.

"We don't have time, Baby," he said, as his fingers slipped deeper into me, now massaging my very swollen clit.

"They can't start without us," I said, breathlessly.

Apparently Edward didn't need anymore encouragement than that and he scooped me off my chair and carried me to the bed. He placed me gently on the bed and removed his towel, joining me.

"Baby," he said, pulling me into his arms. "I don't think we have time for me to make love to you right now."

"I know," I said, kissing him passionately.

As much as we needed to hurry, we just didn't want to and we spent the next forty minutes worshipping each other's bodies. Finally, in need of another shower, we got up again with just under half an hour until we were told to be ready.

"The pixie is going to kill us," I said as I put my hair into a bun so it didn't get wet in the shower.

"So worth it," Edward smiled.

"Definitely," I agreed.

After a quick shower, Edward headed into the closet to get dressed, while I opened my lingerie drawer to pick something for under the dress. Alice, of course, had a white set on top with a note. "Wear Me."

I giggled as I stepped into the french cut panties and skimpy push up bra. I walked into the closet in search of the dress.

"Shit," Edward said.

"What's the matter," I asked, concerned.

"Now that I know you have those on under your dress, I'm going to be hard the whole time," he moaned.

I giggled and shook my butt.

"So they look good on me?" I asked.

"You have no idea," he moaned.

"I promise, when this is all done, you can peel these from my body...." I started to tease.

"So not helping, Isabella," he groaned.

I grabbed the dress, really looking for the first time at the dress that I would be wearing today. It was a knee length, sleeveless, lace dress with a white belt. To be honest I had a slight panic attack, thinking that it would accentuate the fact that I was pregnant. Edward seemed to sense what was going on in my head.

"I don't care if the whole world knows about the bean. In fact, I want to shout from the roof tops, 'Look at the beautiful woman who agreed to be my wife and is giving me the greatest gift ever'," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said simply, in response.

"Never doubt it, My Love," he said. "When I saw you in my office, the only thought that went through my head was 'please let it be mine'. There was no doubt or worry, and when you told me it was... Baby, I felt like I'd won the lottery. I only prayed you'd give me a chance and look what happened, I got the girl of my dreams and our baby."

Tears were streaming down my face and I brushed them away furiously.

"I love you," I managed to sniffle.

"Those are the greatest words ever! I want to hear them a hundred times a day for the rest of our lives," he said. "Isabella Cullen, you are my everything. I love you more than I can possibly explain."

After another minute in his arms, I sat at the vanity table again to try to get ready. I applied my simple make up and let my hair down to brush it out. After I had managed to get most of the snarls out, I decided to put my hair up in a french twist, securing it with dark bobby pins. Finally I stepped into my dress.

Before I could ask, or even struggle with it, Edward appeared behind me and zipped me into the dress. I realized for the first time that the back was low cut and the bra was going to show.

"Ugg," I said, looking at my back in the mirror. "I guess I'm going to need to go braless. Can you unzip me again?"

"Going to be so hard all day," he muttered as he unzipped the dress.

I giggled and slipped out of the straps of the dress.

"I would ask you to unhook my bra, but I wouldn't want to be cruel," I said, giggling.

"I'll do it," he moaned, as he unhooked the bra. I slipped it off my shoulders and his hands went immediately to my breasts to caress my hardened nipples.

"Oh, Baby," I moaned as I turned to face him.

He lowered his head to claim my lips and the second our lips touched, there was a loud knock at the door, one I had heard before.

"Emmett," we both said in unison.

"I can't answer it, Baby," Edward said, in a slight panic, motioning to his very prominent erection.

"Well zip me up quickly then," I said, as I slipped my arms back into the dress.

I dashed down the hall towards the door and as soon as I unlocked it, the door opened and I was swept away into Emmett's arms in a huge bear hug.

"Put her down before you wrinkle her, you big oaf," Alice shrieked from behind him.

I was dropped onto my feet quickly but before I could even get a breath in, Alice had her arms wrapped around me in a hug.

She's oddly strong for such a little thing.

"Nobody better be hurting my wife," Edward yelled, finally coming out of the bedroom.

"I'm fine," I said as the rest of the Cullen clan finally made it into the apartment.

As always with the Cullens, there were hugs, kisses, pats on the back, handshakes and more hugs.

"Esme, Alice... I love all the pictures. You guys are amazing," I said.

"Thank you, Dear," said Esme, at the same time as Alice said, "But of course."

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice finally made their way all the way into the house and the door was closed.

"So, Alice," I asked my sister-in-law. "Why did we need to be dressed up today?"

"We're having a little party to celebrate," she said, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"How little, Alice?" Edward asked.

"It was short notice, so not many people could make it," Alice defended, not giving up the numbers.

"Alice," Edward threatened.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"More or less than my graduation party?" he asked.

She whispered something incoherently and the other Cullens laughed.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"More," she said quietly. "We just know a lot of people, that's all."

"Alice," he groaned. "I would rather..."

"You would rather have kept your wife cooped up here all to yourself. I know that, Edward, but I really really really wanted to show off my newest sister-in-law," she said. "And don't you want everybody to know she's your wife?"

Alice was gaining ground with Edward. I smiled at him.

"So tell us about this party, Alice," I said.

"I'll fill you in after I finish getting you ready," she said, taking my hand and pulling me back to my bedroom. "Come on, Girls."

Soon I was in the room surrounded by Alice, Rose and Esme. I was forced back into my vanity chair and Rose started to add things to my hair while Alice polished up my make-up a bit.

"Where is your jewelry, Dear?" Esme asked.

"My locket is on the dresser. Everything else is in my jewelry box to the left," I said.

"So how was the rest of your honeymoon? Did you get to see lots of sights in Vegas?" Rosalie asked.

I blushed.

"Of course they didn't. They'd have to have left the room to do that," Alice said with a giggle.

I blushed even more.

"Eddie must be really good if he can keep you in the room for a whole week," Rosalie said.

I blushed even more.

"Girls," Esme admonished. "Don't even listen to them Bella."

"So not used to girl talk," I said, trying to recover.

Esme put my locket around my neck and picked some earrings from my collection to attach to my ears. We were ready to go within fifteen minutes and Esme and Rosalie left the room first.

"I see you realized that the dress wouldn't work with a bra," Alice said.

"Yup," I said.

"Well, let's go party," Alice said.

We joined the men in the living room and paired off as we headed down in the elevator.

"Where are Carmen and Eleazar?" I asked.

"Carmen and Eleazar are meeting us there," Alice said. "She's been in charge of decorating this afternoon."

"I can't wait to see them," I said.

We got to the bottom floor and made our way outside to a huge Hummer limo. I gawked in surprise at the monstrosity before me.

"Why on earth do we need something this large?" I asked.

"Emmett," Alice and Rosalie said by way of an explanation.

Unfortunately it made complete sense. I had been a part of this family for a week and I already had a sense of everyone's personalities.

We all got into the limo, sitting next to our spouses. Edward had his arm around me, his hand drawing soothing circles on my shoulder.

"What time is everyone arriving, Alice?" Edward asked his sister.

"2:00," she answered.

"Please tell me you said no gifts," he said.

"Of course," she smiled.

Both Edward and I breathed a big sigh of relief and we snuggled in, just listening to the conversation around us. It seemed neither of us wanted to leave the Edward and Bella bubble we had created.

We pulled up to a large building on the waterfront. The Bell Harbor International Conference Center. There were valets standing ready for all the other cars pulling up and a big sign indicating that it was Edward and Bella Cullen's wedding reception. I looked at Edward with a mixture of shock and fear.

He grinned sheepishly, before whispering in my ear, "As I said, Alice doesn't do anything on a small scale."

I groaned softly.

The valet opened the door and waited as the guests unloaded, allowing the men to get out on their own, and offering a hand to the women. Edward and I were last to exit and as he exited the limo, he motioned the valet away and offered me his hand.

"Mrs. Cullen," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I responded.

We were led into a large room, decorated elegantly with white flowers. There was a large screen on one wall and soft music playing in the background. On the screen was a slideshow of pictures of our wedding. There was a large bar set along one wall and a table on the other wall with six ladies behind it. I looked at Edward, questioning what they were for.

"When people make donations to the foundation, they will do so at those tables. Each of the ladies has a receipt book so that people will get their tax receipts and a ledger, so that we will have a record of who donated what in our honor. Then we will have the joy of writing thank you cards to each person," he whispered.

"That's a lot of writing," I said.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme disappeared shortly after we made it in the door and I kept catching glances of them and of Carmen and Eleazar. Shortly before two, they reappeared with Carmen and Eleazar, and it seemed General Alice was ready to give out her commands to the family.

"Dad, Mom, Edward, and Bella, you will stand at the door and greet people as they come in. In that exact order," she commanded.

I giggled as Edward mock saluted her when she turned her back.

"Carmen, Eleazar, Rose, and Em, you guys will mingle, talking to everyone with Jasper and I," she commanded. "The waiters will start making their rounds with champagne and hors d'oeuvres by 2:05."

I realized as I looked around the room that I still had no clue of exactly what I had gotten myself into.

"Bella, just smile, nod and make small talk," Alice said.

I nodded in response and turned to Edward. "Don't let go," I said, wrapping my hand in his.

"Never," he promised.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I made our way to the doors and as soon as we were in position, the two attendants opened the doors allowing people to enter.

For the next hour, I was introduced to hundreds of people. Most of them, it seemed, were doctors. Quite a few had the most comical names, Kitty and Bunny Stephenson, to quote my favorites.

"Promise me we will name Bean something normal," I whispered to Edward after the last five guests had entered. Mr. Paul McKenzie, his wife Fifi, and their three teenage children, Trixibelle, Saffron, and Princessa.

There was a short lull in the handshaking and I looked around the room, which was practically full. There were hundreds of people in attendance and I can honestly say that I had personally met under twenty of them before today, and all of those were doctors that I worked with.

"It seems we can head in and start to mingle," Carlisle said warmly.

I turned to do just that when we heard a large commotion from the outer hall... with a voice that I knew far to well.

"No I don't have an invitation," the shrill voice said. "It's my daughter's reception. Why would I need one?"

I looked panic stricken at Edward.

Shit! My parents were here.

"What do you want to do?" Esme asked.

"I guess I'll go out and try to diffuse the situation," I said.

"We're in this together, remember," Edward said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

"See," my mother shrieked as Edward and I appeared.

"Oh, Honey," she said to me. "You look beautiful."

I ignored her and turned to one of the four security people who currently had my parents detained. "Is there somewhere private I can take them to talk?"

"Follow me," he ordered.

Edward and I followed him closely and my parents and the three other security guards were not far behind. They led us to a small conference room and we all walked in.

The I decided I would acknowledge them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, venom seething out of my voice.

"We saw the notice in the Seattle paper and we realized we couldn't miss it, Honey," my mother chirped.

"In other words, you realized that the man I married had a name that would look good and possibly up your social standing, right?" I asked.

"How can you say that?" my mother asked.

I looked back and forth between my parents incredulously.

"So all that crap you said to me last week on my wedding day, doesn't matter? All the shit you dumped on me in Seattle the last time you were here, when I needed you, is supposed to be forgotten?" I asked.

"Well you never told us who he was. I mean, of course that makes a difference," my mother said.

"Charlie? Are you going to say anything?" I asked my father.

"Why are you calling him Charlie? He's your father," my mother said, snottily.

"Really Renee? I think you guys lost the rights to be called Mom and Dad when you decided to treat me worse than a dog. You lost the right to be called my parents when you disrespected me and my choices on my wedding day. Now, I suggest you leave calmly or I will have you removed and the police will be called," I seethed.

"Are you going to let your wife speak to us like this?" Renee screeched at Edward.

"Renee, let me tell you something," Edward said, gently. "I've listened to everything my wife has told me about you..."

"Well she's obviously lying about us. I have no clue why she would say anything cruel about us. We gave her everything. Vicious lies I tell you," she said.

"I believe every word she has said. I have also spoken to Alice," Edward said.

"Alice is a bitch! Do you know what she said to us? That little tramp," my mother started. "She's...."

"My sister," Edward finished.

"Figures!" my mother retorted.

"Mrs. Swan, I will not allow you to speak of my wife or my sister this way. Bella has treated you guys with the utmost respect for years and for whatever reason you have chosen not to treat her in that manner and I will not allow that to happen," Edward stated firmly.

The door opened moments later and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all entered, standing behind and beside Edward and me.

"I don't know what you people have done to corrupt my daughter," Renee seethed.

"Shut up, Renee," I said. "You will not say anything to or about any of these people. They are more of a family than you have ever been. They accept me for who I am and don't try to change me into what they want me to be. You can leave now and if you do not, the police will be called, charges will be laid and restraining orders will be sought. I am through with you and your games."

Edward addressed the security guards, "Please have them removed from the premises. If they refuse, make anymore commotion or return, call the police immediately."

One security guard grabbed my mother and forced her out of the room and another grabbed onto my father's arm and started to do the same.

"Bells," my dad said softly, opening his mouth for the first time since I'd first seen them.

"What?" I spit back at him, in no mood for any of his antics.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl. You look really good. Be happy. I love you," he said, looking absolutely torn, before going peacefully with the security guard.

I stood there dumbfounded. Charlie had been just as vicious as Renee, but this was different. He had never been one to stand up to her. What the heck was going on?

As soon as they were gone, Edward wrapped his arms around me and just held me. The rest of the family stood close.

"Sorry, guys," I finally said. "Trust the Swans to ruin a good party."

"Never apologize for them," Esme said vehemently. "They don't deserve it after the way they've treated you."

That was met with a chorus of yeahs.

"Shall we go party?" Emmett asked.

"You guys go ahead. Bella and I will be there in just a little bit," Edward said.

"No funky business in here," Emmett said causing Rosalie to slap him.

They all hugged us and went back to the party, telling us that we would be moving in for dinner soon.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Alice said, before she left.

Edward said nothing after the door closed, he simply wrapped his arms around me and held me. I could honestly deal with Renee. She had shown her true colors and I knew what to expect. The thing that raced through my mind over and over was what Charlie had said.

Could he really have meant what he said?

Was this a game or a ploy to get in my head?

I resolved myself to put it out of my mind and took a deep breath and looked Edward in the eyes.

"So you've met the in-laws," I said, with a giggle.

"Wow," was all he said.

Really what else could he say?

"I love you,"I told him simply.

"I love you too," he said kissing my lips softly.

Like any kiss with Edward, soft just wasn't enough, and before long, we pulled away from each other panting.

"I guess we need to get back in there," I said.

"Or maybe they have a back door," Edward said, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Uh uh, no way," I said. "One set of pissed off in-laws is enough for one marriage. We can't alienate your family."

"I know, but I just want to take you home and hold you. I hate that they..." he said.

"I'm fine. Let's go party with all the people we don't know, and who's names we won't ever remember," I said.

"No... there are some names I'll never forget," he said. "Who the hell names their kid Bunny or Kitty?"

"So we won't keep the name Bean?" I asked jokingly as I opened the door to go back to the party.

"Sorry! Bean Cullen is cute for now... but once he or she is born he or she will get a nice normal name like Harold or Mathilda," he said with a wink.

"Hmmm, Harry Cullen," I said with a giggle.

We walked back into the reception room and were immediately attacked by the hyper pixie.

"Oh Good! You guys are here," She said. "Dinner will be served in twenty minutes and we have to lead the charge to the dining area."

"You must be starved," Edward said in my ear. "We managed to completely miss the hors d'oeuvres."

"I'm very glad we did, now I have more room for dinner!" I said.

"Always the optimist," he said, kissing my hair.

As we made our way through the crowd to the dining room, we were congratulated over and over again by many faces that we had seen briefly, and who's names we definitely didn't remember. When we finally made it to the doors, we were escorted into the room to the head table.

The dining area was beautiful. Two full walls were glass, with stunning views of the harbor. There was a long table set up in the front with ten seats and the rest of the room was filled with round tables, each seating twelve people. There were hostesses at the door, with seating charts, positioned to guide people to their places.

The room filled up quickly and Carlisle stood at a small podium to address the crowd.

"Thank you all for joining our family in celebration of my son and daughter-in-law's wedding. As most of you now know, Edward and Bella decided they didn't want a large wedding, something small and intimate. They obviously forgot they were related to Alice, who despite her size, does not know how to do things 'small and intimate'. So, the waiters and waitresses are now pouring champagne in each glass and I would like to toast the happy couple. To Edward and Bella," he said raising his glass.

Everyone in the room followed suit and there were some cat calls for us to kiss.

Not that I minded.

Edward brought his lips to mine and we kissed gently. My cheeks went beat red when the cheers and whistles sounded.

When the audience calmed down, Carlisle continued with his speech, and I realized how truly blessed I was to have him as a boss and father-in-law.

"Now, a personal note from Esme and myself. Edward, Son, as with everything in your life, we are so happy and proud of you. I see the way you look at your wife and it reminds me of the first time I saw your mother. Cherish her always. Bella, I officially met you as a prospective employee and was thrilled with your intelligence, you manner and your quick wit. When I learned later that you were the girl who had befriended my daughter so willingly, I was happy. And after that, when I learned it was you who had captured my son's heart, I was beyond thrilled. Both Esme and I agree we could not have chosen a more perfect partner for our son. Welcome to our family," he said smiling at us.

Edward kissed my hand and we smiled back at Carlisle, with me fighting tears the whole time.

"So, many of you know our family through the hospital and in other medical circles. Most of you joined my family here a few years ago for Edward's graduation. You all know how proud I was when Edward followed me into medicine and I spoke at his graduation about how proud I was to share the title, Dr. Cullen, with him. Today, I am thrilled to tell you that I am equally as proud to once again share that title. This time with Edward's beautiful bride, Dr. Isabella Cullen," Carlisle said.

The tears steamed down my face. Honestly I don't think anyone had ever said anything so sweet. edward and I both got up and went to give Carlisle a hug, stopping on the way back to our seats to hug Esme.

"So, now that the sappy part is done, the waiters and waitresses will be around to collect the cards at your places with your order for dinner. Your choices are Halibut with Chicken, Filet Mignon and Salmon or Ribs and Scallops. Make sure you tell your server your preference of wine as well. There is a list on each table of beverages. So enjoy," he finished.

The noise in the hall picked up and we were soon surrounded with all sorts of inane chatter. Dinner was absolutely fantastic and as everyone finished their main course, an older man came up to the table to talk to Edward.

"Bella," Edward said as the man approached. "I would like to introduce you to Mr. Liam Ireland. He sits on the board of directors for The Cullen Foundation for Children with me."

"Good evening Mr. Ireland. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, extending my hand.

He shook my hand gently. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine, Dr. Cullen," he said. "Please call me Liam."

"Thank you, Liam. Please call me Bella," I said.

"So congratulations, Edward. Where have you been hiding this lovely lady?" he asked.

"Trying to keep things on the downlow you know," Edward said.

"Brilliant idea to have donations for the Foundation in lieu of gifts. Has anyone told you the total yet?" he said.

"No, I assumed it would be a few days before we heard anything," Edward said.

"Well, I hope you will be pleasantly surprised when I tell you that the total is over nine hundred thousand dollars," he said.

I nearly choked on my sparkling water.

"Amazing!" Edward said, a huge smile gracing his face.

"We have some planning to do at the next board meeting. Maybe the clinic is more of a reality now," Liam said, smiling.

"That is incredible. I can't wait," Edward said.

"I hope to see you again soon, Bella. Edward, I'll be in touch," he said as he left.

"Nine hundred thousand dollars!!" I whisper yelled to Edward.

"Breathe, Bella," he said. "It's a win win situation. The charity makes a ton of money, our guests get a tax receipt for their wedding gift, and we don't end up with piles of crap that we don't need and will never use. Plus the snobby ones get to be seen donating money... which is extremely important to them. Something about prestige..." Edward whispered back to me.

"Crappy reason, but I can't say that I'm disappointed with the result. Will it really help that much with the free clinic?" I asked.

"The board determined that we'd need a million dollars to get it off the ground properly. So with this, we are damn close," he said kissing me. "We just need a bit more capital and doctors who are willing to staff it."

The wait staff started to serve the dinners at that point, and I must say they were phenomenal. Edward and I had ordered different meals and spent most of our time sampling each other's meal.

"That's so cute it makes me want to vomit," Emmett said loudly.

As soon as dinner was cleared, Carlisle announced that we would be heading back to the previous room for some dancing, starting with a dance for the bride and groom. I have never been so thankful for the dancing lessons as we walked to the center of the dance floor.

Everyone else had circled the floor and all eyes were on us.

"Wonder what they're going to play tonight?" I whispered to Edward.

"I'm sure Alice will surprise us," he chuckled.

The music started and Edward and I grinned in surprise.

"Aerosmith?" he chuckled as he pulled me to him and we started to spin around the floor.

Don't Want to Miss A Thing blared through the room and I'm sure many of the snobby guests were probably rolling their eyes at the song choice.

As the song ended, Carlisle and Esme came to the floor and claimed each of us for a dance which set off a long line of dances with anyone other than each other. It was over an hour later, in the middle of the dance floor, when I finally managed to spot Edward again. He was dancing with one of the society snobs, Kitty or Bunny or something, while I was dancing with some old guy who's hands kept wandering south of the border, if you know what I mean.

"Ah, Allistair, do you mind if I claim my bride back," he asked politely.

"Not at all son," Allistair said with a smile.

"Mrs. St. John, it's been a pleasure," Edward said to his partner.

"Kitty, if I may be so bold," Allistair said offering her his hand.

I was thrilled to see them dance off in the other direction as Edward pulled me into his arms.

"I haven't held you in far too long," he whispered into my ear.

"I agree," I purred back.

He kissed me softly as we danced. After two songs we were interrupted by Carmen and Eleazar who wanted to dance with us.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Eleazar asked.

"It's overwhelming, to say the least, but I am enjoying myself," I said.

"I am sorry that your parents caused you any grief," he said.

"Don't mention it... Please.. Ever again!" I deadpanned.

"Sorry," he laughed.

Eight partners later, I finally made it back into Edward's arms.

"You ready to head home?" he asked.

"Completely," I said.

"How about one last dance with your husband?" he asked.

"Hmmm, five more minutes in your arms... I can handle that," I said.

Lots of guests had started to leave at this point and the dance floor was relatively empty so we stepped up our game and twirled around the dance floor, showing off, just a little bit.

"I could dance with you forever," he said as the final notes of the song played.

"I'd like that," I said.

He dipped me then, and pulled me back up into a searing kiss.

I couldn't wait to get home.

We said our thank yous and our goodbyes, heading for the front. I didn't remember, until we got there, that we had all come together in the Hummer limo and I wasn't sure how we were supposed to get home. I was pleasantly surprised to find a regular limo out front.

"Back to reality tomorrow," Edward said after we were settled into the car.

"Can we do reality?" I asked, suddenly aware of the fact that in our time together neither of us had worked, or truly been apart from each other. Tomorrow we both faced a full day of work.

Reality was coming to bite our asses.


	11. Our New Reality

Having never been separated since we found each other in Seattle, other than for the five hours before our wedding made our first day back at work hard. So hard, in fact, that Edward took a long lunch to meet me at the hospital every day for the first week, just so we could be together, even if it was only in the middle of a crowded cafeteria.

Between my job, his job and now the new demands from the foundation, it left us very little time to just enjoy each other, not that we didn't take advantage of every second.

We had a day off together the following Tuesday and decided that we would make an appointment with the doctor that was recommended to us by Rosalie. It seemed like the best option, considering Rose's training and her stellar recommendation. Plus Edward googled him and seemed content with what he read. Dr. Paul LaPush did not generally work out of 'our' hospital, but did have privileges there when he chose to.

It was important to Edward that we be at our hospital for delivery as he knew a lot of the staff personally and since we had the top rated NICU in the state, it was a no-brainer.

We were uncertain how he may react to us as patients. Most doctors, it seems, are more nervous when dealing with a patient who is a doctor or who's spouse is a doctor. In us, Dr. LaPush had both. And not only was Edward a doctor, but an OBGYN.

We arrived at the office early, we filled out the seven pages of paper work and Edward looked around critically. Finally we were called back by a very flustered receptionist.

"Dr. and Dr. Cull.... Dr. and Mrs. Cull.... ummm Isabella and Edward Cullen," she said.

I bit my lip to keep from giggling. Everyone was going to have issues with that.

She led us to a small exam room and told us the doctor would be in soon.

Edward looked around the room critically and noted the time on his watch, in a manner that he assumed to be discreet. He started fiddling with the model of a baby in utero when we heard a knock at the door. Edward jumped causing him to almost knock the model over. Thank God for his quick hands.

"So, doctors," Dr. LaPush joked as he walked into the room to meet us for the first time. "How did I get the short straw?"

"Just lucky I guess," Edward told him.

"You came highly recommended from my sister-in-law and my cousin-in-law," I said.

"Ahh, which patients do I have to thank. Please tell me so I can make sure they get the rotten appointment times," he joked.

We laughed together.

"So honestly, I'm sure you two have a list of questions for me so let's get moving," he said.

I didn't have a list of questions. In fact I was happy to just go with him based on the referrals and my feelings when meeting him. Edward, on the other hand, had questions. A lot of questions.

"Where did you go to school?" Edward asked.

"Georgetown. Graduated in the top ten percent," he said.

"Number of deliveries performed?" Edward asked again.

"About thirty six hundred now," he answered.

"Percentage of C-sections?" Edward asked.

"Well below the national average," he answered.

"Not a good enough answer," Edward returned.

"Can you tell me what yours is?" Dr. LaPush asked, amused.

"Under nineteen percent. My success rate is also just shy of one hundred percent," Edward boasted.

"My success rate is about the same. I don't believe in doing sections unless it is medically necessary to save a baby or a mother. I don't believe in c-sections for convenience to either me or my patient. If a baby wants to come two weeks late, great. Anymore than that and I induce. I will not induce for fun, for your schedule, for convenience. If you choose me to deliver your baby then expect the little one to come on his or her own because I think the medical system is too involved in deciding when a baby should be born," Dr. LaPush said.

"You're hired," Edward said, effectively ending the little pissing contest they were having.

"Don't I get a say?" I asked, looking at the two men who seemed to have forgotten I was even in the room.

Both of them stared at me, absolutely dumbfounded before breaking down in fits of laughter.

"Have a nice little pissing contest, Boys?" I asked sweetly.

"Sorry, Baby," Edward said, kissing me.

"That was so unprofessional," Dr. LaPush said, shaking his head and groaning.

"Well, if it matters to anyone, I would still like it if you would consent to being my doctor," I said, with a laugh.

"Really?" he asked.

"Definitely," I answered.

Edward handed him my medical records from my first visit with Jasper, which he studied intently for a while.

"Why aren't you seeing Dr. Whitlock anymore?" he asked.

"Dr. Whitlock is Edward's partner. He only covers obstetrics when Edward is unavailable. He is Edward's brother-in-law and their mid-wife is Edward's sister-in-law," I supplied.

"So how did you end up seeing them in the first place?" he asked.

Shit! How was I going to answer that?

"Long story," Edward answered.

"With a happy ending," I supplied.

Dr. LaPush shook his head and laughed.

"So you haven't done a full internal exam yet, right?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered.

"And you're fourteen weeks pregnant now?" he asked.

"And three days," Edward responded.

"We'll do a sonogram after your internal and see if we can get a peak of baby's gender," he said, then added. "You do want to know right?"

"That would be wonderful. Yes, we do want to know," Edward said.

Nothing about an internal exam sounded wonderful to me!

"My midwife conducts all internal exams so I'll ask her to step in. Mrs. Dr. Cullen....man that's confusing..." he said.

"Just call me Mrs. Cullen or Bella, makes thing much easier," I said.

"Thank you," he responded. "Bella you'll need to put on a gown now and then Angela will be with you in a few minutes."

"You aren't staying in here for the internal exam. You know that, right?" I said to Edward.

"As hot as I think that particular area is.... I will leave you ladies to the exam," he said with a wink.

I stripped down to the gown and sat back up on the table, to wait for Angela.

Angela knocked on the door a minute or two later and came in with a smile. She was young, probably my age, with long dark hair and an infectious smile.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber.. I mean Cheney," she said.

"Just got married?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got back from my honeymoon on the weekend," she said with a smile.

"We've been back just over a week," I said.

"New name takes getting used to," she said.

"Exactly. It took me a couple of days to get used to people calling me at work," I said. "So embarrassing to walk away from a co-worker who is calling you."

"Oh," she said. "That sounds terrible."

"Add to it the fact that I'm a doctor, my husband is a doctor and my father-in-law is a doctor," I said.

"Sounds confusing," she said.

"Very! So I am finally getting used to the name and yesterday as the three of us sat at the hospital having lunch, someone called out, 'Hey Dr. Cullen' and all three of us responded," I giggled.

"Oh no! So who did they want?" she asked.

"It was my brother-in-law. He wanted to see what would happen if he did that. He's a physiotherapist and he is toying with the idea of going back to school to get his doctorate in sports medicine just so that there would be four Dr. Cullens," I explained.

Angela laughed and we started the exam. I won't go into details about the exam because no woman wants to hear anything about that type of exam. I will say, however, that thankfully, Angela has small hands.

She instructed me to get dressed and to meet her out at the desk so we could head for the sonogram room.

I dressed quickly and met Edward outside the door. Apparently he and Dr. LaPush were still chatting and he hadn't made it back to the waiting room.

"Well," Dr. LaPush said. "Lets go take a look at Baby Cullen."

He walked us to another room and I pulled my shirt up and my pants down to expose my baby bump. Edward sat beside me and held my hands as Dr. LaPush got started. He tucked a towel into my pants and squirted the gel on my tummy.

"Hey that wasn't cold," I said.

"We got a gel warmer," he said proudly.

"You need one of those," I said to Edward.

He laughed and nodded his head, but I don't think he was really paying that much attention. His eyes were on the screen as Dr. LaPush looked for our baby.

As much as I wanted to see our baby on the screen, I couldn't pull my gaze from Edward's face as he looked at our child for the first time. It was like a blind man seeing the sun and I watched as his eyes filled with tears before I was finally able to look at what he was seeing.

When I had last seen Bean, that's exactly what I saw, a little bean on the screen with a heartbeat fluttering away. Now I was stunned to see a baby... Our baby. Bean had developed so much in the last five weeks and now I found myself staring at the profile of a real baby.

"Is Bean sucking...."I began to ask.

"Yes," Dr. LaPush said. Your baby is sucking his or her thumb."

Edward was still silent as Dr. LaPush moved the wand around. The tears that were in his eyes were now all down his cheeks.

"So now we try for the money shot," he said, moving the wand again. "Don't be surprised if we can't see anything at this poi.."

"A boy!" Edward gasped, looking at the screen before turning his gaze to me. "We're having a son!"

"Hey!" Dr. LaPush said, laughing. "You stole my line."

"We're having a son?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward laughed. The smile on his face was ear to ear.

With tears streaming down his cheeks and his mouth spread into a brilliant smile, I fell in love with Edward Cullen even more.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it then," Dr. LaPush said. "You can pick up copies of the pictures at the front desk. I'll see you in a few weeks... And congratulations Doctors."

Edward took the towel that Dr. LaPush had tucked into the top of my pants and began cleaning the goo off my tummy. When it was clean, he bent his head to my belly and kissed it.

"Hello, Son," he whispered to my tummy. "It's Dad."

That did it. I was sobbing like a baby. Edward pulled me up and held me to him.

"We're having a little boy," he whispered, rubbing my tummy reverently.

"We are," I agreed, sniffling.

"Grandpa was right," Edward said.

"I'm never going to live this down!" I said.

After wiping our tears, sharing a few kisses and trying to contain our grins just a little bit, we made our way to the front desk. Jessica, the receptionist, handed us our pictures and an appointment card for our next visit. We walked out of the office hand in hand, with Edward staring at the pictures the whole way.

"You know," he said as we reached the car. "I've seen thousands of babies on those screens... But... It means something completely different when it's ours."

I kissed him. I couldn't help it, he was sweet, romantic and wonderful.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he said loudly, spinning me around. "We're going to have a son."

By the time we got in the car both of our cell phones started ringing. Alice was calling me and Emmett was calling Edward.

"Are we going to tell them?" I asked.

"We'll do it over dinner this weekend. So we can all be together," he said.

I nodded in agreement and flipped my phone open.

"Hey, Ali...." I said as Edward flipped his phone open.

"Hey Emmett," he said.

We spent the next ten minutes deflecting questions. We scheduled a family dinner for Sunday, the next day we were scheduled to be off together. When we arrived at our building we both used the fact that we were entering the underground car park to end our calls.

"So shall we go up and celebrate?" Edward asked.

"Definitely," I answered.

We hurried from the car into the elevator and made out like horny teenagers until we reached our floor. We dashed from the elevator to the door of our apartment and dashed inside. Once we got inside, and the door was locked, we started to shed clothes. By the time we made it to the bedroom, Edward had a sock and his boxers on and I was down to my panties. We reached the bed quickly and just as he placed me down, his pager went off from where we dropped his pants.

His pager.

The emergency pager.

The stupid piece of technology he couldn't ignore.

He reluctantly pulled away from me and went to see what the commotion was. It wasn't his on-call day so he knew it had to be big if he was being paged.

I grabbed my robe and followed him into the living room where he made the call to see what was up.

"Tanya, where's the fire?" Edward asked.

"Karen Watson and Heather Miller are both in labour?" he repeated. "Crap they're both high risk. Yeah, I'll head up there immediately. Thanks."

He looked at me apologetically and headed for the bedroom to get dressed. I gathered our clothes up and headed in after him.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he said.

"Hey, duty calls," I said. "I'll be here when you get home, with a nice dinner, and something sexy on."

"I can't wait, Baby," he said, kissing me goodbye.

I decided to go into the library and grab a book. It took me a little while to decide whether to read in a chair in the library or in a nice bubble bath. The bubble bath won.

So twenty minutes later, I found myself in the tub with a bottle of sparkling water, a plate of fruit and my worn out copy of Pride & Prejudice. I enjoyed my bath but missed my husband. I got out as the water went cold and looked at my cell phone. Eight missed calls. Six of them were from Alice, one from Rosalie and one from my father's cell phone.

So didn't expect that.

I wrapped my hair in a towel and tied my robe around myself. I walked into the study and curled up in one of the oversized chairs. Oddly enough I was more nervous to call Ali back then I was to call my father.

My father.

What had he meant at the reception?

Was he telling the truth?

I decided that I needed answers and the only way I was going to get them was to talk to him, so I dialed his number.

"Hello," he said.

"Charlie," I greeted him.

"Bells," he said with a sigh. "It's good to hear your voice, Baby Girl. I wasn't sure if you'd take my call."

"I wasn't sure if I would either," I said.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'm so sorry," he said.

"About what?" I asked, lacing my voice with venom.

"Everything. Isabella, you were always so perfect. Everything you did was perfect. Good grades, great personality and you are beautiful inside and out. My only excuse for Seattle was shock... and feeding off of your mother's reaction. I was wrong and I'm sorry," he said.

"And after that? Every time I called and was hung up on. Reaching out to you guys and having my face slapped again and again. How am I supposed to forget that?" I asked.

"Honestly Bells, I don't know... and in your place I don't know if I could. What we did... what I did was inexcusable. When I saw you last week. You were so beautiful and I saw what I had missed. I missed the opportunity to walk you down the aisle. I missed my chance to be there for your special day and to see you smile and pledge to love someone. I can make excuses until I die but none of it excuses what I've done," he said.

Damn he sounded genuine but he messed with my head so bad before and I wasn't ready to forgive.

"You're right. It doesn't excuse what you've done," I said with a huff.

He was silent on the other end of the line.

I heard the buzzer go, signaling that there was someone at the door downstairs.

"I have to go. There's someone at the door. I'll call you at the house tomorrow or something," I said dismissively.

"Call my cell. I won't be at the house anymore," he said. "I love you, Honey."

He disconnected the call before I could ask what that meant.

The door buzzed again and I dashed to the panel to see who it was.

"Hello," I said.

"BELLA!!!" I heard a chorus of female voices chime.

"Come one up girls. I'll unlock and meet you in the living room in five. I just got out of the tub," I said.

Sure enough, by the time I got dressed all the ladies in my family were in my living room.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked.

"Well, we heard that Edward got called in and so we decided that we wanted some GIRL time," Esme said.

"In other words you are here to pump me for information regarding Bean," I said.

After a chorus of nos, no ways, and nevers, I got up to retrieve the pictures from my purse in the bedroom, careful to remove the picture that showed the 'boy parts'.

The ladies all oohed and aahed over the pictures of Bean and Esme even teared up.

"So is it a grandson or a granddaughter," she asked.

"We will definitely know by the next ultrasound, if Bean cooperates," I said.

Hurry home, Edward.

I can't stand the third degree.

Luckily for me they seemed to buy that and we had a nice visit over tea and biscotti, that Esme had handmade from scratch.

At five o'clock the ladies decided to head for home to meet up with their men folk and I headed to the kitchen to make dinner. I didn't notice that Alice had not left, nut instead hid out in a bathroom or something until she appeared next to me as I was scramble frying the ground beef to start a lasagna.

"So?" she said. "Something is up and you're not sharing."

"You saw the pictures. The baby..." I started to explain.

"It's not the baby. There's something else," Alice said.

"There is.... but I really need to discuss it with Edward first," I said.

"It's about your dad. I know that. Just know I'm here if you need me," she said, giving me a hug before she truly left.

I finished making dinner and set the table. Once the lasagna was cooked I placed it on the warming rack and made a salad, which I kept in the fridge, waiting to eat with Edward. I grabbed some cheese and crackers and a banana to eat while I waited. Then I returned to the library to read until he came home. Somehow I managed to fall asleep while waiting.

Shortly after two am, Edward woke me with a soft kiss.

As my eyes fluttered open he said, "Please tell me you ate something. I saw dinner waiting and..."

"I had a snack but I wanted to wait for you," I said.

He leaned down and picked me up, carrying me to the kitchen. We had a quick meal and Edward put the food away and the plates in the dishwasher while I washed the pans. Then we walked hand in hand to the bedroom. We were both exhausted and fell into bed as soon as our clothes were off.

Our celebration would have to wait.

I woke up just after nine the next morning and Edward was already gone to work, leaving me a sweet note. I was on the evening shift for the next four days so I didn't need to be at the hospital until one, so I decided to stop by his office with lunch before my shift. I texted him to confirm the time and he called me to say that his last patient was at eleven.

I made us up a picnic basket of lunch and baked some fresh muffins for everyone in the office. On my way, I stopped at Starbucks to use some of my gift cards to buy a large carafe of coffee, remembering what Edward had said about their coffee maker being on the fritz.

When I got there, I was practically attacked by Tanya and Jasper, who were both desperate to get their hands on the coffee and muffins. Tanya then guided me to Edward's office, where I sat and waited for him. About twenty minutes later he dashed in and pulled me into his arms.

"I missed you so much," he said, kissing me passionately.

"I missed you too. I love you," I said.

"And how is our boy treating his mama?" he asked softly.

"Good. We got a great sleep and We're ready to hit the floor running at work after we get some food in us," I said, feeling kind of crazy for talking in plural.

I only had ten minutes before I needed to leave for the hospital so we made the most of them, as we cuddled and shared leftover lasagna, sparkling water and kisses until I had to go.

"I'll pick you up tonight at midnight. I don't want you walking home alone," he said kissing me.

"Because I can't even walk a block by myself?" I asked with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Because I love you and I want to take care of you, both of you," he said, rubbing my belly.

"I love you," I said. "I'll meet you at the doctor's lounge on the first floor at midnight."

"Have a good day," he said, kissing me one last time.

My shift was long and hard. Nothing too traumatic, just run of the mill stuff, but it didn't let up at all. We were buried in patients all night and when I finally made it to the lounge it was 12:30. Edward wasn't there. I texted him and let him know I was done before I sat in one of the lounge chairs to wait. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew it was after 4:00 am. I tried calling his cell six times. No answer. I tried calling home twice. Nothing. I tried calling up to the obstetrics floor to see if he was there. No. I dialed his office number. Nothing. I decided it was too early to call Carlisle and Esme to see if he was there.

Finally, a little frustrated and a lot worried, I grabbed my bag and walked home. When I got in the door, every light in the house was on. I headed straight for the living room where I could hear the television blaring away to see Edward passed out on the sofa. There was a dirty plate and cup beside him. I was ticked but relieved that he was okay. I realized he hadn't had much sleep the night before so I understood him passing out the way he did. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and put it over him before turning off the television and the lights. Poor guy needed his rest.

I grabbed the dishes and brought them to the kitchen.

HOLY CRAP!

The kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off. Seriously whatever he had made himself for dinner required four pots and every surface in the kitchen was covered in mess. I was absolutely dumbfounded. Since when was he such a slob??

I spent the next twenty minutes cleaning the kitchen. The whole time I was getting angrier and angrier. I seriously wanted to kick his ass. It was after four in the freaking morning and I was scrubbing caked on food off of my pots while he was snoring away in the living room....and not only that, he hadn't even thought to make me any food.

Seriously?

I mean I did grab a sandwich at the hospital but I needed real food too. Uggg. After I finished cleaning I grabbed an apple and munched it down before heading to the bedroom. I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower to wash the hospital stench off me. By the time I was out, had towel dried my hair and braided it, it was 5:20. I grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and fell into bed.

"BELLA!! BELLA!" I heard Edward yell as he came racing into the bedroom.

7:00 am.

"You're here? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked in a huff.

Seriously he's pissed at me???

I couldn't even speak I was so pissed.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked angrily.

"You don't want to hear it," I said.

"Whatever. I would never leave you asleep on the couch and go off to the comfortable bed," he said walking towards the bathroom.

Are you serious???

"Excuse me. I left you!?!" I exclaimed, fully awake now and FURIOUS!! "How can you even say that?"

"You should have woken me up," he said.

"Which time? When I texted you to let you know I was off and waiting for you in the lounge? Or when I woke up after having passed out from exhaustion in a chair in said lounge, realizing it was four in the freaking morning? How about when I called your phone six times? Or when I called the home phone? What about when I phoned up to obstetrics to see if you were there and that was the reason I was still in the lounge waiting for YOU? How about when I was worried, wondering what had happened to you and why you hadn't come to get me like you insisted upon doing and weren't answering any phones? How about when I hauled my tired pregnant ass in the door at 4:25 am to see every light in this house on, the television blaring and you passed out cold on the sofa? Maybe I should have done it when I tried to be sweet and covered you with a blanket before taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen? Maybe I should have done it in the twenty minutes I spent cleaning said kitchen from when Hurricane Edward raced through there making himself something to eat? Or maybe I should have woken you when I decided that I needed something other than a stupid hospital sandwich and could only deal with an apple! Maybe I should have woken you when I was eating that apple and making my way to the bathroom to finally wash the stench of hospital off me before I finally fell into this bed out of pure exhaustion at 5:20 this morning. Then maybe I would not have been woken by you yelling and bitching at me when I've only had an hour and a half sleep," I ranted as Edward stared at me with his mouth ajar.

"Bella," he said softly.

"Never mind, Edward. I am too tired to play nice right now. I haven't had a chance to even tell you everything that went down yesterday, well two days ago, when you got called away. Then I cleaned the house, baked and waited forty minutes in your office to spend ten minutes with you before I worked a hard busy shift and the whole time all I wanted to do, more than anything else, was to go home to my husband, cuddle up to him and fall asleep in his arms. Instead I slept in a stupid leather chair until I was woken up by a crick in my neck. Then I get to panic and wonder what happened to you, before I managed to make my way home, find out that you were safe and sound, and blissfully asleep, before I clean again and fall into bed," I said, tears now streaming down my face.

"Bella, Honey, I'm so so sorry. I wasn't mad at you. Really I wasn't. I was worried. I woke up disoriented and I didn't know where you were. I panicked and when I saw you were okay, I just... I'm so sorry, Baby," he said dropping to his knees next to the bed. "Please, Love, don't cry."

"I hate this!" I sobbed and allowed him to pull me into his arms.

"What do you hate?" he begged. "Please, Honey. Please tell me how I can fix this."

I couldn't. I just sobbed into his chest. He finally maneuvered himself so he was lying on the bed, holding me. He rubbed my back and whispered his love for me and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. When I woke up later I was alone in our bed and the alarm clock said it was almost noon. I hustled out of bed and went to the bathroom to empty my bladder, brush my teeth, and wash my face.

I made my way back to my room and grabbed a clean pair of maternity pants and a blue cotton blouse. After choosing appropriate underwear, I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. There was a huge vase of flowers on the table with a note from Edward.

'_Sorry I couldn't stay with you today. _

_ I love you. _

_ I will see you after work._

_ Love,_

_ Edward'_

Whatever!

I made myself some eggs and toast and grabbed a coupe of pieces of fruit before I headed out the door, twenty minutes early for my shift.

When I got to the hospital the ER was in an uproar due to a multi car accident. I didn't even have a chance to put my bag in the lounge, opting instead to leave it behind the nurses station. Eric, one of the interns, ran to my locker to get my coat and stethoscope for me while I jumped in to help. I didn't even pause for a minute until Carlisle grabbed me and forced a sandwich into my hand at 8:30 that night.

"Take two minutes and feed my grandchild," he said, kissing my cheek.

And two minutes is what I got before an ambulance arrived with a badly injured cyclist.

Again the ER didn't stop for a minute until Dr. Smythe and another of our interns Tyler Crowley relieved the backlog. I grabbed my bag from the nurses station and ate my pear as I dragged my sorry butt home a little after one. The house was dark and I slipped off my shoes, tiptoeing to the guest bathroom to shower so I wouldn't wake Edward. I snuck into our room, grabbed one of his shirts and crawled into bed, anxious to snuggle into his side and sleep.

One problem. My husband wasn't in bed.

I got up, looking through the house, quietly, for him. He wasn't home... and there was no note.

SHIT!

I knew he had a board meeting tonight but there was really no reason for him to still be gone at one. I called his cell. Nothing. I called his office. Nope. I called obstetrics. Still nothing. Then, in absolute tears, I called Alice.

"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone, sounding slightly less chipper than normal.

"Alice, is Edward at the house?" I sniffled.

"No, he's not," she said. "I haven't seen him in days. What's up?"

"I just got home from the hospital and he's not here. He isn't answering his phone and I don't know what to do," I sniffled.

"Just a sec, Bella. Let me see if Jazz knows anything," she said.

"He doesn't know. We'll be right over. Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this," she said.

"Thanks Al," I said.

I went to the bedroom and threw on some yoga pants and put a sports bra on under Edward's T-shirt. Ali and Jazz arrived in under fifteen minutes and Ali pulled me into her arms.

"I think he's mad at me," I sobbed.

"Shhh," she soothed. "Don't jump to any conclusions before we find him."

Jazz went out the door while Alice headed to the kitchen to make me some tea. I paced the living room, dialing Edward's cell phone incessantly.

Thirty minutes later Jasper was back with no answers. I was just about to call the police when my cell phone rang with a call from the hospital. It was Dr. Smythe, my replacement.

"Hello," I said.

"Oh, good, you're up," he said calmly.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Smythe?" I asked.

"Well, it seems we have your husband here at the hospital," he said.

I didn't hear another word, I dropped my cell phone, slipped my shoes on my feet and raced out the door. Edward was in the hospital.

I raced for the elevator, the car luckily, was at our floor and I dashed in. As the door closed I saw a frantic Jasper and Alice running towards me. I wouldn't wait.

As soon as we reached the ground floor I dashed across the deserted street to the parking lot and into the emergency waiting area. Dr. Smythe was standing at the front desk on the phone.

"Hello, hello," he kept saying.

"Dr. Smythe," I said standing right behind him.

"Isabella?" he asked incredulously.

"So where is my husband?" I asked him, completely out of breath.

"I think you misunderstood me," he said.

"What the hell do you mean? Where is my husband?" I asked.

"Bella, calm down. He is here, but he's not a patient. I went into the doctor's lounge to put your lab coat back a little bit ago and found him asleep in there," he explained, obviously fighting a smile.

"You do not tell a tired, hormonal, pregnant woman that her husband is at the hospital without saying something like 'guess who I found asleep in the lounge', first!!! I said, completely ready to rip his head off.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't thinking what it must have sounded like. Anyways he's in there still crashed. Your boy sure sleeps soundly, doesn't he?" he said with a snicker.

"You have NO idea!" I said. "Thanks, Kevin. Sorry I freaked on you there. It's been a long couple of weeks and the last two days have been indescribable."

"No worries. Go get your boy," he laughed.

"Bella!" Alice called as she and Jasper ran into the waiting area.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"HUGE miscommunication on all sides. Dr. Smythe called me and said that Edward was at the hospital but it sounded to me like he was a patient. Edward decided he would meet me in the doctor's lounge but he fell asleep and that's where Kevin found him. I didn't have my stuff in the lounge like I always do because we were so busy," I explained, hoping I was making sense.

"So where is Edward?" Alice asked.

"Still asleep in the lounge apparently," I said.

"Okay. You go get him and bring him home. Jazz and I will be at the other apartment," Alice said.

"Thanks, Guys," I said.

"Hey, Bella. You two are burning the candle at both ends. Tell your man not to come in until after lunch tomorrow. I'll cover for him in the morning," Jasper said.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said, finally breathing a sigh of relief.

They left and I made my way to the lounge. I was well aware of Edward's ability to sleep soundly as he proved that to me on our honeymoon.

I entered the darkened doctor's lounge to see Edward crashed on the same chair I had occupied the night before. I tapped him on the leg to try to wake him. Nothing. I rubbed his thigh, still nothing. Finally I climbed onto his lap and straddled him. Still nothing. So I decided to whisper in his ear.

"Edward," I whispered. "Time to wake up."

Nope.

"Baby, take me home and make love to me."

Still nothing.

I tried a few variations of the last statement at a little louder volume, before I decided to bring out the big guns and kiss his sleeping lips.

"Holy Shit!" he mumbled, waking up with a start.

"Dr. Cullen, a freight train could have roared through this room and you would have stayed sleeping," I told him.

"Sorry about that. I fell asleep waiting for you," he said.

"Would have been nice to know you were waiting," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I got off my shift just about two hours ago now. My bag was at the front desk and all my sorry ass wanted to do was get home to snuggle you in bed. So I dropped my coat, grabbed my bag and headed home. Since the apartment was dark, I figured you were asleep so I showered in the guest bathroom and tiptoed into bed. When I moved to snuggle you, I realized you weren't in bed. So I checked out the apartment. Nothing. Called you cell. Nothing. You get the picture. Then I freaked called Jasper and Alice and paced the apartment dialing your cell number endlessly. Jasper went out looking for you and came back with no clue as to where you were while Alice tried to keep me calm," I explained.

"Alice tried to keep you calm?" he asked.

"I know, weird huh! Anyways then Dr. Smythe called. He was the doctor that came on to replace me tonight and he called to say you were in the hospital. I freaked and ran over here before he could tell me that you were just asleep in the lounge," I said.

"So you though I was a patient?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm sorry, Baby. You must have been so worried," he said, pulling me in tight.

"I was. I guess we really need to work on our communication skills," I said.

"I'll say. Let's get you two home," he said.

"On the plus side, Jasper said he'll take your shift tomorrow morning so we can have some time together," I told him.

"So, what did I miss when I was called away?" he asked as we walked hand in hand out the door towards home.

"Alice and the girls showed up for a visit, but just before they got there, my dad called," I said.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Apparently he and Renee split. He apologized but..." I started to explain.

"You don't trust it," he filled in.

"Exactly. I just don't think I can open up to him again. I don't even know if I believe he is sorry. It's just that everything I knew about them changed and I'm not sure I'm ready to allow him back in," I said.

"Did he tell you what he wanted or expected?" he asked.

"No. He just apologized and when I ended the call he told me to call him on his cell as he wasn't living at home anymore. He didn't try to blame or anything... he just apologized," I said.

"What is your feeling about it?" he asked as we reached the lobby doors.

"I am officially on the fence. I want to believe him but I just can't yet," I said.

"It's up to you, Baby. I'll be here to support you whatever you choose to do," he said.

"Thank you. Right now, I choose to go to bed, snuggled next to my husband and sleep until I can't sleep anymore," I said.

"I can do that," he said.

We made our way up the elevator and by the time we reached our door, the adrenaline had finally run out and I could barely walk.

"Come on, Love," he said, as he picked me up and carried me to our room.

I didn't even protest. I was exhausted.

The next thing I was conscious of was waking up wrapped in Edward's arms. I sat up to make my way to the bathroom, darn pregnancy bladder, and I realized I was completely naked.

I heard Edward chuckle groggily from my side.

"The last thing I remember is walking in the door... so how is it that I am completely naked?" I asked him.

"And you comment that I sleep like the dead," he laughed.

"Are you going to explain yourself, Dr. Cullen?" I asked my husband as I got up and walked naked to the bathroom.

He didn't answer and I went about my business, washing my hands and face, and brushing my teeth before I padded naked back to the bed.

"That is why I did it," he answered, watching my body intently as I made my way back to bed.

"So you just wanted to watch me walk naked across our room?" I asked and he nodded intently in response.

"Enjoy it now because it won't be so sexy in a few months," I told him.

"Bella!" he said. "You are incredible sexy. This little bump, here. I can't wait for it to get bigger. The thought of your belly swollen with our child is incredibly sexy."

"We'll see," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself," he said.

"When I can't see my feet and none of my clothes fit?" I asked.

"You can be naked in our bed all the time," he answered. "And I'll make sure you get to a spa to get your nails painted whatever color I want because I'll still be able to see your sexy little feet."

"If I get stretch marks and swollen ankles?" I asked, giggling slightly.

"I'll massage your ankles and kiss each mark on your tummy as it stretches to accommodate our son," he said.

"If I gain sixty pounds?" I asked.

"More of you to touch and caress," he answered, running his hands against my slightly swollen belly.

"We'll see," I responded again.

"I love you Isabella Cullen," he said, claiming my lips.

" I love you," I said, before bringing my tongue out to play.

We spent the next two hours kissing, holding, caressing and making love. Finally when we couldn't put it off anymore, we made our way to the shower and dressed for the day. We didn't have a lot of time so we made ourselves a quick brunch.

"I don't have any meetings tonight so I am going to order some dinner and meet you up at the hospital at 7:00 to make sure you two get to eat," he said.

"Okay," I answered. "And tonight, will you just wait for me at home?"

"Yeah. As much as I dislike you walking home alone, I'll wait here. Make sure you wake me when you get in," he said.

"I will," I promised.

We quickly did our dishes and headed out the door. He walked me to the hospital before he made his way over to his office.

"I love you," I said to him. "Text me if I need to worry about my own dinner."

"I will," he responded, kissing me. "I love you too."

The ER wasn't at all busy this time. In fact, it was downright boring. By the time 6:00 p.m. rolled around Dr. Banner and I were playing cribbage in the doctor's lounge.

"So, Isabella, what are your plans for when the little one arrives?" he asked.

"To be perfectly honest, with everything else that has been happening lately, I haven't really thought about it," I told him.

Dr. Banner was one of the first doctors here to actually befriend me. Not to say that the others were rude or mean, just more distant. Steve Banner, a fifty something, married doctor who had worked with Carlisle for years was the first, other than Carlisle, of course.

"Can you see yourself keeping up with these crazy hours and caring for your family?" he asked.

"Honestly, no. But I can't see giving up being a doctor. I love what I do... I don't think I could sit at home and watch soap operas," I said.

"Believe me, Honey," he said. "Staying home has been no picnic for Liza. I don't think the television was on in our house on anything but cartoons for twenty years."

"But you guys have six kids," I said. "I can't see myself with more than two."

"What about private practice?" he asked. "Normal hours and set days."

"But I hate dealing with throat swabs and snotty noses," I argued. "It doesn't feel like real medicine."

"Sure, it's mundane some days but you also get to build a rapport with your patients. That is something you are good at, Isabella. You are a good ER doctor but your biggest strength is your heart... and you don't get to use that as much in the ER," he said.

Both of our pagers buzzed '911' before he could say another word and we dashed from the room and headed to the ER. The nurses filled us in on some trauma patients that were on their way in from a car accident.

"45 year old woman, major head and internal injuries. Surgical will be down to consult as soon as she arrives. The second patient is a 13 year old male, major head trauma. The third is a six year old girl, unknown injuries," the nurse rattled off.

"I have the mother," Steve told me.

"Okay," I said, prepping Trauma Bay 1 to receive the children, while Steve set about prepping Trauma Bay 2.

"Who is on for residents today and where the heck are they?" I asked as I heard the sirens.

"Dr. Stanton and Dr. Curtis. They were both paged at the same time as you and Dr. Banner," the head nurse called out.

"Shit!" Steve said. "Remind me to tell Carlisle never to put those two on together again."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see when they show up," he said.

"Michelle and Ben, you two are with me," I said to two nurses. "Kim and Brenda, you are with Dr. Banner on the mother. Megan and Denise take the six year old and let's hope those two residents show up quickly. Karen, call Dr. Cullen and get him down here, then call radiology and have the portable X-ray ready."

The ambulances arrived minutes later and I knew it wasn't going to be good. Dr. Banner had the mother pulled in quickly and I assessed the two children quickly. The boy had severe head trauma. The front part of his head was crushed and the paramedics were working franticly to keep oxygen moving to his lungs. The girl had severe trauma and lacerations to her body but no visible head injuries.

I worked quickly, instructing the nurses on care for the six year old while working on the older boy.

"Prep him for X-ray. We need to see what we are dealing with on this head injury," I yelled to the staff. Quickly, the machine was put in place. I stepped back to avoid exposure to the radiation and the nurse who was currently bagging the patient stopped for a second for the X-ray before resuming her place.

It was a well oiled machine and three minutes later I was looking at the X-ray.

"It's no good," said a voice from behind me as I stared at the film.

I turned to see Dr. Aro, the head of neurosurgery.

"He can't live with that much trauma. You'll have to call it," he said before turning to see Dr. Banner's patient.

"But..." I started to argue.

"Dr. Cullen. The second that the nurse stops bagging him, he'll flatline. His head injury is too severe," he said.

"I know that, but... his family..." I again started to argue.

"The majority of his family are in the beds next to him, fighting for their lives. You need to call it and get on to the next patient," he said firmly.

Not what I wanted to do.

"Stop," I said to my team, fighting back tears. The nurse stopped the respirations, and, as Dr. Aro predicted, he flatlined immediately.

"Time of death 6:32 pm," I said as the nurse turned off the machine that no longer showed any heart activity.

I blinked away my tears and turned my attention to the young girl just as Carlisle joined us in the ER.

"Where are the residents?" he asked as we worked over the young girl.

"They've been paged three times, Dr. Cullen," the nurse said.

"Page them again! Sarah and Carl are good residents. Where the hell are they?" he asked.

Carlisle and I worked side by side stabilizing the young child until the resident and nurse from the surgical unit came down. They were here less then a minute before they rushed her away up to the OR for her internal injuries.

"You okay, Dr. Banner?" I asked as I stripped my gloves from assisting with the young girl.

"Need any extra hands?" Carlisle asked at the same time.

"She's stable, Dr. Cullens," he answered.

"Good! Now we can figure out what the hell is going on with the residents," he said. "I'll check the cafeteria. Can you check the resident room?"

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen," I answered.

I made my way out to the resident room and heard loud music before entering. I didn't stop to knock, because in my mind I knew exactly what was happening and I didn't care.

I threw the door open and flicked the light switch on. Sarah Curtis and Carl Stanton were, of course, absolutely naked and in a very compromising position.

"What the fuck?" I demanded.

"Dr. Cullen," Dr. Curtis squeaked diving for something to cover her very naked body.

"You two have three minutes to get your asses to the conference room," I said as I stormed out of the room.

I picked up my phone and dialed Carlisle, informing him of my discovery and where I told them to meet us.

Carlisle reached the room first and his face was filled with rage. He had paged the other chiefs and this was going to be a bloodbath on the two young residents. I called the charge nurse in as well.

Five minutes later, Dr. Aro, Dr. Caius, and Carlisle were situated at the head of the table while myself and the charge nurse, Karen, were seated to the side when Dr. Curtis and Dr. Stanton knocked on the door.

Carlisle, who was still absolutely livid, started yelling before they were even in the door, "What in the hell were you thinking?"

The two residents stood there dumbfounded.

"Isabella, will you please fill these two idiots in," he demanded.

"Where are your pagers?" I asked.

"Mine is in my locker," Dr Stanton, replied. "I forgot it at the beginning of my shift."

"Mine is here," Dr. Curtis said, lifting hers from her coat pocket.

"How many pages did you miss, Dr. Curtis?" I asked.

She checked her pager before blanching and answering, "Six."

"A major trauma came through while you two were otherwise occupied. Three major injuries. Dr. Banner and I were left to deal with them all when your help was needed. Thank God for our nurses because the death toll could have been much worse. As it stands, we lost a 13 year old boy. His mother and sister are in surgery. Can you please tell the board where you were?" I demanded, knowing the answer fully.

The residents stammered out there whereabouts and I looked at Carlisle for confirmation that Karen and I could leave.

"Dr. Cullen, Nurse Michaels," Carlisle said. "You two may be excused."

As soon as we left the conference room we were greeted by Dr. Banner, who was waiting outside.

"All hell breaking loose?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered.

"Where did you find them?" he asked.

"Residents room," I answered, blushing. "Lets just say I found them in a very compromising position. Heard anything from the surgical floor?"

"Both patients are still in surgery," he responded.

"Did they reach any family for the boy?" I asked.

"The father. The police are on their way to bring him here. Have you ever been the one?' he asked.

I knew what he was asking. Had I ever been the one to tell a family member their loved one hadn't made it.

"No," I answered.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"No, but if you want to be there. You can fill him in on his wife," I said.

"Shall do," I said.

"I don't even know their names," I said.

"The mother is Nicole Miller. The girl is Amy and the boy is Michael," he said.

"Ugggg," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

It was 7:15 when the lobby doors opened. Edward walked in at the same time as the the man I figured to be the father of Michael Miller.

I nodded to Edward and greeted Mr. Miller.

"Mr. Miller?" I asked.

"Yes. I am Kevin Miller," he said, looking frantic. "The police..."

"Can you please come with me," I asked taking his arm. "I'm Dr. Isabella Cullen. Let's get you some answers."

I took the distraught man to a small room, usually used for this sort of thing. The hospital chaplain was on his way in, but I wasn't going to make the man wait. Steve met me at the door, nodding to me.

"Mr. Miller," I said as soon as we entered the room. "Dr. Banner and I treated your family when they arrived. Nicole and Amy are both in surgery right now. Dr. Banner has updates on their conditions, but it's looking good."

Mr. Miller nodded his head, but the way he looked at me told me he was waiting for more. He knew the rest wouldn't be as good.

I took his hand and started to explain.

"I'm so sorry. Michael's injuries were too severe... he didn't make it," I said softly.

"No!" he cried, dropping his head into his hands.

The chaplain stepped in at that moment and Steve filled him in on the situation.

We stayed in the room for ten minutes, answering all of Mr. Miller's questions. He calmed himself and asked if he could be taken to see his son. The chaplain and Dr. Banner said they would accompany him but he turned to me an said, "You were Mikey's doctor. I want you to bring me to him."

I agreed and he grabbed my hand as we left the small room to go to the trauma area where his son's body lay. Michael Miller was covered with a fresh white sheet and I silently thanked the nurses, knowing that they had cleaned the area and his son's body some to try to minimize the impact for the family. I decided I needed to thank the kind nurses for this act of kindness.

The chaplain asked if Mr. miller was ready and when he nodded his assent, he lowered the sheet.

Michael's face was clear of the blood that had marred it before. The breathing tube had been removed and the open head injury had been covered. He was no longer a patient, he was simply a boy who's life had been cut short. The tears streamed down my cheeks as Mr. Miller sobbed while touching his son's cheek.

The chaplain guided him out asking questions about more family that he could contact.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," he said as he was lead away.

I sniffled as I tried in vain to regain some composure.

"I saw your husband arrive. I'll cover for you for a while. I know where to page you if I need you," Steve said.

I made my way to the doctor's lounge. The drama with the residents was unimportant. For the first time I had been witness to the death of a child. Not only was I witness to it, I was there first hand, helpless to do anything to save him.

If you know anything about doctors or nurses, helplessness is not a feeling we take lightly.

I tried to calm down before stepping into the lounge to see Edward, but the emotions from the day were too overwhelming. As soon as I opened the door, Edward had his arms wrapped around me and I sobbed into his shoulder.

He just held me. No words, nothing.

It was perfect, just what I needed.

He didn't try to tell me it would be alright. Truth of the matter is, it wasn't alright for Michael Miller and his family. It probably wasn't alright for Sarah and Carl. And at this point in time I wasn't alright either. I was so torn.

There were big decisions looming on the horizon.

What was I going to do about Charlie?

Or Renee for that matter... not that I could foresee any changes there.

What about my job? Did I want to continue in emergency medicine, or go into private practice?

Or, did I want to give it all up for now and just be home with our son?

I only knew that burning the candle at both ends was not doing Edward and I any favors and something needed to change.


	12. Bean and the whole crazy gang

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Two more chapters to go plus the epilogue.... unless I decide to redo the ending again!!! This is the longest chapter by far.... ENJOY!!!

.

.

.

Finishing my shift that night took all I had. The ER got really busy with all sorts of stupid stuff that take valuable resources from where they are truly needed. Kids with the sniffles and old men who wanted viagra were not my idea of emergencies. It was after midnight when I finally made my way in the door to our apartment.

When I got the door open, I was met with the soft sounds of classical music and some soft flickering light coming from the living room. As I entered, I saw my husband sitting on the love seat with two bottles of sparkling water. The room was dark except for the light from the electric fireplace and a few assorted candles that were lit around the room.

"Hey, Love," he said, motioning for me to come join him on the love seat.

"Hi," I said, as I reached him, dropping onto the love seat next to him and kissing him softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Honestly?' I asked, looking into his green eyes. "Not really."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Tonight was the first time I had to call a child and I couldn't do it without Dr. Aro demanding it. I knew he had no hope but I wanted to continue, at least until someone was with him. He was so alone," I said. "I am so happy you were there tonight. You really held me together when I just wanted to fall apart."

"Anytime, Love," he said.

"I don't want to do this forever," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, cautiously.

"Work in the ER," I clarified. "I don't want a job that causes me to be away from you all the time. I don't want to have to find time for my husband and for our baby. You and our son are my priority."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"If I could design exactly what I want?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you could design an ideal for yourself," he said..

"For now or for after we have Bean?' I asked.

"Both," he said.

"For now, I'd like to do work that means something. That was my initial draw to Emergency medicine. I like to know that what I do makes a difference. But I seem to do more handing out of viagra to horny old men and telling people with colds that they do not have H1N1. I want regular hours so that we can eat dinner together and spend evenings in our study or curled up in front of the fireplace," I said.

"I like that," he said. "And after Bean is born?"

"I still want to work. But ideally I would like to work a couple of days a week, so that Bean knows he is our priority," I said. "I don't want a nanny. I want to be the one he runs to when he scrapes his knee. I want to be a mommy, not a mother or a mom."

"Bella, that sounds perfect. I feel the same way. I mean I could take on some more doctors in our clinic and cut back my hours too. I could always work less hours and be there for Bean when you need to work. So if you want to go into family medicine... is there any course work you need?" he asked.

"No. I did both because I wasn't sure what I wanted. Marcus' idea," I said. "But I don't think I could deal with being strictly a family doctor. I hate dealing with runny noses and rashes... it just feels so... useless. It doesn't feel like I am making a difference."

"But if you truly were making a difference?" he asked. "A tangible difference that you could see?"

"Yeah," I said cautiously, wondering what he was getting at.

"Bella, the foundation is ready to move on the clinic and a proposal is in to start a free clinic until it is ready. Within a month they want a doctor in place part time... The people they serve don't have other options and rarely come in for a simple cold," he explained, sounding more excited.

"So I could have regular hours, and make a difference?" I asked.

"Exactly. Is that something you'd consider?" he asked.

"I would... It seems ideal," I said.

"We'll look into it more. Don't feel that you need to do this. I just want you to be happy," he said.

"I'm not going to go quit my job tomorrow, especially seeing as the hospital is down two residents right now," I said.

"What was that about? I heard about that briefly," he said.

I went on to explain the situation we faced tonight and the fact that the residents were otherwise occupied and didn't attend. They are currently suspended and facing a disciplinary panel at the hospital.

"Did my dad say what he expected to happen?" he asked after I told him everything that had gone down tonight.

"They may loose their residency and have to start over elsewhere... with this on their record. It could be detrimental.... extremely detrimental... but we also could have lost another patient. If the nurses weren't so competent, the little sister could have been lost too while we struggled with the other two. It really was extremely stupid and dangerous," I said.

"Exactly," he said.

I yawned at that point, snuggled into my husband's arms on our sofa in the candle and fire light, the weight of the day finally coming to rest.

"Let's get you to bed, Love," Edward said. "One more work day and then you have five days off."

"I like that," I said as we stood. "I'm going to have a shower before I climb into bed. Join me?"

"Let me take care of all this," he said motioning around the room. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

I made my way to our bathroom and dropped my clothes in the laundry basket, before I started the shower. As I waited for the water to warm up, I let my hair out of the messy bun that had kept it at bay for the day. As soon as the water warmed up, I stepped under the spray, allowing it to knead my aching muscles. Edward joined me a few minutes later and pulled me into his arms so that my back was against his chest

"You are so beautiful, Baby," he said as he ran his hands over my body, ending with cupping my breasts.

"Ummm," I groaned. "Your hands..."

"Do my hands make you feel good?" he asked, bringing his hands back down my body to the apex of my thighs.

"So good," I moaned, pressing myself into him so I could feel his length against my back.

"As much as I want to take you here, I want you in our bed even more," he whispered right into my ear.

HELL YES! I quickly reached up and turned off the shower.

Edward chuckled, darkly and reached out to grab a big fluffy towel. He went to work drying my now over heated body, before bringing the towel to my hair, which was only damp at the ends. After drying my hair for a few seconds he made quick work of drying himself before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to our bed.

"I do have feet,you know," I giggled.

"But you were on them entirely too much today. I want to take care of them. They spend the day carrying the two most precious things in the world to me, so I need to make sure they get the occasional break and let me do the carrying sometimes," he explained.

"Okay, that was just cheesy, Dr. Cullen," I said.

"But true. I love the way you feel in my arms," he said as he lowered me onto the bed.

"Just get it done now... a few more months and you won't be able to carry me," I said.

"I will always be able to carry you. You are as light as a feather and a beautifully round stomach is not going to stop that," he said.

I moved up the bed so that my head was on the pillows and he came to join me on the bed. Our limbs all tangled together as our lips met. The feel of his tongue dancing with mine was pure fire and I knew I would happily burn forever with him in this way.

There were no more words. The only sounds to fill the room were our lips moving together the occasional moan from us both as we got lost in our passionate embrace.

The feeling of our bodies moving together was indescribable, I positioned myself beneath him and opened my legs, allowing him access to my center. I let out a gasp at our joining as he sheathed himself in my moist core.

"Edward," I moaned into his mouth.

We moved together, working in unison to bring each other the intense pleasure we knew was coming.

"Oh, Edward... Oh," I moaned as I reached my climax. The sensation of my climax quickly bringing Edward to his.

"I love you, Baby," Edward gasped as he fell to the bed, pulling me to rest at his side.

"I love you," I said to him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. Sleep began to claim me before either of our breathing patterns returned to normal.

When I woke up in the morning, Edward wasn't in bed. I looked at the alarm clock and it was only just after seven so I knew he should still be here. i went to the closet and grabbed my robe and, after a quick trip to the bathroom for a human moment and a quick teeth brushing, I padded down the hall in search of my husband.

I found him in the living room, fully dressed and fast asleep on the couch.

"Hey," I said to him as I sat down beside him, running my fingers through his hair. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ummm," he said, obviously enjoying what my hands were doing. "I was called in at 3:00 for an emergency c-section , and when I got home at 6:30 I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't get much sleep last night. Are you taking the morning off so you can get more sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jasper's going to cover," he answered sleepily.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You are far too tall for this couch. Next time just come to bed. I like you in our bed, no matter what time it is," I said.

"Okay," he said sleepily as I led him down the hall to our room.

Once in our room, he stripped down to his boxers quickly and climbed onto the bed.

"Are you going to join me for a bit?" he asked.

"I could do that," I answered, climbing into bed and snuggling into his side.

He was asleep in seconds, snoring softly as he always does when he's exhausted.

I laid with him for a little while before I decided to get up and start my day. I started in the kitchen, making a fresh batch of blueberry bran muffins before I decided to tidy the house. By the time the muffins were done, twenty minutes later, the house was spotless, other than the pile of mail that had made it no further than the hall table in the last few days.

I sat at the kitchen table with a fresh muffin, a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice and decided to go through the mail. I looked at the first envelope and realized that I was seeing it officially for the first time on the cable bill. The bill for the TV programming that neither of us had spent any time watching.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I sniffed them back, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of it all.

Crying over the cable bill.

Seriously???

It wasn't the bill that got me, it was the fact that it came addressed to Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

Somehow, this made it official. I was Isabella Cullen, for now and forever.

Why a silly bill for a service we rarely used made me realize that was beyond me but it truly did.

I laughed at myself and finished sorting the mail while I ate my breakfast. Then I packaged a dozen muffins for Edward to take to his office, a dozen for me to bring to the hospital and the rest for us to eat at home, before taking the bills to the office so I could pay them online.

Once that was done, I made my way back to our room to sneak through for a shower. I probably could have brought a brass band through and Edward would have stayed sleeping but I did what I could to make sure he got his rest.

Once I had showered and washed my hair, I dried off in the bathroom and brushed out and braided my hair before I made my way into our room for my body lotion. I took it back to the bathroom and proceeded to put it on. I have to say I was shocked when I got to my belly. My tiny baby bump didn't seem so tiny anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that it really wasn't tiny at all and I wondered where I had been that this somehow surprised me.

I smiled as I rubbed the hard lump on my abdomen.

"Hey, Bean," I said, addressing our son. "Mommy loves you."

Mommy.

I was going to be a mommy.

Not a mother, but a mommy.

More than anything else in my life, I knew that our son was going to be a priority and I knew what I'd have to do to make that happen.

I dressed quickly, a little more professionally that I usually would and looked at the time. Almost 11:00. I decided to wake Edward and talk to him before I went to the hospital to inform them of my final decision.

"Hey, Baby," I said, sitting down next to him and running my fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Love. What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost 11:00," I answered. "I just wanted to talk to you before I went to the hospital."

"What's up?" he asked, sitting up.

"Remember last night, when I said I wasn't going to go into the hospital tomorrow and quit?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I changed my mind," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well as I looked down at my tummy this morning, which seems to have grown exponentially over night by the way, I realized that I didn't want to be a mother," I said.

"What?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"No!" I responded, realizing what he though I was saying. "What I meant to say is that I want to be a mommy not a mother. I want to bake cookies and have play dates and tuck him into bed at night and be there when he wakes up. I can't do that at the hospital and I don't know what will come of everything we talked about last night but I can't be away from our son for insane amounts of time."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to give your dad my letter of resignation. Not effective immediately, but I want them to have time to replace me," I said.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked.

"I'm more than okay with that. I wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember... more than anything else... but now it's just not as important as this guy," I said to my husband as I laid my hand on my slightly rounded tummy.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Bella, I am more than okay with it. You don't even need to decide what you do want to do yet. Wait until Bean is here and we can figure it out together. In fact I have decided to look for another partner or two for our office so I have less on call days and can take more time off to be with you and Bean. When you are ready to go back to work, I may just stay home the days you work so that Bean is with one of us at all times," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Definitely," he confirmed.

"I'd love that. I love you, Edward Cullen," I said.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen, with all my heart," he said.

"You just reminded me. I cried this morning," I told him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Just hormones I'm sure... I got the cable bill and..." I started to explain.

"The cable bill made you cry?" he asked, looking at me like I was slightly crazy.

"Yes," I said with a giggle, realizing how stupid that must sound. "It came addressed to Isabella Cullen. It was the first official mail that had my new name on it."

"The first of many," he said with a smile.

"Yup," I agreed, leaning down and giving him a kiss.

"So why are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"I decided I'll talk to your dad today and give him the heads up," I said.

"I don't think he'll be shocked. In fact I think he'll probably be kinda happy about it," he said.

"I'm sure," I said.

"So are we still telling the gang on Sunday at dinner?" he asked.

"That's the plan," I said.

"Good," he answered. "Because Grandpa has decided to come up for the weekend because it's study break before final exams. He said he has news for us and wanted to share it in person."

"What kind of news could he have?" I asked.

"No clue," he answered.

"Maybe he met someone," I said, realizing that it would be incredibly unlikely.

"Ack," Edward said, covering his ears.

"Or maybe not," I said with a giggle.

"Don't even joke about things like that Isabella Cullen. Not even remotely funny!"

"Sorry," I giggled. "I'm glad he will be here to hear the news with everyone else."

"Me too," he said. "I miss having him around."

"Okay," I said, standing up. "I made muffins this morning and there is a container for you to take to work to share with everyone. There is also some fresh fruit salad in the fridge and more muffins just for us on the counter."

"You made muffins?" he asked. "You had a busy morning."

"Yup," I said. "Okay, Love. I'll see you when I'm done. Do you have any meetings tonight?"

"Just a quick one. They will be giving me the final tally of donations from the party and a list of donors so we can start our thank you notes," he said.

"Ugg," I said.

"Actually, Alice, Rose, Carmen and Mom said they'd help us considering we'll have over four hundred thank you notes to do," he said.

"Wow," I said. "Don't think you're getting out of it though."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said.

He headed for the shower and I headed out the door with my container of muffins, hoping to catch Carlisle before he headed off to lunch.

I made my way straight to his office when I got to the hospital and found him about to sit down at his desk with a vending machine sandwich.

"Oh gross," I said, eyeing his lunch.

"I agree," he said. "But it was the best I could do without heading to the cafeteria. I didn't want to deal with any hospital politics today," he said.

"I come bearing fresh homemade muffins," I said, holding up the container.

His sandwich was in the garbage before I finished my sentence.

"Hand them over then, Girl," he said.

I handed over the container and he helped himself to a muffin and some of the butter I had placed in a separate container inside.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked. "I have one or two theories."

"Probably a bit of both theories," I said.

"You want to know about Sarah and Carl, and you want to talk about what you are planning for after the baby arrives?" he asked.

"Nail on the head!" I said.

"Which one first?" he asked.

"We'll get the hard one out of the way," I said. "I feel so guilty about this..."

"Bella," he admonished. "Never feel guilty for doing what's right for you."

"Well," I said. " I would like to hand in my letter of resignation then... effective whenever you guys can replace me, as long as it's before August," I said.

"What is your ideal timeline?" he asked.

"I'd like to cut back my hours by May and done by the end of June," I said.

"We can certainly work with that," he said.

"Dr. Aro and Dr. Caius won't be upset?" I asked.

"Hardly," he snorted. "Dr. Aro actually figured that Edward would be a caveman about the whole thing and haul you out of here ASAP."

"Does he not know Edward at all?" I asked.

"He's just old school. A woman's place is in the home and all that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"At least he won't be upset. I honestly hate leaving. It is a great hospital," I said.

"Don't feel bad. I'm just glad you gave us lots of warning," he said.

"So what's the plan with Carl and Sarah?" I asked.

"Well, they have both been asked to leave," he said. "They will be forced to reapply and restart their residencies elsewhere."

"Damn, that's harsh," I said.

"It is. But lives were on the line last night and they should have been there. There is absolutely no excuse for that. The whole staff was left in a lurch from their selfish actions last night. We had to look at it the same way as if they were drinking on the job," he said.

"I totally understand why... I'm just glad I'm not in your place. I wouldn't want that responsibility," I said.

"I don't like it either and I truly feel bad for both Sarah and Carl but that can't happen," he said. "We gave them the option of quitting and keeping it off their permanent records or being removed and having it on record. They both chose to quit... but that doesn't mean it will be easy for them to find new positions. People will see that they had already started one residency and want to know why. I don't envy them," he said.

"Me neither," I said.

"So do you think I might be able to sneak one more muffin?" he asked with a very Edward-like grin. "What bakery did you get these from again?"

"Help yourself. No bakery. These are homemade this morning," I said.

"If you weren't married to my son, I'd have to snap you up myself," he said.

"I'll have to tell Esme that," I said, laughing.

"Open mouth, insert foot," he said.

"No worries," I laughed. "Hey.. is it okay if we do dinner at our place this Sunday?"

"You cooking?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered.

"Then I'm sure it's fine. The whole family has been chatting about who great you are in the kitchen so I'm sure nobody will complain," he said.

"Okay, our place 5:00 pm on Sunday. And Marcus will be here. Apparently he has something he needs to share with the family," I said.

"Sounds great. Whatcha going to cook?" he asked.

"You are definitely related to Emmett," I said with a giggle.

"Does that mean you won't tell me?" he asked.

"You got it," I said as I stood to leave to start my shift.

"If I bribe you will you tell me?" he asked.

"Father-in-law bribe or boss bribe?" I asked.

"Boss," he said, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Then no. I won't take preferential treatment because I can cook or because my last name is now Cullen," I said.

"I know you wouldn't," he said with a chuckle. "It really wasn't a bribe, I was just hoping to get you to tell me what we were having before I told you what was going on."

"I'm listening," I said, smiling at my father-in-law.

"You'll only have day shifts from now on. Not preferential treatment because you are a Cullen, but hospital policy for visibly pregnant women," he said.

"No arguments from me," I said. "These night shifts are killer!"

"So you still won't tell me what you're cooking?" he asked, hopefully.

"Nope," I answered, shaking my head. "You Cullen men and your stomaches.... actually I think I can remove the Cullen from that equation. Both Marcus and my father thought with their stomachs too."

"Marcus too?" he asked.

"I think the only thing he wouldn't do for food was change grades!" I said. "Actually I am teasing. But there would be times when he was just in a foul mood and the only thing that seemed to snap him out of it was food. Cookies, squares, muffins... especially pie!"

"Pie?" he asked.

"He would go from a completely foul mood to a grin for a slice of homemade pie," I said.

"That would probably work for any man," he said.

"I'm sure Emmett could be bought with pie... but I don't know if Edward would be so easy," I said.

"Just try it sometime," he said with a laugh.

I quickly said my goodbyes to my father-in-law, who grabbed a third muffin before I made it out the door. I texted Edward on my way to the doctor's lounge to let him know that it was my last night shift. He called before I could even close my phone.

"Your last night shift?" he asked as I answered the phone.

"Apparently I can't be on nights if I'm pregnant," I said.

"Are you upset about that?" he asked.

"Hell no!" I answered. "These night shifts are murder!"

"Good. Because I am doing a little happy dance at the thought of my wife being home every night," he said.

"I love you," I told him. "I have to go now. Time to put on the coat and stethoscope and go to work."

"Did you tell Dad about quitting?" he asked.

"Yeah. He says it's no problem... and to be honest I think he was happy about it from a personal level," I said.

"Figures," he laughed. "I love you, Bella!

"I love you too Edward," I said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," he said.

I turned off my phone and went into the doctor's lounge, leaving the muffins on the table with a note for everyone to help themselves. I put on my lab coat and grabbed my stethoscope and headed for the ER. My shift was busy and it seemed all of Seattle had gotten clumsy at once because I did more stitches than I'd ever done before. By eleven things had died down enough for me to leave on time. I grabbed my stuff and headed home, thankful that it was my last night shift.

"Hello," I called into the darkened apartment as I got home.

No answer.

I walked around, realizing that Edward wasn't there. I knew he had a board meeting tonight, but he was under the impression that it would be a very short one. I tried to call his cell, which went straight to voice mail. I left him a quick message and decided to have a quick bubble bath.

I was up to my neck in the bubbles when my husband made his way into the bathroom with an unreadable expression.

"Hey, Love," I greeted my husband.

"Hi," he said... not sounding quite right.

"What's up Edward? Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine...but..." he said.

"What is it?" I asked, now very concerned. "You're scaring me."

"I don't know how to explain... It's not bad, at least I don't think it is," he said.

"Edward. Please!" I said.

"We had the board meeting tonight in regards to the money from our reception. There was a hell of a lot more than we thought and the clinic will be well funded for years to come," he said.

"And this has you concerned?" I asked. "Why? Why isn't this a good thing? How much are you talking about"

"Let me explain," he said. "First I am talking almost five million dollars."

"Five million?" I asked. "Last we heard it was nine hundred thousand."

"I know. I was shocked and the board was ecstatic," he said.

"So what's the issue?" I asked, standing up from my suddenly uncomfortable bath.

"As we were meeting I started going through the list of donors," he explained. "The rest of the money that we didn't know about came from one donor."

"Someone gave four million dollars?" I asked, stunned. "Who?"

"Your dad," he said.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Why the hell would he do that? I don't even understand," I said.

"We need to get right down to dollars and cents here, Bella. We talked trust funds before but never talked dollar values. Both your parents are teachers, right? So how is this money possible?" he asked.

I stood from the tub and Edward wrapped one of our fluffy towels around me.

"I was never trying to hide anything, Edward," I said. "It was just never important. Let me explain everything."

"First off, is Charlie's money legal? I mean we can't accept anything illegal..." he said.

"Nothing illegal at all. Uggg! Both sets of my grandparents were very well off. Old money and successful businesses sold at the right times. My parents shunned most of the upper crust activities. For Charlie it was about doing something he had a passion for, teaching gym and coaching. He loved teaching and nothing made his face light up like his teams. For Renee, it was more about proving to her parents that she didn't need to follow in their footsteps. She never had a passion for what she did. In doing what they did, they both turned their backs on their parents. It wasn't until I was ten that they even spoke to them. At that point they had their lives firmly set. They liked being middle class... no pressure from society snobs. My mother's parents died while I was in high school, leaving the money split evenly between my trust fund and my mother. It changed her... I just never realized it until now. My father's parents died while I was in college in a house fire. Again, the money was spilt between my father and myself. So, my trust fund, which was set up before their deaths, increased, leaving me with more than my parents had," I said, looking at him.

"Go on," he said.

"The paperwork is in the den, but I have never touched more than the interest in my trust fund... even buying this place. I think it stands at about forty..." I explained.

"Forty million?" he asked.

"Right," I said, looking at him.

"Wow," he said. "And I thought mine was bad."

"So my guess is that Charlie is worth about ten to fifteen million, depending on how he invested," I said. "Renee, maybe more, maybe less."

"Shit," he said.

"Renee started climbing into the social ranks again when her parents died. She stayed teaching part time but did more social crap and country club type functions. I never thought anything of it, but I can see now that there was a fracture between them at that point. Charlie was always happiest watching a football game with a beer in his hand, or taking a rod to the nearest fishing hole. The Renee of my childhood liked camping and attempting to bake cookies. The Renee of my adolescence wanted me to wear designer clothes and even tried to make me go to a cotillion," I said.

"Wow," he said. "So what should we do about Charlie's donation?"

"Accept it," I said. "It's as good a way to try to buy my forgiveness as anything."

"What do you mean?" he said.

"When either of my parents screwed something up they fell back to their roots," I explained. "Buying forgiveness."

"When I was little and my parents fought, Charlie would bring her a bunch of flowers and Renee would bring him a six pack. It got more extreme as I got older and honestly that's the only way they know how to do anything. Actually after I spoke to Charlie the other day I was waiting for a car or something to be delivered, honestly. That's how I ended up with my little Audi coupe in Jacksonville," I explained.

"What was the bribe for?" he asked.

"During med school, they went to Europe to tour for the summer. My mother was angry that I wouldn't go with them but I really wanted to graduate and start my residency in September so I insisted on staying. They planned on coming back in time for my ceremony but due to some mix ups, they were delayed and completely missed my graduation. That put them in Marcus' bad books permanently," I said.

"They missed your med school graduation?" he asked.

"Yup. And they never told me they were going to miss it either," I said, shaking my head. "Charlie was extremely apologetic but Renee didn't even bat an eye other than to blame the planes and connections," I said. "So he bought me the car."

"That's messed up," he said.

"Exactly. So if we ever fight... please no flowers or gifts... it's just screwed up," I said.

"Thanks for the heads up. I almost bought you flowers after the other day... it just didn't feel right," he said.

"I probably would have really cried," I said.

Edward grabbed my body lotion and poured some on his hands, warming it before he started to apply it to my body. It was not done in a sexual manner, it was loving and soothing.

"Bella, I'm probably going to screw up... A lot. But I love you. I promise that I will never intentionally hurt you. I may buy you flowers or other gifts but it isn't a pity gift or a get out of shit gift... It will simply be because I love you and want to buy you something. What should I do about the money from Charlie? It's up to you," he said.

"Honestly. Take the money. We'll write a nice thank you note... Same thing we are writing to everyone else. I will not let this affect my decision at all. I don't know if I can trust him and the money won't change anything," I said.

"If you're sure, Baby," Edward said. "I really don't want this to become a bone of contention for you."

"Honestly, it isn't. I just want to make sure that we get to talk about things. I don't think I can stand avoidance.... It doesn't work for me," I said.

"Me neither," he said.

I interrupted our conversation with a big yawn.

"You need to sleep," he said. "And frankly, I am exhausted, both physically and emotionally."

"At least I don't have to work tomorrow," I said.

"I don't start until ten so we can both get a good sleep," Edward said, as he stood to start undressing.

"So I can wake up in my husband's arms?" I asked.

"You bet," he said.

I watched as he removed his tie and walked into the closet to put it away. I could hear him moving around in there and decided I really liked the idea of him undressing. I used the excuse of needing pajamas to go watch him. By the time I got there, her had his shirt unbuttoned and was working on his belt. I admired his well sculpted chest and when he unfastened his pants, I guess I groaned a little.

"Like the view, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"I was just getting pajamas," I said, feeling the blush creep up my cheeks.

Edward chuckled.

I turned and reached into my pajama drawer quickly but before I could grab the top pair, his arms were wrapped around me.

"You won't be needing those," he said.

"I won't?" I asked innocently.

"Nope," he answered. "I want to feel your silky skin against mine all night."

"Oh," I said.

Great answer!!

He chuckled again and pressed his semi clothed body against my naked and suddenly overheated body. I could feel his arousal through his clothes pressing against my back.

"I thought you were tired," I said.

"Never too tired for you," he said, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck.

"Ummmm," I moaned as he started to nibble and kiss my neck in my most sensitive spot.

He chuckled softly into my neck.

"Aren't you tired, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"Not anymore," I moaned as I turned in his arms to wrap my arms around his neck.

We kissed passionately for a few minutes and the disparity in our clothing situation was quite apparent.

"This needs to go," I whispered, pushing his shirt from his shoulders and onto the floor.

I pressed my naked breasts against the smooth plains of his chest and deepened our kiss. He pulled my body against his, lifting me as though I weighed no more than a rag doll and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to our bed and lowered us both down with our lips never parting.

"Pants," I groaned as my back hit the mattress.

He stood quickly and pulled his pants and boxers down, joining me on the bed, while still kicking them off his feet.

Eager! I like it!

"Bella," he moaned as his lips sought mine again, joining in a long deep kiss as I pressed my body against his.

We were side by side on the bed, both pressing our bodies into each other as we sought to press our bodies as close as possible. Edward's patience left and he flipped my to my back, bringing himself on top of me. He puled away from the kiss and positioned himself at me entrance, sheathing himself inside of me.

"Oh, Baby, so good," I moaned as he entered me, joining us together fully.

"So wet," he moaned.

He moved his body in sync with mine, moving in a dance choreographed at the dawn of time.

I loved feeling his body so close to me. I loved the way our bodies instinctively moved together to our mutual benefit, our mutual pleasure.

"Baby, you feel so good," he moaned.

"Yes," I moaned. "So close."

I could feel my climax coming and I knew from the frantic movements of my husband that his wasn't far behind. It was a mutual race to the finish line.

"Edward," I screamed, as my orgasm overtook me,seemingly pulling his from him.

"Bella, Baby," he gasped.

After a few seconds, he pulled away and rolled onto his back, pulling me against his side.

"I love you, Sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you," I said sleepily, snuggling into his side.

I woke up in the morning snuggle into Edward, in a different position than the night before. He was spooned against my back, his one hand caressing my expanding baby bump.

"Good morning," I said, sleepily.

"It is," he answered lazily.

"We don't have to get up anytime soon do we?" I asked, hopefully.

"Well, you don't, but I do," he said. "It's almost 9:00"

"It's no fun staying in bed if you aren't with me," I whined.

"Sorry, Love," he said.

"Can we shower together at least?" I asked, hopefully.

"Mmmmhmmm," he agreed.

"Human minute first," I declared, pulling myself out of bed.

He chuckled softly.

As soon as I was done emptying my bladder, which our son seemed content to squish, I brushed my teeth and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Do you need a human minute too?" I asked.

"Sounds good," he said, changing positions with me.

While he started his morning routine, I made the bed and dealt with his clothes, which were discarded haphazardly around the room last night.

"It's safe to enter," Edward called and I heard the shower start.

I hurried to join him, just as he stepped under the spray.

He reached out his hand for mine and pulled me gently into the shower. His eyes looked down at my naked body, resting on my expanding baby bump.

"You have no clue how sexy, I find this," he said caressing my tummy.

"Might be sexy now...give it time," I replied.

"Bella, the very thought of your belly expanding to cradle our son drives me wild. Every time I see a pregnant woman, and I see a lot of pregnant women, I can't help but to wonder how your belly will look at that size," he said.

He took my body wash and started to wash my body while he spoke.

"How can you say I'll be sexy when I'll look like a beached whale with stretch marks and swollen ankles?" I asked him.

"First of all, you are incredibly sexy. There is no way that pregnancy would change that. Secondly the fact that you are willing to do that for our child is sexy. Third, I'm a man, you're my woman and I am programmed to find you sexy, always," he said, grinning.

"Going caveman on me a little bit there, are you Dr. Cullen?" I asked, teasing.

"Bella, I can't prove it to you right this minute but I will. The very thought of your belly swollen with our son..." he said.

"We'll see," I said.

We finished our shower, caressing and touching but nothing more. As we dressed in our room, we discussed our plans for today and for the weekend.

"So I work until 6:00 today and then Dr. Unger is on call for me this weekend so I'm all yours," Edward said. "What are your plans for today?"

"I am going grocery shopping so we have food in the house and Alice has us scheduled for pedicures at 4:00," I said.

"So that's why Rosalie said she needed to leave at 3:30," he said.

"I figured I would take a baby theme for dinner on Sunday with the family. For starters baby shrimp ceviche, followed by a baby greens salad, then baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby corn, with baby potatoes. For dessert I am making 2 pies, blueberry or BOYsenberry," I said. "Think they'll get it?"

"I love it!" Edward laughed. "I don't know about everyone else, but I think my mom and dad will get it?"

"We shall see," I said, heading to the closet to finish dressing.

Edward headed to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast before he left for work. When I didn't join him before he was ready to go he came back to check on me.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, as he walked in to our room.

He found me still in only my shirt and panties with about twenty pairs of pants around me.

"Time to go shopping?" he asked, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"I guess," I responded sullenly. "I am so not ready for the paneled maternity pants that Alice has in there for me but everything else doesn't fit."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Buy a bigger size for now I guess.... Or wear my yoga pants everywhere," I replied.

"Whatever you want, Baby. But why don't the maternity pants work?" he asked.

"Well there are only three pairs of them and they have huge panels in them. I'm sure I'll be thankful for them in a few months but for right now, they're ugly," I said.

"Check out some maternity stores. I know from experience that not all women wear those panel things," he said.

"I guess that's where I'll start. Alice may disown me if she sees what I'll be wearing to leave the apartment," I said.

"More than likely... Although it may be better than what would happen if you went shopping without her," he said.

Damn. He had a point.

"Well I'll just have to chance it. I don't know if I have the energy to keep up with the shopping pixie today," I said.

"Your call," he said. "I have an hour at 2:00 for lunch, if you want to come meet me."

"Oh, I'd like that. Why don't I pack a lunch and meet you at the office. We can stay in and relax," I said.

"Love, if you bring food to the office, the last thing we will get is alone time," he said.

"So what are you suggesting, Dr. Cullen?" I asked my husband.

"How about we meet here at 2:00, then you can walk me back to the office at 3:00 and the you and Rose can go to the spa from there," he suggested.

"Brilliant, Dr. Cullen," I said.

"Why thank you Love," he responded, kissing me before hurrying out the door.

I tossed on some yoga pants and a longer relaxed T-shirt and headed out the door. I grabbed a taxi to the local mall and found their only maternity store. I realized that not all the pants had panels and I was excited to try some things on. The clerk was most helpful and after I got the first out fit on, she brought me a weird pillow.

"We can strap this on to you and you can get an idea of what you will look like in a few months," she explained.

I took the extra padding and fastened it around me under the shirt I was wearing. I giggled at the sight and decided to try the next outfit on. They were a pair of Paige jeans and a fitted royal blue 3/4 sleeve top. The jeans were low cut, allowing my belly to rest on top of the band, and stretchy and the shirt fit like a glove. It fit perfectly now and looked cute with the belly attached. I asked the sales girl to take a picture of me with the bump so I could send it to Edward. His response was almost instantaneous, "WOW!! See I told you it was hot and sexy.... I can't wait."

I chose a few outfits. Just enough to get me through the weekend and a few days at work. My shirts all still fit fine, okay a little tight, but they were usable. I knew that when Alice learned that I needed to shop, she'd be on me like white on rice so I just got a few essentials. I liked the maternity pants that this store sold. They were not the paneled monstrosities that I was used to seeing but chic, elegant clothes with a little extra tummy room.

As soon as I had my purchases made, I made my way to the market and got the groceries for the week covered. I grabbed another taxi home and the very nice taxi driver helped me get all my bags into the elevator. I tipped him well, as it would have been a major process otherwise. I was beginning to realize that a car was going to be necessary sooner than later.

I got everything into the apartment and put away by 1:00, and started cooking a nice lunch. I also started making the pies for our dinner party on Sunday night. By 2:00 I had three pies in the oven and I waited anxiously in my new clothes for Edward to get home.

He walked in the door by 2:05.

"Something smells incredible," he said.

"It's the pies for dinner on Sunday," I said, greeting him with a kiss.

"I have to wait until Sunday?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not," I said with a smile. "I made one for us to share today too."

We sat down, close together and ate the pasta salad, which Edward loved. The pies came out of the oven as we were finishing and I managed to get Edward to wait until it cooled to have a slice with a promise of a little afternoon quickie.

Twenty minutes later we jumped into a quick shower and headed back to the kitchen for a quick slice of pie before we walked back to his office together.

"How did you get the shopping done?" he asked as we walked back.

"The same way I always do," I said.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Taxi," I replied.

"You should have taken the Volvo, it's just downstairs," he said.

"I didn't think of it honestly," I said.

"I think we should get you a car," he said.

"I know," I said.

"Hey. I thought I was going to have to fight you on this," he said with a smile.

"Well, we are going to be building our house soon and then it will be a necessity," I said. "So why fight it."

"Right, speaking of that we meet the architect tomorrow at noon to tell him what we want," he said.

"I guess we better start talking about that then," I said.

"How many bedrooms?" he asked.

"Depends on how many kids we have, I guess," I said.

"Five," he said.

"Five kids or five bedrooms?" I asked.

"I like the idea of five kids," he said. "But I was talking bedrooms."

"I don't know if I want to be pregnant five times. I could do three for sure... But five may be pushing it," I said.

"Is five bedrooms enough then?" he asked.

"How about five plus the master, guest rooms are great, especially if we are out of the city," I said.

"Should we do a combined office or two offices?" he asked.

"I think one big office would be great. We could combine it with a library," I said.

"Spoken like a true book worm," he said, nuzzling my neck.

"Guilty," I said. It will need a fireplace, too," I said, getting excited about this.

"Big kitchen?" he asked.

"Definitely! With a big island, breakfast nook and butler's pantry," I said.

"You sound like you're about to start drooling," he laughed.

"We can have a formal dining room but I don't want a formal living room. I'd rather have a great room and a TV room," I said.

"Sounds just about perfect," he said.

We arrived at the clinic a moment later and walked in.

"Bye, Love," Edward said as we reached the front desk, kissing me tenderly.

"Bye, Dr. Cullen. I'll see you later," I said to him as he walked back towards his office.

Two pregnant women in the lobby looked at me with huge eyes. I grinned and went to sit in a chair, waiting for Rosalie and Alice. I could hear the women whispering, but not what they were saying when Tanya came to call one of them back for her appointment.

"Hey Dr. Cullen," she greeted me. "How's the baby doing?"

"Hi Tanya. Call me Bella, please. And our little one is doing great," I said.

"Your husband was talking about blowing up the sonogram pictures for the lobby. Talk about a proud daddy," she said.

"And the baby isn't even here yet," I giggled.

She guided the one woman back to the back then and the other cleared her throat.

"So you are married to Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And you're a doctor too?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied again.

"You guys are going to have a gorgeous baby," she said. "Great genes on both sides."

"Thanks," I replied.

Then we got into some generic talk about due dates and symptoms. She was about ten weeks ahead of me and had every pregnancy symptom in the book, apparently. She ran down her internal checklist, asking me as we went.

"Morning sickness?" she asked.

"Not really. A little nausea once or twice in relation to a bad smell, but no real complaints," I answered.

"Oh. I have been sick all the way so far. Back ache?"

"Nope," I answered.

"My back has been horrible. Swollen feet, aching legs?" she asked.

"No more than usual. I am an ER doctor so..." I answered.

"My legs have been terrible from ten weeks. Exhaustion?" she asked.

"Nope," I answered.

"I am always tired. I had to go part time at my job by eight weeks because I was so tired. And the constipation and bladder pressure have been awful, don't you think," she said.

"My bladder is only bad in the morning, and I have had no constipation," I said.

"Well you must have tender breasts. I mean Bill can't even touch my chest without me yelping in pain," she said.

Oh God!

"Extra sensitive but not painful," I replied.

"So what symptoms do you have?" she asked snottily.

"Nothing really," I replied. "Just the baby bump."

"Mood swings? Uncontrollable crying fits?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"What about increased libido?" she asked.

"I guess," I replied. "Although we are newlyweds so I don't know how much of it is pregnancy related."

She was not impressed when the only thing I could say I had was increased libido. Not impressed at all.

"Stupid bitch! If I was fucking him I'd have increased libido too. Just like everything else with the Cullens... Perfect," she muttered so low that I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it.

I did. And so did Rosalie, who had just entered the waiting room. If I'd learned anything since I got to Seattle, anything at all... The most important thing I knew was to never piss off Rosalie.

"Hello Mrs. Newton," Rosalie said, her words slightly laced with venom.

She looked up in shock to see Rosalie less than five feet away. Rosalie did not look happy.

Uh oh! I almost felt bad for the woman.

"Hi, Rosalie," the woman said.

"I see you've met my sister-in-law," she said.

"Yes," Mrs. Newton replied sheepishly.

"Well, Lauren, we would both appreciate if you would keep your little comments to yourself. There is no need to be bitter and I'm sure that my brother-in-law, her husband and your doctor, will not be thrilled to hear what you just had to say," she said.

With that Lauren Newton stood from her chair and walked up to the receptionist.

"I'd like to cancel my appointment and I'll let you know where to transfer my records," she said before rushing herself out the door.

"Rosalie," I giggled. "She really wasn't that bad."

"Oh but she is. That woman is the biggest hypochondriac. Her husband used to come with her to all her appointments because he felt threatened by the sexy Dr. Cullen. But after seven in one month because of gas or some other stupid thing, he gave up... I think he hoped Edward would take her at that point," she giggled. "Edward and Jasper will be thrilled to be rid of her."

"How did you do that Rosalie Cullen?" Tanya asked.

"Seriously!" Rosalie harrumphed. "I came out here and she was bloody well interrogating Bella and then she has the nerve to insult her, under her breath of course, but I heard it clear as a bell. That woman is horrid. I would feel bad for her husband if he wasn't such a leech, and that poor baby!"

"I feel like starting a chorus of 'Ding Dong The Witch is Dead'," she laughed as she went back to work.

"Well, my dear sweet sister-in-law, are you ready to get meet the pixie and be glamorized?" she asked.

"You bet, oh great protector of pregnant sister-in-laws," I answered.

We left the clinic arm in arm and made it as far as the parking lot when Alice pulled up in a tiny yellow Porsche. There was no way I would get my pregnant butt into that thing.

"Bella," she squealed as she launched herself out of the car towards us. "Rose," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"So now I'm chopped liver," Rose huffed dramatically.

"Hey, don't diss the sis," I said dramatically, throwing my arm around Rosalie's shoulder. "After all she protected me from the big bad Newton."

"Eww," Alice declared dramatically. "Mr. or Mrs.?"

I filled her in quickly with the help of Rosalie.

"So let's blow this pop stand," Alice said.

"Um, Alice. I am never going to get into that car.... And if I did, I don't think I'd ever make it out," I said.

"Are you insulting Gertrude?" she asked, sounding cross.

"No, it's the perfect car for your pixie self... But not so much for me and Bean," I said.

"Don't worry Bella, we're taking Jasper's truck," Alice said.

I went off with my sisters-in-law and we met Esme at the spa. We had a wonderfully relaxed time until Alice realized she didn't recognize the clothes I was wearing.

"What did you do?" she asked, horrified, interrupting a conversation about paint colors for the nursery.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked.

"You shopped without me?" she asked, hurt evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alice. It's just that nothing fit this morning and the maternity clothes you got are for when I'm bigger. If it helps, I only bought a few essentials so I could make do until I could go shopping with you," I said, hoping it would make her forgive me.

"You'll go shopping with me?" she asked.

I was suddenly scared.

"Ummm," I hesitated.

Damn pixie could sense my fear and closed in on the kill.

"It will be so fun. A great bonding time... Oh... There are so many places... Can we start today?" she asked, her eyes glazing over in shopping induced lust.

What had I done????

We decided that we would leave the spa and go together to a few maternity stores.

Did you know that shopping for maternity clothes with three other women is exhausting? I mean three people picked out clothes for me to try and there was only one of me to try it AND then I had to have three people comment and fuss and fidget with it.

It was worse when it came to the lingerie. I am truly a utilitarian girl. Function and comfort before beauty. The stuff they had for pregnant women was incredible. It was sexy and flattering, and most of all comfortable.... But that didn't mean I wanted my mother-in-law and sisters-in-law to see them. Let's just say not one of the three women in my new family was the least bit shy about what they passed me. They didn't insist on the modeling of said items. Thank God for small miracles. They did however insist on buying a couple of the ones that I said were positively too reveling.

My favorite was a little royal blue lace nighty. It was sheer in some places and yet covered all the right spots. It clung to my body tightly, emphasizing my baby bump. I knew Edward would love it.

It was nearly seven by the time we got back to the apartment and I needed both Rosalie and Alice to help me carry the insane amounts of clothing up to the apartment.

Edward was in the kitchen when I arrived and a delicious aroma filled the house.

"Hello, Love," he greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey," I replied, wrapping my arms around him.

Alice and Rosalie took all the bags back to our room and told me just to ignore their presence until they got all my clothes dealt with.

"Will you eat with us at least?" I asked.

"Nope," they answered in unison. "We'll eat later."

Edward led me to the kitchen, where he had the table set and candles burning.

"I'm glad they said no," I said to him.

"Me too," he replied. "But I might have bribed my brother and brother-in-law to ensure that."

"Ahhh," I said, giggling slightly. "Your dad too?"

He just grinned sheepishly in response.

He poured two glasses of sparkling water in the wine glasses he had set out, and served our meal. I looked at the wonderful pasta primavera in front of me and smiled.

"This looks heavenly," I said.

"This is what I lived off of in med school. It was the only way I survived," he said.

"So everyone else lived off of mac n' cheese and you got pasta primavera?" I asked.

"Yup," he replied. "My mother made sure I could cook something healthy before shipping me off to school. It was also the only thing I could cook."

I heard Alice and Rose call out their goodbyes a moment later and my husband and I were blissfully alone.

"So we have a busy day tomorrow?" I asked.

"Not too bad," he said.

"Architect and car shopping sounds busy to me," I said.

"I already ordered a car on-line," Edward said so low I almost didn't hear him.

"You what?" I asked.

"I got excited and it really had the best crash rating and ...." he said.

"You bought a car on-line?" I asked.

"Well...." he stammered. "I wanted you to have something safe and..."

"When did you do that?" I asked.

"One of my patients cancelled at the last minute. I had thirty minutes to kill," he defended.

"Mrs. Newton?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say that she and I met today and Rosalie didn't like the things she had to say. She might have scared her out of the office, never to return," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Apparently. The way she and Tanya were dancing around the room, it must have been a good thing," I said.

"You have no idea," he smiled.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"Depends what kind of car you bought," I said.

"I'll show you in the office when we're done," he said.

"Can I guess until then?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, smiling.

"Not going to be a small car. I'm guessing SUV," I said.

"Right," he said.

"Not too ostentatious so no BMW," I said.

"Right again," he said.

"Good safety rating, definitely," I said.

"Um hmm," he agreed, with his mouth full of food.

"Volvo," I said.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"The only way you could have decided so fast is if it was something you knew something about and since you have a Volvo... It makes sense," I surmised for him.

"So my guess is a Volvo SUV. Probably top of the line with all the bells and whistles," I guessed.

"I didn't get the Sirius Satellite Radio," he justified. "How did you figure it out so fast?"

"Simple, my dear husband, you are a creature of habit and so I also am guessing it is silver," I said.

"But silver is just better. Easier to clean because it doesn't show the dirt very much," he said.

"Edward, I am not complaining in the least. I should be, but I'm not. I trust you and I am more than thankful that we don't need to go from car shop to car shop kicking tires and schmoozing salesmen who want to kiss our asses to get a sale," I said.

He still seemed tentative, waiting for me to explode or complain, but we finished dinner and I let him lead me to the office to show me the new car on the computer.

He had the screen set to the right page immediately and pulled up the car. A 2010 Volvo XC90 in Electric silver.

"It has a fridge?" I asked. "Why does my car need a fridge?"

"I figured that with a baby, it was better to have to much rather than not enough," he said, biting his lip nervously. I could see that my reaction to this was really important to him.

"It's perfect," I said, kissing him softly. "I love you."

He visibly sighed with relief at that and grinned his crooked smile.

And I truly meant it. I loved that he was doing this for me and our son. I loved how excited he looked about it and no matter how extravagant and over the top that I truly felt it was, there was no way I would do anything to take that excitement from him.

"Shall we light a fire and snuggle in here for a bit?" he asked.

"Sounds good, let's get into some snuggling clothes," I said.

We made our way to the bedroom and Edward disappeared into the closet to hang his clothes while I went and did my business in the bathroom. He was changed by the time I got out into the room and went to the bathroom while I went to hang my clothes.

"Are you ready, Love?" he asked.

"Um, not yet. It might take me a few minutes. I have to figure out where Rose and Alice put everything," I said. "Why don't you go start the fire and I'll be right there."

"Okay, see you in a minute or two. I know how Alice is," he said with a chuckle and left the room.

I knew exactly how Alice was and it seemed that all my comfy lounge pants were missing. All I had were my regular clothes and two of the lingerie sets that we had purchased today. It seemed I had a choice, the overtly sexy, royal blue, lace negligee, or a flowing white satin nightie that ended about mid-thigh. It was held closed with a bow just under the bust and had lacy boy shorts to go with it. It didn't close all the way in the front and emphasized my naked baby bump.

I had never worn something like this other than on my wedding night. This was sexy but it also showed off my growing baby belly in a sexy fun way. I knew Edward would love it, but I was unsure if I would be able to wear it anywhere other than the bedroom.

I guess prudish Bella was still here and I knew I really shouldn't have an issue wearing this anywhere in our apartment. I took a deep breath and put it on, then I fixed my air a little and made my way from the bedroom. On my way to the study, I stopped at the front door and put the slider lock on. There was no way I was risking a family member interrupting this.

As I walked into the den, Edward was sitting on one of the lounge chairs by the fire with a book in hand, he looked up to say something but when his eyes caught sight of me, he stopped. He just stared at me, mouth ajar until I interrupted him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

I knew nothing was wrong. I could see the joy at my surprise in his eyes. Still he said nothing.

"Is this okay?" I asked softly.

Still no response.

"Oh well," I teased. "I guess, I'll go try to find where Alice hid the rest of my nightwear since you don't like this."

I turned to leave the room and Edward was behind me before I took a step.

"You don't truly believe I don't like this, do you?" he asked.

"Well you didn't say anything..." I said.

"Speechless, Love. I was absolutely speechless. You look incredible. Sexy... Absolutely... Just... Wow!" he said.

"Nice to see you got your tongue back," I replied.

"Bella, this is incredible," he said, running his fingers along the satin to my exposed belly. "When I saw that picture today, the one that you sent, with the padding... I was stunned. You looked so incredible. I can't wait. I love you. I love the way your body is changing to make room for our son. I want to yell it from the rooftops. Please tell me that you weren't really hurt when I was speechless just now. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you for even a second. If my delight in your attire was even a question..."

"Edward, I saw your eyes. There was no question. I was teasing...well not about the part where Alice hid all my other sleep attire, but about the rest," I said.

"Thank you, Alice," he mumbled into my neck as his hands continued to caress my stomach.

"Shall we go into the study now?" I asked.

"As long as you promise to sit with me," he said.

"I can do that," I said,

He pulled me over to one of the arm chairs and sat down, pulling me gently onto his lap.

"You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" he whispered as he nuzzled into my neck.

"I'm the lucky one. You don't come with a psychotic family," I told him.

"Are you calling Alice and Emmett normal?" he asked.

"When compared to Renee and Charlie, they are the poster children for normal," I said.

"Bean doesn't stand a chance, does he?" he said with a giggle, his hand caressing my abdomen.

"Nope," I answered, snuggling into him. "We better start thinking of a name soon or Bean Cullen is going to stick."

"Well we know Marcus will be his middle name, so now we just need to think of a first name.... Unless you want to be one of those people who give their kids twenty middle names," he said.

"No, one is enough. Do you like traditional names or modern names?" I asked.

"Traditional," he said.

"So Joshua, Benjamin, James, Peter, Andrew...." I said.

"Something like that and it has to sound good with Cullen," he said.

"Alexander?" I asked.

"No vowel names though because between Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme and Isabella, we have enough," he said.

"Well you are good at commenting but I've heard no suggestions so far," I said.

"Jonah, Micah, Connor, Nathan, Caleb," he said.

"I like Caleb, short, simple and no real nicknames," I said.

"Caleb Marcus Cullen," he said, trying the full name on. "I actually like it."

"I like it too. Do you think it's too close to Carlisle?" I asked.

"Not really, and he'd have the same initials as Dad. I actually like that," Edward said.

"What's your dad's middle name?" I asked.

"Matthew," he responded.

"Nice. So Caleb Marcus Cullen.... I really like it," I said.

"Are we going to tell everyone the name?" he asked.

"Heck no!" I said. "I think we deserve to have the right to change our mind without worrying if anyone bought anything engraved or embroidered yet."

"Perfect. Because what if he comes out not looking like a Caleb," he said.

"How is a Caleb supposed to look?" I asked with a giggle.

"I don't know. But I've met enough babies that just don't suit their names," I said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Definitely," he said.

His hands stroked the naked flesh of my belly through the whole conversation. Between that and the warmth from the fireplace, I felt my eyes starting to droop.

"Come on, Love, let's get you to bed," he said, standing up from the chair carrying me bridal style.

"Hey, I can walk. And we need to turn the light out and the fireplace off," I said.

He reluctantly put me down and we moved around, shutting the house down for the night. We walked arm in arm to the bedroom and kissed softly as we paused to turn the hall light off.

The little bow was apparently tempting my husband too much because my nightie didn't make it to the bed... And my panties didn't last much longer.

REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER


	13. Would you like BLUEberry or BOYsenberry?

Waking up in Edward's arms is the absolute best feeling ever, especially when we were not woken by alarms clocks or pagers. I was content to just lie in his arms and wait for him to wake up. It was after 10:00 when he finally began to stir.

"Hey you haven't run screaming for the bathroom yet," he said, nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah but I was up at 5:30 for that so I deserve it," I said, snuggling into him.

We spent the next hour kissing and loving each other, slowly. No pressure to O and go.

After a sensual morning shower we headed out the door to grab a bite to eat before we met with the architect that Esme recommended.

He was brilliant. Laurent Boiredesang listened intently to our desires and came up with some rough computer designs during our two hour meeting. He would work closely with Esme from that point on as she was doing all interior design for our house.

With everything fast tracked we headed down to Pike Place Market to spend some time together. We ended up eating out and returning home late to finish up some paperwork that we each had to complete.

Working with Edward in our joint office was great. We could each work on our own things while spending time together. After we got our paperwork done we sat in the lounge chairs with some drinks. Edward had a Scotch on the rocks, while I enjoyed a sparkling water.

"When does Marcus get in?" I asked Edward.

"Alice said he'd be here shortly after midnight," he answered.

"What time are we eating tomorrow?" I asked.

"5:00.... How much time do you need for prep with me helping you?" he asked.

"You don't need to help me," I said.

"I may not need to, but I want to," he said.

"Well I'd love your help. I will put the ribs in marinade this evening and broil them tomorrow. Everything except the baby shrimp ceviche is kinda last minute. We'll just need to get the table set and grab some wine and beer..." I said.

"I have the perfect wine and beer for us. Blue Moon Beer is one of Emmett's favorites so it won't be extremely obvious and Blue Danube Wines have a great choice of red and white wines," he said excitedly.

"Should we go crazy and go to the rental place to see if we can rent blue dishes?" I asked, giggling slightly at our silly plan.

"Nah, but we can get some flowers with blue in them, not completely blue and absolutely no pink," he said with a smile.

"I love you," I said to him, moving to give him a kiss.

"Planning this surprise is fun. Alice always manages to ruin surprises but for some reason, everything to do with Caleb seems hidden from her," he said.

"Everything except the fact that I was pregnant," I said. "She had that figured out pretty darn quickly."

"I love it when she is in the dark. Is that bad?" he asked.

"Not at all... And maybe we even have a hope of keeping Caleb's name to ourselves until he arrives," I smiled.

"We'll see. Hey, what do you think Grandpa's news is?" he asked.

"We discussed it at the spa. We figured some kind of award or scholarship named in his honor, or maybe he is naming a Cullen scholarship in honor of Caleb. Your mom and I had the most insight, he is in his dream job, which he has said he will die doing, he has no interest in any other women, he knows we aren't impressed by possessions. He said it wasn't a bad thing so it rules out illness...." I said.

"Maybe they are promoting him to Dean," he said.

"Nope, Dean Pizzo is gonna be there for years," I said.

"It must be a scholarship or an award," he said, agreeing with our earlier assessment.

"I'm so happy that everyone will be together," I said. "It just feels right."

"I agree, Love," he said.

I decided that I needed to make more pie, so Edward ran out to the market for more blue berries and boysenberries while I made the crusts. By the time he got back, I was rolling out the dough and putting it in the pie plates.

"You have flour on the end of your nose, Love," he said, kissing my nose.

"I said I could cook, not that I was a neat cook," I giggled.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"But of course," I said.

I got him all set up making the Blueberry pie while I did the boysenberry. As soon as we were done the pies, we set them in the oven and set to work cleaning the kitchen. Once the kitchen was clean I had him help me to marinade the baby back ribs in three different marinades and I even marinated some chicken to make sure that we'd have enough food.

"There's no such thing as enough food when Emmett comes to dinner," Edward commented with a little laugh.

"Agreed!" I said,

The potatoes were washed and ready to peel beside the kitchen sink and the appetizer was made and ready to heat by the time the pie was done. With Edward working beside me we were completely ready for the next day before midnight.

"You are wonderful to have in the kitchen," I told my husband as he pulled the pies out of the oven for me.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, popping the p.

"How would you know?" he asked with an evil grin. "We've never tried it."

"You, Dr. Cullen, have a dirty mind!" I told him, smacking my hand lightly on his chest.

"And you, my darling wife, love it. Don't you?" he said, pressing me into the counter.

I blushed at his suggestion. And truth be told, from him, I did love it.

"You don't even have to answer," he whispered softly into my ear. "I can tell from the way that sexy little blush rises on your cheeks." His lips found my ear lobe and he kissed and nipped his way down to my collar bone.

"I am going to make love to you now, right here in our kitchen," he said before pulling my shirt off over my head.

"Edward," I gasped as the cool air hit my heated flesh.

His lips and tongue started to explore the newly uncovered flesh as his hands fumbled with the clasp on my bra. I love the fact that my nimble fingered husband had so much trouble with my bra. I was going to comment on that fact when he managed to finally get it undone and his lips went directly to my pebbled nipples.

"Oh!" I gasped as his teeth grazed my sensitive flesh.

His hands caressed the flesh he had exposed from my chest, my sides and finally onto my belly. His hands were so gentle, caressing our son through the skin of my stomach. Is it wrong that he made that feel erotic?

If I was, I decided I didn't care.

My hands started to work the buttons of his shirt. Apparently my nimble fingers and buttons were not cooperating. Finally I just grabbed both sides of the fabric and pulled, causing the buttons to fly everywhere and Edward to chuckle darkly.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, realizing what I had done.

"I'm not," he said as his lips returned to my skin, nipping at the nipple that had been ignored by his mouth to this point.

I hauled the now ruined shirt down his arms and smiled when I heard it hit the floor. My hands went to work on his belt and pants next, with much more success. It was only seconds later that they hit the floor.

My pants followed quickly, as they had elastic waist.

"I love maternity clothes," he said breathlessly. "Easy access."

I giggled momentarily until I felt his hands return to my skin. I gasped at the sensations he was causing in my body.

We were separated now by only our underwear, and suddenly that was far too much. We frantically pulled at each other's coverings and they hit the floor simultaneously.

There was nothing between us anymore. I felt his erection press against the naked flesh of my hip and I gasped with delight.

"I need you," I almost whispered as his lips found mine.

"Me too, Baby. Me too!" he said, lifting me up to meet his lips at his level.

I wrapped my legs around his back and groaned when it caused his erection to rub against my dripping core.

"Oh, God!! You feel so good, Baby," he panted against my neck.

I moved against him, anxious to feel him inside me.

"Please," I begged.

He backed me up so my backside was on the counter.

"Cold!" I said as my heated flesh met the cold granite.

"Sorry," he said, lifting me up again. I wiggled in his hold until I felt him at my entrance. We both groaned at the sensation and he lowered me onto his erection until he was fully sheathed in my wetness.

"So Good, Baby!" he groaned while I moaned in ecstasy.

He pushed me back against the counter, but this time I did not even notice the chill. The intense heat of our joining seemed to take over everything else. Our lips found each other and my hands alternated positions from his hair down to the bare skin of his shoulders and neck, which were covered in a slight sheen of perspiration.

"So close," I moaned into his mouth.

"Me too," he whispered as his lips left mine and trailed hot kissed down my haw to my neck. He nudged me to lean back a bit. I did and his lips moved down to my taut nipples. He sucked gently causing me to moan louder. I knew my release was imminent.

"Edward," I groaned, burying both my hands into his unruly bronze hair.

He nipped lightly at my nipple and that brought me to my release. My interior walls tightening, milking his release from him.

"Edward," I moaned slightly louder while he yelled my name with his release, leaning down so both our bodies were pressed together again.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes, before I interrupted.

"This counter really is cold," I said, when I was able to catch my breath.

He laughed slightly, mumbling an apology as he lifted me off the counter again, still not separating us and carried me to the bedroom.

"Your bottom is definitely cold," he commented as we reached the bed, lying me down and finally separating us. We both groaned at the separation.

"Shower or sleep?" he asked.

"Shower first," I said.

"Alright, come on Mrs. Cullen," he said pulling me into his arms, bridal style.

"I can walk, you know," I said, smugly.

"Don't you like being in my arms?" he asked.

"When you put it that way..." I said, putting my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine in a chaste kiss.

"I love you so much, Isabella Cullen," he said.

"As I love you, Husband," I said.

Our shower was intimate, not sexual and we bundled up in our fluffy towels afterwards.

I sat at my vanity table and put my body lotion on as Edward grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and padded down the hall in search of our scattered clothing from the kitchen.

By the time he was back, I was done with the lotion and went to grab some jammies.

"You know what, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked when he entered the room.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he said, scooping me up and carrying me to the bed. His pajama pants were shed before my back hit the bed and we explored each other's bodies thoroughly, and made love tenderly before falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I woke to the morning sun shining in my face and smiled, reaching over to snuggle Edward.

He wasn't there and his side of the bed was cold. I listened for noise coming from the apartment but found none. Sulking slightly I got out of bed and grabbed my silk robe, padding down the hall to the kitchen. The clock on the stove said it was just after seven. Edward was still nowhere in sight so I called for him, wondering where he was. No response and no note. I frowned slightly and padded into the living room to get my phone. He wasn't on call this weekend so I was pretty certain he didn't go into work. I decided to call his cell, but I heard it ring in the bedroom.

"Where is that man?" I grumbled to myself.

No sooner did the words leave my mouth when a very sweaty Edward walked in the front door, carrying a bag.

"Where did you sneak off to so early this morning?" I asked my husband.

He jumped, obviously not expecting me to be in the living room.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said, putting his bag down and coming over to scoop me up in his arms.

"Ewww," I squeaked. "You're getting me all sweaty!"

"Guess you'll have to come shower with me," he said, carrying me down the hall to the bathroom.

"And you avoided my question," I said.

"I didn't I just wanted to greet and kiss my sexy wife before anything else. You are the one who changed the subject, complaining about me getting you all sweaty," he said, kissing me again.

"And?" I said.

"I went for a run this morning to a bakery that isn't too far away. I grabbed us some croissants for breakfast and some fresh buns to serve with dinner. Then I jogged back, hoping to find my wife still in bed sleeping so I could join her under the covers for a little morning play time," he said.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of morning play time," I said, giggling.

"Shower?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," I answered.

He carried me into the bathroom and sat me on the counter.

"There is a definite downside to granite," I said as I hopped off the counter.

He chuckled lightly and turned the water on in the shower before discarding his sweaty running clothes in the hamper. I added my robe to the hamper too, as it was covered in his sweat too. As soon as my robe hit the hamper his arms were around me and he was dragging me into the shower.

An hour later we were dressed and working in the kitchen, getting the food prep done. When we had all the advance work done we decided to enjoy the sunshine and walk to a local florist shop to get a centerpiece for the table. While I was talking to the florist about what we wanted, Edward wandered about on his own, commenting about various things.

Our cell phones rang intermittently during our outing. Esme wanted to know if she should bring any food. Emmett wanted to make sure we had enough food. Alice was sure we were up to something and was pumping us for information. Rosalie called because Emmett asked her to be extra sure we had enough food. Carlisle wanted to let us know he would be a few minutes late as he was working. Carmen and Eleazar wanted to confirm the time and Marcus wanted to tell us that he was happy to be joining us in our home.

When both of our cell phones rang simultaneously, we looked at each other trying to guess who it was.

"I bet Emmett is calling you to triple check there is enough food," he said.

"And I'll say it's Jasper because Alice couldn't get any info from us and she's bribed him to do it," I said.

We both laughed and took the calls.

We were right. After letting Emmett know that I would order him a whole pizza to himself if there wasn't enough food and telling Jasper that he could tell Alice that all will be revealed in time, we left the flower shop. They would be delivering the centerpiece in a few hours.

"So do we really have enough food for Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I have enough food for ten extra people... Maybe we should pick up some more chicken on the way home," I said. "And another rack of ribs."

Edward laughed but didn't disagree. We got back home and he set abut peeling a large bag of potatoes while I marinaded the new meat we had purchased. Before long the potatoes were mashed and sitting in the warming drawer with the appetizers. The salad was made and the homemade blue cheese dressing was It seemed like no time passed before the doorbell rang. The florist was in the lobby with the flowers that we had ordered this morning. Edward dashed from the kitchen to meet the delivery man.

"I don't think I've ever seen you move so fast," I said, giggling at my husband.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but the tone of his voice was off.

"Nothing. It's just that you ran out of here so fast that..." I started to explain. "Oh never mind."

He just chuckled at my incoherency. Who knew I married a chuckler???

I heard a quick tap at the door and some muffled words before I heard the door close.

"Is the arrangement okay?" I asked.

"Perfect," he responded, heading for the dining room. "Do you want me to start setting the table?"

"No. I think we'll go buffet style. The cutlery wrapped in napkins and the plates next to the food," I said.

"You know how much I love you," he said, coming up behind me and kissing my neck.

"Mmmm," I said. "If you keep that up, we'll be eating at a restaurant."

The ribs were in the oven and everything was complete and in the warming drawers. Edward had gone to change earlier and I quickly made my way down to our room so I could put something else on.

"Hey, Beautiful," Edward said, meeting me at the door.

"Hey yourself, Sexy!" I replied. "Don't you look good."

His hair was still damp from the quick shower he took. Before I could enter the room, Edward had his hands over my eyes.

"Edward," I said, laughing at the absurdity of his actions. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I just have a little surprise for you," he said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Magic," he answered.

Before I could say another word, he removed his hands and I looked around our room. There were roses on every surface. Red, white, pink, yellow, orange and blue. Dozens of roses.

"What did you do?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I bought you a dozen roses for every day that we've been married," he said, grinning ear to ear.

"It's too much!" I said.

"No, Bella. It's not nearly enough. I would give you everything to show you how much you mean to me. This is the tip of the iceberg," he vowed.

Tears began to streak down my cheeks.

"Love, I didn't mean to make you cry. Do you hate it?" he asked, concerned that he had done something wrong.

"These aren't sad tears," I sniffled. "It's just that... I'm so overwhelmed. They're beautiful, Honey. Thank you."

I threw my arms around his neck and snuggled into him. The tears from my idiocy soaking his shirt as I started to laugh at the idiocy of crying happy tears. That's one way to make sure that your husband never buys you flowers again!

He just held me for a minute before three things happened at once. The timer went off in the kitchen, the buzzer sounded letting us know that we had guests arriving and my cell phone rang.

"I'll open the door and get the ribs," Edward said. "You get you get changed and check your phone."

He dashed from the room and got to his tasks. I grabbed my cell to check the call display on my way to the closet to get changed. It was Charlie. I took a couple of deep breaths before deciding to ignore his call. I wasn't ready to deal with him yet.

I stepped out of my work clothes and into my dress, freeing my hair from it's messy bun as I went. I ran a brush through my hair, put lip gloss on my lips and dabbed perfume on my neck and wrists before making my way back down the hall. Edward was in the kitchen and the front door was open a crack. Somehow I managed to beat whichever guests arrived into the main room. I joined Edward in the kitchen and took over plating the food, thankful for the kitchen Esme had installed for me.

"Hello," came the melodic voice of my mother-in-law.

"In the kitchen," Edward and I said in unison, before looking at each other and laughing.

We put the rest of the food in the warming oven and Edward put the last appetizer on the table. When we went back into the main room we saw Esme struggling with a large box.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me you needed a hand," Edward said.

"Nonsense," she said, obviously flushed from her endeavors.

"Where does this go?" he asked.

"Nursery," she said with a grin.

"Please don't tell me that you've started on that already?" Edward said.

"No time like the present," she said with a smile.

The door buzzed as Edward lifted the large box and headed for the nursery with Esme. Emmett, Rose, Marcus, Carmen and Eleazar were there. Alice was going to be last to arrive?? Wow!!

A few minutes later, Edward and Esme still hadn't returned from the nursery when Emmett burst through the door and swept me up into a big hug.

"I starved myself all day so that I could eat!" he said.

"You did not you big oaf," Rosalie said, from somewhere behind her husband. "You had a large pizza to yourself a couple of hours ago, not to mention the two omelets you had for breakfast."

"See, usually I'd eat at least three!" he said, causing me to laugh.

"Do I smell ribs?" Emmett asked.

"You can eat when everyone gets here!" I said to him. "And after I greet the rest of the family."

He finally put me back down and I was swept into a hug from Rosalie. Before I got any further, Esme and Edward rejoined the group and as usual with the Cullens, there were hugs and handshakes and pats of the back. Before we even left the entry way, Alice and Jasper buzzed up followed not even a minute later by Carlisle.

As soon as they entered, Emmett started whining for food. I led them to the appetizers while Edward got everyone drinks. While they ate, I stepped into the kitchen to get the rest of the food ready to serve.

Esme and Rosalie stepped into the kitchen with the empty appetizer plates as I took the last serving dish out of the warmer.

"Can we help?" Esme asked.

"Actually," I said. "I decided to go buffet style and then everyone could head for the table to eat."

"Perfect," Esme said.

Just as I was about to call everyone to eat, Emmett appeared at the door and said, "Food now?"

I barely nodded my head when Rosalie yanked me out of the way.

"Never get between, Emmett and food," she said. Emmett had his plate full in seconds and was making his way to the table. Soon everyone was filling their plates and joining him. Edward came and stood at my side as we made everyone else go before us. Marcus was last in the kitchen.

"Hmmm, " he said, looking at the food. "Baby theme... Blue flowers... Are you kids trying to tell us something?"

"Who us?" Edward said, shrugging his shoulders.

Marcus shook his head with a big grin and gave us a wink.

Marcus was first. Alice was going to be ticked.

We quickly filled our plates and made our way to the table. Conversation at the table was light as everyone was devouring their food. We looked at the family, and apart from Marcus, nobody seemed to have caught on.

I think everyone went back for at least seconds, and Emmett had four helpings.

"Save room for dessert," I said to him as he went for his fourth helping.

"Homemade?" he asked, with food still in his mouth.

"You betcha," I said.

He still came back with a heaping pile of food on his pate.

"So did we make enough food?" I asked him.

"Depends... Are you guys gonna eat the leftovers?" he asked.

"Why don't we pack whatever is left for you to take home," I said.

"Then you made just enough," he said with a grin.

"Honestly, you'd think I never cook!" Rosalie harrumphed.

"Babe, I'm just trying to make sure you get a break," Emmett said.

"How is it, Esme, that only Emmett never learned to cook?" Rosalie asked.

"Honestly, he ate the ingredients before it ever got made," she said.

Everyone laughed. Emmett just sulked.

"That reminds me of the time that I was late home after Alice's dance class. Edward made himself a sandwich, but Emmett wanted Mac N' Cheese. Edward wouldn't cook it for him," she started to explain but had to stop because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh! I remember that!" Edward exclaimed and started to laugh too. "When Mom and Alice got home I heard her yelling. Emmett decided he didn't want to cook the mac so he just opened the cheese packet and poured it on the noodles..."

"It wouldn't have been so bad," Alice snorted. "If he hadn't added the milk to the box too."

We were killing ourselves laughing. Even Emmett snickered, although he tried to hide it with a pout.

"Again, it wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't have decided to eat in the living room. Across the white carpet to sit on my pretty floral sofa," Esme said.

Tears were coming from my eyes I was laughing so hard.

"That stuff does not wash out you know," Carlisle added. "Emmett knows that very well. He scrubbed it a couple of hours a day for a solid week until we could get the replacement carpet."

"You mean you guys made me scrub it when you knew it wouldn't come out???" Emmett yelled, causing us all to laugh even harder.

Finally once everyone had calmed down, Edward led the men to the living room while I cleared the table. Esme, Alice, Rose and Carmen stayed to help me clear the table.

"That was a great dinner," Alice said. She didn't sound like her regular perky self though.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. "What's up? You seem kinda down today."

"Totally," Rosalie added.

"Spill it, Alice," Esme said.

"I hate being normal!" Alice whined.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"It's just that I seem to be missing everything these days. First with Edward and the bean. Now with Marcus. I hate that there are things happening around me and I don't know what's going on," she complained.

Esme pulled Alice in for a hug.

"It sucks to be mortal doesn't it?" she said, soothing her daughter.

I shook my head and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"It's just that I feel so normal. I don't have that special pizzaz that makes me me," she said.

"Ali! You don't have to be the all-knowing pixie to be special. You have the best heart of anyone I have ever known. If it hadn't been for you, Al... I don't know what I would have done," I said. "Future seeing or not you are one of my best friends ever and I am so happy to have you as a sister."

"Me too!" Rosalie chimed in.

"Aww you guys!" Alice said pulling Rosalie and I in for a hug.

"That could be so hot... If one of you wasn't my sister and the other one wasn't doing my brother!" Emmett said from the doorway.

"Emmett!" Esme said, shocked.

"Sorry, Mom!" he said with a big goofy grin. "Bell, you said something about dessert."

"It's coming Emmett. Give us a few more minutes," I said.

"Three?" he asked.

"Sound about right," I said.

The coffee was already made and I took the pies out of their hiding place in the pantry. Esme took the plates and forks to the newly cleaned dining room table, while Alice followed with a tray of cups. Rosalie had the cream and sugar while I followed with the coffee pot.

We called the men to the table and Edward helped me bring in the pie.

"So you have two choices," I said, smirking at Edward.

"Blueberry or Boysenberry," he finished.

Everyone started to comment about how nice they both sounded when Esme got a funny look on her face.

"It's a boy?" she shrieked.

Now I see where Alice got it from.

We both grinned and nodded and the family was up and gathered around us quickly. Marcus was quick to gloat that he knew it long ago, although I told him he had a fifty percent chance of being right and that it was a lucky guess.

We ate all the pies as excited chatter about our son went on around us. Everyone was asking about names but we stayed mum on the whole deal. Alice was the one who called us out on that.

"You've already chosen something, haven't you?" she asked.

"Maybe and maybe not. Wouldn't matter anyway as we aren't saying anything until he is born," Edward said, sticking his tongue out at Alice.

After the excited baby chatter had died down a little and we had all taken our coffee (or tea in my case) to the living room, all attention was turned to Marcus. I was the first to ask the question.

"So I hear that you have news to share with us too," I said to him.

"I do," he answered very seriously.

"What is it, Dad?" Esme asked.

"I have been entertaining a few job offers over the last few weeks. Honestly I didn't think there was anything that would have pulled me from Stanford, but something did. As of June, I will no longer be a professor at Stanford," he said.

"What?" I said, amid a whole chorus or other exclamations.

"Go on," Edward said, once everyone had calmed down.

"I was offered the position as head of the medical school at the University of Washington and I accepted. I'm moving to Seattle," he said.

Never saw that one coming. I was sad but thrilled all at the same time. I was really going to enjoy having Marcus closer to us and he was looking forward to heading the med school here and being close to his family.

As everyone gathered and hugged Marcus, I couldn't help but think how wonderful everything in my life had become. I had a great family, awesome friends, a wonderful husband, and a baby boy on the way.

So why did I feel like something was missing?


	14. Heartbreak and Decisions

A/N: four more chapters to go after this. Three are written already so the story will be complete by the end of the year! Sniff sniff!! Oh and if you want to follow me on Twitter my name is CallMeMrsWrite! Enjoy!

.

.

Life moved along at a quick pace. Before I knew it I was over the half way point in my pregnancy. Edward and I were doing great. He had arranged to have two more specialists join his practice, as well as one more doctor. This freed Jasper from having to see the maternity patients at all and concentrate on what he loved to do, work with the kids. The addition of the two other specialists also meant that Edward had more time off, and less time on call. Dr. La Push had even decided that he would move into the clinic as well, though not until his contract on his current office was up in June.

The office was truly buzzing and Edward couldn't have been happier about it. Once all four OBGYNs were on staff, each would only be on call one weekend a month, leaving lots of family time. As well, they could cover for each other at will, leaving evenings free for date nights.

My schedule at the hospital was good and I loved my job. Bean was very active and everyone seemed to love to rub my belly. He rarely disappointed, placing a kick or a roll at the right time. He was also very responsive to Edward's voice and touch. Edward liked to sing to him, which I would never complain about.

Our house had been designed perfectly and the contractors broke ground quickly. The idea was to have the whole thing built before Bean was born. Esme was determined to make that happen since Edward decided that designing a nursery for the apartment was a waste of time. She was like a woman possessed after that. It seemed that we were approving something or another daily, be it bathroom fixtures, chandeliers, paint swatches, carpet, granite... The list goes on and on.

My pregnancy was utterly perfect. By the time the sixteenth week rolled around, the pressure on my bladder let up and the only symptom that I suffered from was increased libido. And what sweet suffering that was.

The only craziness in our lives at the moment was Alice and Emmett. They had decided to make it their goal in life to get us to reveal our son's name, or make suggestions for us to change it. It was not unusual for our phones to ring at all hours of the night just to ask if they had guessed right or to suggest something.

I don't know how many times I had to tell Emmett it wasn't proper for us to name our son Emmett Jr.

I walked into work on a Friday morning, and was met by my father-in-law in the doctor's lounge.

"Hey Bella," he greeted as I came in.

"Hey yourself," I responded, going to give him a kiss on the cheek.

What can I say these Cullen traditions were growing on me?

"So," he said, almost hesitating.

"So?" I asked.

"I think we found your replacement," he said, looking at me for any sign that I might be upset. I just grinned widely.

"That's great! Who is he or she?" I asked.

"Really?" he asked.

"What?" I answered.

"I thought, well, I thought that you might be somewhat upset by this," he said, shaking his head.

"Honestly, I will miss this place. I love it here. But this," I said, motioning to my belly. "This is what I want, and I've come to terms long ago with the fact that I can't do both."

"I'm so glad Bella," he said with a smile.

"So who is it replacing me?" I asked.

"His name is Phil Dwyer," Carlisle answered. "He's actually from Phoenix."

"Dr. Dwyer?" I asked stunned, before my telltale blush crept across my cheeks. "He worked at the hospital near my home in Phoenix when we lived there. He actually set a number of broken bones for me."

"It's a small world. Anyways, he said he'd like to start the first week of July. How does that timeline work for you?" he asked.

"Perfect!" I said.

I texted Edward my news and he said he'd come meet me with some lunch later. I think he expected me to be upset too.

As I wandered between patients, I felt the twinge of guilt again. Charlie had called a few more times, but our conversations were stilted at best. He'd asked to come and visit and I told him I wasn't ready. Now, with the house well under way, my job winding down and everything, I decided that I would tell Charlie that I was ready for a visit.

Edward would support my decision and be there for me. I did not hold out a lot of hope for him to actually give Charlie a chance as he seemed overprotective where my parents were concerned, not that I could blame him. I wasn't really certain what he wanted or if he had some hidden agenda.

Just before noon a small rush came through the ER. I had three cases, back to back to back. I didn't know at the time that one would be life changing.

First was a little twenty month old girl who needed stitches on her forehead. Not the most difficult thing to do, but the poor girl was absolutely beside herself, and her mother wasn't faring much better.

"Mrs. Carmichael, I'm going to send Nurse Davis in to give you a little medicine for Ashley to drink. It will make her sleepy and then the stitching process will go much smoother for her. It will also give me the time to do a better job with the stitches to reduce the chance of scarring," I said to the frazzled mother.

"Okay," she responded trying to comfort the crying toddler. She looked near tears herself. I sent the nurse to get the medicine and moved to my next case, giving Ashley's mom a chance to get the tasty medicine into her child, and the medicine a chance to work.

The second patient was an elderly man, brought to the hospital by the police. He was found wandering downtown with no shoes on, and no idea as to who he was or what was going on around him. The man had obvious mental issues, although I wasn't sure if it was advanced Alzheimer's or dementia, not that it mattered. The poor man was confused and had several contusions on his hands and knees as a result of some falls. We were able to get a volunteer to sit with him until we heard any news from his family or care facility. I hoped for his sake, it wasn't long.

After his examination, I went back to see Ashley Carmichael. The child was resting calmly in her mother's arms. I explained to her mother that we would have to swaddle the child, binding her arms to her sides, in a large blanket and physically restrain her to prevent her from moving. The freezing that I would administer to the area would numb all pain that Ashley would feel, but she would likely be very upset, mostly about being restrained and poked at when she isn't feeling good. The sleepy juice would mean she really wouldn't remember the experience later as it was similar to what was given to adults during procedures such as colonoscopies.

After ensuring that the mother was prepared the two nurses and I set to work. Working on young children was difficult because there was no explanation that you could give them to help them understand that you were not trying to torture them. That didn't mean I didn't try.

"Ashley, I'm going to give you some medicine so that your cut can get better. My friends are going to keep your hands and feet still while I work and Mommy will be there right where you can see her. It will be over very quickly," I said in a soothing voice.

Ashley handled the procedure better than I had hoped and I was able to place the four stitches quickly and efficiently. Her mother was most grateful and I smiled as I watched them leave the ER.

I moved onto my third case, a seven year old boy who injured his arm while out roller blading with his father. My initial reaction to the father son duo, was less than favorable. The child, in obvious pain, was not receiving any comfort from his father. In fact, the father almost seemed to look upon his injured son with disdain.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen, what's your name?" I asked the little guy.

"His name is Kevin," came the father's gruff reply.

"Hi Kevin," I said to the child. "How old are you?"

"He's seven," the father replied again.

"Wow," I said, again directing my comments completely to Kevin. "Can you show me where it hurts?"

"It's his upper arm on the left, above the elbow," the father replied.

The man was seriously pissing me off. The child was obviously able to speak. The father just didn't allow it.

"Okay, Kevin," I said to the child again. "I'm going to touch the area. Just tell me if anything hurts."

I ran my fingers gently over the swollen arm. I knew it had to hurt, and I could tell from the look on his face that it did, but still he remained completely silent.

"So since he didn't complain it means it's just a bruise, right?" the father said.

"No, unfortunately. I'm going to need to take x-rays. Nurse Matthews will be here in a minute to escort you down to x-ray," I said.

This exchange set off immediate red flags in my mind, and I hoped that my suspicions were not right. I went to the desk to get Nurse Matthews. Nurse Matthews was not his scheduled nurse, but right now I needed his particular gifts.

"Lamar," I said to nurse Matthews, upon reaching the desk.

"What's up, Doc?" he asked, a smile crossing his face at his joke.

"I need your special talents with Kevin McLean in bed 104," I told him. "He needs to go to x-ray for an injury to the humerus."

"Why me?" he asked, his suspicions clearly aroused. That is not the easiest bone in the body to injure.

"Let's just say that Daddy Dearest has put some concerns into my head and I need to make sure they are accurate before I proceed," I said.

He grimaced and nodded, before taking his six foot five inch, two hundred plus pound frame to bed 104. I was not above using all the weapons at my disposal to keep a patient safe. If I was right, and Kevin McLean was being abused I needed to make sure that Dad didn't remove him from the hospital before I could do anything.

A few moments later I saw the procession heading for x-ray. I alerted Carlisle to my suspicions and since the police were already in the hospital with our elderly patient, I alerted one of the officers to the situation.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen," I told the first officer I saw.

"Sergeant Grady, Ma'am," he said, standing to shake my hand.

"Sergeant, this may be nothing, but my hunches tell me that I have a possible child abuse case here. There is a 7 year old boy here with his father. The father is not letting the child speak and so far the injury does not seem consistent with the story that the father is telling," I told him.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," he said nodding. "Alert me as soon as you are aware and I will have the appropriate people standing by," he said.

I saw the little group on the way back to the bed and I decided to leave the officer's side to avoid raising the father's suspicions.

I saw one more patient, a man who was sure he had cancer because it burned when he peed. I had him go collect a sample in the bathroom which a nurse would retrieve from him and send to the lab for testing. I was certain he had a bladder infection.

As soon as I had Kevin's x-rays, I knew that my suspicions were correct. He had a spiral fracture to the humerus bone, one that was probably going to need surgery to correct. I contacted the orthopedic surgeon on staff to come down for a consult and then Carlisle. Spiral fractures are impossible to get from a fall, it is a twisting fracture, almost always associated with abuse.

I returned to the bedside and was pleased to see Nurse Matthews doing what he did best. He was putting both parent and child completely at ease as only he knew how. He had made two balloon animals for Kevin, using medical gloves and a sharpie and was currently pulling a coin out from behind Kevin's ear. The father seemed more relaxed, probably confident that we didn't suspect anything since the gentle giant was here making jokes with him and doing magic tricks for his son.

Nurse Matthews was a very powerful weapon with patients who were nervous or upset. His hulking size and deep voice were completely misleading. Actually, I think as soon as he walked over to a patient, he brought smiles to their faces. He had a completely infectious smile and a great laugh, but I think, when it came right down to it, it was the Sponge Bob, Scooby Doo, or holiday themed scrubs he wore.

"Hey Guys," I said, walking over to the bed. "I see Nurse Matthews has been busy here. What animals did he make for you?"

"A chicken and a dog," Kevin answered quietly.

"That's great," I said.

"So," Lamar said. "What's up, Doc?"

Kevin giggled a bit and even his father snickered.

Ass!

"Well, Mr. McLean, Kevin, it seems like you do have a broken arm," I said.

"So he needs a cast?" his dad asked, tensing up a bit.

"Actually, I've sent for a specialist. We need to make sure the bone is set properly before we put a cast on," I said.

"Oh," the father said, frowning. "Is that going to take long?"

What kind of answer is that? He wasn't at all worried about his child but about the time! My blood started to boil.

"The other doctors will be along in a few minutes. Dr. Cullen, who is my father-in-law and Dr. Peters should be along momentarily to check his x-rays, then they will call you out for a consult. Nurse Matthews and I will stay with Kevin while you discuss options," I said, forcing a smile. I could see him nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. Was he doing it because he was worried about his son or was there more to it? At this point, I was the only one of us that knew it would not be just a consult he would be called out for, but an interview with CPS and the police. Maybe there was a logical explanation for this, but my heart told me there wasn't.

Child abuse cases always made my stomach turn, but now that I had my own son, although still in utero, it was worse. I actually wanted to throw up.

I went to set up the conference room, putting Kevin's x-rays on the main view screen so that when Carlisle and Dr. Peters arrived they would be able to see the injury.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Dr Peters said, entering the room. "What have you got for me?"

"Hi, Dr, Peters, I have a seven year old boy who took a fall while rollerblading with his father," I said.

"Bullshit!" he said looking at the x-rays. "No way in hell that happened rollerblading."

"What else, Bella?" Carlisle asked, entering the room.

"There were a few bruises on his exposed skin, though they looked old. His father was quick to indicate that there were no injuries elsewhere and did not change his son into a gown as instructed, through he told Nurse Mullins he didn't want to jostle his son. There were no scrapes or other abrasions that I would expect with a fall, as well the father indicated that his son wore no protective gear other than a helmet," I said.

Carlisle's fists were clenched at his side and he quickly moved a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

So that's where my husband got that trait.

"I'm afraid your suspicions are dead on, Bella. CPS and police representatives are here. Will you please show Mr. McLean to the conference room. I don't want you in here for this. You never know how he will react," Carlisle said.

"But," I started to protest.

"Bella, it is hospital policy that pregnant staff members not be involved in anything that could be dangerous. You can stay with the child and Nurse Matthews until this is done," he said

I knew not to argue and I nodded in agreement and went to get Mr. McLean.

"Mr. McLean, I am going to bring you to our conference room now to talk to Dr. Cullen, my superior, and Dr. Peters, the orthopedic specialist," I told him, trying to keep myself at an even keel so as not to raise his suspicions.

I ushered him into the room and introduced him to both doctors.

"Dr. Cullen," Dr. Peters said. "Will you put Kevin in a sling until all treatment options have been discussed, please?"

"Yes, Sir," I responded.

"Obedient little thing, isn't she?" Mr. McLean commented.

"Jackass," I muttered under my breath.

Three officers and two women, with identification showing they worked for CPS met me in the hall.

"Hi, Cassie Dewer," the first woman said. "And this is Lillian Marshall."

"Hi, Dr. Isabella Cullen," I said, shaking both of their hands. I was also introduced to two more police officers, Constable Mark Alexander and Sergeant Noah Vancourt along with Sergeant Grady, who I already knew.

"Can you fill us in before we start?" Cassie asked.

"Sure," I said. "The father is in with two other doctors in the conference room discussing the break to his son's arm. When I first saw the child the father would not let him speak. No matter what I asked the father cut in and answered. When I x-rayed the break, things didn't add up. According to the father it was a fall but the spiral break makes it impossible."

"Cassie and Sergeant Vancourt and Constable Alexander will talk to the father. Sergeant Grady and I will follow you to the child. I will speak to him while Sergeant Grady stands by. Any nurse or doctor involved in his care should be nearby," Lillian said.

I pointed to the conference room door and led the others to Kevin's bedside. He was laughing with Nurse Matthews, who has his clown nose on. I sent Nurse Matthews to get a sling so I could care for Kevin's arm.

"Hi, Kevin," I said to the boy. "Do you remember me?"

He nodded.

"Can you talk to me because I need to ask you some questions about the sling that I put on your arm.

He shook his head no.

"Can you speak to my friend, Nurse Matthews?" I asked him.

Again negative.

"How about my friend Lillian here. She loves to talk to kids," I prodded

Again negative.

"Well," I said, getting desperate. "You know that police officers are safe to talk to right?"

He nodded, finally a positive.

"If Sergeant Grady asks you some questions, will you talk to him?" I asked.

He seemed to contemplate that for a moment before nodding. Another positive.

"Hi," Sergeant Grady said, getting right down to Kevin's level. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Daniel.. I mean Kevin," the child responded.

"Hmmm," Sergeant Grady said. "I like the name Daniel better."

"Me too," the child replied.

"Dr. Cullen here is my friend and she needs to put something special on your arm to help it to heal. Can you let her do that?" Sergeant Grady asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I need you to answer all her questions while she does it. It helps us to help you get better," Sergeant Grady said.

"Okay," he said.

I stepped up and fitted the sling that Nurse Matthews had brought, only asking easy questions about pain. When he admitted that it hurt, I sent Nurse Matthews for some pain medication.

"What shall I call you?" Sergeant Grady asked. "Kevin or Daniel?"

"Max will get mad if you call me Daniel. He says it's a sissy name," the child replied.

"I like Daniel. Daniel, can you tell me how you hurt your arm?" he asked.

"Rollerblading," the child answered fidgeting.

"Is that the truth or a lie?" Sergeant Grady asked.

"Ummm," he replied.

"Daniel, I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth," he said.

He bit his lip.

"Do you know the difference between a lie and the truth?" He asked Kevin/Daniel.

He nodded.

"We know that you didn't hurt your arm rollerblading. The doctors can tell that from the x-rays they took. Can you please tell me what happened so we can help make you better and keep you safe," Sergeant Grady said.

"Max did it," he said softly.

"Who is Max?" Sergeant Grady asked. "Your dad?"

"He's not my dad. He's just mean," the child replied, and I could feel my heart shatter.

"What is your real name?" Sergeant Grady asked.

"Daniel Charles Cope," he said quite loudly.

"Where is your mom?" Sergeant Grady asked.

"I don't know. I was being babysitted and then Max came to get me. He told me that my Momma and Daddy told him to get me," he said.

The child had been freaking kidnapped! I watched as Lillian walked away, hopefully to make the necessary calls. I could see my Sergeant Grady's body language that he was struggling to stay calm for Daniel's sake.

"Where do you live?" Sergeant Grady asked.

"When I lived with Mommy and Daddy or with Max?" he asked.

"With Mommy and Daddy," he clarified.

"I lived at Forks," he said. "My mommy works at the school and my daddy is a police guy too."

Sergeant Grady turned to me, his eyes wide with horror. He knew of this child, now that all the pieces were together. I saw more uniformed officers descending on the ER.

"I'll be right back Danny, okay?" he said to the child.

"My daddy called me Danny," he said.

Sergeant Grady motioned for Nurse Matthews to sit with him again and grabbed my hand pulling me along with him.

"Dr. Cullen, it's been almost two years," he said, stifling a sob.

"Call me Bella. Two years?" I asked.

"Fuck!" he said. "I never would have recognized him. His picture has been plastered to the walls in the station and I never would have known. It's been such big news here. Forks is about a three to four hour drive from here. His parents have mounted huge campaigns to find him. There was never a sign, no suspects, no trace of him."

The man was completely overwhelmed. So I tugged him to an open room and forced him to sit.

"I need to make the call," he said. "I have to call Forks."

"Are you completely sure it's him?" I asked. "I mean what if this Max guy has trained this child. There has to be a reward, maybe it's not really him. You can't call until you're sure. If you called and said he was found and it isn't really him... Is there any identifying marks? Birthmarks or anything?"

"Let me call the captain to bring the file," he said.

He made a call to the captain and we returned to the child's bed. I asked him if I could examine the rest of his body, to make sure there were no further injuries. His poor body was covered in bruises but I found a birthmark on his lower spine, and I knew that it would identify him as the right child if Daniel Cope had such a mark.

"Dr. Cullen," the little boy said to me as I finished his exam.

"Yes, Sweetheart," I said to him.

"You have soft hands like my momma," he said.

"Do I?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.

"She tickled my back all the time. Can you...?" he started to ask.

"What do you want Danny?" I asked him.

"Can you hug me like my momma did?" he asked, so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"I can," I said. I sat on the side of his bed and he crawled up on my lap and snuggled in. I hushed him softly and ran my fingers over his back. He was asleep in minutes, the hand from his uninjured arm wrapped around my hair.

"Dr. Cullen," Sergeant Grady said softly, noticing the boys position on my lap. "This is Captain McGill."

"Hi Captain," I said softly so as not to disturb the child.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. Did you get a chance to examine him?" he asked.

"Yes. Does Daniel Cope have a small brown birthmark on his spine, just above his pants line?" I asked.

"Yes, and a scar in his hairline," he said.

I brushed back the hair of the child sleeping in my lap. Sure enough there was a scar in his hairline. It had required stitches and I could see the dots where the sutures had pierced the skin.

"Then this is Daniel Cope. It looks like you guys have a call to make," I said. The tears running down my face.

"The man who claimed to be his father has been arrested. He is at the station now. I'll make the call. Sergeant Grady, Dr. Cullen will you please stay with the child. There will be a police guard here as well. He will be back with his parents today," the Captain said, tears in his eyes.

Carlisle entered our cubicle moments later with Edward at his side. My eyes met my husband's instantly and I smiled intently.

"Sergeant Grady, I would like to introduce Dr. Cullen and Dr. Cullen," I said, grinning cheekily. "My husband and father-in-law."

Introductions and explanations followed and Carlisle found us a private room to wait. The sleeping child curled in my arms did not seem like he wanted to let me go, even in his sleep. Carlisle informed us of his side, what happened when Max was in the conference room.

"He was nervous and jumpy, not really paying attention to us. When I heard the knock and saw the two officers and Cassie from CPS enter he just about jumped out of his skin. He tried to say he needed to get back to his son but when he was informed that they knew the break was not caused by a fall he sat down and shut up. Refusing to say anything at all. When Lillian came in and informed Cassie that the child had been kidnapped, the officers cuffed him immediately and he was escorted from the room. I tried at that point to get to you, Bella, but was refused, so I called Edward. He was on his way here anyways so we just went with it," he said.

"Did Dr. Peters think he would require surgery?" I asked, running my fingers though the child's hair.

"No. He'll need to be casted but should make a full recovery," he said smiling. "Mentally who knows. You said he's a police officer's son?"

"Yes. The official story is that he was dropped off at a neighbor's house while his parents went to do errands. He was in the yard playing with three other children when he vanished. No trace of him. No evidence. Nothing," Sergeant Grady said.

"How terrible. Was the sitter not watching them?" Edward asked.

"No. She was on the phone with a boyfriend or something. It was quite scandalous. Both parents took it very badly. I don't think Mrs. Cope has returned to work yet and Sergeant Cope has focused unendingly on finding Daniel. He never let the case go cold. I imagine that with the speeds they will hit getting down here, with a full police escort, they should be here in the next 20 minutes or so," he said.

We sat silently for a while, digesting the information. Sergeant Grady's radio buzzed and he stepped out of the room to speak.

"The Copes will be here in under 5 minutes," he said as he came back into the room. Edward and Carlisle moved to the back of the room while Sergeant Grady waited at the half opened door. The child sleeping on my lap began to stir.

"Good morning," I said to him.

"Hi," he said shyly.

Cassie and Lillian walked in at that moment, tears in their eyes.

"Daniel," Cassie said, bending down to speak to him. "Your mommy and daddy will be here in just a minute. They are so excited to see you."

"My real momma and daddy?" he asked me, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes," I said to him. "They have been missing you."

He sat up big on my lap, but refused to move elsewhere. With the door still slightly ajar, I heard the commotion of his parents arrival. Sergeant Grady stepped out of the room.

"Where?" came the most frantic female voice I had ever heard.

"Follow me please Sir, Ma'am" said Sergeant Grady.

Ten seconds later they burst into the room.

Daniel sat on my lap staring at the door while Mrs. Cope clung to her husband staring at Daniel.

She didn't speak, I don't think she could.

"Danny?" came the voice of the man that held her.

It looked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Daddy," Daniel said quietly. "Momma?"

Neither the couple nor Daniel made a move but I saw the tears stream down both of the elder Copes' faces.

"My boy," Sergeant Cope said, dropping his hold on his wife and dropping to his knees in front of me and the child.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" he asked.

This little boy, kidnapped and injured wanted to know if his dad was okay.

"I will be if you'll give me a squish," he said.

Daniel lunged from my lap into his father's arms, not at all mindful of his injured arm. His father cradled him to his chest, sobs bursting from his chest. Mrs Cope dropped to her knees and threw her arms around both of them. I moved to Edward's side as I watched both my husband and father-in-law wipe the tears from their faces.

Eventually, when we realized that the Copes were not about to move from their sobbing puddle of bodies on the floor, we all left the room and sat on chairs outside the door.

About five minutes later Captain McGill came up and said, "Dr. Cullen?"

In unison the three Dr. Cullens answered, "Yes." Seconds later we laughed and looked up to the very confused face of Captain McGill.

"Sorry, Sir," I explained. "I'd like you to meet the other Dr. Cullens in my life. My husband, Edward, and my father-in-law, Carlisle. If you want to address me, call me Bella."

"Confusing," he said, shaking his head. "Bella, we are going to need to interview you about this. You too, Sergeant Grady."

A few more minutes in my husband's arms and both Sergeant Grady and I were escorted to the conference room at the hospital.

"We'd take you to the station but the throngs of reporters that have shown up outside would be demanding answers and we are waiting for the Copes and the Forks police department to take the lead on what they want released.

The next hour was spent talking about the ordeal. The interview was taped both with a tape deck and a video camera. When I finally exited the room, Edward was waiting with a bottle of water and a styrofoam container of food. We almost made it to the doctor's lounge when I heard my name, or was it Edward's?

"Dr. Cullen?" the voice asked.

I turned around and saw Sergeant Cope standing there.

"Sergeant Cope," I said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you for saving him. For getting him back to us."

"I'm so happy you guys are together again," I said truthfully. "I was just doing my job."

"I thought..." he said.

I stepped back from Edward and moved to his side, motioning him towards a chair.

"It's been so long. I didn't think he would even remember me. When the call came to the station... I didn't know what to expect. He... He... He shouldn't remember us. He wasn't even five when.... And now he's... We missed two birthdays... I..." he stuttered.

I just held his hand. Words completely escaped me.

"Sergeant Cope," Edward spoke. "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband. Don't concentrate on what you missed. Enjoy what you have now."

"He remembers a lot. When I examined him, the reason he was on my lap. He said my hands were like his momma's. He was able to tell Sergeant Grady so much. Help him get past all this and enjoy him. He's a great kid," I said.

"There is a reward. It's substantial... You should have it. You could have fixed his arm and let him go but you cared. You brought him back to us," he said.

"Sir, I did my job. He should get the reward himself. He was so brave to talk to Sergeant Grady. He told us who he was. Use the reward for him. A college fund, a park in his honor, a fund for other missing kids... Anything. Believe it or not, he helped me too," I said. "Go back to your family. When you are ready I will cast his arm and you guys can get back to life."

He returned to his family and I went to the lounge and tossed my arms around my husband.

"I was pretty sure before this but I learned a lot today," I said, into my husband's neck.

"What did you learn?" he asked, holding me close.

"First, I am not going to work after Caleb is born. I love being a doctor but I want nothing more than to be Caleb's mommy. Maybe I'll put in a couple of hours at the foundation clinic every week, when you can be with Caleb, or even Esme... But the very idea of a babysitter or a nanny, I can't do it," I said.

He smiled and looked down at me, tears in his eyes.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked.

"More than ever. I know I talked about part time or day hours... I was pretty sure before, but now I want this with my whole heart," I said. "I can be a doctor again later. I only have so long to be a mommy."

"You will be such a great mommy," he said, kissing my nose.

"And you will be a great daddy," I said, hugging him tightly to me.

"I'm going to meet with Charlie," I said.

"You are?" he asked, though there was no surprise in his voice.

"Yes," I said. "He made mistakes but if I don't... If I don't give him a chance I'm no better. Now if he blows it... That's another story."

"It's your call, Love," he said. "I'll be there no matter what."

"Thank you," I said.

We snuggled on the couch on the lounge as I quickly ate my food. I just had to go cast Danny's arm and check on my Alzheimer's mystery patient and then I could go.

"I shouldn't be long," I said. "Will you wait for me?"

"But of course," he said.

I made my way back to Danny Cope's room. He was sitting on the bed, snuggled tightly between his mom and dad.

"Hi, Danny," I said as I came in.

"Dr. Cullen," he said with a huge smile. "Daddy. Dr. Cullen got me safe right. She's my hero, right Daddy?"

"You know what Danny. You are my hero," I said as I got down to his level.

"I am?" he asked.

"You are. You were so brave to tell us about your real mom and dad when you were so scared," I said.

"Thank you," his mom sniffled.

"So, my brave little patient, what color cast are we going to put on you? I bet I can guess your favorite color," I said.

"You can't guess it," he said, giggling and resting his head on his mom.

"Well, let's see," I said. "I know it isn't pink. Not purple. Blue...maybe but not quite. But green, I bet you like green."

"It is my favorite. My bedroom is green," he said before frowning.

"Is my bedroom still green?" he said looking at his dad.

"Your bedroom is still the same, Danny. It's been waiting for you to come home for a long time," his dad said, tears running down his cheeks.

I casted Danny's arm from his shoulder down to his hand and told his parents about what to expect and when to follow up with his doctor.

"Dr. Cullen," Mrs. Cope said.

"Yes, Mrs. Cope?" I said.

"Please call us Shelley and Dave," she said. "Thank you. You will make an awesome Mom."

"Thank you," I said, rubbing my slightly swollen abdomen.

"Will you please give us your address and phone number. I know you won't accept the reward, but I really want to send you something. Please," she said.

"I will give you my cell phone number and my current address, but I'll be moving in a little bit so I don't know how long it will be valid," I said, scribbling down my home information on the back of one of my hospital cards.

"Thank you," she said turning back to her son.

"Bella," I heard from behind me.

Turning I saw Carlisle walking my way.

"What can I do for you?" I said, turning to him.

"The Copes, the police department and the hospital are having a press conference shortly. The hospital board would like you present," he said.

"Oh Carlisle," I said. "I hate... I hate things like that. I'm no good at it," I said. "Plus, after this day. I really want to get home and put my feet up and be thankful for what I have."

"Please. All parties have requested your presence. The Copes, the police and the hospital board. Please Bella?" he said, flashing me a smile.

"Fine," I said. "But I need to check on another patient before I do anything... And run a brush through my hair."

I went to check on our Alzheimer's patient. He was resting comfortably with a young blonde woman at his side.

"Hi," I said to her. "I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Stacey Dalton," she said. "Were you the doctor that's been caring for my father?"

"Yes," I said, quite stunned as I looked at the girl, who was no more than twenty.

"He lives with me but his nurse was late today. I thought that he'd be okay if I left him alone until she got there. But I guess she never showed up. I got home and... He wasn't there. I panicked. Will he be okay?" she blurted out quickly.

"He'll be fine. No permanent damage," I said to her. "It's a lot for you to take care of. You're awfully young for that kind of responsibility aren't you?"

"I just turned 21, but there is no one else," she said. "I was a late in life baby. My mother was 45 when I was born and my father was 52. They had been told conception was impossible, yet here I am. My mother passed away 6 months ago and my dad has just gone downhill since then. It's hard but what else can I do?"

"There are good facilities for people in his condition and I fear with his advanced state of illness, it will go downhill quickly," I told her. "Do you have other family or close friends? You need some support around you."

"Both my parents were from large families, although I'm the age of most of my cousins' children. We are very close. I'll have a lot of support... I just need to ask," she said.

"I'd like to admit your father for a day or two for monitoring, by the time he's out, maybe you'll have a chance to find something that works for you," I said.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," she said. "That's more than you had to do. I appreciate your candor more than you know."

"I'll see about getting him transfered up to a ward room and maybe his doctor can come and see him there," I said.

"Thank you," she said.

I made my way back to Edward in the doctor's lounge. A couple of colleagues met me on the way and razzed me a little about being a celebrity and ducking out before the paparazzi gets ahold of me.

"So you have to go to the press conference?" he asked.

"Apparently I get a front row seat. Your dad says the board is all about good publicity," I said rolling my eyes.

The press conference was quick and thankfully all I had to do was stand there, with some of the other staff. It was over in ten minutes and I was free to leave with Edward, but not before scheduling an appointment with the Seattle police for the next day. The board decided that I could have the rest of the week off to deal with everything.

It was dusk by the time we exited the hospital and Edward wrapped his arms around me as we made the short walk home.

Once we got in the door Edward pulled me down the hall to the bedroom, making a b-line for the en-suite bathroom.

"You, my Love, deserve a nice warm bubble bath," he said.

"That sounds wonderful," I said. "But will you please join me?"

"I should cook you something for dinner. You need to eat," he protested, albeit halfheartedly.

"We'll order in.... After the bath," I said.

I can't say my need wasn't sexual, in fact it was. But not only sexual, it felt like a basic instinct. The need to have him holding me, to be wrapped in his arms.

He turned on the taps and added some of my favorite bubble bath before turning to me.

"I think I need to get you out of these clothes, my wife," he said.

"You don't say," I said quietly.

"Oh, I do say," he replied as he pulled my coat from my shoulders, hanging it on the hook behind the bathroom door.

I bit my lip as he looked at me with hungry eyes. His hands didn't fumble at all with the tiny buttons on my blouse. He nimbly unfastened each of them, allowing his fingertips to brush against my soft flesh, eliciting a slight moan from me.

I moved my hands to the buttons of his shirt, but he pushed them away.

"Not yet, my Bella," he whispered.

Once my buttons were unfastened he pushed the shirt off my shoulders and I shivered as the cold air hit the flesh of my back.

He didn't stop though and his hands went to the wait of my pants, happily pushing them down.

"Easy access," he smirked. "I like it!"

Only my husband would find maternity pants a turn on.

I tried to step out of them but my shoes stopped me. Edward dropped to his knees to help, pulling each shoe off and the little short sock too.

Since when did removing socks and shoes become so sensual?

He ran his hands up my legs to my hips causing me to moan. He used my hips to pull me closer to him, kissing the baby bump gently.

How the hell is that sexy? But damn is it ever!!!

I ran my hands into his hair massaging his scalp with my nails.

"Edward," I gasped in a strangled whisper as his lips moved higher, kissing my breasts through the fabric of my bra.

His hands moved behind my back, deftly removing my bra in one single attempt. Unfortunately the spell was momentarily broken with the first pumping yes that he shouted.

The respite from the pleasure overload didn't last long because as soon as his momentary celebration was done, he peeled the fabric away from my breasts, letting it fall to the floor.

"So beautiful," he said, running his fingers over my nipples, which reacted perfectly for him.

His lips made their way to my left breast and he ran his tongue around the darkened pebbled skin before he sucked the taut peak into his mouth. His fingers reached for the waistband of my lace boy shorts and he tugged them down gently, leaving me completely exposed to him.

My hands were lost in his hair again.

"Let's get you into the tub, Beautiful," he said.

"Only if you are joining me," I said.

He smiled his sexy crooked smile at me and rapidly started to undress. I was ready to start penning my thank you letter to God for creating such an amazing man and having him love me, as I watched his fingers undo the buttons of his shirt. He toed his shoes off at the same time then undid and tugged down his pants and boxers in one swift move. The socks were gone before he stepped out of his pants.

"In a hurry are you Dr. Cullen?" I asked with a grin, noticing his body ready and willing for me.

"I just want to be with you," he said. "I want you wrapped in my arms."

We stepped into the tub in unison and he sat first, pulling me so that I sat between his legs, my back against his chest. I could feel his hardness pressed against me. His hands started to caress my naked flesh starting on my expanding stomach up to the extremely reactive skin of my breasts.

He grabbed my body wash and gently washed me, his hands caressing my body gently. I moaned in contentment and felt his body twitch. Finally when I couldn't stand the sweet torture he was inflicting on my body any longer I maneuvered myself in the tub so that I was straddling his legs, facing him. His eyes danced hungrily over my naked body as I leaned forward to capture his lips with mine.

I could spend forever kissing him. Our lips never ceased their movement with each other, alternating the force of the kiss between tender and wanton. My tongue was the first to venture from my mouth to explore his. There was no fight, he opened his mouth, readily accepting my tongues exploration of his mouth. His patience wasn't limitless however and as my tongue brushed against the tip of his, it flashed to life, battling mine for dominance. Finally I ceded and allowed him to explore my mouth hungrily, before needing to pull away, gasping for breath.

"I love you," I gasped. He was having just as much trouble as I was catching his breath, but his lips eagerly sought mine again in hurried passionate kisses.

"God, Bella," he said, pulling away to breath again. "I need you, Baby."

"Yes, please," I begged.

He lifted me up and positioned himself under me. I moved so that our angle was perfect before slowly lowering myself onto him, melding us together in the most intimate connection. We moved in unison, working together towards our mutual release. The water in the tub splashed out around us, not that I cared. I was in heaven, my heaven.

When we finally reached our combined climax, we lay spent against each other in the now almost chilly water. I don't know how long we rested together in the tub, catching our breath and enjoying the afterglow of our lovemaking. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but it didn't matter, we were where we needed to be.

Finally, both feeling a little chilly and slightly pruned, we made our way to our bed and fell into bed naked in each other's arms.

And that was how I woke the next morning, naked and cuddled into my husband's arms. He was still blissfully asleep but I, of course, needed to take care of business. Our son liked to use my badder as his own personal trampoline. I carefully unwound myself from my husband's arms, making a mad dash to the bathroom to empty my bladder. As I stepped into the room, I stepped into a cold wet puddle. I looked down to see that a small lake had formed on the bathroom floor from our bathtub activities. Our clothes were soaked, hopefully none of them were dry clean only. How had we not noticed it last night?

After taking care of my bladder, I grabbed some towels and cleaned up our mess, enjoying the memory of our intense coupling. I tossed all the wet clothes and towels into a pile and made my way to our closet to find something to wear. The first thing I grabbed was one of Edward's work shirts. I put it on and went back to the bathroom to get our wet stuff, before it had a chance to get musty. As I made my way through our bedroom, I peeked over to see Edward still out cold on the bed, and after the stress of yesterday, who could blame him.

I made my way to the laundry room and started the machine, tossing in all the towels to be washed, and put all our wet clothes in the sink for later. I was thankful that Carlisle had arranged for me to have the rest of the week off. Edward did not have that luxury and I knew I would need to wake him in the next half an hour to get ready for work. I decided that since I was up that I would make him a nice breakfast.

I set to work, making fresh apple muffins. When I set them in the oven, I put some eggs on to hard boil and I started on a fresh fruit salad. I set the table, brewed some coffee and finally made my way to our bedroom.

"Edward," I called softly.

"I smell food," he said groggily from our bed.

"I made you breakfast. You have two minutes to be at the table before I call Emmett over," I said.

He was at the table in under a minute, wearing only his boxers.

"I could get used to this," he said, his voice still husky from sleep.

"Me too," I said.

"You are too good to me, Love," he said.

"Never," I said. "Thanks for staying yesterday."

"Always, Love," he vowed. "Whenever you need me."

I leaned over and kissed him. I would always need him.

"So what are you going to do with your day off?" he asked.

"I'm going to call Charlie first. With everything that happened yesterday... It just cemented what I was feeling," I said.

"Do you want me to stay? I could try to reschedule my morning," he said.

"No, I'll be fine, Love. And if I'm not, I know that you're just a phone call away," I said.

"You better believe it," he said.

He went off to shower, reluctantly, as I cleaned up in the kitchen. I promised to walk over and meet him for lunch at his office for a couple of reasons. One, I loved having the opportunity to see him on his stomping grounds and two, they just got the new 4-d ultrasound machine and we were both dying to get a better look at our son.

"I'll see you later, My Love," he said, kissing me, softly.

I puttered about the apartment doing all the necessary tasks; dusting, polishing the silver, straightening pictures. Okay so I was stalling. I had spoken to Charlie a few times, but he had always initiated the conversations, somehow, calling him was making me nervous. Finally I decided to bite the bullet.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Bella?" he answered.

"Yeah, it's me," I said, moving to sit in one of the arm chairs in the office.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Baby Girl," he said.

"You haven't called me that since I was sixteen," I said.

"You remembered that?" he asked.

"I used to like it," I said, reminiscing.

"I did too. Your mom thought..." he started to say but stopped himself.

"Bells, I can make a million excuses for everything I have done wrong. I could blame your mother for most of it, but I won't. I was wrong, and because of that I almost threw away the most important person in my world," he said.

"Charlie... Dad," I said. "I don't want to do this now."

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I just..." he started to stutter.

"No, Dad. Can you come?"

"You want me to come there?" he asked, stunned I think.

"Yeah. I can't accept the way things are between us. I want more, Dad. I want my dad," I said, sniffling like a baby.

"Bells, I... I will be there as soon as I can," he promised.

We signed off shortly after that and I made a nice lunch for Edward and I to share before I needed to get to the police station for my interview. I decided that, though I could walk the short distance to the clinic, I should drive as I would need to get from there to the station afterwards. To say I felt stupid about the thirty-second drive was an understatement.

I locked the car and made my way inside with our lunch. I barely even made it in the door when I was surrounded. Rosalie and Jasper had been at the front desk with two of the clinic nurses when I entered and they left their position to greet me, in the usual Cullen manner. Of course, now that I was pregnant, that also included greeting my belly. Each family member had come up with their own term of endearment for our child.

"How's Bubba doing?" Rosalie cooed, rubbing my swollen tummy.

"Is Little Ed treating his momma well," Jasper asked, almost simultaneously.

That's right, our son was now referred to as Bubba, Little Ed, Em J (from Emmett, of course, who still thought we should name him Emmett, Jr.), Calvin (from Alice who swore we should name him after her favorite designer), Pepito (from both Carmen and Eleazar, for unknown reasons that they wouldn't explain), Junior (from Esme), EJ (from Marcus, short for Edward, Jr.) and The Little Man (Carlisle). Not to mention that both Edward and I still referred to him as Bean. Poor baby was going to be born confused.

"We are great, guys," I said. "Is Edward still with a patient?"

"Yup. Oh and I promised Emmett that I would give you this," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes and handing over a piece of paper.

"One hundred and one reasons to name the baby Emmett Junior," I read the top of the paper, shaking my head and giggling.

"Okay I need to hear this," Jasper laughed.

"We'll read it over lunch with Edward. I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it," I said.

"I hope he knows that IF we have kids, I will not be naming anyone Emmett Junior," Rose muttered.

I laughed and they led me back to the offices.

"So you're going to et us play with our new toy to see Bubba?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup," I answered. "Drank all my water and everything."

We made small talk before Edward was able to join us.

"Lunch or ultrasound first?" I asked after he greeted me with a kiss.

"Ultrasound," came the other three voices, in unison.

"Excited about the new toy or seeing the baby?" I asked with a laugh.

"I want to see my son of course, but I can't speak for these clowns," Edward said with a smile.

"Leslie, the tech, is here so she can do the scan and we can all look at the baby," Rosalie said with a smile.

"I'll probably catch hell for this, but I'm in," Jasper said.

"In for what?" Alice said, coming down the hall.

"We're going to look at the baby on 4-d ultrasound," I said with a smile,

"Jasper Alexander Whitlock! You were going to look at the baby without me?" she gasped, giving the stink eye to her husband who was now looking rather ashamed of himself.

"And how is little Manolo doing today?" she cooed in my direction.

"Manolo? I thought you wanted Calvin?" I asked.

"Nope Calvin Cullen didn't sound good. So I figured Manolo Cullen sounded much better," she said. "So what do you think?"

"I am not naming my son after a shoe. Besides he's already got a perfectly good name...." I said. Damn! This was the first they knew that we had actually chosen a name.

"What?" the other three family members asked in unison.

"Bean is a wonderful name," Edward said, trying to come to my rescue.

"Have you truly chosen a name? You have to tell. I need to get moving on embroidered bibs and..." Alice started.

"Alice, breath!" I said.

"But..." she said.

"You will all hear his name when he is born, not a moment sooner, I said. "When we decide to name him, nobody will get a say but us."

"But...' she said again. This time she was interrupted by a new person walking up.

"You must be Mrs. Dr. Cullen," the new person said. "I'm Leslie."

"Mrs. Dr. Cullen, I like that," Edward said with a smirk.

"Hi, Leslie," I said. "You can call me Bella."

She led us to one of the other offices right away and the whole posse followed, closely.

"You have quite the entourage," she said to me, grinning.

"I have a blank DVD for the others, who are only not here because they didn't know it was happening," I said.

"Didn't know what was happening?" Carlisle asked from behind me.

I turned to see him, with his arm around Esme, walking into the room.

I just shook my head and chuckled.

"Is the room even big enough?" was all I could say.

The room was incredibly crowded, and I'm sure the only reason that Leslie didn't complain was because it was her bosses and their family.

I laid down on the table, incredibly aware that the majority of my family was in this room. As I lifted my shirt and lowered my waistband, Esme, Alice and Rosalie all 'aww'ed.

"So how far along are you?" Leslie asked.

"Twenty four week and two days," Edward answered for me.

Guess he's just a little excited.

Leslie applied the warmed gel to my stomach and raised the wand. Every eye in the room was focused on the screen.

"Gee, no pressure or anything," Leslie muttered.

"None at all," I deadpanned. "You are only being watched by four doctors, a midwife and an excited aunt and grandma."

"That helps," she laughed.

She pressed the wand to my abdomen and I swear everyone stopped breathing as our first view of the baby appeared on screen.

"That's his hand," Alice squeaked.

She moved the wand around, looking at all the details of our baby. Caleb put on a great show. He moved and wiggled, completely content to show off for his family. As Leslie was winding down, fifteen minutes later, he even moved his little hand to his mouth and started to suck his thumb.

She removed the wand from me at that point and I looked at my family, crowded together staring at the screen that still had the last image on it. All the women had tears running down their cheeks and both Edward and Carlisle had tears glistening in their eyes. Glad it wasn't just me. I was going to blame my own tears on hormones.

Finally as the stunned silence wore off, everyone began to speak at once.

"He has Edward's nose."

"Bella's cheek bones."

"Did you see those fingers? He'll play piano for sure."

"That boy is going to be a surgeon, like his grandpa. I know it."'

"Did you see him suck his thumb?"

"Emmett will be so ticked that he wasn't here to see it."

"He's definitely a boy."

It went on and on for a few minutes and Edward made his way to my side to help me clean off the goo on my belly.

"I'm taking everyone for lunch," Carlisle said loudly.

"I can't," I said. "I only have fifteen minutes before I need to start making my way down to the police station."

It was quickly determined that everyone else would make their way to the little deli on the corner while Edward and I stayed to eat in his office.

"You should join them," I said to Edward.

"I'd rather be with you," he answered and sat on his couch, pulling me into his lap.

We sat just like that, sharing the lunch I brought and talking about Caleb. All too soon I got up to go and made my way to the police station. Edward tried to convince me that he should come with me, but I refused and promised him that I would call him when I was done, and allow him to take me to dinner that night.

The police station was a three ring circus when I got there. There were reporters and news trucks all around, making me a little nervous to leave my car. I decided to call Sergeant Grady and he told me that I should drive around back and he would meet me at the parking garage so I could get in with little to no notice. I did that and after I parked he led me to a small room where I saw the Copes sitting, Daniel asleep in his father's arms.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," he said as I was guided through the door.

"Good afternoon," I said. "How is Danny's arm?"

"He doesn't seem to be in any pain. But he had a lot of nightmares last night. I'm afraid none of us got much sleep," Shelley Cope said.

"Hopefully that will calm soon. It would probably help if he sees someone," I said.

"We have it all scheduled at home. As soon as we get there, we'll get him all the help he could possibly need," Dave Cope said. "I'm just so happy to have him home. I'm ashamed to say that I had almost given up hope."

"But you didn't and that's what is important," I said.

"There was more to his story. We got the rest last night and today. There was a woman and another child. He was even able to lead police to the home that... She was gone, and so was the little girl. I don't think I'll rest until she's caught. The fear of her coming for him again..." he said.

I didn't have words. What could I say? I simply reached my hand out to him and held it. His wife leaned her head onto his chest and he had his other arm wrapped around her. We sat like that for a while before we were interrupted by Sergeant Grady.

"We have her. She was caught at the airport, trying to leave with the young girl. She isn't even two years old," he said.

"It's over?" Dave Cope asked, almost unable to comprehend that it was.

"We have a lot of the story picked out. Shall we fill you in?" he asked.

The Copes looked at their sleeping son and nodded. I also nodded my assent.

"Jane and Alec Felix were highs school sweethearts, married just out of high school and pregnant soon after. The pregnancy was ectopic and Jane needed a complete hysterectomy to live. They found out, through testing that the child was a boy and he had been due on July 16, 2002," Sgt. Grady said.

"That's Danny's birthday," Shelley Cope gasped.

"Exactly. Jane Felix was unbalanced after this. She had to be institutionalized a few times and spoke non stop about her desire to be a mother. Alec Felix, in his desperation, started searching for children that he thought resembled the child that he and Jane would have had. He travelled all over Washington with his job and was in Forks on a job a few weeks before the kidnapping. We don't know how he got the birth information on Danny, but he did and we feel that he had been watching you guys for at least a week, waiting to strike at the best moment. The next information comes directly from Alec Felix, who is cooperating under the premise that his wife not receive jail time, rather be confined to a mental institute. So, after he grabbed Danny, he took him to a cabin in the Olympic National Forest. He spent weeks training him to call him Dad and to call Jane, Mom. Once he was satisfied, he brought him back to the city. Once Jane had been released from her latest stay in the institute, he set them up as a happy family. And according to neighbors, they were. Doting mother and father, home schooled child. They didn't socialize a lot but there were nothing unusual. Things changed after they had their next child," he said.

"Where did she come from? If Jane Felix had a hysterectomy, she isn't their biological child," I said.

"The neighbors saw Jane pregnant and then a week after she was due, they arrived home with the little girl. The only information that was given by Mr. Felix is that they spent $95 000.00 and bought her. She was newborn, her umbilical cord had not yet dried. The man that sold her was only known by the name Hunter and was from the southern states. We are looking for missing newborns now," he said.

"How did Danny break his arm?" I asked.

"Again, this is according to Alec Felix, he yelled at Jane and told her she wasn't his mommy and that she was mean. He grabbed Danny by the arm and tried to force him to apologize, and when he refused, he shook him. Alec was very apologetic and decided to chance the hospital when he saw the pain he had inflicted on Danny. He tried to bribe him to stay silent with the promise of a puppy," Sgt. Grady said.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"He'll get his puppy," Shelley Cope said. "Maybe even two!"

After spending a little longer with the Copes and even getting to give Danny a hug goodbye once he woke up, I watched as they loaded up in the Forks Police Cruiser for their ride home. I smiled as I went back up to the interview rooms with the detectives.

I was surprised to find that they didn't need another statement. They had transcribed my interview from the hospital and went through it with me to ensure that it was my complete statement. When we were all satisfied, I signed it, swearing that it was the truth.

Finally, four hours after I arrived, I was able to leave. Before I even drove out of the underground parking spot, I plugged in my handsfree device and called Edward.

"I was just about to send a search party out for you," he said.

"It was a long afternoon," I replied.

"I bet," he said. "Shall we eat in tonight then? Or can I still take my beautiful wife and adorable son out for dinner this evening?"

"We would be delighted to dine out with you this evening, Cheeseball," I replied with a laugh.

"Cheeseball?" he asked in mock offense.

"I'll be home in twenty minutes. Is this a dress up dinner or casual?" I asked.

"Dress up?" he answered as more of a question.

"I can do dress up," I said.

"I'll be home in forty-five minutes, so if we're ready to go in an hour?" he stated.

"Sounds good to me," I answered.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, even if you are a cheeseball," I said.

We laughed and I hung up, focusing on navigating through Seattle traffic. Once home I changed out of my casual attire and got into my little black dress that Alice insisted was perfect. It was a wrap dress that fit snugly against my body, falling to just above my knees. It had thick straps and a plunging neckline, emphasizing my cleavage and it tied to the side. I know Edward would appreciate the way it seemed to accentuate my expanding belly. I slipped on a pair of silver heels, that were not too high and tossed everything I'd need into my matching silver bag.

I decided to put my hair up and a light amount of makeup. I was just finishing up when Edward came home.

"Wow," he said as he walked into our room.

"You like?" I asked as I did a slow turn.

"I love," he said pulling me into his arms. "You look incredible."

"Thank you , Kind Sir," I said with a giggle.

"So now I'm Kind Sir, not Cheeseball?" he asked with a wink.

"For now," I responded.

"Let me just change and we can go. I made reservations," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Like I'd tell you," he said, grinning.

"Not nice," I replied.

We made our way to the car and drove towards town. We stopped at a small Japanese restaurant.

"Sushi, Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"No way," he responded. "This is Teppanyaki."

"Teppanyaki?" I asked.

"Like on those food network shows, They cook right at your table, so it's like dinner and a show," he said.

"As long as I get fed," I replied.

We were brought in and seated promptly. There were two other couples at our table and we made small talk until the waitress came to take our orders. When the chef came, it was everything Edward promised. The show was a mixture of comedy, edible art, knife acrobatics and a little magic. It was so much fun, and the food was incredible.

Our mood was light as we made our way back home and I couldn't wait to spend the night in my husband's arms. We parked the car in the garage and made our way up to our apartment. As the elevator opened, we saw that there was someone sitting slumped against the front door. I was stunned.

"Charlie?" I asked.

The much older and more haggard version of my father looked up at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Bells," he said.

Edward pulled me tight against him as we watched my father stand.

This was shaping up to be a long night!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG?

A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Just a short chapter full of more drama.... Enjoy!

.

.

"Charlie," I said, aghast. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? Why are you sitting at my door?"

I needed answers now.

"You said we could talk so I got here as soon as I could. When you wouldn't answer the door , I tried calling, but I didn't get an answer and then I tried to see if you were at the hospital... I thought you changed your mind," he answered.

"I was out for dinner with my husband, my phone at home," I said. "I didn't expect you so soon."

"You don't want to talk to me. I'll just go," he said.

Edward just stood silently holding my hand. He didn't interrupt.

"I'm just surprised Charlie. I expected a call to say you'd be here in a few days or a week. I didn't expect to come home and see you slumped against my door. What about your school? What about your team?" I asked.

"I quit," he mumbled.

His class and his team. Two things that had always been guaranteed to make my father's face light up. And he quit?

"I beg your pardon?" I questioned.

"I hate to interrupt, but standing here in the hall for this discussion is probably not the best," Edward said silently.

"Edward's right. You might as well come in," I said.

Charlie nodded and moved away from the door to allow Edward to open it. Since Edward was unwilling to let me go, I went with him. Once we were inside the apartment, I led the way to the living room. Charlie followed at a safe distance. In the living room Charlie's eyes seemed to focus on the large picture hanging over our mantle. It was a group shot from our wedding. Edward and I were front and center, staring into each other's eyes while the rest of the group were looking at the photographer.

"You didn't just go get married by Elvis?" he said, half question and half statement.

"Not that you have any right to know," I seethed. Seeing the picture with everyone I loved in it and both my parents noticeably missing.

"I know I don't," he said quietly again. "But you looked great, Bells."

"Look, it's late and I agreed to let you talk. So...." I said, rudely, I might add.

"Bella..." he started.

"What was with the money, Charlie?" I asked.

"What money?" he asked.

"Don't treat me like I'm an idiot. The money for the foundation," I said.

"I don't want it or need it. I have spent my life controlled by many different things. Money, image, your mother," he said. "I have no desire to have it so I put it where it could be of use. You always had a good head on your shoulders so I decided to give it to the charity from your reception."

"So now you have no job and no money?" I asked. "Is that why you're here?"

"No! Please, Bells! Let me explain," he said.

I looked at Edward. I didn't know if I wanted an explanation or if I just wanted him gone. It was too late and there had been too much stress.

"Charlie, explain," Edward said. "But respect both my and Bella and if either one of us tells you to stop and leave you do it."

"I will. I don't want to cause trouble. I've done enough of it," he said.

Edward pulled me toward our love seat and sat down, pulling me close to him. He seemed to know he couldn't protect me mentally from the grief my father was about to unleash, but he was doing what he could to physically dampen the blows.

Charlie did not sit. He paced the room and finally cleared his throat.

"What I'm about to say may seem like I am passing the blame. Please believe me that is not my desire. I just want you to know everything," he said.

I nodded, my eyes focused on his pacing form.

"Your grandparents were extremely controlling when I grew up. There was a certain way to do everything. Things that were acceptable and things that were not. I hated that control and as soon as I could I stepped away from it, going to college with no real plan. I met your mother there and we found that we were from very similar backgrounds and wanted the same sort of future. A future away from the glitz and the glam. So we both declared education as our majors. Not that either of us had any real affinity for children... It was a blue collar type job. We both graduated and took positions in the same school district in Phoenix, a world away from both sets of our parents. When Renee found out that she was pregnant we went to city hall and tied the knot," he said. " I vowed that I would be a different parent than mine. You would never be controlled by the stigma of money. And stupidly I thought that it was money that made them bad parents, but it wasn't. It was control."

I snorted.

"Bella, I did what I could to change. In fact, I gave up control, completely. I didn't want to fight. I thought it was best. I was happiest when your mother told me what to do and what to say and how to act and... Well, everything. I thought you had a happy childhood. I thought you had everything you needed. In fact I lived for the silly little fishing trips I would take with you even when you would insist that we throw all the fish back. I thought that was the life I wanted. And I did. I didn't know just how miserable I was until we chased you away. I realize I destroyed your life just as effectively as my parents did mine, and maybe even worse," he said sadly.

My ears were hearing the words, but I honestly couldn't make sense of them. Did he know that fishing with him when I was a child were some of my best childhood memories? I gripped Edward's hand tighter and stared at Charlie. I couldn't have spoken if I tried.

"Your mother hasn't been happy with me for years. If it wasn't for me giving her everything she wanted she would have left me for Phil years ago. I knew it and so did she. So when you had us thrown out of the reception, I went willingly. I saw what a mess she was making, and what we had already done and I wanted no part of it. I left her that day. She didn't take it too bad, she went straight to Phil, who took her in with open arms of course," he said, somewhat bitterly. "We filled the papers together and divided our assets. Another few weeks and we will be divorced."

"Who is Phil?" I asked, somewhat nervously. I had searched my childhood memories and there was only one Phil that I knew, and I prayed that it wasn't who I thought.

"Dr. Dwyer. Your mother has been having an affair with him for years," he answered.

And the room faded to black.

...

As I opened my eyes, I realized that I was lying in my bed.

Oh great! I fainted.

I moved around a little and looked at myself to assess the situation. My jacket and shoes had been removed, but my dress was still in place. No IV's or anything so Edward didn't overreact.

The memories from last night were still fresh in my mind. Charlie was here, Renee was with Phil. Phil Dwyer. Dr. Fucking Phil Dwyer. The same damn doctor that was taking over my job.

I briefly wondered where Edward and Charlie were. I sat up, anxious to find out. As I stood, carefully, making sure my balance was back, I could hear voices coming from the main room. Charlie and Edward were still talking I guess. I decided to slip on some more comfortable clothes and rejoin the conversation.

I slipped into some yoga pants and one of Edward's T-shirts, not caring what I looked like. I washed my face and put my hair up in a ponytail, before padding barefoot back to the living room.

Charlie wasn't there. Instead the entire Cullen clan had invaded my living room.

"Um, hello," I said, quietly.

Everyone turned and looked at me at once and before I could blink, Edward was at my side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," I answered.

"I was worried," he said, kissing my forehead. "And Charlie was frantic."

"He went back to his hotel after I assured him that you just needed to sleep it off," Carlisle said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple of hours," Edward answered. "You were doing so well and then..."

"Don't remind me," I said. "Carlisle, the doctor who is set to replace me... Has the hospital already given him the contract?"

"Bella, what does this have to do with you fainting?" Edward asked.

"Everything," I answered.

"Not yet, although I think it is just a formality. I don't see why they would turn him away," Carlisle answered. "What's this about Bella?"

"My father informed me of an affair my mother had. With Phil Dwyer in Arizona. She is with him now, they have split. And him deciding to move to Seattle now reeks of my mother's schemes," I said.

"Come to think of it, he did seem to know a lot about the position, and we hadn't started to interview when his resume hit my desk," Carlisle said.

"I would never try to use my position as your daughter in law for personal gain, but please, don't hire Phil. I can't have my mother here," I begged. "I can't stop her from coming to Seattle but not to the hospital that you all work from. I couldn't deal with that."

"Bella," Edward said, trying to calm me.

"No!" I said. "I have searched my brain and what Charlie said is right. He had no backbone in all of this. He was spineless, but my mother is malicious. If he is at this hospital I will leave. Go somewhere else.... I can't have them so involved in everything. I may be able to forgive Charlie one day. MAY! But I will never forgive her, nor do I want her anywhere near my family.... I can't!" I sobbed.

Esme and Rose were at my side in an instant. Edward was like a fish out of water and his mother and sister-in-law pushed him out of the way.

They wrapped their arms around me and Esme pulled my head onto her shoulder.

"Let us take care of it, Bella," Esme soothed.

I could hear angry conversations all around me, but I didn't hear a word that was said. It was all too much and I let the darkness claim me once more.


	16. Confrontation!

A/N: Only two chapters to go! I have an update coming for each of my other stories this week as well as an update to** I****nterview With A Vampire**, my long ignored joint story with AceMcKean. **A Mother's Choice** will be updated tomorrow, **Searching** will be up by Friday and the next chapter of **Once Upon A Stormy Night** will be up Friday as well. I have been a busy bee and I hope you all appreciate it. You can follow me on Twitter: **CallMeMrsWrite** because twilighmommyof4girls was too long :(.

Enjoy!! And don't forget to review!!!

.

.

.

Sleep, glorious sleep. I finally quit fighting and succumbed to sleep nestled against my mother-in-law's shoulder.

I woke sometime later, in my bed, curled into my husband's arms, my head resting against his naked chest.

I lay there, without moving a muscle, contemplating all that Charlie had said. I looked through various childhood memories, thinking of the interaction between my parents. Was the affair my fault? As a child I spent an inordinate amount of time in the hospital and with doctors in general. Is that how she connected with Dr. Dwyer?

My head and heart were at war with each other, each seeming to refute the other's assumptions. And I knew what I needed to do. What I had asked of Carlisle was unprofessional and unfair. How could I expect him to base a professional decision on a personal matter?

I finally stirred in Edward's arms, my bladder making itself known. As I slipped from the bed, he sat up.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said.

"Hi," I replied. "Get some sleep. I'm good."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said.

"UmmKay," he said, laying back down. "The family didn't leave until 3:30."

"3:30?" I asked from the bathroom. "I was asleep by midnight. What else was said?"

"Mostly Dad and I," he said sleepily. "We're trying to figure out how to do this so there is no lawsuit for the hospital. If we have to pay this personally we will."

"No. What I asked was unprofessional at best," I said as I washed my hands and returned to the bedroom. "I need to deal with this."

"Not without me," he said, sitting up.

"I need to talk to Carlisle. My judgement was impaired last night and I need to make it right," I said.

"He's at the hospital this morning, going to the board this afternoon," he said.

"Then I'm gone," I said, fixing my ponytail in my vanity mirror.

"Wait for me?" he asked.

I turned and looked at him.

"I think I need to fight this demon on my own," I told him.

He looked away, rejection written clear as a bell on his face.

I moved to sit on the bed.

"This has nothing to do with you or us," I told him softly. "Charlie gave up his power to her, and that was his fault, but I did too. Just as Charlie came to me to repair the damage, I have some damage control to do too. It wasn't fair for me to put Carlisle on the line. It wasn't fair for me to threaten to run. I won't. I am going to take away her power, just as sure as Charlie has removed it from his life."

"You can't divorce your mother," he said.

"Not legally, but I can do it mentally and emotionally. She is poison and I refuse to allow it to fester," I said.

"You are going to Arizona?" he said, part question and part statement.

"I am," I affirmed. "Right after I make things right with Carlisle."

"I know you want to do this alone, but can I come? Please? Just to a hotel or the airport even. I will support you one hundred percent, but I want to be there for you too," he all but begged.

"I'll go talk to Carlisle now, you get up and dressed. As soon as I am back we will book two tickets to Phoenix, and I will take care of this once and for all... And you can take care of me," I said.

"Thank you," he said, moving to kiss my head.

I kissed his lips and made my way out of the apartment and across the street to the hospital to see Carlisle. I found him in his office, pouring over paperwork.

"Knock, knock," I said, from my vantage point at the door. He had obviously been there all night and my heart clenched at the sight of his weary eyes and his messy hair.

He was so much like Edward. Fingers run through his hair at the first sign of stress. I almost laughed at that though, but there was no laughter here.

"Bella," he said, a mix between a sigh and a growl.

"I came to say I'm sorry," I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"What I asked of you was unfair and I don't want you to pull any strings here. I manipulated the situation out of fear and it isn't right and it isn't me. I blame hormones and stress," I added, with a little smile.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Do not rescind the offer you made to Dr. Dwyer. It is my hope that he will do the right thing and refuse, and if he doesn't, I will make sure I am not in the same place as my egg donor," I said. "Edward and I are leaving for Phoenix this afternoon and it is my hope that I can convince either him or her, not to come to Seattle. If that fails, I will at least have exorcised my demons and she will be unable to have any hold over me."

"If that's your wish, Bella. All of us will stand behind whatever decision you make," he said.

"Thank you," I said. "But, I will not let my mother have any control over my life. I will take it back and show her that her words and actions mean nothing to me. Hopefully Dr. Dwyer will see her for the pathetic manipulator that she is."

"Good luck, Bella," I said. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"I won't say no, just that I need to confront her by myself. I can't have anyone fighting my battles for me," I said.

"Esme and I will join you. We want to support you. When is there a flight?" he asked.

"Not sure. We'll book it when I get home," I said.

"We'll meet you at the airport," he said.

I walked home to see Edward, dressed and a nice breakfast on the table.

"I know you probably aren't hungry, but you should try to eat something," he said softly.

"What happened to Charlie after I left?" I asked him.

"We talked for a bit, after I made sure you were okay that is and called Carlisle to come take a look," he said.

"What did he have to say?" I asked.

"More of the same," he replied.

"I still don't know if I can forgive him for his role in this. I don't know if I can build a relationship with him... But I want to," I said.

"And Renee?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"I was a pawn in a game of master manipulation for too long and the only way for me to win is to take myself off the board," I said.

"How about I book the tickets while you eat?" he said.

"We'll need four," I replied.

"Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"Indeed," I replied with a smile.

I sat and ate as he fiddled with the web browser, booking tickets for a flight that left in three hours. We did not book the return portion of our ticket as I wanted the ability to get out of there the moment I was done.

Almost two hours later, I was clean and dressed professionally. My baby bump was on prominent display and I was not going to try to do anything to diminish it. We were in the car headed for the airport, a small carryon bag for each of us was sitting in the trunk.

I barely remember the valet.

I remember drifting through the airport and I didn't really regain all my senses until I was sitting in my first class seat next to Edward, and across the aisle from Carlisle and Esme.

"Thanks, Guys," I said quietly.

"Anything for you, Sweetheart," Esme said while Carlisle nodded his agreement.

Edward just squeezed my hand. Little Bean seemed to decide now was a good time to start jumping around. I had reached the stage in pregnancy where his movements were visible to the outside world. Edward noticed and his hand was soon on my abdomen, feeling our sons movements.

"Hi, Bean," he said, softly, bending down to get nearer to my belly. "I love you and your momma."

My eyes filled with tears, which quickly started their hot trails down my cheeks.

"Bella," he said, rubbing the tears from my cheeks and pulling me into his chest. I sobbed against him, completely unable to fathom how she could be so cruel. I loved my son with all that I was and he wasn't even born yet. Edward loved him and he had never met him. How could my own mother hate me? Why did she want to ruin my life?

I spent the entire flight leaning against Edward, even after my tears had stopped. We talked about everything and nothing; Caleb, the future, the past, what I wanted for dinner, if I knew where to find my mother.

Esme and Carlisle sat across from us, leaving us to our own devices. I didn't even hear them speak, except when a flight attendant would come by. Once we landed we made our way to a car rental counter. Carlisle had booked an SUV for our time here and we were on our way to the hotel that Edward had booked earlier.

Sitting in the back of the SUV, leaning into Edward's embrace, I watched out the window as the city of my childhood whizzed past. There were plenty of memories, but I can't say that they were happy. I looked at the city, beautiful by any standard, and found it ugly.

"What's the plan?" Edward asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure how it will fly. I'm just winging it, as best I can," I said.

"And?" he asked.

"I'm hoping to be able to reach Dr. Dwyer at the hospital and have him bring my mother to the restaurant here, hopefully with her unaware. I am almost completely certain that she has lied to him about me. He is a really nice guy... He was... But then again he was sleeping with my mother..."

"Do you want to meet them alone or can we be there?" Edward asked, and I knew his preference right away.

"You can be there, maybe at the bar to start, but I would appreciate it if you all joined us. I have things to say, that probably shouldn't be said in a restaurant, but since she has no qualms about embarrassing restaurant situations, and I have no desire to see her in a more intimate setting, it works for me," I said.

The family nodded and we decided to use the restaurant at the hotel. One of the benefits of staying in a nice place.

Edward had booked a two bedroom suite for all of us and I was nervous as I dialed the hospital's number. What if he was off today? What if he was on the night shift? What had she told him about me?

Carlisle had arranged for some room service and everyone had insisted I eat before we set this in motion. A little protection against the fainting spell last night and the exhaustion that caused me to fall asleep on Esme.

I looked at my family, my true family, and I dialed the number. Once I was put through to the emergency department, I didn't hesitate to use my 'doctor name' so I would be put through to Dr. Dwyer.

"Hello, this is Dr. Isabella Swan-Cullen calling for Dr. Dwyer," I said to the receptionist.

"Just a minute, Doctor," she said. "Let me get him for you."

I waited on hold for a minute before Dr. Dwyer picked up the line.

"Isabella?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, my heart beating a mile a minute. I didn't know what lies she had told him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, sounding genuinely pleased to speak to me.

"I am in Phoenix and I would like to invite you and my mother to dinner," I said.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I am on shift until eight, but I can manage it after that," he said. "Renee would never forgive me if I didn't give her a chance to speak with you."

"Phil," I said, using a less formal tone. "What has she told you? What do you know about all this?"

I needed to know and I wasn't above begging.

"I know you haven't taken this split very well. I mean, it's to be expected, after all children get used to the idea of their parents together," he said.

"So you know that I haven't spoken to Renee in some time?" I asked.

"Not since you had her removed from your wedding," he said. "Which, by the way, I find very classless."

"I understand," I said. "I need to speak to her. To talk about everything, will you please bring her tonight. Don't tell her I'm here. We need a chance to work some things out and I don't want her to arrive upset or worried. I would rather it be a surprise."

"She has been so desperate to speak with you that it would be a lovely surprise. I am so glad you have finally decided to answer all her emails and letters," he said.

I told him the name of the restaurant and he raved about the food. We had three hours to wait until they would be here.

I needed that time to digest what Phil had said.

"What did he say, Love?" Edward asked.

"Apparently I am having a difficult time dealing with their divorce and I have cut her out of my life. She has been so sad, and writing to me daily, both email and snail mail," I said.

"She's been writing to you?" Edward asked.

"Not to our address, nor to the email address I've had for the last ten years," I said.

"So she's lying to him?" Esme asked, shocked.

"Indeed," I replied. "I suspected as much. My mother is probably manipulating and controlling him, as she has done with my father and I forever. Why else would Dr. Dwyer be willing to give up his position here to move to Seattle? He has been here since I was nine. He must be the head of the ER by now, or at least second. No way he gives that up, except to please my mother."

"I wondered why he was willing to give up a higher position at a higher salary to come to our hospital. He insisted that a move to Seattle was what was best for his family," Carlisle added.

"I wonder now if it was Renee's plan to move to Seattle, or if he was planning on helping the situation by putting us in closer communication?" I pondered.

"I guess we find out tonight," Esme said. "Now tell us what you want us to do."

We spent the afternoon discussing my plan and refining it a bit with the help of my family. Thirty minutes before our meeting I was so nervous I was ready to vomit. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

"Bella, Love?" Edward asked from across the room. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think I can do this," I said, knowing that I would be face to face with my mother in a matter of minutes.

"I know you can. I know you really want this, Bella. But if the time isn't right, we'll leave. We'll be on the next flight home if you just say the word," he said.

"My whole life she made me feel inadequate. I was never good enough or smart enough for her, I wasn't pretty enough or stylish enough, I just wasn't enough. And I have come to realize that no matter what I had done. No matter what I had become, it never would have been enough," I said, looking at my husband as I let my hand fall to my stomach. "Whatever, Caleb wants to be, I will support him. Even if he wants to be a cross dressing Cher impersonator I will support him."

Edward laughed slightly and added, "And I'll buy as front row tickets to every performance. I'm sure Alice will have him in the best costumes."

My frantic rant and stressed out feelings disappeared as I looked at my husband and laughed. I laughed because, even though I was being ridiculous, Edward was right there for me, but also because every word out of his mouth was true. No matter what our little bean did with his life, the whole family would support him.

"Alice would have a heyday with that wouldn't she?" I asked with a smile.

"You better believe it. He'd have the best costumes ever!" he said, pulling me into his arms.

"I love you," I said, looking up at him. "And I'm sorry that my family isn't all sunshine and roses. Who knew that one family could come with so much drama!"

"Never apologize for them, Bella. Don't take any responsibility for their actions. Renee is obviously sick in the head and Charlie was too foolish to realize it. I believe he is willing to change, that he knows what he has done wrong and is willing to try to make it right, but I don't think she will," he said.

"And I don't want her to. I don't want her to be part of our lives. But I do want to stand up to her. I want her to see me for what I am. I am a strong, confident woman who is desperately in love with a wonderful man and who is going to be a mother to an amazing baby, and no matter if he chooses to be a cross dressing Cher impersonator or the president of the United States, I will cheer him on, because I am not her and I will not make those mistakes," I said.

"You are going to be the most wonderful mother on the planet," he said, kissing me softly.

My little rant and pity party ended and I touched up my make-up and hair before grabbing my purse and heading down to the restaurant. As discussed, my family came with me and took their places at the bar. Edward kissed me softly and held me tight for one last minute before I made my way to the table. I sat nervously for a few minutes before I heard my mother's nasally voice.

"Phil! Why are we here?" she said in her sweetest tone. I almost threw up in my mouth.

"I have a wonderful surprise for you Renee," Phil said softly. He really did seem like a nice man.

"What kind of surprise?" she giggled. "Did you get me a ring?"

"Not yet. I will get that for you as soon as your divorce is final," he said.

I heard their voices getting closer and I rose from my seat, intent on standing for this greeting.

"Then what is it?" she asked, looking at Phil and now standing not even ten feet from me.

"Hello, Renee," I said in my most confident voice.

"Isabella!" she said, rather loudly and sort of indignantly.

"You got it on the first guess," I said, glaring at her.

She looked between Phil, who had a huge smile on his face and me, with a sweet smile plastered on mine.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Phil said, smiling at her. "Finally your prayers and letters have been answered."

"It's.... Great," Renee answered, trying desperately to add enthusiasm to her tone, but she was failing miserably.

Her eyes looked around wildly as she tried to plot her next move.

"Phil," she said with a smile. "Would you go and get the camera from the car. I want to take some pictures. I'll stay with Isabella and get reacquainted."

"Certainly," he said, smiling at me.

I could see Edward and the Cullens behind me staring intently at Renee's back.

"What are you doing here?" she spat as soon as Phil was out of earshot.

"Can't a girl come and visit her mother? I mean after all the letters and email that you sent," I replied sweetly.

"I sent nothing and you know it!" she snapped.

"That's not what my new stepfather-to-be told me," I replied sweetly.

"What right did you have to speak with him? I though I had you and Charlie permanently out of my life," she snapped.

"Well, stepfather dearest has, what I'm sure is, a wonderful surprise for you. And I can't wait until he shares it with you," I said.

I knew now that the move to Seattle was Phil trying to give my mother what she wanted. I stood with her, toe to toe and glared at her. I saw her now for the pathetic person she was.

"What do you know of it? Besides you're probably just here because that rich husband of yours finally saw what a mistake he made," she sneered. "If he loved you there would have been no way that he would have let you come on your own."

"Oh, he loves me. I guarantee that," I said.

"He's probably bedding someone else considering the fact that you're so fat now," she sneered again.

"So bitter," I cooed toward her. "And so far from the truth."

"Why would he want you?" she sneered again.

"Because Bella is the kindest and most beautiful person I have ever met," Edward said, unable to keep himself from the conversation anymore.

He walked over behind me and wrapped his arms around me, gently caressing our son through my stomach.

"Why don't we have a set, Ladies?" he asked sweetly, pulling out my chair for me. "I'm sure Phil will be back momentarily."

Edward, being the gentleman he was, pulled out a chair for my mother too, but she ignored him and moved to the farthest chair from me at the six person table. Edward didn't flinch. He simply grabbed a chair next to me and sat down.

"Ahh," he said, smiling devilishly. "Dinner with the in-laws."

I giggled at him as he crinkled his nose at me. Renee looked like she was about to burst a few blood vessels in her forehead with the glare she gave. She opened her mouth to start shooting venom again when Phil returned.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It appears that the camera isn't in the car." He bent down and kissed my mother's cheek.

"I didn't realize that you were not alone," Phil said, extending his hand to Edward. "Hello, I'm Phil Dwyer."

"Dr. Phil Dwyer," my mother said, smiling sweetly. "Always so modest."

"Edward Cullen," Edward replied, not rising to my mother's bait.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. And I'm so glad to see Bella again. I haven't seen her since she left Phoenix, although I did see her a fair amount before," he joked.

"Yes," Edward replied. "The infamous clumsy phase." He looked over and me and smiled. I rolled my eyes in response.

"So what do you do, Edward?" Phil asked.

"I am an obstetrician," he replied softly.

"So then there are two Dr. Cullen's in your family?" he asked with a smile.

"Not counting my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said, waiting for Phil to catch up.

"Carlisle Cullen is your father? I met with him last week," he said before pausing and smiling at Renee. "I was going to wait to surprise you until it was official, but I guess I can tell you now."

"Tell me what, Darling?" she asked, her sickeningly sweet voice in place.

"I applied to work in the ER in Seattle. Carlisle Cullen is the head of the department. I knew how desperately you missed Isabella and I was certain you would want to be closer, and with her expecting, I'm sure you'll want to be near your grandchild," he said, grinning at her.

She visibly flinched at the word grandchild then straightened up to speak.

"Wonderful!" she replied, though her tone didn't match her word. "But we shouldn't get our hopes up, I mean there are plenty of other doctors who might be in the running to get the position."

"Actually," Edward spoke up. "My father decided that since we were coming he would join us. He has the contract with him. He and my mother are over at the bar, trying to give Bella and Renee some time, but since they can hear every word from their table, I'm sure they'll join us in just a second."

Renee was as white as a ghost.

Carlisle and Esme stood from their spots and came to join us.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, but when we heard that Bella would soon be related to our top choice for the position, we decided we would fly down with the kids to get to know our daughter-in-law's mother and her partner," Carlisle said sweetly. "Nice to see you again, Phil."

He reached out and shook Phil's hand. Phil's face looked as though he had won the lottery. My mother looked like she was going to throw up.

"Carlisle," Phil said, standing to shake Carlisle's hand. "Great to see you."

"Likewise, Phil," Carlisle said. "This is my lovely wife Esme, and I see you've met my son Edward."

"Indeed," Phil said. "It's so nice to meet you, Esme."

"It's a pleasure," Esme said, smiling sweetly at Phil.

"This is Renee," he said. "Bella's mother."

"Yes, we've met briefly," Esme said, reaching over to shake Renee's hand.

Renee offered her hand, but she her facade was fading fast.

"Renee," Carlisle said. "Nice to see you, under more pleasant circumstances."

"Indeed," she grumbled, her facade almost completely gone. She didn't even bother to sound pleasant.

"Renee," Phil said, looking down at where she remained seated. He was obviously embarrassed.

Carlisle pretended not to notice, but I noticed the smile threatening to explode from the corner of hid lips.

Carlisle pulled out a chair for Esme and took his place between her and Renee. Poor guy got the short end of the stick.

"So, Phil," Carlisle said. "I actually have the contract with me. Your dates seem to match ours and we would be delighted to offer you the position."

"Wonderful!" Phil said. "Why don't we deal with all the particulars after dinner"

"Sounds great," Carlisle said.

I prayed that our plan would work.

"So, Bella, Edward," Phil said. "when is the little one due?"

"August," I replied.

"I can't wait," Edward said.

"I bet," Phil replied. "Did you find out the sex?"

"Yes," I replied.

"It's a boy," Esme squeaked. "Isn't that exciting, Renee?"

"Wonderful," Renee said again.

"We are so excited," Carlisle said. "It's our first grandchild."

"I guess, he'll sort of be my grandchild too," Phil said smiling.

Yuck! Not because of Phil, because of Renee!

"Definitely," Esme said. "It will be wonderful. We do big family dinners every week. Since you two will be in Seattle, of course we'll expect you to join us. And Renee we can take turns babysitting the little man while Edward and Bella get some together time."

Renee nodded her assent, but you could tell that her heart wasn't in it.

The waiter arrived and took drink orders. Phil ordered a bottle of champagne for everyone and I ordered a sparkling water.

"Can't just go with the flow," Renee muttered.

"Of course not," Carlisle said. "The baby always comes first for Bella. She is going to be an excellent mother. Don't you think, Renee?"

"Sure," Renee said.

Phil blanched slightly and glared at her.

"I am so excited," I said. "The whole nursery is being designed around the rocking chair from my nursery. It had been my Grandma Swan's rocker when my father was born and out little one will be the third generation child to be rocked to sleep in it."

Laying it on a little thick... But I loved it.

"That old thing?" Renee said. "I'm sure it's a safety hazard now."

"Actually it's in perfect condition," Esme said. "I have been so excited to build around it. So nice to have such a perfect heirloom."

"You are designing the nursery?" Phil asked.

"Yes!" Esme exclaimed. "I'm an interior decorator. I am so excited to design my grandson's nursery."

The next little bit was filled with some inane chatter, with Renee becoming more and more sullen as the conversation progressed. I genuinely liked Phil and prayed more fervently that my mother would crack soon.

The waiter arrived with our drinks and poured the champagne.

"To family," Phil said cheerily.

"To family," we all repeated, except for Renee, who simply downed her entire glass of champagne in one swallow.

We glanced through the menu after that. My worries were gone. I knew that between Phil and my new family, tonight would be wonderful, and if by chance the plan didn't work and Renee ended up in Seattle, Phil would keep her somewhat in line.

When the waiter returned we gave him our orders. Renee took the longest time and finally ordered duck.

I almost laughed because I knew she hated duck.

Conversation flowed more and more through the meal and I found I was truly enjoying myself.

"I am so surprised to hear you'll be moving to Seattle," I told Phil. "I was certain with my mother's arthritis..."

"I do not have arthritis," she sneered.

"Oh, sorry," I replied, not sorry at all. "I though that was why I had to say in the south for school."

"I never limited you," she replied. "And I'm in perfect health."

She glared at me, obviously not wanting to feel older than her husband, who was nine years younger than her.

"Well, I'm looking forward to having both of my son's grandmother's in the same city. Esme has decided that she would like to by Nana. Do you prefer Granny or Grandma?" I asked.

"Renee. I don't want to be called Gran anything," she snipped.

"Renee!" Phil said. "You have been talking non stop about your daughter and grandchild and now they are here and you re being disrespectful and rude. I understand that she hurt your feelings by eloping but you need to get over it," he said.

Renee glared at him.

"I tried to call and talk to them on numerous occasions. I left messages, I begged and pleaded with them to call me back. They ignored me. We decided to elope, didn't invite anyone, but they showed up. I missed my parents so I decided to call on my wedding day, to at least talk to them. Let's just say that my mother's words told me, in no uncertain terms, what she thought of me and my husband-to-be. When she read in the paper that my husband had a name, she showed up to the reception, demanding entrance and causing a scene that required her removal by security," I fumed, quietly.

This is where we hoped it would go. I just needed to keep my cool and let her hang herself with her own words.

"Renee?" Phil asked.

"It's all her fault. She had to go and get knocked up! It ruined everything. I had plans and then she announces she's knocked up out of wedlock! Seriously! I raised her better than that. I did not give up my happiness to have her ruin it by getting knocked up. I didn't expect that she would ruin it!" she yelled, standing up garnering attention from the whole restaurant.

Hello folks! Meet Renee Swan, possibly soon to be Dwyer... Although maybe not after this scene.

"Renee! Sit down!" Phil fumed. "Ruin it? Renee she is in love, married and expecting a baby with her husband. Was it the most conventional thing? It doesn't sound like it, but apparently I do not deserve the whole story. Apparently what I do deserve is to be made a fool of in the middle of a restaurant by the woman I fell in love with."

"Phil! Please! Let me explain," she begged.

"Start now!" he said.

"I didn't want to be a mother. Hell, I only became a teacher to piss my parents off. And Charlie.... Gullible Charlie, he went along with everything just to make life easier. The simpleton would be happy with a beer and a big screen. But Isabella, I could mold her to be what I wanted. She never fought back, never did anything! I had her perfectly where I wanted. She was going off to be a doctor and I could retire and tell everyone about my daughter the doctor," she explained quietly.

"And where did I fit in, Renee? I have been in love with you for ten years. Did you love me or am I second best to Charlie?" Phil asked.

This was better than Jerry Springer.

"I have always loved you, since the day we met. I was happy with you... I just didn't know you wanted more from me than the occasional visit," she said, holding his hand.

"I took what I could get, waiting for you to offer more," he said.

"We were both fools in that. If I had known... I would have left Charlie years ago," she said.

Seriously? How was he buying that?

"Finish the rest, Renee," I said.

"I thought once you were in Seattle that I would be free to spend more time with Phil. Then you announce the baby news and I know Charlie... He would want to spend every spare minute with you and your bastard baby..." she spat.

"You will not refer to my son that way again," I spat back at her.

"It's...." she started.

"So you hate Charlie for wanting to spend time with Bella and the baby?" Edward clarified.

"How would I be able to get away if I was expected to spend time playing granny to a snot nosed brat?" he asked.

"So that was why you invented the arthritis," I said. "To justify your trips to Phoenix."

"Bingo!" she said.

"I don't want to hear anymore from you. Actually you make me sick. My son isn't even born yet and I love more for him than any love you have ever shown me. So here is what I want to know. Carlisle has the contract in his pocket... Are you coming to Seattle to interfere in my life or are you willing to just stay the hell away from me as I do the same for you?" I said, glaring straight at my mother.

Everyone looked at me. This wasn't part of the plan.

"If you agree I don't want you ever to show up, to call. Nothing. No contact for any reason! I don't want to even hear your name,' I said.

"What precisely are you asking?" she asked.

"You live your life and I'll live mine, as though the other never existed," I said.

"Phil?" she asked.

"Hey I was moving to Seattle for you. As much as I love you... I never really wanted kids or grandkids. If you're okay with what she's offering, so am I," he said.

And here I had kind of respected Phil. He was just as nuts as she was.

"So you are refusing the hospital's offer?" Carlisle asked Phil, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Definitely. I much prefer Arizona's weather. I just wanted to keep Renee happy," he said.

Carlisle handed him the contract for him to sign his refusal as I looked at Renee.

"So?" I asked her.

"You live your life and I'll live mine," she said with a shrug.

"Thank you," I said.

I took my husband's hand and we stood from the table. Edward reached for his wallet at the same time as Carlisle did. Renee and Phil just sat and waited.

"Let me, Dad," Edward said, pulling a couple of hundreds out of his wallet. "I'd love to pay to get this filth out of my wife's life forever."

Carlisle nodded and we walked together out of the restaurant.

"How are you?" Esme asked as we got into the elevator to our room.

"Happy," I said, in an astounded sort of tone. "Renee was an incredible amount of work and I'm happy to know that I don't have to deal with it again. I am happy that it isn't hanging over my head and is finally over. I honestly thought it would be worse after the dinner in Seattle then our wedding reception."

They all looked at me, astounded.

I continued, "I guess the only downside is that now there isn't anyone to replace me yet."

Edward shook his head and smiled. "You never quite respond the way I expect you to."

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises," I said, wrapping my arms around him and putting my head onto his chest. "Let's go home."


	17. A Few Months Later

**A/N: This is it. The final chapter before the epilogue. I will be writing a few out takes after the epilogue, but I will let you all choose what I write. Something from another Cullen's point of view perhaps... or maybe just some add ons from Bella's. i have some ideas but let me know what you would like to see!'**

**.**

**.**

Life flew quickly by.

I decided that I would truly try to get to know the real Charlie. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. He was trying too, but we really had very little in common and our conversations were often stilted and awkward. But we were both trying.

He decided, that since he had no other family, and no friends that knew the real Charlie, that he would move to Washington, ironically choosing Forks to settle in. He said he liked the small town atmosphere and it was a very homey place. I think he relished the fact that Renee would have hated it. It was everything she hated. It was cold, rainy and small, with no mall and one gas station. Since he moved to town he found that the high school had no real coach so he volunteered his time, only coaching football and baseball and he substituted occasionally. Other than that he fished, drank beer and watched TV on the big screen he bought himself.

He had a small house with one guest bedroom, hoping that Edward and I would visit someday. His divorce from she who will not be mentioned was finalized quickly and he was, for the most part, relieved. He had made a few friends in town and was happy to come and visit us in Seattle twice a month, though we had never ventured to Forks. Esme and Carlisle enjoyed getting to know him, and the other Cullen/Whitlocks seemed happy to welcome him into the fold, all be it, a little hesitantly. Rosalie was the only person openly hostile to his presence, but most of that was due to her nature. She didn't forgive easily, especially if someone hurt someone she loved. And she loved me.

The feeling was definitely mutual.

With all the hubbub surrounding Dr. Dwyer, the replacement that they hired for me at the hospital was not due to start until the first week of August. With my doctor's blessing, and my husband's grudging approval, I ended up saying that I would work all the way through to three days before my due date. I knew that first babies were rarely early and my pregnancy had continued to be easy.

Bean was growing quickly and the pregnancy was easy. Every pregnant woman I met glared at me when I didn't complain about anything. Actually, there was nothing of consequence to say. I had no stretch marks, my ankles were fine, no sore back, no real braxton hicks contractions and I slept fine. My libido was on overdrive, but when your husband looked and acted like mine, that definitely wasn't a complaint.

I guess my only complaint would be Emmett, Alice and now Marcus.

They couldn't stand the fact that they didn't know the baby's name and had gone to great lengths to try to discover it. Alice begged, Marcus bribed and Emmett bugged the house. Honestly, that would have worked but there was feedback between the bug and Edward's pager the first night and we discovered it. I refused to feed Emmett for two weeks after that.

Our house was nearing completion and I was truly looking forward to moving in. Every time we walked through more of the house was coming together and the furniture that we had chosen with Esme was to be delivered the last week of July with us expecting to move in on August first. The only room that was complete was the nursery. Edward and I had chosen a jungle theme for the bedding and Esme went hog wild in her decor choices.

The walls were painted with a jungle scene, blue skies, trees and vines and many animals. They were incredible, from the bright colored birds to the variety of jungle animals, and even reptiles and bugs. Edward and Emmett loved it, so I was sure Caleb would too.

There was a second nursery at the main Cullen house, that Esme had insisted was necessary. It was done with an ocean theme as Esme said it would do for all her grandchildren, as she smiled and stared at both Alice and Rosalie, who both looked away quickly. Apparently neither of my sister-in-laws wanted children anytime soon.

Life with Edward was almost ideal. The clinic was booming and was now staffed by four obstetricians, two pediatricians, and two GPs, as well as three midwives and nine nurses. It worked great as each doctor had one on call work day a week, and one on call weekend a month. Surprisingly, all the doctors were young, personable, and drop dead gorgeous. I swear that it why the clinic has been growing so quickly. Seriously, a clinic full of hot male doctors!!!

Building for the free clinic had begun and would be complete by October. Edward and the board were very excited and they had many doctors agreeing to put some time in there.

By the time the last week of July came around, I was being pampered by the other doctors in the ER, with them often coming in early so I could go home, or staying late so I wasn't so busy. I found I was really going to miss most of them, but I was prepared to stay home with my son. Edward and I had decided that I would work a couple of hours in the free clinic when and if I was ready to go back to work. He really was an incredibly supportive man.

I had only worked for three days during the last week of July due to appointments, both for the baby and for final inspection on the house. Thursday, Edward took the day off so we could go to my appointment. Everything looked great according to the doctor. Bean was head down but still hadn't dropped, which I knew, so he was confident that we still had a ways to go. Not that I minded. I loved being pregnant and was really in no rush to deliver.

Why is it that everyone tells obviously pregnant people the worst imaginable horror stories about labor and delivery?

Seriously I don't want to know that you were in labor for seventy hours before you had a c-section, nor do I want to know how many stitches they put in your 'hooha'. Your best friend's cousin's brother's wife does not want me to know just how long she couldn't sit for after birth... Nor do I! Even Edward was in on it. I got details of every delivery he was involved in. He was excited... I was terrified!

On Friday, Edward was scheduled to work the full day but I was off. Our final inspection on the house was scheduled at 4:00, so I had most of the day to myself. Surprisingly I managed to sleep in. Edward was able to get up, showered, dressed, fed and out the door to work without waking me. A very rare feat. When I finally woke, a little after 9:30, my back was aching and I decided that a hot shower was necessary to make it through the day.

As I stood in the shower, I contemplated how wonderful my life was. Honestly this was the first real ache I had to deal with due to my pregnancy. Today was Edward's last day of work for eight weeks. He decided to take time both before and after our son was born so he could get our stuff moved into the new house and get it all set up. Between Jasper and the new partners in their practice, he was confident he could take the time, excited to get so much of it with both Caleb and me.

I got out of the shower and dressed in a pair of maternity denim shorts and a pretty flowing blouse, then I headed bare foot to the kitchen to pack the huge picnic lunch I was bringing to Edward's office to share with everyone. I had prepared most of the food the day before and told everyone to have their appetites ready. My back was still tender by the time I slipped into my sandals, but I decided that the two block walk to the clinic was still fine. I had everything packed into a picnic basket and a rolling cooler.

It was a rare sunny day in Seattle and I enjoyed the feel of the sunshine on my back as I shifted the basket only once before arriving at the clinic. Tanya opened the door for me and took the basket from me, allowing me to enter, pulling the cooler.

"Did you cook for an army, Bella?" she asked.

"Seriously! There are like fifty people working here now. I had to go full out," I said, shrugging.

"What did you bring?" she asked.

"Regular picnic fare mostly... A couple of surprises mixed in," I said, following her back to the staff room. Edward had brought all of the non perishables earlier and I began to pull out all the containers. I started to open all the containers so it looked like a huge smorgasbord and lined up the paper plates and napkins.

A Cullen never does things half way.

"Yum! Each of the guys is with their last patients, and Rose is dealing with some phone messages, then we have a two hour break for our staff meeting," she giggled, putting staff meeting in air quotes.

Edward was the first to join us in the staff room and was quick to greet both me and my stomach with a kiss.

"No stretch marks?" Tanya asked.

"Nope," I said, grinning as Edward wrapped me in his arms, caressing our son through my skin.

"I think he's going to miss that when your boy is born," Tanya said with a smile.

"I will," he said, grinning and rubbing my belly for good measure.

We laughed and he pulled me so my back was against his chest and his hands could rest on my stomach.

"Pregnancy really agrees with you," Tanya said, grinning.

"I haven't had a single complaint so far," I said.

"Well, you suck," she said, laughing. "You look like you have a beach ball under your shirt and other than that you look perfect. When I had my girls I looked like a beached whale. My rings didn't fit and I had cankles!"

"Cankles?" Edward said with a laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard that term."

"It's when your ankles are so swollen there is no definition between your calves and your ankles, so cankles," she said, rolling her eyes.

Rosalie joined us next and was quick to pull up my shirt and pat my tummy, greeting her nephew.

"Did you guys use that photo gift certificate that Emmett and I gave you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I responded, thinking of the baby belly photography session we had done last week. "I can't wait to see how they turn out."

"I think the clinic should use a discrete pic of your belly and Edward's hands in their ads. You really have the perfect baby belly. All cute and everything," she said.

"I don't know that I want my belly on display for everyone," I said with a laugh.

"Why not?" she asked. "It really is perfect."

About five minutes later the guys, nurses and front desk staff all filed in and stared at all the food on the large table.

"Who did you have cater this?" One of the nurses asked.

"She did it all herself. I have a multitalented wife," Edward said from his spot under me, with his mouth full of chicken.

"You cooked this? Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, feeling my blush creep up my cheeks.

"Everything she cooks is amazing!" Rosalie said, then looked at me. "Poor Emmett will have a conniption fit that he missed this. You made all his favorites."

"Honestly, Rose. Does he have any non-favorites?" I asked her.

She was actually silent for a few minutes, contemplating her answer. "Brussels sprouts... but that's all I can think of," she answered, giggling.

After we sat and talked for a bit, I stood to start cleaning up the mess.

"Oh no your don't Dr. Mrs. Cullen," Tanya said. "We'll deal with the mess. You and the hubby have some gifts to open."

"We don't need any gifts," I said with a little laugh.

"Good thing they aren't for you then isn't it?" Rose said sticking out her tongue.

Edward just smiled in his good natured manner as the nurses and doctors went to get their gifts for us. It really was fun and much more entertaining than the massive baby shower Alice had planned to throw before I vetoed it.

We opened dozens of little outfit and shoes. There was a tiny Seahawks jersey with Cullen on the back, a tiny pair of hospital scrubs, obviously handmade by one of the nurses, complete with a cap. Bean was given a mini doctor's kit with plush doctor's tool rattles and chew toys inside and Edward got a daddy apron, which had all the tools a dad would find necessary to change a diaper; a clothespin for his nose, rubber gloves, a hose nozzle as well as all the traditional implements. The funniest thing added was these little things called 'Peepee Teepees'. They were described as little raincoats to cover Bean when he was being changed thus preventing Edward from taking 'a golden shower'.

It was fun and I regretfully stood to leave. Okay, maybe it was only semi-regretfully.

"Leave that stuff here and I'll bring it home tonight," Edward said, as I started to collect everything. "What's your plan for the afternoon? Putting your feet up?"

"Esme and Alice are taking me to the spa for a mommy massage," I said.

"Does it help bring on labour?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Again I was the anomaly, I was in no hurry for this pregnancy to end. The little bean could hang out as long as he needed. Edward, on the other hand, wanted to meet his son now.

"Patience!" I answered. "I just hope it will help me get rid of this evil backache I've had all day."

"Backache? It could be back labor, Honey," he said grinning aagain.

"It just an ache, a dull boring ache. No tightening of the uterus,no spasms, no show, and he is still up high. It's just a big tummy and a little body," I soothed.

"Fine," he sighed, obviously disappointed.

He walked me to the front door, in no hurry to rejoin his colleagues or get back to his day. I wrapped my arms around him, relishing the few moments of togetherness before we broke apart for the afternoon. He sighed and kissed my lips then my belly.

"After the spa your mom is bringing me back to their place. We have the final walk-through inspection on our place, then we are all having a family dinner at your mom's tonight... so you'll meet us there?" I asked.

He agreed and by the time I got out of the front door of the clinic, Esme was waiting for me with Alice bouncing in the backseat. The trip to the spa was brief and the mommy massage was pure heaven on my aching muscles. I had my fingernails and toenails painted with a lovely french manicure and Alice insisted I get my hair and makeup done.

When we headed back to their place, I was tired and I barely made it through the final inspection before I made my way up to Edward's old room for a short nap before everyone joined us for dinner. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, my backache was temporarily soothed and my body was feeling refreshed.

I was woken by a hand rubbing my belly and a warm body pressed against my back, spooning me.

"That better be you, Edward," I said sleepily.

"Umm hmm," he hummed into my ear as I relaxed in his arms.

"How's our boy treating his mama?" he asked.

"Just tired and that backache still hasn't eased up," I said.

"Not even with your massage?" he asked,

"It eased for a bit, but I think he's just outgrowing his accommodations," I said, rubbing my belly.

"Well, his daddy has a month off so he should evacuate his accomodations soon. I can't wait to meet him," he said.

"So how long until dinner?" I asked, looking at my husband.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"No," I answered, my cheeks blushing slightly.

"Ohhh," he said, grinning from ear to ear as he got up and ran across the room to lock the door.

"These pregnancy hormones are really working for me," he said as he returned to the side of the bed and started to undress us both.

Although I felt like I was as big as a house, I still felt sexy. I guess it had something to do with the way Edward's eye devoured my naked form. He pulled me into his arms and caressed every inch of skin he could reach as our lips moved hungrily together.

Forty minutes later, as I lay still panting in Edward's arms, recovering from our love making, Emmett started banging on the door.

"Come on you two! I want food and Mom says we have to wait for you, so get your asses out of bed," he whined through the door.

We got up and Edward dressed quickly, while I made my way to the bathroom to clean up a bit before I went downstairs.

"I'll wait for you here," he said.

"Nah," I argued. "Just go downstairs and make me a plate before Emmett eats it all."

"If you insist... I don't think they'll start without you though," he said.

I washed up quickly and surveyed my appearance. My hair was a lost cause but my makeup had miraculously survived, other than my need for fresh lipgloss. I tossed my clothes back on

before joining the others downstairs. I had an uneasy feeling and my backache had increased, but I blamed it on an active lovemaking session and my body finally deciding that thirty eight weeks of perfect pregnancy was my limit. I made my way carefully down the stairs and joined the rest of the gang.

Of course Esme had waited for me and Emmett was nearly giddy as I made my way to join the group.

"Oh thank God!" Emmett said dashing towards the food.

"Ladies first, Emmett," Esme said.

"Awww, but Moooom..." Emmett whined, pouting as Alice, Rose, Esme and I passed him on our way towards the food. I noticed he made sure he was in front of the guys though. Carmen and Eleazar weren't joining us this evening as they had appointments, and though Marcus was now in Seattle he had managed to get out of the dinner too.

I looked at the large table covered in food, but I just grabbed a little, not hungry after our big lunch.

"Why aren't you eating, Bella?" Rose asked, concerned.

"I'm still stuffed from lunch," I explained.

"The rest of us are good to eat again. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I just have less room in there for food," I said, patting my stomach.

"Don't worry Bells. I'll eat what you don't," Emmett said.

Everyone seemed to accept that and we continued with our evening together. Tonight it was Emmett's turn to pick a game and he chose charades. I was no good at charades but I enjoyed my time with the family so I sucked it up, deciding to play even though my back was agonizing now. We broke into the two teams, boys versus girls, and started.

I managed to finagle the last turn, needing two words for a tie and three for the win. As I tried to get off the couch, I found it difficult and Edward had to help me to stand. He looked at me with concern as I winced a little due to my back.

"You look pale," he said. "We should go early so you can get some more sleep."

I nodded in agreement and kissed him softly.

I took the first card... VAMPIRE... And Emmett turned the timer. I pointed to my eye teeth then my neck and Alice guessed it right away. My second card was FORK. I pretended to eat and Rose got it. Tie game. My third card was AMBULANCE and as I went to act the action, I was hit with a contraction, and grabbed my stomach instead as the breath whooshed out of me and I felt my water break.

"She's in labor," Rose yelped.

"Guys, her water broke," Alice added.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Esme chimed in.

"Got it," I gasped as I took a deep breath. "Ambulance. And I waved my card in the air."

"Way to go with the dramatics, Bee," Emmett said before realizing what was happening.

The Cullens all went into full panic mode for a few minutes before I stuck two fingers into my mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"How do you do that?" Emmett asked. "I've always wanted to learn."

Rosalie slapped him and all eyes were on me.

"Guys, it's a first contraction for a first baby. There's no need to panic. And even if I was about to deliver on the living room floor, which I'm not, there are three doctors other than me in the room, plus a midwife, plus a woman who has done this three times. I have 12 hours until I need to go to the hospital with my water breaking and unless my contractions start hitting extremely frequently now, I have a long time until I need to worry about it. Now Esme, I am so sorry about the floor, Edward go get my bag from the car so I can shower and change and Alice pick a movie... I have a feeling it's going to be a long night," I said.

Everyone stared at me.

"Umm hello?" I asked.

Silence. Nobody so much as flinched.

"Oh for crying out loud," I said, grabbing Edward's keys from the table and going to get the bag myself.

Still nobody moved.

Can whole families go into shock at once?

I came back inside, my bag slung over my shoulder and I went up the stairs to shower. There was still no movement from the living room.

I got to Edward's bathroom and started the shower before the next contraction hit. I was more prepared for it and was able to breathe through it. I stripped out of my now soaked shorts and panties, dropping them on the floor before I removed my top and bra and put them on the counter. I kept my watch on, noting that it was just about five minutes between my first and second contraction, if the next came that quickly I would have someone drive me to the hospital right away, although at this rate it may be me.

Four minutes later another contraction tore through my body and after panting through it, I got out of the shower and dried off quickly. Before I could even get into my clothes, I had another one. Where in hell's name was Edward? Or Jasper, or Rosalie, or Carlisle... Or, hell, even freaking Emmett.

"Bella, Baby?" Edward came flying into the room.

Thank you, God!

Rosalie and Edward took control and before the next contraction hit I was sandwiched between the two in the backseat of Jasper's Escalade as he drove us at breakneck speed to the hospital. Carlisle was in the front passenger seat on the phone with my doctor, who would meet us there ASAP.

After a particularly mean contraction, I suddenly decided something was funny. Not just funny, it was freaking hilarious!

"Why are you laughing, Love?" Edward asked, concern marring his features.

"It's just that, I don't know, I guess it's just that we have a car full of people who could deliver a baby racing through the streets to get someone else to do it. I just happened to find that kind of ironic," I said, before the next contraction hit and nothing was funny or ironic for a while.

We made it to the hospital in record time. Jasper stopped the car and the rest of us hopped out.

Okay, so I didn't hop.

Rosalie had the wheelchair, Carlisle took care of the paperwork and Edward played the role of nervous father very well.

Being a Cullen had privileges at this hospital and by the time I reached the labor and delivery unit, the door to a private birthing suite was open and waiting for us. The head nurse was there, waiting too.

I was helped out of the wheelchair and onto the bed and Rosalie helped me undress while Edward paced.

The nurse called my doctor, who was still about fifteen minutes out and decided that she needed to check my dilation.

"He isn't going to make it," the nurse said.

"What?" Edward groaned.

"She's fully dilated, -3 station, completely ready to go," she said.

"Get the resident," Edward commanded, flipping into doctor mode.

"Can't, he's doing an emergency section with Dr. McGill," she said.

Rosalie took control.

"Bella, it has to be us," she said.

"I don't care. I just want him out," I said.

I really didn't care, at that point the next contraction hit and the urge to evict my son was unbearable.

"Don't fight it, Bella. Push," Rosalie urged as she prepared to help deliver her nephew without the proper table set up. The nurse was moving around, frantically getting the warmer ready for our son's imminent arrival.

And I did push. By the time the first series of pushes were done, I could feel my son a hell of a lot lower.

"This is supposed to take hours," I panted.

"Apparently, he didn't get the memo," Edward said.

When the next contraction hit, Edward was by my side, coaching and counting.

"I want drugs," I whined as soon as the contraction subsided.

"I promise, baby, it is far too late for that," Edward said.

"Bella, you're doing so good. I can already see the head," Rose said.

The next contraction hit, followed by a burning pain from down there.

"Holy shit," I muttered.

"Push through it, Bella. He's so close," Rosalie said.

And I did push.

Forty nine minutes after my first contraction, our son made his appearance into the world, screaming loudly at the indignity of it all. I almost laughed as Rosalie placed him on my bare stomach and asked Edward to cut the cord.

"Somehow that's very different from this end of the bed," he said, tears glistening in his eyes.

We both looked at the mad pink bundle squirming away on me. Both our hands moved in unison, to finally touch this little man. We looked down at our son, he was perfect and he was beautiful. Looking at him, he was all Edward. Seriously, if I wasn't here for the delivery I would swear he wasn't mine. He had Edward's copper colored hair, and surprisingly enough, his bright green eyes too. Edward was in every feature. Not that I was complaining. My husband was a gorgeous man.

After a few minutes, and two perfect APGAR scores, the nurse took the baby over to be weighed, checked and cleaned.

Within five minutes we had him back in arms, just as my doctor strode into the room.

"Well, you could have waited," he said jokingly, looking at the three of us. "Impatient damn doctors."

"I could have waited. Our son, apparently could not," I said, motioning to the perfect baby nestled into my arms.

"Yet another impatient Cullen man," Rosalie laughed.

Jasper knocked on the door a few minutes later and called into the room to tell us that everyone had just arrived in the waiting room and to send someone out with updates.

"Ummm, Jazz," Edward said.

"What, Man?" he answered.

"Want to meet my son?" Edward said, smiling widely.

At that point Jasper walked into the room, eyes wide, searching around until his eyes came to rest on the tiny bundle in my arms.

"Aww, crap!" Jasper said, turning away quickly, looking at the wall. "If I see him before Ali, I'm a dead man."

"Well, go get them then," Edward said.

Not even two minutes later the family burst in, Marcus, Carmen and Eleazar included, and as usual in these situations, there were hugs, kisses, pats on the back, handshakes and more hugs.

I watched as Edward took our son in his arms for the first time, proudly showing him to his parents and grandfather who all had tears glistening on their cheeks. He reached down to hold my hand as we surveyed the chaos in front of us with a smile.

"Would you like to make the introductions, Love?" he asked.

"Everyone," I said, waiting for them to calm down and look at us. "Weighing in at 8 pounds and 8 ounces, I would like you to meet Caleb Marcus Cullen."


	18. Epilogue!

**A/N:** So this is it. the epilogue. It's over!! Sigh!! It's harder than I ever imagined to click the complete button. I do have a few out takes planned. One to update more completely the status of the rest of the Cullen tribe, Marcus, Charlie and even Renee and Phil (yuck). Let me know if there is anything that you want to see!

Enjoy!! It has been a great ride! And don't forget to review!

**EPILOGUE:**

**EPOV - **

Shit!

I hate stupid medical conferences with a passion. Who the hell schedules conferences for February in the midwest. Why not Hawaii or Vegas or somewhere warm at least?

I really had no choice but to attend this one as I had to present the paper that Jasper and I had written on the use of walking epidurals for post-surgical pain relief following c-sections. I would have made Jasper present it, but Alice would have killed me.

She was due in two weeks with their first child. A girl, who already had more clothes in her closet than all my kids.

I sat back in my room and decided to call Bella and see how she and the munchkins were doing.

I picked up my cell and dialed our home number.

Bella picked up third ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Beautiful," I said, smiling at the sound of my angel's voice.

"How was your presentation?" she asked.

"Nobody fell asleep," I answered, shrugging my shoulders slightly, not that she could see it.

"That's always a bonus," she laughed. "I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too, Baby. How are the kids? Are they being good?" I asked.

"Yeah! They're all up at your mom's tonight for a sleepover," she said.

"Does she have Rose and Emmett's brood too?" I asked.

"But, of course!" she answered. "Everyone but the baby."

Rose and Emmett had a very busy last few years. Their first child just turned four and their forth was born a few weeks ago. I teased Emmett that he was just trying to keep up with Bella and me. He figures he was ahead because his were so close together. Ella Rose was four, Emily Rachel was three, Eden Rae was two and Emmett Robert was two weeks old. Yes, he did get an Emmett Junior, although Rosalie had given in on the condition that Emmett had the big V, and she insisted he do it before little Emmett was even born, knowing Emmett would have chickened out. None of their kids were born under ten pounds so Rosalie was truly done. In fact, Little Emmett tipped the scales at twelve pounds four ounces.

"So what are you doing with your free evening?" I asked her.

"Missing my sexy husband... And wondering what he has planned for our anniversary," she sighed.

Our anniversary was in two days. Ten years of marriage, and we couldn't be happier.

"Who says I have anything planned?" I asked, trying to sound innocent, but knowing she knew something. I had planned a quick trip to Vegas to commemorate the day, but I wasn't sure if she'd go for it. She would have to be away from the kids for three whole days and usually a single night was more than enough for her. She was born to be a mother and relished every second of it, never regretting giving up her position in the hospital.

"Well, Dr. Cullen," she answered. "Emmett isn't so good at keeping his mouth shut."

"What did you use to bribe him this time?" I laughed, knowing my wife and her devious ways.

"Who says I bribed him?" she asked, trying in vain to sound innocent.

"Me.," I laughed. "What was it this time? Wait. Don't tell me. Let me guess.... Lasagna?"

"Nope! Way worse than that!" she laughed. God I loved her laugh!

"You went with pie?" I asked, my mouth watering.

"But of course," she smiled. "Lemon meringue!"

"Then it's a good thing I didn't tell him anything important!" I said triumphantly. Bella owned Emmett. Seriously, he would sell his soul for some of her home cooking. Luckily it wasn't an issue with Rosalie as she was not good in the kitchen.

"I know," she sighed, and I could just see the pout gracing her sexy lips. "And Alice was no help either."

"Aww, Baby," I said. "I promise you'll love it. Does that help?"

"Sorta, but you know I hate secrets, almost as much as you do," she said.

"Two more days, Baby," I said. "Will you make it?"

"Maybe. It wouldn't be so bad if I had my sexy husband in my arms to keep my mind off it," she said, huskily.

"Ohhh, Baby...I wish..." I said. My words were cut off by an extremely loud grumbling coming from my stomach.

"Was that your stomach?" she asked, giggling her cute little laugh. I could almost see her biting her lip to keep it quiet.

"Yeah. I didn't eat before the presentation and then I just wanted to get back to the hotel," I said.

"So are you going to eat at the hotel restaurant?" she asked.

"No. Too posh for my tastes. There's a little Irish pub on the corner that reminds me so much of the little place where we met. I'll probably go there and grab a bite to eat and a beer to drown my sorrows," I said.

"Well, you better get going. You need to get some food in you," she said.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," I told her.

"I love you, too. Go eat. I'll see you soon," she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Sweetheart," I told her before closing my phone.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the room. When I got to the ground floor, I realized that it was snowing and I sighed, pulling my coat tightly around me, and headed out into the night.

Walking in the snow reminded me so much of the night I had met Bella. Bella. Ten years later and my heart still did backflips at the thought of her. We had build an incredible life together.

Even after four children, nothing could dampen our need for each other. Caleb, of course, had arrived six months after our wedding. He was such a calm soul. Gentle and loving, with a thirst for knowledge that probably even exceeded Bella's and my own. He had announced at age four that he was going to be a neurosurgeon. How does a four year old even know what that is? But even now, five and a half years later, he still hadn't changed his mind. Bella's pregnancy with him was perfect and her labor and delivery made every woman jealous.

She wasn't quite as lucky when Rebecca and Luke arrived next, three years later. Our little twins, but nobody would ever guess that by looking at them. Rebecca Michelle was petite. She had my bronze hair and crooked smile, but other than that she was her mother's daughter. She was calm and sweet, smart as a whip and always ready to help. Lucas Michael was a bruiser, even in utero. Our doctors were concerned that there would be issues as he was significantly bigger than his sister. Thankfully, it proved to be groundless. He was just big. He had his mother's dark hair and eyes with my features. That boy was always on the go. Even at age six, it was hard for him to sit still for more than five minutes, unless there was food involved. He reminded me an awful lot of Emmett. She spent eight long weeks on bed rest to ensure she would make it to thirty six weeks. Only once she got there neither of our twins were in a hurry to evacuate their premises and she carried them to thirty nine weeks. Twenty hours of labour later both children arrived healthy and perfect. Lucas was ten pounds and little Rebecca was only six pounds four ounces.

Jonah Matthew is our youngest. He just turned 'fwee'. He was a perfect mix of Bella and I. His eyes were hazel and his hair reddish brown. He loved his books but would wrestle with Luke as well. Our baby. He made the twin pregnancy seem like a breeze. Poor Bella had morning sickness from day one until the day he was delivered by c-section. Our little rebel wanted to arrive butt first into the world.

I smiled at the thought of our little brood and made my way into the bar. My life was perfect and in a few days I would have my wife to myself, even if it was just for a few days. It was quiet in the pub, only a few patrons and the bartender. But I guess the weather had a lot to do with that.

"Hey," I said to the bartender.

"What can I get for you on this stormy night?" he asked.

"I think I'm in need of some food, is your kitchen open?" I said.

"Yeah for another hour or so, here's a menu," he said.

I looked through it for a minute before I settled on a large bowl of Steak and Potato stew and a grilled chicken sandwich. Once my food was served, I ordered a nice Irish ale to drink with my food. The rich stew was just what my snarling stomach was after. I enjoyed it slowly and grabbed a copy of the American Medical Journal from my bag and chuckled. In a bar with the Journal... I'd have to tell Bella tomorrow when I talked to her.

I had just finished my food when I heard something that brought my mind back to a snowy night over ten years ago.

"Did you read the article on the advancements they have made in the treatment of Alzheimer's?" the sultry voice asked.

I looked stunned at the gorgeous brunette sitting a few seats away.

"I read the same thing over ten years ago," I said, smiling like a maniac. "A cure is always five years away."

I pulled out my wallet and tossed thirty bucks on the bar.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"My husband was out of town on business and I heard that there was a huge storm coming in and he wasn't going to make it home for our anniversary," she answered.

"Ahhh," I said. "So you're stuck here, huh?"

"Yup," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no," she answered. "It seems all the hotel rooms in the city are booked. I may just have to go back to the airport and sleep in a chair."

"Well, as luck would have it, I happen to have a hotel not far from here, and there are two beds," I said.

She walked over to me and whispered into my ear, "We'll only need one." Then she grabbed her tiny little carry on bag and put her coat on, then headed for the door.

I rushed to put my coat on, thanked the bartender and ran after her.

She had actually stopped just under the awning outside the door.

"So, Doctor Boy, which way?" she asked, smiling at me and I admired the flush on her cheeks as the snow swirled around her.

I didn't say anything, I just wrapped my arm around her and led her down the snowy street towards the hotel. By the time we were in the elevator, I couldn't keep my hands or lips to myself. I pressed her into the corner of the elevator and assaulted her lips with my own as my hands roved her body under her coat.

I had only left home three days previously but it had been too long, I didn't like to be away from her for three minutes.

When the elevator doors opened, I pulled her desperately from the elevator to my room. My hand never left her skin, my lips only left hers for brief seconds.

I pulled the keycard out and fumbled the door open. As soon as the room door closed, all propriety was gone, not that we had much to begin with.

I removed her coat quickly while she pushed mine from my shoulders. She was wearing a silky blue blouse under her coat that buttoned up. The buttons didn't make it. I was too desperate to get to her skin and we could hear them scatter all over the room.

"Alice is going to kill you," she moaned against my mouth.

I pulled my sweater over my head and my overheated skin was against hers quickly. I pushed her back towards the bed, my hands undoing her bra as we went. By the time her legs hit the bed, I had her bra unfastened and I was pulling it away from her skin. Her perfect rosy nipples were exposed to me and I lunged for them like a drug addict would to get his brand of heroin.

My hands roved her body hungrily as I nipped and sucked her glorious nipples. Our children had changed her body. I loved every extra curve, the small scar across her abdomen from Jonah, who had decided he wanted to enter the world butt first, and the slight stretch marks from the twins. Her breasts were still fuller, heavier and I loved them. They were also more responsive to the touch of my fingers and my lips.

I knew every inch of my Bella.

I knew how to play her body like a concert pianist plays a grand piano. And I did ... often.

I knew the spot behind her left ear, that when it was kissed just right, made her moan.

I knew how she liked her breasts handled. And how to make her nipples stand up tall for me.

I knew how to make her wet with just a look.

And I could make her cum again and again.

But the absolute best part....

She knew all of those things about me.

I could come home after a long night at work, with the stress of the world on my shoulders and she knew just how to calm and soothe me.

She could relax me with a touch.

Excite me with a glance.

Just her presence could make a horrible day a good one.

She could turn me on with a smile or a gentle caress.

My sex kitten could get me to cum in seconds or bring me to the edge, without taking me over so we could play all night.

The woman was a goddess and I planned to spend the rest of my life worshipping her, starting tonight.

"So, Doctor Girl, have you had any good dreams lately?" I asked as I ran my nose along her collar bone, drinking in the scent of my lover. She smelled like a warm summer day, strawberries and freesia.

"Ummm, am I asleep now?" she asked, writhing underneath me.

"Nope, wide awake," I answered kissing up her neck towards her sensitive spot.

"Good... I'd be rather pissed to wake up in Seattle all alone in our bed," she sighed.

"Oh, I promise you won't be alone in the morning, Baby. Hell, I may not be done with you by then," I said, moving my lips to kiss her behind the ear.

"Oh God, too many clothes... too much... I need you... please," she begged, her hips shifting to try to find whatever friction she could.

I loved making her come unglued. Sexy Dr. Isabella Cullen... my love... my life... the mother of my children and my incredibly hot wife.

"Tell me what you want," I told her, pulling my body away from hers slightly.

"I want you... all of you..." she moaned.

"My knees?" I teased.

"Baby, don't tease me... you know what I want," she begged.

"My ankles?" I teased again.

I loved, that even after ten glorious years, that she could not say it. I had to pull it from her, each and every time it made her blush.

"No, Baby, please..." she begged writhing more forcefully.

"My lips?" I asked, pulling away and kissing down her chest to her abdomen.

"No, Baby...I want you in me," she said.

"My tongue?" I asked before pressing my lips against hers, teasing with my tongue against her lips.

She wouldn't refuse my tongue entry into her sweet mouth, she couldn't. And I loved the taste of her.

"Baby, please... take me...Edward..." she groaned as I broke off the kiss.

"You have to tell me where, Bella, I'm not a mind reader," I said, as I assaulted her neck with my lips.

"Don't make me say it," she begged.

"Say what?" I teased again as I moved my lips further down to her collar bone and finally to the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Baby..." she said.

"Tell me," I said again.

"Edward," she begged.

"What, My Love, tell me," I demanded.

"Please take me. I can't wait... I want... I want your... Shit, Baby," she groaned as I sucked her glorious nipple into my mouth while I pinched the other, massaging it between my thumb and finger.

Without taking my lips from her breasts, I moved my hands lower and hooked my fingers into her lacy white panties, sliding them down her long legs until I couldn't get them lower without moving my mouth. Then I moved my toes up to tug them down the rest of the way.

Her hips seemed to have a life of their own as she spread her legs around me and she ground her core against the skin of my abdomen.

Then her talented little toes hooked into my boxers and she started to fight them down. God help me, when we got skin to skin, I didn't know if I'd be able to keep my resolve.

"Please, Baby," she begged huskily as she finally worked me free of my boxers.

"You have to tell me," I said, quickly losing my resolve.

It was not going to take me much to cave, and damn that woman knew it too. She thrust her wet core against my abdomen and looked me in the eye.

"Baby, I need you," she begged.

That did it. I couldn't wait! I thought I was doing so well. I thought I was in control. I was so wrong, yet again. My beautiful wife proved it, beyond a shadow of a doubt, as I thrust my length into her wet centre.

"Oh God, Baby," I moaned as I entered her.

We fit together like pieces of a puzzle, perfectly made for each other. She was my soul mate, my other half. She was my everything.

She always gave me what I wanted, what I needed.

She completed me, when I didn't know I needed completing.

Our bodies moved together in perfect synchronization. Moving at a steady pace towards our climax. There were no more words, just the sound of our skin moving together and the moans of ecstasy that escaped our lips.

Her skin glistened with sweat, and in the soft light from the bedside lamp she almost appeared to sparkle before my eyes. My glorious wife, with her thick brown hair splayed across the bed, her lips pink and swollen from our kissing, her cheeks rosy from the exertion of our coupling, her eyes dark with the passion we were both lost in.

"I love you," I said to her as my thrusts became more erratic as I could feel her start to tremble, a sure sign that she was close.

Her hips raised to meet each thrust as her moans became louder.

She was very close.

I pulled her leg, that was still wrapped around me, up, so it rested on my shoulder.

Fuck, even deeper.

My thrusts were more panicked now as I was so close to my release. I wanted her to go first, I needed her to go soon as I was just hanging on by a thread.

"Baby!" she groaned. "I love you... I love the way you fill me... Oh Baby... I'm going to cum."

Shit, if she keeps talking like that, I'm not going to be able to hold out.

"Baby...your cock...ummm...so big...so good..." she moaned

She said it! She fuckin' said it...

That was it, I couldn't hold back anymore. As soon as those dirty words left my angel's mouth I lost it, shouting her name as I filled her with my cum. Thankfully she followed within seconds, and as she moved her leg down from my shoulder I collapsed, half on top of her, and half beside.

"I knew I could get you to go first," she gasped.

"Isabella Cullen! Such a dirty little mouth," I said, kissing her softly.

She blushed.

"You know how much I like it, don't you?" I asked her, chuckling softly.

"You know it," she said.

I felt sleep starting to claim me, so I rolled to my back, separating us, before pulling her up to rest beside me.

She laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped herself up against my body. I felt her body relax, and the deeper more rhythmic breathing began. I knew she'd be out within seconds.

"You'll be here in the morning, right?" I asked her.

"Always," she answered softly.

Then sleep claimed us.

**9 months later: (BPOV)**

Jasper drove like a bat out of hell, across the nearly deserted city streets. Carlisle called the doctor from the front seat as I sat in the back sandwiched between Rosalie and Edward. The contractions had started twenty minutes previously and were not stopping.

"Looks like you get to deliver another one, Rosalie," Carlisle said. "The doctor is in Tacoma visiting his mother."

We pulled into the hospital a moment later, Jasper screeching to a halt outside the entrance as we all piled out. It was a well oiled machine.

Carlisle went to sign the paperwork, that we had already filled out in advance.

Rosalie pushed me through the halls, that we knew well.

Edward got the doors and elevator in advance and carried the bag.

When we got to the floor, the nurse had the room all ready and was working frantically to get the equipment set up for the baby.

Five minutes after we entered the room, I was pushing out my fifth child.

Two pushed later, his cry filled the room as Rosalie lifted the squiggly pink bundle onto my abdomen.

Noah Mitchell Cullen.


	19. OUT TAKE 1 CHARLIE

A/N: Your first outtake from Once Upon A Stormy Night. Enjoy Charlie's POV (approx ten years after the end of the story)

**Ch POV**

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived in a tiny castle. She was the prettiest and smartest little princess ever and the king loved her with all his heart but he didn't know anything about little princesses so he hid away from the princess, letting her do everything all on her own. He thought that the princess liked to be alone with her books and toys more than she could ever want to be with the stinky old king who liked to watch baseball, go fishing and drink beer," I said.

"Grandpa," the little angel on my lap giggled. "That isn't how the story goes."

"It isn't?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Grandpa I learned to read when I was four. There are no stinky kings who drink beer in Cinderella," she said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me.

"You are just as smart as your Mama. I couldn't pull the wool over her eyes either," I said kissing her little bronze head.

Honestly, if it weren't for the hair and eye color, little Rebecca would be the spitting image of her mother. Her no nonsense personality and quick wit were definitely inherited from her mom.

"Okay, I'll do it properly," I mock sighed placing kisses all over her cheeks.

"Grandpa! You're scratchy!" she giggled.

"But I just can't resist my Becca girl's cheeks," I said.

"Hey, you two," Bella said from the door. "Are you reading or playing?"

"Playing?" Becca answered at the same time I answered, "Reading!"

Bella just laughed from the door and gave the five minute warning. Becca, ever the rule follower would be timing me now.

I grabbed another book from her shelf, knowing we didn't have enough time for Cinderella and began to read the short book. I didn't know what I had gotten myself into, and as I turned to the final page, I had to wipe the tears from my eyes and clear my throat to continue.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be," I finished.

"Why are you crying, Grandpa?" Becca asked, rubbing the tears I didn't feel falling from my cheeks.

"It's such a good story, Becca Bug," I told my little granddaughter.

"It's one of my favorites, too. Mama and Daddy read it all the time," she said agreeing with me.

"Good night, Sweetheart," I said as I went to the door. "I'll see you in the morning before I head home."

"Okay," she said as she snuggled her little bronze hair into her pillow. "I love you forever, Grandpa."

"I love you too Becca. Forever and always," I said as I turned off the light and closed the door.

I took a few deep breaths before I peeked into the next room. Luke and Jonah were already fast asleep in their bunk beds, but I couldn't help but to go in and rub their little heads. I swear these guys grew before my eyes. Jonah was almost the size of Becca now, even though he was only three, he had chubby cheeks and an unstoppable smile. He could snuggle on your lap one minute before turning around and tackling you to the ground, for wrestling time. Luke was a bruiser. The boy was as smart as his siblings but didn't like to expend the energy to do anything unless it was sports related or food related. I smiled as I closed their door. It wasn't often that I saw these two so still.

Finally I made my way down to my first grandson's room. I knew that Caleb would be waiting for me.

"Hey, Caleb," I said to him. "What are you working on?"

"Hey Grandpa! Papa gave me a full size model skeleton with all 206 bones and I'm trying to put together the foot. Did you know there are 26 bones in just one foot?" he asked excitedly.

The boy loved to learn.

"That's great Caleb," I said to him, proudly. "Are you going to be a doctor like your mom and dad when you grow up?"

"Grandpa, you know I want to be a neurosurgeon," he said, rolling his eyes.

All four of the grandkids got that from Bella. I wonder if the fifth would be any different.

"Of course! Your old grandpa forgot again," I said to him. "So are we reading tonight?"

"Yeah!" he said. "I've been waiting for you to finish The Hobbit with me."

"Of course. Bilbo and Gandalf... I can't believe you waited for me. I haven't been to visit in two weeks," I said.

"I know, Granpa. But you do the best voices. Everyone else makes Bilbo sound funny," he said.

"Okay. Have you bushed your teeth? Your mama would skin me alive if I let you into bed with stink mouth," I said.

"Of course Grandpa!" he said looking almost offended.

"Okay then, Sport. Climb in," I said.

He dashed across the room and jumped onto the bed, retrieving the book from his nightstand.

I sat down next to him on the double bed and started reading the adventures of Bilbo Baggins to him.

"This is the life," I thought to myself as I watched Caleb start to drift off. Not every grandpa gets the chance to read to their almost ten year old grandson, and have him enjoy it.

We got through two chapters before he succumbed to sleep and I planted a kiss on his forehead before making my way downstairs.

"Hey, Dad," Bella called from the kitchen as I reached the landing.

"Hey, Baby Girl," I said, kissing her cheek. "How is my littlest grandson doing?" I patted her very round belly and watched her roll her eyes.

"Kicking up a storm as usual," she replied.

"Did you want the last slice of apple pie?" she asked.

"Hmmm," I replied with a big smile, hoping not to drool before I got to the pie.

Bella laughed and put it on a plate for me with a tiny scoop of ice cream, just enough to get the creamy taste, but not enough to make the pie soggy. My girl certainly knows how to take care of her old man.

"Edward's not home yet?" I asked.

"No," she smiled. "Alice has him and Jasper rearranging Paisley's room again. She is quite into feng shui suddenly and apparently the zen is off in Paisley's room and that is why she doesn't sleep."

"Not because of Alice's constant need to pick her up?" I asked with a smile.

Alice was a very doting mother. Paisley was never wet, dirty, stinky or put down for more than five minutes.

"Of course not," she laughed.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I said, hearing the front door open.

"Hi, Love," he said, walking over to Bella, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her, caressing her belly.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Are the kids all asleep?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered. "I read to Jonah and Luke while Dad took care of Becca and Caleb."

"Ah, you did the right Bilbo voice then?" he laughed, looking at me.

"You better believe it," I said, pulling out my best hobbit voice.

"Are you hungry? I could make you...." Bella said.

"No way. You are going to park your sexy little butt and take a break," he said.

"I don't want to hear about my daughter's sexy butt," I said dashing from the room to the sounds of their laughter.

They joined me in the living room a short while later, watching Sports Channel with me. Edward sat down first and pulled her into his lap.

"Edward," she giggled. "I am far too heavy for this."

"Never," he said, kissing her neck.

"You guys trying to chase me out of another room?" I asked, laughing.

As much as it was disturbing to see my daughter and her husband making out, it also made me smile... Somewhere way down deep inside... But it was a smile. Even after ten years and soon to be five children they were still like newlyweds.

We sat in a comfortable silence until all the updates were done, then Bella started.

"So when do I get to meet Sue?' she asked.

"Bells," I complained, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. "We haven't been dating long... I mean..."

"Dad! You've been seeing her for two years. It's about time she met your family," she said. "Bring her down for Caleb's party next weekend. We all want to meet her."

"I'm not sure if she'd..." I started to complain.

"Do I need to call her and invite her myself? I will, you know," she threatened.

"I'll invite her... But maybe not for Caleb's party. It might be too overwhelming," I said.

"Overwhelming?" she asked, looking offended and I stared at Edward, pleading with my eyes for him to help me.

"Emmett," he stage whispered in her ear.

"Emmett will behave. I'll threaten him with no food and have Rose threaten him on the home front," she said, smiling smugly.

"But..." I started.

"I already have her phone number and I'm not afraid to use it," she said before sticking her tongue out.

"Fine," I relented.

"I don't know why you even bother to fight, Dad," she said smiling at me.

"So when are you gonna make an honest woman out of her?" Edward asked me, making me blush again. Even my ears were hot!

I sputtered and stammered.

"You already proposed?" Bella squealed, looking at me with amazement. "When were you going to tell us? On your ten year wedding anniversary?"

Obviously, I couldn't hide anything from my daughter.

"I just did it last week. I kind of shocked both of us with it," I said, blushing even more.

"Please tell me you didn't propose in bed!" she shrieked.

She's been spending way too much time with Emmett and Alice!

"No!" I said, absolutely horrified. "I did it while fishing. I told her if she caught the biggest fish I'd propose. She did."

"Oh, Dad!" Bella said, alternating between sputtering and laughing. "That's.... That's... That's just so you. And if she said yes then she is obviously perfect for you."

"That she is," I said.

"I'm glad. It's about time you found someone," she said, standing up (with help from Edward) and making her way to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks, Bells," I said, hugging her.

"The kids will be so excited to meet their new grandma!" she said as she was leaving the room. "I can't wait to tell them."

"Bells!" I yelled as she giggled her way up the stairs.

"Please tell me she's joking!" I said, looking at Edward in panic.

"Don't ask me," he said laughing. "She spends way too much time with Emmett and Alice."

What have I gotten myself into?


	20. 101 Reasons to Name the Baby Emmett Jr

**A/N: Here is a fun out take I did for my reviewers in one chapter. Rosalie had handed Bella a letter from Emmett. This is what I'd like to think the letter contained.**

One hundred and one reasons to name the baby Emmett Junior

By Emmett Cullen

1. It's an awesome name

2. I'm the oldest

3. I'm the coolest

4. I'm the best looking

5. Emmett is a rocking name

6. I'll be the coolest uncle a guy could have

7. Chicks dig my name

8. Looks cool when written

9. It sounds good with the last name Cullen

10. Check the guns - who wouldn't want to be me

11. Nobody picks on a guy named Emmett

12. Because who wouldn't want to be named after me

13. It's an easy name to scream when you're mad

14. It's an easy name to say when you're happy

15. It's an easy name for chicks to scream in bed

16. Em is a rockin' nickname

17. Everyone will say, "Are you named after your cool uncle?"

18. Because when I get in trouble people will blame the baby

19. Because when he gets in trouble he can blame me

20. All Emmetts are cute

21. All Emmetts are hot

22. All Emmetts are sexy

23. All Emmetts are good in bed

24. Because we could get matching shirts

25. It would save on engraving. We could get everything on sale.

26. Because you would be the cool parents to give him an awesome name.

27. He'll never wonder how you chose his name

28. It's a long name with only three letters

30. Each letter is so great it repeats itself

31. It's easy to spell

32. Nobody mispronounces Emmett

33. Because I'm awesome

34. There won't be ten Emmett's in his class

35. There won't be nine Emmett's in his class

36. There won't be eight Emmett's in his class

37. There won't be seven Emmett's in his class

38. There won't be six Emmett's in his class

39. There won't be five Emmett's in his class

40. There won't be four Emmett's in his class

41. There won't be three Emmett's in his class

42. If there are two Emmett's in his class the other guy has cool parents

43. When I take him out people will think it's cool

44. Because you love me

45. It's a better name than Edward

46. It's a better name than Jasper

47. You don't name a boy Alice

48. It's a better name than Carlisle

49. It's a better name than Marcus

50. It's a better name than Eleazar

51. It's a better name than Bob

52. You can't name a boy Rosalie

53. We could call him EmJ - you know like Michael Jackson

54. I could teach him to dance like MJ

55. We could call him Junior

56. Because I'm cool.

57. He would be the coolest kid in school if he brings me for show and tell

58. Mom wouldn't need to learn any new names

59. Kids never say Emmett wrong

60. You don't forget an Emmett

61. Nobody says, "Hey You, I forgot your name."

62. He can be cool like Uncle Emmett

63. People will think you're awesome for naming him Emmett

64. It's a sexy name

65. Emmetts are always fun

66. Emmetts are good eaters

67. All Emmetts love their moms

68. How can you not want to name him after me? I'm awesome

69. People will say, "You're funny, like your uncle."

70. People will say, "You're cute, like your uncle."

71. People will say, "You're great, like your uncle."

72. Because I rock

73. Because I'm strong

74. Because I'm cool

75. Because Emmett's a wonderful name

76. Seriously, it's the best name.

77. It would be so cool to have someone named after me.

78. All the kids on the playground would say, "You have a cool name."

79. Because I said so. (I always wanted to say that)

80. When he plays in the MLB I can say that's my name!

81. When he plays in the NFL I can say that's my name!

82. When he plays in the NBA I can say that's my name!

83. When he plays in the NHL I can say that's my name!

84. Cuz Rosie won't let me have sex anymore if I say we'll name our first son Emmett.

85. Cuz Rosie won't let me have sex anymore if I say we'll name our first daughter Emmett.

86. Because Tiger isn't cool anymore.

87. We could make cool Emmett only handshakes.

88. He would have to be cool like his uncle.

89. It's an awesome name.

90. He would only have to learn to make three letters to spell his name

91. When you sing the alphabet you can double the e's, m's and t's for fun.

92. It's a cool name

93. Because I'm great

94. Because then I'll be able to tell Rosie that our baby won't be Emmett Jr., he could be Emmett Jr. Jr. And she didn't say no to that.

95. Did I mention that it's an awesome name

96. It would make me happy

97. It would make me proud

98. Mom and Dad obviously love the name

99. Rosie and I would babysit for free if his name is Emmett

100. I'd pay ya

101. Please!?! It would make me really really really really happy.

Please note that any duplicates are intentional because they are really important.

Signed,

Emmett Jr.'s really cool uncle, Emmett


End file.
